A Winter's Reprieve
by enchanted nightingale
Summary: Summer is over. Harry is back to school and Rabastan with Voldemort. Secrets unfold, masks fall and Harry faces the consequences of his summer romance.SEQUEL TO A SUMMER ESCAPE.
1. Return to Light

**A Winter's Reprieve**

**Timeline:** 5th year

**Summary:** Summer is over. Harry is back to school and Rabastan is with Voldemort. Secrets unfold, masks fall and Harry faces the consequences of his summer romance.

**Pairs: **Harry Potter/ Rabastan Lestrange

**Author: **enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters from Harry Potter books do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

"Speech"

"_French_"

'Thoughts'

**A/N:** I Changed Chapter 1

* * *

**Return to Light**

* * *

The magic of the Portkey gave Harry an upset stomach. Remus had to catch him when the dark and depressing hall of No. 12 Grimmauld Place in London cleared around them.

"I hate Portkeys," the teen muttered as he dry heaved. The werewolf shook his head and tried to sooth the teen.

"I'll go tell Sirius," Tonks beamed at them and practically ran to the direction of what Harry would learn to be the kitchen. "Kreacher will take care of your things."

"Let me take Ciel," Remus offered Harry. It was good thing the teen agreed because a man came running towards him, arms open wide in a hug.

"HARRY!"

Said teen was swept into Sirius' still bony arms as the escaped convict twirled him around calling his name with delight.

His loud voice started a commotion as more people arrived. Harry lost count of the red heads that came to greet him. Somewhere in there Hermione stood, as well as Severus Snape and a couple of people he did not recognize.

"Siri, put him down," Remus cut in when it seemed that the poor boy was going a bit green.

Harry's knees wobbled when he was finally in touch with the ground. He had no chance to recover as Hermione and Ginny tackled him, all tears, Ron hovered behind him and offered a pat on the shoulder and a smile. Then Molly took her turn. By the end of it he was dizzy and needing a place to sit down.

"Now, now, I think Harry has had enough, give him some room to breathe," Dumbledore cut in Molly's hug. His eyes sparkled at the grateful look Harry gave him.

"I have dinner ready," Molly commented, pulling Harry to the kitchen.

"No, thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Harry told her. "I've eaten."

"Nonsense," the witch sniffed. She pulled him after her, or tried to.

The teen's green eyes hardened. He was not even five minutes back in England and he was finding it hard to breathe. Harry stood still, pulling his arm away from her. "I told you, I have eaten. It was a three course dinner. I'm full." He turned to Sirius. "I'm tired. Where do I sleep?" he asked his godfather.

"I'll show you," Sirius told him. If he was surprised he hid it well.

Harry thanked Dumbledore, Moody and Tonks, muttered a 'goodnight' to the room and practically ran past Sirius to get out of the room. Remus hurried after them with Ciel and Kreacher appeared and took the luggage the teen had brought.

Molly was left blinking.

"Well, it is late," Dumbledore commented. "I better return to school. Severus? Alastor? Will you come?"

The two wizards nodded and the Weasley family, Hermione and the few Order members were left bemused in the hall.

Among them, Kingsley Shacklebolt stared after the raven haired till, feeling a prickling of awareness. Something about Harry Potter was familiar.

* * *

Sirius walked the narrow path that led to the bedrooms. He had thought briefly of putting Harry in the same room with Ron for the friends to be together but now he did not know. Harry looked different. He had grown, not physically as much as mentally. And he looked well dressed, his glasses were gone and he had gained some weight. He looked healthy, Sirius realized. And before Molly had tried to pressure him to eat, he had looked happy.

"Creepy place," the teen commented.

"I grew up here," Sirius told his godson.

Green eyes blinked. "Um, it looks… nice?"

Sirius laughed. "It's damp, full of Merlin knows what creatures, spiders and Dark objects." He shook his head. "I hate this place."

"Well, add a little colour, get rid of the house-elf heads, a few windows here and there, brand new house," the teen suggested.

Sirius ruffled his hair and stopped before a door; a golden plate with the name 'Regulus' sparkled before him. "It used to be my brother's room," he informed Harry.

The teen caught the past tense and winced. "Is that really okay?"

Sirius waved his wand and the door opened. "Sure, come on in."

Harry followed after him, not expecting much due to the condition of the house. He was pleasantly surprised to see the good condition of the room. It was full of greens and cherry wood and it had a charmed window and its own bathroom. "I-Thank you very much," Harry turned to his godfather. He hugged the man and Sirius beamed at Remus.

"I brought Ciel," the werewolf cut in. Harry pulled back and took the cub.

Sirius blinked. "Is that a wolf?"

"He's mine. I named him Ciel," Harry petted the black fur.

The dog Animagus cocked his head to the side. "He looks… cute."

"All babies are," Remus commented. He took Sirius' arm. "Come; let Harry rest for now."

Harry saw how reluctant his godfather was but he did want to be alone. He watched them go with a smile. When he was alone he fell backwards on the bed, Ciel bouncing on his chest.

"Well, I guess we're home," he whispered to the wolf cub.

His reply was a soft nuzzle.

* * *

Sirius and Remus were cornered by Molly the moment they entered the kitchen. The witch had it in for the last male Black since she met him. Remus winced at the memory of some of the shouting matches between the two and hoped he would avoid the upcoming. It was no use.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" the witch yelled the moment she saw him.

The dog Animagus groaned. "What now?"

"How could you? That boy is far too skinny and you sent him to bed without dinner," the witch accused.

"We already told you he ate," Remus tried to reason.

Molly scoffed. "Who knows what those people fed him…"

"That will be enough, don't start, it's too damn late," Sirius told her.

She flushed. "You don't tell me what to do! I raised seven kids! Seven! Six of them boys. I know about kids. You don't."

Sirius glared at her. "Yes, your two elder sons left the country and the others try to run away from you as soon as they see you."

Remus and Arthur winced at the background of all this.

"How dare you insinuate I'm not a good mother?"

"You are an overbearing witch with no thought whatsoever about what Harry said to you. He told you he ate. You ignored him. How good a mother does that make you? My godson looks better than he ever did since I met him, he's even gained weight. And he was smiling before you saw him and tried to boss your will over him." Sirius glared at the gob smacked witch before him. He knew he had shocked her but he was not about to let it go. "Harry is my godson but he has also grown up alone quite well so far, all on his own. He can think for himself. Now accept that or don't, I don't care, but try to put pressure on him again and I'll take his side. Remember Molly, this is my home and I listen to Dumbledore only so far." He turned and stormed out of the kitchen.

Remus said his good night hastily and went to his room.

Molly turned to her husband. "Can you believe him Arthur?"

"Well, luv, you did come on the boy strongly." Her face reddened with indignation and he hurried to pacify her. "No one said you don't love children no matter if they are yours or not, but you are a bit… strong willed. Anyway, I'm off to bed and I bet you are tired too. Come on now Molly."

"You take his side, Black's side," the witch accused.

"No dear, I'm on Harry's side."

* * *

**Next morning…**

* * *

Harry woke up immediately that morning and promptly ran to the bathroom to empty his stomach. He had rarely woken up in such a state and it left him weak and disorientated for a while, before he slowly got his bearings and went to wash up. He did not even pause to consider why he woke up the way he did except that it was from nerves. He had been feeling anxious ever since his return to Britain and the confrontation with Mrs. Weasley the night before left a bad aftertaste in his mouth.

After his nasty wake up, the teen chose the clothes to wear for breakfast with fondness for the family he left in France. He smiled with happiness at the memory he had when the whole family declared he was like a son and a brother to them.

"Hey, Ciel, what are the chances I can still hear when they are done yelling at me?" he asked his wolf. "Merlin, I wished I had stayed in that hotel room with him. I really miss him and it's been only a day," the teen whispered to his pet.

Meanwhile the kitchen was loud with noises as the residents of No. 12 Grimmauld Place had breakfast.

Molly Weasley was in a foul mood and Sirius sat far away from her. The twins were making noises to cover for the tension in the packed room. Remus was talking to Tonks in low tones. Once in a while they talked to Sirius and Kingsley.

"There's something entertaining when seeing an Auror eating with an escaped criminal," Fred told George.

"There are probably a ton of jokes out there," their sister added.

Next to Ginny, Hermione was on a roll; excited her friend had been to Paris. "I hope he went to the magical Louvre," she told Ron.

"He stayed with Veela," the teen grouched. "You care about some fancy museum?"

The witch scoffed. "You still mooning over Fleur Delacour?"

"Bacon?" Molly yelled, spatula raised.

Ron called for more and so did all the male Weasley's.

That was the sight Harry walked into. His appearance caused noise to stop for a while and then resume louder. He was greeted by everyone at once and only because of Sirius he managed to get to the table, next to the long haired man.

"Got hungry enough and decided to join us?" Harry was teased by his godfather. The teen merely smiled at the wizard.

"Juice?" Remus offered the teen.

Harry looked around the table, filling his plate with fruit and toast. "Is that pumpkin juice; because I prefer orange juice. Oh! Coffee!" The teen happily reached for the hot beverage.

"Bacon dear?" Molly asked him. "And I can do some eggs as well."

"Um, no thank you Mrs. Weasley. I'm on a steady diet. Fats and grease are no good. Apolline's Healer put me on Nutrition Potions too," Harry told her. "I'll ask Madame Pomfrey to exam me once I return to school."

"You saw a Healer?" Molly frowned.

"Yes," Harry told her. " Apolline did not like my size and Armand was adamant I saw one. They were right. I had calcium deficiency and I was low on iron and vitamins. The Dursley's did a good job starving me," the teen commented. He noticed how everyone winced. "Found 'them' yet?"

"Dumbledore had a few words with them," Tonks spoke up. Then she winked. "He got his due as well."

Harry smirked. "I know, Fleur told me her mother made his ears ring."

"It was a sight," Remus chuckled. "I'll tell you later," he told Sirius.

"That was rude of her," Molly commented.

"Really?" Harry turned to her. He studied the witch. Every since he met the mother of seven on the way to Hogwarts Express Molly Weasley had been there, gentle, caring, mothering and attentive. He could not understand why she disregarded his words the night before and now was so hostile towards Apolline. They were both mothers and women, was it so bad that he felt loved and cared for this summer? Then again she was always babying her children too much. She had been in constant disapproval of Bill's choices the year before, from his job to his appearance. She was also criticizing the Twins at every turn even though they were brilliant and creative.

But she seemed to second guess anything that came out of his mouth. And despite being tired the night before he had heard her yelling at Sirius and the glares she sent him this morning were telling. It hurt that she would prefer him unhappy and it hurt she talked so bad about Sirius when the man was doing the best he could under the circumstances.

"Do you really think that? Were you not the least bit angry that my relatives abandoned me? That they had been using me as their own personal slave for years?" he asked the witch, his green eyes looking at her sadly.

Molly flinched. "I-No! Harry I didn't mean that!"

"I'll eat in my room," the teen commented, picking up his plate and coffee.

The silence in the kitchen was heavy.

"You could not just keep your mouth shut," Sirius told Molly. "I'm not hungry anymore." He too left the room.

"Well, that was awkward," Tonks commented.

* * *

"Harry?" Sirius knocked on the bedroom that used to be his brother's.

"Come in."

He found his godson eating on the bed and playing with his new pet wolf. "I heard you last night. When you were arguing with her." The teen met his eyes. "Thank you."

Sirius sat on the edge of the bed. "No need to thank me little doe."

Harry glared. "I thank you from the bottom of my generous heart and this is what I get?" he mock scowled.

Sirius ruffled his hair. "Sarcasm does not become you."

Harry grinned sheepishly. "I need practice, don't I?"

Sirius laughed and the two spent the next hour teasing each other.

* * *

Ron and Hermione came to him when Sirius left and Harry had just started unpacking his trunk.

"Mate?" the red head was hesitant but overcame that at the smile the green eyed teen gave him.

"Ron, Hermione, come on in. Sorry for the mess, I'm still unpacking," Harry told them. "If you can find a place to sit then by all means do."

The duo shared a look and finally Ron lay down on the floor while Hermione sat in a spare chair.

"Why didn't you write us?" the youngest male Weasley asked. "We would have come for you." He sounded hurt.

"Or me," Hermione added.

Harry offered both of them a smile. "I know that. I never doubted that you wanted me, I just… it didn't really cross my mind at the time. I was nervous and tired. And they were not showing up. I thought something might have happened to make them late."

Hermione studied his form. "You thought they forgot or did not care," she whispered.

Harry shrugged. "I know they never cared. I just never expected them to be that cruel? No, I did, I just hoped I guess."

His friends had nothing to add to that. They seemed to understand that he did not want pity and the situation was truly beyond them as they both had loving parents and happy childhoods.

"So, what really happened? The letters were rather vague," Ron told him.

"And belated," Hermione accused.

Harry winced. "I know, I get it."

"Do you?" the witch questioned.

"Well, I know better now," the teen replied.

"Good, now is that a leather jacket?" Hermione gushed.

"Hands off," Harry warned. "See those bags near you Ron? Blue for you, orange for Hermione," he told them. Ron's eyes lit up and Hermione let out an excited cheer. Harry had Fleur help him buy a perfume for Hermione and a jacket similar to his for Ron. The red haired teen just stared at his present.

"Fleur took me to the Muggle world shopping for gifts. They're not that expensive," he added for Ron's benefit. "More like a symbolic gift. For making you worry."

They both smiled and thanked him.

"Really now, how was the Louvre?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Still standing?" Harry offered.

Ron went into peals of laughter while Hermione started laying it in on Harry for not being serious.

"Come on, Mione, I'm a teen. I spent months in Hogwarts and you want me to go visit museums voluntarily?" Harry was incredulous. "Well, unless you count the museum for the National French Quidditch Team…"

"Boys," Hermione sighed while the two male teens shared a smirk.

"Hermione," Harry returned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the witch demanded.

Harry gave her a cheeky grin. "You are in a category of your own."

* * *

There was an Order meeting that night and Harry was allowed to participate, at least for part of it. He was not seventeen and not a proper member but Dumbledore wanted him to have an idea as to what took place the months he was missing. Even Molly could not argue with that though that did not stop her glare to a very smug Sirius Black.

So Harry was seated between Moody and Auror Shacklebolt, conversing with both of them about _Patroni_ until the meeting started.

Dumbledore was also present, talking in low tones with Minerva McGonagall; both wizards shooting looks at Harry every now and then.

"What are we waiting for?" Harry asked the two Aurors.

"Snape," the older Auror growled.

Kingsley eyed Moody for a moment before he focused on Harry. "He has information to give us so we wait for him. It is best not to repeat things."

Harry nodded.

"Say," Kingsley told him. "Have I met you before?"

"I can say I haven't," the teen replied. "Why?"

"I get this feeling from you, something familiar…" the Auror trailed off."I might have seen you in Paris," he finally concluded.

"It could be possible," Harry commented. "But where?"

"The market place? The street? A club?" Kingsley mused. "You just seem familiar. And I'm not talking pictures of Harry Potter before this summer."

"Well, I got around, a lot," Harry told the dark skinned man. "Which clubs did you visit in Paris?"

"I went to the Muggle world," Kingsley told him. "Though things are pretty much mixed up."

The teen smiled. "Well, I went to _Le Baron_, _La Queen_ and to _Les Bains_, to name a few."

Something prodded the Auror's memory. "In the company of a beautiful blonde?"

"Fleur Delacour," Harry smiled as he mentioned the witch he had in his heart like a precious sister.

Kingsley's eyes widened. It was undoubtedly the name of the witch he had spent the night with. Another thing that hit him was the irony that while they ran around searching for him Kingsley had known his location all the time. He shook his head. It was no use thinking about that. Though he would not mind meeting that blonde minx. Before he could ask anything Snape arrived and the Order meeting began.

Harry was introduced to the members present. Most of them he had heard of by name, others were complete strangers. Dumbledore spoke about how the Order of the Phoenix came to be and how recruitment usually took place.

"However you are not seventeen yet so not a member. You do deserve to know what is happening since the end of the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore told him. Harry could only nod as he was told about seeking alliances with werewolves and giants and attacks on Muggle and wizard homes, as well as the constant denial the Ministry was in. The old man hesitated at first but in the end he told the youth about the slander campaign against him from the '_Daily Prophet_'. By the end of it Harry had a calm acceptance of the situation. It seemed the only break he would get was his limited time in France. He had not been back for a day and he was ready to leave again.

"So I should expect hostile glares instead of open hugs," the teen made a joke out of the future situation. "I can survive."

"You should also know that a Dementor was viewed near your former residence," Dumbledore commented. "A Muggle was Kissed and the MoM is in a difficult position because of it. Fudge will not be Minister for long. In fact elections are going to be held before Yule. You and everybody else just have to bear the situation until that time."

Again Harry nodded. He had nothing to offer as he knew nothing of political intricacies and the like.

"Basically in general the public is unaware Voldemort is back," the teen summed up. "And I'm crazy and dangerous, again. Oh, well. Is that all?"

Several adults were bewildered by his reaction while others were bemused.

"No, that was a wonderful way to summarize things," Dumbledore told him. "I believe it was not what you expected?"

"It was not," Harry admitted. "Armand told me that certain British papers were writing horrible things but I never cared enough. And the French press was busy criticizing the British, it was a mess."

"Exactly what did you do in France all this time?" Elphias Doge asked Harry.

The teen shrugged. "Believe it or not in the beginning I was taken to a Healer for general health check up and then to counter some damage done to me by long lasting malnutrition…" Several people winced at the connection to his errant relatives. "…Then I did my homework…" Here Snape snorted and ignored the looks he was given. "…Went shopping with three overzealous witches," Harry mused with an accompanying shudder which had many males laugh. "And of course sightseeing."

"Of course," Alastor grumbled.

Tonks giggled. "How much of the sights did you actually see Harry?"

Harry blushed. "I saw plenty!"

"Oh, I bet!" the metamorphmagus teased.

The teen rolled his eyes. "Enough with the suggestive comments."

"I haven't even started yet!" Tonks pouted.

"Harry?" Molly Weasley spoke up. "You did not get involved with bad company, did you?"

The teen shook his head. "If I did Apolline would not let this slide," he told her.

"Nymphadora is talking about Potters lover," Moody said then.

"He's too young to have a lover!" Molly exclaimed. "Harry dear, is it some crush you think you have?"

Harry glared at her. Did she really think him so helpless or such an idiot as to not know his own feelings?

Instead of Harry it was Tonks who answered the witch, quite indignant at her words. "Actually Harry has a lover, an actual lover, none of that pink hearts and bunny stuff. And I bet he's a hunk."

"Your lover is another boy!" Molly exclaimed.

"Yes, well, these things happen," Dumbledore intervened trying to stop an argument from exploding in their faces.

But Molly would have none of it, demanding they discussed the latest development in Harry's life, something for which the teen was not happy about and it showed in his narrowed green eyes.

"I hardly think my love life is any of your business or at all important to the war effort against Voldemort," Harry all but hissed at the witch who was slowly becoming his least favourite person in the room and that included Snape.

Said Potions Master and spy snorted in agreement. "Really Molly, the boy had a summer fling, it's not the end of the world."

"With a boy!" Molly enthused.

"Man," Harry, Tonks, Remus and Dumbledore corrected without realizing while Moody growled his agreement.

"Man?" Sirius echoed.

Harry blushed. "Um, he was kind of twice my age?"

Sirius gaped while Snape choked on air.

"That is preposterous!" Emeline Vance commented. "The Boy-Who-Lived cannot be gay!"

"Well, too bad I'm just Harry and you aren't my mother," the teen replied with a glare.

The witch flushed but a nudge from Tonks at her side shut her up.

"Well, back to the meeting then…" Dumbledore spoke up then.

"I cannot believe this," Molly muttered, cutting the Headmaster off.

Sirius groaned. A few seats next to him Snape fought to roll his eyes. It was by far the most dramatic meeting he had attended in the Order and oddly enough the Potter brat stayed quiet and respectful, mostly.

"Molly?" Dumbledore queried. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes, there is. What about Ginny? The poor girl is in love with you Harry? How can you do this to her?" the witch complained. Next to her Arthur winced. He did not appreciate airing family laundry and that was exactly what this was. He knew his younger daughter had a crush on Harry but even he saw that it was a bit much to ask of the teen to respond to her feelings when he did not. He wished he could have stopped his wife from speaking about this matter ever and especially during an Order meeting.

In turn Harry merely gaped at Molly Weasley. She could not have possibly said what he thought she did.

"Perhaps this matter should be discussed at a later time?" McGonagall had stayed quiet so far. She too did not approve what was going on. She had a lot to say to Harry about his summer but she would do so another time, preferably when they were alone. What was happening now only served to agitate the teen and she knew well that Harry had an explosive temper. So far he had kept it in check but Molly was being ridiculous. If Harry had to pay attention to all who crushed on him then he would be dating most of Hogwarts!

"No, it must be now. He will just disappear later," Molly told her.

"Molly," Sirius said his voice low. "I have already warned you. Keep this up and you will never step foot inside this house again."

The witch glared him. "You think you know Harry better? I had him in my home; my children are friends with him. I've even known him longer…"

"Is this again about me being on the run?" the wizard demanded. "Albus explained it with simple words. I did not kill my best friends nor anyone else. I don't care what you think, but while in my home you will not disrespect me this way."

"Perhaps I should leave, I can ask Sirius or Remus about what happened later," Harry suggested.

"See? He won't answer," Molly pointed at the teen.

"The wisest I have seen any Potter act," Snape commented. "And I think I speak for everyone when I say that I could really live without hearing about Potter's love life."

"I think I entered the Twilight Zone," Harry muttered. Tonks and Remus smiled at the comment. Still the teen shrugged and stood.

Dumbledore observed the teen leave and sighed. Things were slowly going out of control and Harry was slowly but surely starting to resent Molly and the old wizard feared what that would mean in the future.

* * *

The Weasley Twins tackled Harry the moment he stepped out of the kitchen. Before Harry had time to react he was lifted by the elbows and carried to the sitting room where Hermione, Ron and Ginny were sprawled on the couches. He was winded when he was released and he could only blink at the inquisitive eyes he was met with.

"What?" he asked them.

"Mate, you were in an order meeting," Ron told him. "We want details."

"Or you can use pantomime…" Fred grinned.

"We don't mind," George grinned.

Harry rolled his eyes. "It was not much of a meeting," he replied.

"Yes, you did come out rather quickly," Hermione commented.

Harry squatted before the unlit fireplace. "It had to do with this summer. I met someone." He did not miss the mischievous looks the twins gave him, the spark of curiosity in Hermione's eyes, the interested and a bit jealous look from Ron, or the hurt look from Ginny. And truthfully he would not take it back. He had never said anything to the young witch, never given her any hope of anything romantic and he was peeved that Mrs. Weasley reacted that way merely minutes ago. He knew of his habit of blaming everything on himself, the Dursley's had him well versed on guilt trips, but this was not his fault no matter what Ginny's mother said.

"Perhaps one of Miss Delacour's…"

"…Beautiful…"

"…fair haired…"

"…long legged…"

"…busty friends?" the twins finished each other's sentences with precision and the ease of someone who had practiced for this.

Now Harry was in a dilemma. He could lie and wait till his friends heard it from Molly Weasley or some other Order member. He never had a chance to learn what his friends thought about homosexuality and he never really cared before. There was really no easy way to tell them and he would not let them accuse him of being a coward and lying to them. The dread spread in his stomach as he tried to sound calm.

"I met someone that many did not approve, not that it's anyone's business really. It's mostly prejudice and outdated thinking," Harry told them.

"Is she older than you?" Hermione guessed.

"That too," Harry replied with a smile. It grew strained. "She is also not a 'she' at all. I'm gay."

Utter silence. For a minute there Harry thought that he had thought it and never spoke aloud. But the paleness on Ginny's face, Ron's wide eyes and horrified look and Hermione's shocked face told him that he had indeed spoken. He chanced a look at the twins but they were looking blankly at him and he could not for the life of him understand whether that was a good or a bad thing.

"You… Harry, are you sure?" Hermione finally squeaked out.

"You cannot be a poof, Harry," Ron said after her. "I mean you wanted to ask Cho to the Yule ball last year."

"Ron," Hermione said. "He's not joking." Then she turned to Harry. "You're just confused. Someone was kind to you and you liked that. I bet he wanted to take advantage of you."

"Y-yes," Ginny finally found her voice. "Hermione is right. He was just leading you on, probably wanted the fame. You are the Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry cringed at her words.

"You are just confused Harry. You are merely experimenting, right?" Hermione tried again.

"We sleep in a dorm," Ron said then. His face was horrified. "Common showers!"

Harry tried not to wonder at them but failed. He was slowly getting angry but bit his lip and swallowed it. They were shocked. They needed time. He would grant them this right, he would. But he would leave first. Or else the slowly mounting anger in him would explode.

"I'm going to bed," Harry told them. "We'll talk in the morning." 'I hope'

* * *

The majority of the Order members fled the room as soon as the meeting was over. In the end despite Harry leaving the tension ran too high for the meeting to go smoothly. A clash between Molly Weasley and Sirius Black was a possibility.

"You…" Sirius hissed at her. "Stay away from Harry you hear me? I cannot believe the things you said to him! I don't care about your daughter and whatever notion of love she has for Harry. My godson will not be coerced into a loveless life nor be filled with misplaced guilt for it. You will never try to tell him who to love. It is not your place, never will be. And I want just one more thing to happen before I throw you out Weasley."

"Molly, don't," Arthur told her, sounding stern. While he loved his wife he did not agree with half the things she told the teen. He did not care that the teen preferred his own sex since he was discreet. And he knew that his youngest daughter had feelings for the green eyed wizard, but again he could not begrudge Harry for not returning her feelings, it would be irrational to do so. He could understand his wife's confusion. She had not expected things would change and had an image of the future built in her mind. Now that future was impossible but Harry should not have to feel responsible for that as well.

Molly turned to her husband. "But our poor Ginny…"

"Ginny will find someone to love her. Our Harry cannot. He never noticed her that way, treating her like Hermione or Ron, a sister that is. Do not force the matter, Molly. I have already told you where I stand," Arthur told her with dignity.

From the side, Snape watched the drama unfold with no small amount of amusement for the ginger haired family. It was so satisfying seeing someone standing up to the mother of seven, even if that someone just had to be Black. Still, the happenings of this meeting were interesting.

For instance he had never imagined that the last of the Potters would be homosexual and the boy had never given any indication for it. But then again he did not have a gaggle of love struck girls following him around, with the exception of Ginny Weasley that is. Then there was the fact of his Muggle relatives. He had been with Albus when the older wizard went for them. He still had trouble reconciling the grandfatherly image Dumbledore usually had with the enraged, powerful wizard he had been when he found Petunia Dursley and her pathetic family. That evening had been eye opening and whatever beliefs he had about Potter, Harry Potter, being an immature brat were shot to hell. The boy had serious issues and now the Potions Master could understand the distrust and disregard for authority; since most of the boy's life adults ignored his situation. He was also angry that Lily's son grew up with those people. Severus was of the opinion that the Delacour's had done the boy some good. And it was obvious to whoever looked that the youth's mystery lover had made him more confident and gave him another air. Harry Potter had returned a new man and it was for the best. The surly wizard could only wonder how the teen would get by. It was obvious that he would have a lot of opposition from the Weasley's.

He studied Dumbledore and noticed that his usually luminous eyes had dulled. And Severus suspected it had to do with Potter. Albus did not like prejudice and he was feeling guilty about how he had made Harry grow up. If Molly Weasley continued posing a nuisance Sirius Black would have to get in line to defend the teen.

"As fun as this may be," Severus said then, "Pomona is expecting her burning salve. If you will excuse me I must return to Hogwarts."

"Of course my boy," Dumbledore told him. "But make sure you rest as well."

"Of course," Snape contained a roll of his eyes and left the kitchen.

"I'll go say goodnight to Harry," Sirius said and left the room as well.

"Albus?" Molly turned to the Headmaster. "You're not angry with them, are you?"

"Molly, my dear, children grow up. Who am I to stunt their growth?" the man replied. "Rest well you two."

* * *

**Next morning…**

* * *

Sirius heard the murmur in the kitchen before he entered. Remus was outside and seemed to listen in. The werewolf sensed him and turned around, lifting a finger to his lips. Sirius frowned but nodded. He gestured to the living room and Remus followed. Once inside they locked the door.

"What is it?" Sirius asked his friend.

"Apparently Harry told his friends he is gay," Remus told him.

Sirius winced. "I gather it did not go well."

"An understatement. Ginny took it badly and now Molly is spouting nonsense to cheer her up; honestly that woman only makes things worse, giving the poor girl false hope."

"Ron and Hermione?"

Remus shook his head in exasperation. "Those two… Well, Ron is stuck on the fact that Harry is gay, much like James was when you came out," the wizard told Sirius. "It has only been a day and if memory serves me right, James was being an idiot for a week."

Sirius smiled fondly and nodded.

"Now Hermione, she's quiet," Remus said next. "I have no idea what she thinks on the matter. But I can tell you the twins are not bothered. Turns out their friend, Lee Jordan I believe, is dating a Ravenclaw. Ron threw a fit about that as well."

"Well then, we better get to Harry before he enters the kitchen," Sirius announced. They hurried out of the room and caught up with the teen once the lad was leaving his room. He was looking rather pale and pensive; until he caught sight of them and whatever bothered him seemed to go away. The two adults told him of their breakfast plan.

Harry took one look at their faces and nodded. "Does Kreacher know how to cook?" he asked them.

"Not really," Sirius smiled at him as he heard the teen's stomach protesting.

Harry blushed. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter as long as it is food."

"There is a bakery around the corner," Remus said then. "Croissants and juice?"

"Coffee?" Harry perked up hopefully.

"Coffee as well," Remus smiled at him.

"We'll wait here," Sirius told him and waved.

"Well, then, my treat," Harry told them.

"I'll get it," Remus assured him. "The least I can do for such a dramatic evening.

Harry stuck his tongue out at his former DADA professor and that was that.

When Remus returned they had already made Regulus' old room accommodating enough to eat. Harry took the bed while the two adults sat near the desk.

"This is good!" Harry commented. He licked a finger. "So, kitchen is a no-no for today? They still haven't calmed down?"

"Well, as we said with Sirius, it took James a week once this dog spilled the beans," Remus replied.

"You are gay?" Harry asked his godfather.

Sirius nodded. "It is not that uncommon."

"I'm bisexual," Remus offered, not without a blush on his cheeks.

Harry blinked. Then he smiled. "Good. So you mean dad was a…"

"Prat," Remus said for Harry. "Lily shouted that from the Gryffindor tower."

Harry chuckled. "Okay, so what do you suggest?"

"Answer questions truthfully. Sometime the shock will wear off," Sirius said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"And as for Ginny…"

"I know Remus, she's not my fault," Harry chewed on a bite. "I guess saving her from that Basilisk and Riddle gave a whole new dimension to hero worship."

"Sucks to be you," Sirius said pensively, but with a spark in his eyes.

"I hate you," Harry groaned.

"Liar," Sirius smirked.

"So, Harry," Remus spoke up. "That lover of yours, how was he like?"

Immediately the teen perked up. "Well, he was…is simply amazing."

"Do tell," Sirius prompted.

* * *

**August 29th**

* * *

Harry had been staying out of everyone's way for a couple of days. He still greeted and talked to Arthur Weasley, the Twins and Tonks, when she popped by, but he had avoided Hermione and Ron, and most of all Ginny and Molly Weasley. He took lunch and dinner in the kitchen as more Order members usually stopped by and no awkward questions were asked.

One day though, Ron and Hermione caught up with him.

"Can we talk?" the young witch asked.

"Library?" Harry offered. They agreed.

Once they reached the room Harry took a seat and waited. Hermione sat closer to him while Ron kept his distance. Somehow the whole picture did not make Harry feel better and did not give him much hope.

"So, what's up?" Harry asked them.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Um, I-we wanted to talk to you," she declared. Ron gave a short nod.

"Okay," Harry told her. "Talk."

"This is not exactly easy," the witch said. She took a deep breath. "Are you really gay? Mrs. Weasley, and a few other Order members, told us that you met someone…"

"That I told you as well," Harry cut her off. "Don't stall, just talk to me."

"Is it a phase?" Ron asked. "I mean it has to be! You liked Cho! And we shared a dorm!"

Harry sighed. "Oh, for Merlin's shake! I'm gay, alright? But I have never, ever even looked your way, or anyone else's for that matter, I just like him! And to be honest redheads do nothing for me except remind me of my mother. I'm not going to jump you in your sleep or in the shower or anywhere else for that matter."

Ron flushed red but kept his mouth shut.

"It's just weird," Hermione blurted out.

"Weird?" Harry echoed.

"Yes, I just don't know how to act Harry and neither does Ron."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Act? You don't have to do anything but be there." They would not meet his eyes.

"It's not easy for us," Ron defended himself. "I just don't feel comfortable around you."

"We just need time," Hermione told him.

Harry studied his two friends as they squirmed under his gaze. Watching them now, they seemed like children to him. He remembered Sirius' words to be patient and give them time. It seemed though that they would also need space away from each other. For some reason that hurt. Nothing was going the way he wanted to and it made the teen frustrated that he could do nothing to change things.

"Of course," Harry said; his voice cold. He stood and walked to the door. "Take all the time you need." He slammed the door behind him.

* * *

**September 1st:**

**No 12, Grimmauld Place**

* * *

Harry stared at his trunk, his mood dark. Ciel was in his arms being petted by the absentminded teen.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Remus asked.

Harry blinked. "Not even a Galleon?" the teen mocked offence. It earned him a small smile from the older wizard.

Remus slipped onto the bed beside him. "You seem troubled. And I know from Sirius that you spoke with Ron and Hermione."

Harry snorted. "Some talk that was..." At Remus' inquiring look he said, "They asked for more time. But truth is they would not even look into my eyes. And that hurt."

The werewolf put a hand on the teen's shoulder and squeezed. "I had hoped that would not be the case but I guess I was wrong." He stared straight into Harry's green eyes. "You are growing up Harry. It is bound to happen sometime."

"What, lose my friends?" The teen was bitter.

"People you know will eventually stay behind," Remus told him.

"I don't like it."

"I never said you had to. Just try to make the most of it."

Harry nodded. "I guess. I'll try to be positive but I cannot promise anything."

"Come on now, we must get to the station. Are you packed?"

"Yes, and I sent Hedwig ahead."

"Good, you carry Ciel; I'll get your trunk."

* * *

**Platform 9¾**

* * *

The Platform was packed with students and parents and the noise made Ciel cower in Harry's arms. He was being accompanied by several members of the Order of the Phoenix, for his safety. Sirius had, after much cajoling, tagged along as Padfoot, making more ruckus than half the people on the Platform.

"Padfoot," Remus warned. "Stop attracting unwanted attention!"

The dog gave them the equivalent of a pout. Harry shook his head at his godfather's antics.

"Harry?" Remus spoke up. "I'll help you load your trunk. Want to say your goodbyes?"

The teen shook his head. "No need."

The werewolf sighed and nodded.

When Harry was safely inside the train he smiled at the view of Remus berating Padfoot with Tonks close by. It was sight that touched his heart. Then he caught sight of the Weasley's and his best friends and winced. He did not know what to think when he saw them all gathered together, happily chatting. It was his first year all over again and it felt lonely.

Harry turned his face away from the window and even pulled the curtains closed. He was not going to spoil his mood even more. He was going back to Hogwarts and that was a good thing.

The train ride was quiet for the most part. In the end no one bothered him. A blonde girl had asked to sit in the spare seat and he had nodded and that was that. She did not ogle at him nor try to have a conversation, just took out her newspaper and started reading.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" the witch with the snack cart was heard yelling.

Harry opened the compartment door and called her over.

"Don't you want anything?" he asked the fair haired girl.

She focused her eyes on him. "I'm not sure if I'm hungry."

Harry smiled. "I can understand that." He turned to the witch asking for pastries and half a dozen chocolate frogs, then paid and closed the door. "Here, we can share."

The girl blinked. "I'm Luna Lovegood, but you can call me Loony, like most people."

"Harry Potter. This year I'm mad as a hatter."

"He's not mad," Luna told him. "Just eccentric."

Harry laughed. "I'll remember that. Pumpkin pie?"

She put her paper aside and accepted the food.

"What are you reading?" Harry asked.

"The Quibbler, daddy writes it," Luna replied.

Harry had not heard of that paper before. "Can I have a look?"

"Certainly. This is good. I never tried before."

"Never?"

"Usually my things get lost before I reach Hogwarts and when I have to return at summer."

Harry's eyes narrowed as he realized that this girl was actually being picked on. "What House are you from?"

"Ravenclaw."

"You don't look…"

"Smart?" Luna asked.

"I was going for bookworm," Harry smiled. "If you are smart or not I cannot yet tell."

"I like you Harry Potter."

"Call me Harry."

"I will. And you can call me Luna then."

"I will."

And Harry settled with his back on the seat for the rest of the ride, reading the odd magazine and talking with the even odder girl.

* * *

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: **I want to make something clear. Harry had yet to tell his lover's name to anyone. No one in England knows his lover is named Rabastan so they cannot make the connection between Harry's sweetheart and the Death Eater.

Next chapter will be about Rabastan and his return toEngland.


	2. Return to Dark

**Author: **enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters from Harry Potter books do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Return to Dark**

**August 28th, Malfoy Manor**

* * *

Rabastan could hear that awfully familiar cackle that made every hair on his body stand to attention and the need to turn in the opposite direction was too tempting. His older brother placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If I have to go in there little brother then so do you," Rodolphus hissed in his ear.

"She's your wife."

"Exactly! I'm tortured more than enough. I need support."

Rabastan sneered. "Can I offer you a hug?" He received a soft slap in the back of his head.

"Don't be a smartass," Rodolphus told him and promptly pulled him inside the tea room where his 'darling' wife, her sister, his brother in law and his nephew were all gathered.

Rabastan observed his cousins and nephew. They were unchanged mostly, though Draco had gained height. The wizard noticed absently that he was taller than his Harry and much paler. Then he realized how dangerous his thoughts were and pushed them to the back of his mind. This was really not the time to have the green eyed wizard in his thoughts.

"Rodolphus!" the insane witch exclaimed and sauntered over to her husband.

Her bony arms embraced Rabastan's brother, who stayed still, only partly returning her hug. "Bella," he acknowledged.

Then Bellatrix let him go and focused on Rabastan. "Don't even think of hugging me," Rabastan hissed at her and took a step back and away from her.

"Poor baby is all shy?" she cooed.

She reached over and Rabastan pulled his wand on her. "Keep those claws away." She always made him feel a chill. Even before Azkaban she was not exactly sane. That madness was what made him despise her. And he would never understand why his family allowed his brother to marry her and taint their blood with her disease. The Black family had a known history of mental instability. Rabastan's only consolation was that she and his brother had yet to have children.

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at him. Rabastan tried to ignore her. She always had the habit of trying to rile him up. She got a kick from it. When she was newlywed to his brother she used to tease him about how reserved he was. During their days with Voldemort she found other ways to annoy him, questioning his logic, his skills, his loyalty. The Dark Lord had never once paid her any mind though, for that Rabastan was grateful. And neither did the rest of the Death Eaters. Most feared the witch. Those who did not usually ignored her, balancing between pity and loathing for the woman.

"Bella," Rodolphus warned. "Stop this or I will make you stop." and the wizard meant it. He was not above hexing her to get his point across. Reason did not work with her.

"Tea Rabastan?" Narcissa offered.

"Or something stronger?" Lucius countered.

The wizard had to consider it. "Brandy would be nice."

The hostess called for a house elf. Rabastan then sat on a couch as far from his sister in law as possible.

"Uncle," Draco came to Rabastan's side. "How wasParis? I have not been there for years."

"It was the same," he replied. Taking a sip from his drink he allowed himself to fall into polite chatter. He would need the warm up if he were to socialize in this circle again.

* * *

**August 29th, Malfoy Manor**

* * *

Rabastan burrowed into the soft covers, turning onto his stomach. Subconsciously he knew the sun had risen for a while and breakfast had already been brought into the room by one of the numerous Malfoy House elves. Even the smell of freshly brewed coffee was not enough to make the wizard move from his spot on the bed. He simply lay there, eyes closed; trying to remember what it would feel not to sleep alone at night. He felt pathetic for having these thoughts and his mood worsened.

He was ready to fall asleep again when his brother entered the room.

"Rise and shine brighter than a _Lumos_ spell," Rodolphus said to him in a loud voice.

"Go away," Rabastan grunted.

"I cannot," Rodolphus replied as he inspected the tray. He snagged a croissant from a plate and took a bite. "I still cannot get enough of House elf cooking. Azkaban made me appreciate the simple things in life. A good meal, a good dish, a fine shag."

Rabastan groaned in misery. "Go away?"

"Now what brother would I be if I did not give you an incentive to get out of bed?"

Before Rabastan could react a well placed stinging hex hit him full force and he was out of his bed before the spell ended. Wand in hand he hexed his brother back, but Rodolphus erected a shield and smirked at the younger wizard.

"Sleeping until noon is really not like you, brother. So unless you actually like pining away in the dark like a bloody Hufflepuff get a grip."

Rabastan winced and rubbed his arm where the hex had made contact. "Do not compare me with those cowards."

Rodolphus spelled the curtains to part and let the light in and then the balcony doors opened to let the fresh air hit them. "Eat. You are impossible to handle on an empty stomach."

"I'm not twelve anymore."

"But you have not matured either," Rodolphus responded.

Rabastan agreed since he was hungry. His older brother let him alone for a while content to watching him like a cobra ready to strike. When Rabastan had enough to eat he took his coffee in his hands. He barely took a sip when the quiet broke.

"Who was it?" Rodolphus demanded.

Rabastan considered playing the fool but his brother knew him too well for that to be believable.

"Was it the same one that left your bed in that state?" Rodolphus asked him.

"Yes," Rabastan replied.

"That was short. I thought I would have to torture you at least a bit," his brother commented. Rodolphus was thoughtful. "Was she any good?"

"If you absolutely have to know, 'he' was amazing."

A short pause and then, "You are gay?" Rodolphus asked. "Or was it a onetime thing?"

"I don't have any preference," Rabastan replied.

"I sense a 'but'," Rodolphus smirked. "What despicable act did you commit?"

Rabastan's mind registered the question and had trouble answering. Which one was worse? Sleeping with Harry Potter or sleeping with a minor?

"Oho, you certainly took your time to answer," Rodolphus gleefully commented.

"You're worse than a bloody hound after blood."

"Stop with the compliments and answer."

The younger man sighed. "I… he was a minor."

Rodolphus blinked. "That's it?"

"Yes."

"Let me get this right, you are an escaped prisoner from Azkaban no less, committed despicable crimes under your guise as a Death Eater, including multiple murders and extensive torture, and you worry about fucking a minor?" Rodolphus explained. He paused. "How old exactly? You are not into kids, are you?"

"No! Morgana, no! Just he and he did not look like a minor at the time. I thought he was seventeen…but it turned out he was not."

Rodolphus signalled him to continue.

"He's over fifteen."

"How much older?"

"A month."

Rodolphus laughed. "You my dear little brother are a delight!"

"You actually think this is funny?" Rabastan asked him.

"Oh, yes! This is absolutely precious. I think I might even manage a '_Patronus'_ now!"

Rabastan hid his face in his palms. He just knew he would not live this conversation down, ever.

* * *

**August 30th, Malfoy Manor**

* * *

"Good morning uncle," Draco greeted Rabastan when the second joined the family for breakfast that morning.

"Yes, good morning dear brother," Rodolphus spoke up. "Doesn't our dear nephew look ravishing today?"

Rabastan promptly turned around and left the room leaving the Malfoys staring at the door.

"What was that about?" Draco asked Rodolphus, but the man was too busy laughing to answer.

"Was Rabastan blushing?" Narcissa asked no one in particular.

* * *

Rabastan entered the office and immediately spotted his brother sniggering in a corner. Lucius was working at his desk and looked up at the disturbance. Rabastan took one look at Rodolphus' gleeful face, turned around and left.

* * *

Rodolphus caught sight of his brother in a hallway and smirked when Rabastan saw him and hurried away from him.

"This is just so much fun," Rodolphus muttered to himself.

* * *

Rabastan was relieved when at dinner his brother was not in the dining hall. The three Malfoys saw him and Rabastan just knew they were studying him.

"Good evening," he greeted everyone.

He was seated when Lucius cleared his throat. Rabastan suppressed an unseemly groan and turned his attention to the blond man.

"Yes?" Rabastan inquired.

"What in Merlin's name is going on with you and your brother today?" Lucius demanded.

"It is personal," Rabastan replied.

"How personal?" Lucius asked.

"Unless you have done something we do not know, we do not have that many secrets in this family," Narcissa reasoned.

"And Aunt Bella is not here," Draco added.

"I would really rather not say," Rabastan told them.

Just then Rodolphus entered the room. "I apologize for my tardiness; I was finishing writing my letter. So, brother of mine, robbed any cradles lately?"

Narcissa and Lucius stared at Rabastan strangely while Draco contemplated the meaning of Rodolphus' comment.

"Will you stop that?" Rabastan was annoyed at his older brother.

"I am merely poking fun at you; I have to spend my time somehow. Our Lord has yet to send me on any missions," Rodolphus explained. "But if you feel so bad about it why did you do it in the first place?"

"My conscience is my own," Rabastan replied. "I really do not need you making things worse."

"Can you please explain to me what is going on?" Draco asked them.

"Your uncle here had a fling with a boy your age," Rodolphus happily informed the teen.

All three Malfoys were quite surprised at this.

"Weren't you dating Imogene Greengrass at some point?" Narcissa asked Rabastan.

"I actually remember you for a short time with Regulus Black," Lucius commented.

"Imogene was a leech and Regulus was a good friend," Rabastan replied.

"And my peer?" Draco asked.

"Well, he looked a lot taller in those clothes, the place was dark and we both had a few drinks more than we ought to," Rabastan informed them. "Now can we please change the subject?"

"Of course," Lucius told him, but his grey eyes were sparkling with mischief and smugness. "And as I hardly see you as a paedophile I imagine the youth was special?"

'If only you knew how much,' Rabastan thought darkly.

Narcissa, as if she read his thoughts smiled and said, "Then we simply have to meet him."

"Impossible," Rabastan replied.

"Of course, schools are starting on September first," Lucius teased, joining Rodolphus in teasing the younger adult.

"You two are impossible," Rabastan accused.

Lucius and Rodolphus smirked at him and before they knew it two jets of light hit them, making boils break out on their skin.

Draco and Narcissa were quick to dodge out of the room for the duration Rabastan vented his frustration on the other two unfortunate wizards.

"It's like that dinner party with Bella all over," Narcissa sighed. "Tilly! Shield the china or I flay you!"

Draco shook his head at the behaviour of his family members. "I'm Flooing to Blaise's house."

Two hours later Severus Snape was called to Malfoy Manor by Narcissa herself to aid the three errant males.

"I don't want to know," Severus said as soon as he entered the room and saw the disaster. "Now, was anyone hit with the '_Cruciatus'_ or a cutting curse?"

All three men raised a hand.

The Potions Master sighed and got to work.

* * *

**September 1st**

* * *

Rabastan blew on his hot coffee as he watched the Malfoys have breakfast. His nephew was returning to school that morning and that would be one less person to keep Bellatrix away from him.

It also meant that Harry was going back to that castle.

'Don't think of him', the wizard mentally berated his errant mind.

"Everything alright brother?" Rodolphus asked.

Rabastan nodded while he strengthened his Occlumency shields. He doubted his brother would try but he wanted to be certain.

"You have been more pensive since you returned from France," Lucius observed over his tea cup. "And your habits are different. For instance, I do not remember you drinking coffee before this summer."

Rabastan froze in his seat. He was not that different, was he?

"People change," Rodolphus commented. "I remember you my friend with your hair short. You were thinking of dying it black with green stripes?"

Draco stared at his father. "You are kidding!"

"No," Narcissa smiled. "I remember that time."

Lucius sighed. "Father averted that disaster, which I'm thankful for today."

"Pity," Rabastan commented. "I would have liked to have seen pictures."

Lucius threw a glare at him.

"Where is Aunt Bella?" Draco asked.

"She went to the Riddle house early in the morning," Rodolphus replied.

"Hence the quiet," his brother muttered.

"You know," Lucius spoke up. "You could stop antagonizing her."

"Lucius my friend, Bellatrix and I have a special relationship, we hate each other's guts," Rabastan said with a dark smile on his face. "You cannot possibly ask me to pass up the opportunity to annoy her. Our Lord has explicitly prohibited us from using curses and the Unforgivable Curses against each other. So I will enjoy the small mercies I have."

Rodolphus snorted. "After the last time you started cursing each other and two Death Eaters died while another lost an arm? I see why he would do that."

Rabastan shrugged. "It was fun while it lasted."

The silence that followed was awkward.

"And they say my family has problems," Narcissa commented. "Anyway, hurry up Draco. We need to get to the station early."

"Are you coming father?" the teen asked.

"Of course. Are your trunks ready?" Lucius asked.

"Yes. And Blaise will be Flooing here soon."

"I know," Narcissa commented. "His mother wrote me."

"I can't wait to have Quidditch season start," Draco commented. "This year Potter will see my dust." Nobody noticed Rabastan freeze and Draco was busy patting the corners of his mouth with a napkin. "May I be excused?"

"Of course," Lucius told him. Once his son was well out of hearing range he commented. "The day my son beats that brat is the day I like Dumbledore."

Rodolphus was surprised. "Shouldn't you support your son, your flesh and blood and all that?"

Lucius scoffed. "I'm all about supporting family but I'm also a realist and a Quidditch fan and former captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Potter might be a pain in our butts but that boy can fly like the best of them. Though I will deny telling you this if my son or anyone else ever asks."

"That good?" the eldest Lestrange brother commented.

"You'll know only when you see him fly," Lucius replied.

Narcissa shook her head at them when they started discussing sports. "If you will excuse me I must see to my son."

Rabastan watched her leave, the other two engrossed in their discussion. He had to do something if his Harry's name kept popping up in conversations. His mind was preoccupied when he felt a sharp burn on his left forearm. A quick look at Rodolphus and Lucius confirmed the Call.

"Our robes and masks are in the antechamber," Lucius informed the two men.

Rabastan followed with a feeling of dulled horror. He had not been Called since he left forFrance. While no one knew the identity of his lover he still feared for his fate.

With the air of a doomed man Rabastan got ready for the Death Eater meeting.

"Get your mind together," Rodolphus needlessly reminded his brother.

"Lately his moods vary from bad to worse," Lucius offered as they wore the dark robes.

"Thankfully none of us have done something to annoy him," Rodolphus stated while placing the bone white mask on his face.

Rabastan closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath, mask firm in place. "Right."

* * *

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: **Another chapter finished. I think the Lestrange brothers and the Malfoys might have been a bit, if not a lot, **OC, **but I really wanted to show them in nice, peaceful surroundings. Also from hints and comments I still remind that they are Dark wizards, but are people too. I hope you like it.

My Computer had a problem with the motherboard, which I had to replace, hence the long time to update. Also, I made some changes in Chapter 1.


	3. Days in their lives

**Author: **enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters from Harry Potter books do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Days in their lives**

**S****eptember 1st, Hogwarts, Great Hall**

* * *

Harry's return to Hogwarts was not easy. Apart from the eccentric Luna Lovegood, most students avoided him. The majority of the school thought him insane and a liar it seemed as soon as he got out of his compartment. Only Luna and Neville joined him in a carriage, the rest of the Gryffindor's keeping a safe distance away from him. He had expected that from them, especially after the way they reacted to his Parseltongue ability back in second year. What hurt was the fact that Hermione and Ron were silent among the accusations and would not even look his way.

Luna reached over and patted his arm. "Don't think about it," she told him.

"I try," Harry replied.

"What happened exactly?" Neville asked.

"The articles in the 'Prophet'," Harry told him.

"Not those! Gran says the 'Prophet' writes nonsense and no decent wizard believes in that paper," Neville said. "I meant why Ron and Hermione don't even look at you."

"Ah! That one." The green eyed teen shrugged. "We had a falling out."

"Worse than last year when Ron was being an idiot?" the usually shy Gryffindor asked.

Harry chuckled. Neville was observant it seemed. "Yes, worse than that."

Neville chewed on his bottom lip. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry had to consider the offer. So far Neville had not once said anything against him. When Hermione second guessed him, he never questioned. When Ron was being a jealous prat, Neville was reasonable. He remembered how Neville had stood up to him before he and the other two had tried to go after the thief of the Philosopher's Stone. The boy was brave, he had heart and guts and it seemed that Neville had grown during this summer holiday.

And after one look at the odd blonde at his side Harry had a feeling that Luna was trustworthy and loyal as well.

"I told them I was gay," Harry spoke up. He waited…but the other shoe never dropped.

Luna yawned. "Good for you."

Neville's eyes widened but then he grew thoughtful. "You mean that you like boys?"

"I cannot see Harry Potter liking boys," Luna said then. "Perhaps someone older? A boy would do nothing for you."

Harry smiled at the Ravenclaw. "It was someone older. And he did not know I was Harry Potter. I hid the scar and it did wonders for my summer inFrance."

"You were inFrance?" Neville's eyes were wide with wonder. "Gran never let the family travel. How was it?"

And Harry spent the ride telling him small trivia about Paris and the family he stayed with.

At some point his curiosity made him ask Neville, "Why are you so accepting of… this Neville?"

The shy boy had shrugged. "My father was a bi. I saw him in a picture with professor Lupin when I was eight, though of course then I did not know who Lupin was…"Neville blushed. "Sorry, I'm rambling."

"Nothing to excuse," Harry assured him.

"Yes, well. You have it. Gran had also drilled to me not to be a prat about this. Turns out her brother once dated Dumbledore's brother."

Harry blinked. "Small world."

Neville nodded.

When the time for the Sorting ceremony and the welcoming feast came, Neville sat next to Harry, apart from the rest of the Gryffindor's, the two boys still discussing their summer vacation. They did not see the smile on Dumbledore's face or the looks Hermione and Ron threw them.

* * *

Ciel was on the bed when Harry entered his dorm. Neville had seen the wolf cub on the carriage ride but after that a House elf came and took the animal away. The other boys, Ron, Dean and Seamus were left staring at the black furred animal.

Dean did not even blink. "Is that…"

"…a wolf?" Seamus exclaimed his voice much louder than his friend's.

Harry shrugged. "His name's Ciel. And yes, he is a wolf."

The boys starting muttering and protesting but among themselves, turning their backs to Harry. Said teen rolled his eyes and ignored them. It seemed that the 'Prophet' was doing a fine job so far. So Harry ignored them, pretending it did not hurt. And Ciel was there, offering his comfort freely.

* * *

**September 3rd**

**Potions**

* * *

Neville was trembling as they neared the classroom. Next to him Harry was still not properly awake. The first day had been taxing on him. While he only had charms, history and transfiguration all the hostile looks from the majority of the school gave him a headache. Neville was the only one not bearing a grudge, apart from the Weasley Twins and Luna, who Harry had only seen in the Great Hall between meals. He was thinking of sending her a letter by Hedwig to arrange a day to meet.

"Well, if it isn't Potter and Longbottom," Draco Malfoy drawled from his place near the lab door.

Harry had a sudden need to run and hide, not out of shame, but because he was too tired and not in the right mood for whatever comment the Slytherin wanted to throw at them and he had noticed that Neville looked anxious. Harry knew he did not have nor he should expect the aid of the Gryffindor's when an impossibly brave, or stupid-that-by-sheer-luck-turned-clever as he would later think, idea came to him. After all Gryffindor had only been an afterthought for the Sorting Hat.

With a slowly blooming smirk on his face Harry pinned the Malfoy heir with his green gaze. "Good morning to you too, Malfoy. What can I do for you this day?" Harry drawled in a way Rabastan often did when they ate outside and strangers would stare at them. The dark haired man had told him that you could go far being polite. It seemed it did the thing this time around as now he had Draco Malfoy and all the Slytherin's, and Gryffindor's too, gaping at him.

"Harry! What are you doing?" Dean demanded.

"Why are you talking to him?" Ron piped up then.

Green eyes narrowed at his best friend. Or was it ex best friend now? "Are you talking to me again? I feel honoured, I truly do."

Neville stared as Harry's personality revealed a side he had only learned the Boy-Who-Lived had during the last couple of days. Harry was possibly risking even more by revealing his darker, more serious side. Luna had been of the opinion that it was about time. Neville was still reluctant though. While he fully supported Harry he was unsure of what exactly his friend hoped to achieve. Still, he stood next to him and Harry was both proud of him and relieved.

The Slytherin's on the other hand merely smirked when the two Gryffindor's flushed in shame and anger. The drama alone was highly entertaining.

Hermione too was now looking at Harry hard and Malfoy was chuckling.

"There's hope for you yet Potter," the blond drawled.

"Heads up, Snape's coming," Blaise Zabini said then.

Harry nodded and pulled Neville after him.

It was a quiet corridor that met Severus Snape that morning and it had the professor suspicious. He unlocked the door and allowed everyone inside searching the quiet faces. He noticed that the Gryffindor's were shunning Potter, Granger and Weasley included, while Longbottom was still with the boy wonder. It seemed that the news about Potter's lover had not sat well with two thirds of the Gryffindor trio. If there was one thing he did not like it was hypocrisy and traitors, an irony in his adult life.

"Malfoy, pair up with Longbottom, Zabini, you get Potter. The instructions are on the board, begin."

It was the first time Neville's potion did not blow up and the first time Harry's was not sabotaged by the Slytherin's.

* * *

**Defence Against Dark Arts**

* * *

In the corridor near the DADA classroom Neville was telling him how Malfoy had scared him into following orders.

I did not blow up," the shy teen was still in a daze.

Harry was laughing. "You sound like a broken record."

"What's a recort" Neville asked.

"Record," Harry absently corrected him, "And it's a Muggle thing, I'll explain another time…"

"Potter! Wait up!"

Neville froze. "It's Malfoy again," he whimpered.

Harry patted Neville's shoulder and turned around to wait for the blond Slytherin and his group to arrive.

"Malfoy," Harry nodded curtly and waited.

"What the hell is the matter with you this year?" Draco asked.

"Nothing really; Why? Are you concerned about my health?"

The Slytherin scoffed. "Hardly." He looked around. "Listen, in DADA, keep your mouth shut. Whatever the Toad says."

"That Umbridge woman?" Harry asked.

"You weren't here in summer," Neville said then. Harry and the Slytherin's turned to look at him. The teen flushed bright red at all the attention but he continued with what he wanted to say. "She works for the Minister and is against half breeds, be they wizards or creatures. Gran says she's not at all sane with the way she acts and all that. She can be very mean. Uncle Tabbolt said that she was the one who told the papers to slander you."

"Tabbolt as in the Wizengamot member?" Pansy Parkinson questioned.

Neville nodded.

"He is right," Draco said then. "And what did Longbottom mean Potter with you not being here?"

Harry shook his head. He appreciated the advice. But as it had been discussed at the Order table, he merely had to hold on long enough for Fudge to lose power with the Ministry, and then the Toad would be gone. "I cannot say. Still, thank you for the tip. We better get inside," he told the group.

The Slytherin's nodded.

The DADA lesson that followed was the worst class Harry ever attended in Hogwarts. There were many times when he wanted to speak up but held himself in check, unlike the other Gryffindor's. Draco Malfoy met his eye once class was over and nodded approvingly.

"That was weird," Neville said once the class was over and after he noticed the look Malfoy gave to Harry.

"It was, even by my standards," the green eyed teen agreed.

* * *

**September 8th**

**Hogwarts grounds**

* * *

Harry was feeling free outside the castle walls a feeling he never thought possible. He considered Hogwarts his home but now that Toad had ruined that for him. The mantra he kept repeating under his breath kept him going: 'Ignore her. Don't curse her. Don't say a bloody thing. Don't make any smart comments. Don't compare her to Trevor.' But out here, he was free indeed. Never mind that theForbiddenForestwas dangerous.

And he could not have done it without the blonde Ravenclaw at his side.

Luna patted the small Thestral that trotted up to her, tempted with the meat she held between her fingers.

Harry stood a few steps behind her, feeling strange at being so close with these unique creatures.

"…You are being unreasonable," Luna told him. "Neville petted them."

"And promptly fainted," Harry returned. "He was dead terrified of them. I'm not, they just unsettle me," he admitted.

Luna shrugged. "I just hope the Nurggles don't get mad."

Harry blinked. "Okay…" he muttered and moved past that. He had so much practice with Dumbledore that Luna's comments were a breeze.

The Boy-Who-Lived eyed the castle in the distance and sighed. 'And the month is not even over yet,' he glumly thought.

* * *

**September 10th**

**Gryffindor**** Tower**

* * *

Harry was curled up on his bed, a large piece of parchment drying in front of him. He had just finished writing to Apolline, Armand and the girls. It was a general letter with several paragraphs dedicated to each member of the family that he held dear. It was also a foot long, certainly longer than any essay he had ever cared to write.

Neville had not said anything to him when he saw him like this, merely left to give him privacy. And Harry needed that. He had a lot to write and not enough parchment for it. He knew Apolline was waiting for his letter and he wanted to ask them how Gabrielle was doing and whether the pregnancy was progressing well or if Fleur had found a job inBritain. When he was done he still felt very odd, almost like he was homesick. Funny thought that. He had never felt that unless it was summer inPrivet Driveand he waited for Hogwarts to open. Harry realized he really missed the family and writing to them was helping him but it was just not enough. He had been happy during that summer and now he had none of them, not the Delacour's and not Rabastan.

"This sucks," Harry muttered.

* * *

**September 12th**

**Great Hall**

* * *

Hedwig was in front of Harry, nipping at a piece of bacon from his fingers while Harry absently replied to a letter from Remus, when a cream coloured owl came and landed beside Hedwig.

"Circe?" the Gryffindor exclaimed.

Said owl hooted and gave a nip at him and then turned to Hedwig and the two owls started chattering away. Harry had to struggle to get the letter from Circe and when he did he smiled. His letter could not have reached the Delacour's yet but Fleur had written to him. Then Harry got an even bigger surprise when he saw a second letter within the scroll with very familiar writing.

"No way," Harry gasped and hurried to read it.

Neville watched his reaction with interest. "Something good?" he asked.

Harry seemed startled he was even there. "This? Yes, it is great news," he told Neville.

He stared at the letter from Rabastan and he could not wait for the month to pass as he scribbled his reply and the next scheduled Hogsmeade trip weekend.

"Harry?" Neville asked.

"I'll tell you later," Harry promised.

The smile did not leave his face for days.

* * *

**September 23rd**

**Malfoy Manor**

* * *

Rabastan twisted and turned on the soft mattress, the sheets tangling around his naked body.

_His green eyes were shut and he could not see what it did to him, but his face was equally expressive._

_The warm air and their even warmer, hot even, bodies were simply too much after their most recent round of sex._

"_Can't…" Harry gasped._

"_Hush, of course you can," he crooned._

_The teen shook his head. "Oh, Rabastan, I can't breathe. So close, so close but I can't."_

"_Almost there, you'll find release," he promised him, knowing his lover was hurting when his peak was so near yet he was held back._

"_Please, please, please," the teen kept begging but Rabastan was enjoying this too much. His little Harry had asked for toys, a very bold move, so toys he was getting. A simple spell that worked just like a ring and Harry was prevented from coming despite how aroused his body was. He knew he was in pain, but his dark nature enjoyed it even in this way._

"_Rabastan," Harry pleaded._

_Those green orbs were now staring straight into his own dark gaze and Rabastan lost the battle just like that._

_The ring vanished and Harry's sweet cry of release was loud around him, that sweet heat clamping around Rabastan, making him gasp out._

"_Harry!"_

"Harry!" Rabastan exclaimed and sat up on his bed.

It took him a few minutes to get his breathing under control. When he was collected enough he noticed the wetness of his sheets. With a sneer on his face he summoned his wand and a couple of cleaning spells later he fell back on the clean mattress.

It was the third time in a row since he got back Harry's reply that he had not slept without having at least one dream about the younger wizard. He had not realized how much he had missed him but it turned out he had very much. He turned on his side and closed his eyes.

"A few more days," he muttered.

* * *

**September 25th**

**Hogwarts**

* * *

Harry sat at Gryffindor table, his eyes red with lack of sleep. Neville noticed his state and shook his head.

"Again?" the shy teen asked.

Harry let out an odd sound.

Neville sighed. "Madam Pomfrey can give you a potion you know, she did it for me last year after Moody's lessons."

"I'll think about it," Harry promised. He was not about to visit that witch and however much he trusted Neville he did not want to tell the other Gryffindor that the source of his dreams was himself and that they were far from nightmares. Mentioning the phrase 'wet dream' around Neville seemed like a taboo subject. Perhaps Luna would be the one to hear about this, or she already knew; that girl was odd that way. Harry no longer thought of her as a female Dumbledore, no; Luna was Luna, with her own world, her own laws and her own book of conduct. He considered writing Fleur but one could never know with Umbridge around the school. And Hedwig had already been intercepted once, and hurt pretty badly too, so he guessed that was it, Luna would hear all the embarrassing details.

"Do that," Neville told him seriously and then focused on his own breakfast.

Harry stabbed a piece of fruit on his plate intending on eating it when Hermione dropped into the seat across from him. Harry paused for a minute.

"Good morning," Hermione greeted them both.

Harry and Neville shared a look before saying a mumbled 'good morning' to her.

"I need to talk to you," Hermione said again. "I need to talk to Harry," she then clarified when Neville stared at her.

The shy boy was about to move a bit away when Harry gave him a look and then turned to Hermione.

"Neville stays," the green eyed teen replied.

"Harry…" Hermione stressed but Harry would not budge. He was on the defensive and Neville was his tower.

"Is it about Harry's lover?" Neville asked then.

Hermione gasped. "You know?"

"It's not such a bad thing," Neville told her. "I don't know why you and Ron are being prats."

Hermione opened her mouth but no sound came. And in Harry's mind Neville got promoted to King.

"Look," Harry said then and before Hermione got a chance to start a lecture. "If you really want to talk to me then fine, we will talk. But first you better grow up. This will not be a dirty secret we won't mention again. And I do not believe it will just go away or pass. It is who I am Hermione, not a trend I follow." He left the table at that, not wanting to see her anymore.

Neville shook his head at the smartest witch of his year and left as well.

There were many students that noticed the scene and soon new rumours spread across the castle concerning the falling out of the Golden Trio. As usual none of them was correct and Harry ignored them.

The days that followed the Slytherin's were especially harsh towards Ron and Hermione while Potions was quickly becoming a class Harry and Neville had a sort of immunity from the House of Snakes. Many teachers had noticed the change in tide but no one said anything, not even Snape, who was still his usual self but now Hermione and Ron also got a taste of his special venom which was no longer Harry and Neville's exclusive 'privilege'.

Harry was especially subdued during Umbridge's class, never giving the pink suited witch a chance to go after him no matter how hard she tried. Though Harry had seen several Gryffindor's earning detentions with her, especially the Weasley Twins, who came back stronger after every time she went after them, and with more prank ideas too.

Harry also met with Luna Lovegood a number of times, usually when the girl went on to explore and discover the various imaginary creatures she said lived on Hogwarts grounds. The girl was a real relief with her imaginary stories about creatures, conspiracy theories and the like. She also spoke about her father, Xenophilius Lovegood, who from her words seemed to be a great man, if not a bit… wonky. But then again most wizards and witches had a healthy dose of craziness in them.

* * *

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the delay. I'm in the middle of my exams and it is taxing on me. I only finished this chapter about an hour ago. I really hope you like it.

I wanted to clear something out, something about the first chapter. While Harry had a falling out with Ron and Hermione, and consequently Ginny, does not mean I show favouritism or anything. His friends are shocked and hurt. Harry is hurt as well because after the Delacour's he hoped his friends were open minded but it did not happen and he was a bit angry at them so he tries to hurt them back, being mean and a bit of a bastard. Now, about Molly. I really love her character and I fear I may have rushed the falling out but I really wanted it to happen fast to get a move on with my ideas and plot. I mention this because it seems to me a bit exaggerated and but really like the first chapter and would hate to change anything in it; still I wanted to clarify this. Thank you.


	4. A Hogsmeade day out

**Author:**enchanted nightingale

**Beta****Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters from Harry Potter books do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - A Hogsmeade day out**

* * *

Harry measured Ciel's height and found that the wolf had grown again. He was no longer small and awkward like when he was a cub. Ciel's appetite had grown bigger as well and the duo would often sneak down to the kitchens after hours for snacks. Sometimes Neville tagged along as well. The shy Gryffindor was great company and he made Harry wonder how he had never noticed that about Neville before. The two found themselves becoming fast friends. The Longbottom heir was unlike Hermione and Ron. He did not judge or second guess Harry. He also did not pester him for information.

"If you want to tell me something you will," Neville had told him.

It was during one of those talks that Neville told Harry about his parents being tortured to insanity by the Lestrange's and Harry merely nodded. He knew the reason why as the Headmaster had already told him but now Harry felt better that Neville trusted him enough to open up.

The once shy boy also became Harry's partner in crime as the two Gryffindor's would often sneak off under Umbridge's nose. Most portraits would turn a blind eye too. Sometimes the duo came across Slytherin's, Malfoy and Zabini in particular were often wandering the halls after curfew. The four boys ended up having a truce for the nights they met which was nullified come sunrise but even then Harry did not receive much trouble from the snakes that year.

Harry pulled out of his thoughts and glanced around the common room.

The twins were as usual there to mock Ron and offer Harry friendly words or light, teasing insults, a normal thing for them. And then there was Ginny. The young witch either avoided Harry like he had the Dragon Pox or studied him for hours on end. It made Harry feel oddly bothered. The rest of the school population had also picked up on the fact that Harry and his friends were not friends anymore and the ministry bitch seemed happy with that information.

Still Harry ignored the whispers and the glares. In DADA he kept his mouth shut and complied with whatever Umbridge said; he had learned to tune her out almost immediately.

That was how September and the better part of October passed for Harry.

Ciel bumped into the green eyed wizard's hand, gaining his attention.

"Hungry again?" Harry chuckled.

The wolf let out a small whine.

"Come on then," the wizard muttered.

They carefully went down to the kitchens. The house elves were eager to serve them. Dobby in particular bounced around the kitchen preparing Ciel's steak.

Harry shook his head. "Dobby, whatever you make, I'm sure will be lovely," the teen assured the house elf just to make him calm down a bit. The wizard took a slice of the meat and handfed the wolf as if he were a puppy.

"Your wolf is very good, Harry Potter," Dobby cooed over the animal.

"He is," the wizard agreed as he caressed the soft fur. Ciel was wonderful at supporting him now that the majority of the school thought him crazy and dangerous. It was the best gift he had been given and it made the teen treasure the giver all the more.

The only thought that could cheer Harry up was that Hogsmeade weekend was tomorrow and he would get to see Rabastan.

"Say, dobby, can I ask you a favour?"

"Harry Potter sir can ask Dobby anything!" the house elf all but bounced with pride.

"How do you feel about babysitting Ciel for a couple of hours?"

* * *

**Gryffindor Dorms, Saturday…**

* * *

Neville kept shooting worried looks at Harry. The other Gryffindor looked impossibly giddy over this Hogsmeade weekend. He had told Neville and Luna that he had a date. The Longbottom heir was concerned about the amount of affection the green eyed wizard held for that mystery man. If one guy had the power to make Harry so happy it also meant that he could also make Harry miserable and Neville hated that someone had so much power over his new friend. Because apparently that was the direction things were going. The shy wizard was glad to finally have a friend. And he was certain that was the case as Harry did not seem to compare him to Ron or Hermione or anyone else.

"Neville?" Harry called out. He had finished dressing. He wore black jeans with a nice green shirt and a black jacket over it. His hair was relatively tamed and a scarf was on his hands.

"Wow, you do clean up," Neville teased.

Harry blushed. "Yes, well, you try saying 'no' to a Veela."

"I'll leave you trying to complete impossible feats," Neville. "I'm meeting Luna in the entrance to the village. We need to stock up on candy. Want to grab a Butterbeer together?"

The green eyed wizard bit his lip. "Well, how about a late lunch?"

Neville nodded. "Okay. Be careful. And if you're late…"

"I won't be. Lunch with you and Luna at the 'Three Broomsticks'," Harry promised. "Okay, wish me luck!"

"Have fun!" Neville told him.

Harry beamed and rushed out the door.

* * *

Rabastan felt like he was itching. The crowd of Hogwarts students was thick already and the teenaged wizards and witches were everywhere. The escaped convict felt like a million eyes were on him. He had dressed like he usually did with a traditional robe and a specialized 'notice-me-not' spell on his face that was keyed to certain people, including Harry. This way an entire battalion of British Aurors could not ruin the date and Harry would actually spot him in the crowd.

A pair of giggling girls (Ravenclaw's if the colours on their scarves were an indication) immediately started whispering among themselves. The majority of the students actually paused in their actions and gave at least a brief glance as a slender, raven haired, green eyed wizard walked past them and heading straight to him.

Rabastan barely had time to brace himself as the teen crashed into him, hugging him tightly and ignoring the furious whispers of his peers and the curious eyes.

The dark wizard ignored the brats as well and opted for kissing his little lover with all he had. He plundered those cold lips and the sweet mouth expertly until he had Harry moaning in his mouth. Then he broke the kiss and tilted his head back, enjoying the thoroughly ravished look Harry sported.

"Merlin, I missed you," Harry told him, gripping him tighter.

Rabastan smiled at him. "I missed you too. But we can talk later. Let's leave this place, being ogled kills my libido."

The green eyed teen chuckled. "Where should we go?"

"Can I Apparate us?" Rabastan asked.

"Oh, now I'm curious," Harry commented. "But I have to warn you. I need to be back by lunch."

"Do you really?"

"I made a promise," Harry replied.

"To whom?" Rabastan was curious.

"A friend of mine. You wouldn't know him. Neville and I became friends recently. He's a great guy, shy, but great."

The younger Lestrange swallowed the sour feeling that threatened him. He only knew one 'Neville' and he was certain that it was the same one Harry was talking about.

"Rabastan?" Harry asked. "You look a bit pale."

The man shook his head. "Never mind. Today is yours. Come on."

Harry felt the oppressive feeling of Apparation next and then he found himself standing in the middle of Diagon Alley's Apparation spot.

"Isn't this… nice," Harry snickered.

"Don't be like that. We're going to the Muggle world."

The teen blinked. "We are?"

Rabastan just led him to the portal and out the busy Leaky Cauldron and into the crowded street. Truth be told, Rabastan had hated Muggle's with a passion even before the Dark Lord accepted him in his ranks. It was yet another thing Azkaban had changed in him. His time in Muggle Paris cemented his change of mind. He saw what Muggle's were capable of and he held no misconceptions about them being naïve sheep, like purebloods usually thought them as. The Muggle world offered so many opportunities and to a fugitive from the magical world, the mundane world was a brilliant escape. Certainly no Auror would think, much less imagine, a hardcore Death Eater mingling with Muggle's.

"I know just the place," Rabastan told Harry.

"A proper date?" the teen teased.

The older wizard flushed a bit. It was true that whenever they thought to have an actual date in Paris they tended to skip the actual date and go straight to bed. It had been a source of many teasing comments from both Apolline and her eldest daughter.

"Yes. A walk, a short stop for coffee or whatever, another walk and then lunch," Rabastan outlined the plan he had made.

"Sounds nice," Harry mused. "A proper date."

"We are pathetic," Rabastan sighed.

Harry chuckled. "We are. But it's so much fun! Now come on mister guide, entertain me."

Rabastan allowed himself to be dragged through the crowd and for the rest of the day a small smile was fixed on his face.

* * *

Fleur felt odd being back at the Three Broomsticks. She had not liked the place the first time around and this time she was willing to tolerate this for Harry. The green eyed wizard that had caught the heart of every single member of her family was now practically a Delacour too in their hearts. She ignored the drooling boys and the glares their girlfriends were sending her, focusing only on her wine. There were two pairs of eyes though, that were focused on the blonde witch for another reason. Fleur had read Harry's letter and knew about the fall out with the bushy haired friend and the red headed boy.

The witch had drunk half of it by the time Harry arrived. The door to the pub opened and for a while the noise stopped, the green eyed wizard had that effect whenever he entered a place. Harry spotted her immediately and walked over. His whole presence radiated happiness and a smile was stuck on his face. Last time she saw that he had admitted to sleeping with Rabastan.

"Fleur!" Harry hugged the half Veela and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek before the blonde woman squeezed back and kissed both his cheeks.

"Harry," she was smiling too now.

The teen sat next to her, drawing his wand and casting a small charm around them to muffle their conversation.

"What was that charm?" Fleur asked.

"A spell. It's called '_Muffliato_'. One of the Slytherin's taught me," Harry dutifully answered. "But never mind spells, how are you? You really got in Gringotts? Because that's amazing!"

Fleur laughed. "I know," she replied.

"And your accent has gotten lots better," the teen commented.

"_Merci,__(_Thank you_)__"_ Fleur blushed a bit at the praise. "So, did you have sex today?"

"What? Fleur! How can you ask that?"

"You 'ave a silly smile on your face," the witch told him.

Harry grinned. "I have?"

Fleur poked one of his cheeks, making Harry laugh.

"Okay, no sex today. Just roaming hands. I did go out on a date though."

The witch fought down a girlish squeal and asked the question. "Who with?"

"Rabastan," Harry told her. "He has written me a couple of times."

"It's no longer summer," Fleur commented.

Harry blinked. "What an odd comment."

The half Veela rolled her eyes. "Your summer romance, my little Harry, might just turn into a relationship."

The teen's eyes went wide. "I had not thought of that!"

Fleur laughed. "I want to hear all about your date.

"And I want to hear everything about your brother. Apolline is really having a boy? And what was that comment your father made? Did Apolline hex the doctor and would not stop until Armand threatened to apply a chastity spell on himself?"

Fleur's laughter was contagious. "Gabrielle wrote?"

"Too true."

"You go first," the witch ordered.

* * *

Neville was seated at Gryffindor table with Luna next to him. The Ravenclaw had just entered the room and dropped down next to him with in an enthusiastic 'Hi!'

This drew looks from the other lions but Neville ignored them like they had ignored him for so long.

"Seen Harry yet?" Luna asked.

"No. But Hermione and Ron were in the Tower about an hour ago and they said that Harry was at 'The Three Broomsticks' with Fleur Delacour."

"Ronald must not have been happy," the Ravenclaw commented.

The Longbottom heir chuckled. "He fell for her natural lure, again. Hermione was biting his head off."

"They're still not talking to Harry?"

"Ron practically flees the dorm to change in the bathroom nowadays and Hermione just frowns at Harry. I think our friend has stopped paying any attention to them."

Luna hummed. "Harry's here now."

The last Potter claimed a seat on the other side to Luna as soon as he spotted the odd pair of friends at Gryffindor table. "Hello boys and girls."

"It's just us two here," Luna blinked. "If you exclude the Wrackspurts."

"Can't forget those," Harry nodded. "Oh! Meat pie!" He grabbed a piece.

"So, are you okay?" Neville asked.

Harry smiled at the shy boy that he now thought as a friend. "Never better. Remember Fleur? And that little girl she had to save during the Second Task last year?"

Neville and Luna nodded.

"That's Gabrielle, Fleur's little sister. She's about to become the middle child now as Apolline, their mother, is pregnant again. And this time, it's a boy."

"That's great news!" Neville told him.

"I know!" Harry grinned.

"I hope your date went well too," Luna commented.

Both boys turned to stare.

"One day Luna, you have got to tell me how you do that," Harry told his blonde friend.

Luna just gave him an enigmatic smile and patted his head.

* * *

**End ****of ****chapter**


	5. Conversations in the Great Hall

**Author:**enchanted nightingale

**Beta****Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters from Harry Potter books do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Conversations in the Great Hall**

* * *

Harry's days after the Hogsmeade weekend were dull and grey. It was not easy exchanging letters with Rabastan, especially when one day Hedwig came back with her wing almost broken. Harry was out of his mind with worry and the teen took it up to Dumbledore. In turn the Headmaster found out that Umbridge had tried to intercept Hedwig and the snow white owl had barely escaped through the Forbidden Forest.

_**Flashback…**_

"One more month, Harry," Dumbledore told the teen. "That's all I can hope to ask of you. Fudge will be booted out in about two weeks when the Wizengamot will give him a vote of no confidence."

"It's happening?" the Gryffindor asked.

The Headmaster allowed for a small smug smile. "Yes, it is."

"I guess," Harry muttered. "At least Hedwig is okay and not in a worse shape. I've left her with Hagrid; Ciel too."

"That's a wise move," Dumbledore approved.

Harry nodded and stood.

"Thank you sir."

"My door is always open Harry, please remember this," the old wizard urged the teen.

Harry smiled. "I will."

…_**end Flashback**_

Neville slid next to Harry and started loading his plate with food. The Great Hall was busy during lunch time.

"Hey, anything on Hedwig?" he asked.

Harry looked up. "Yes, Hagrid fixed her wing but I've decided not to use her for a while."

Neville nodded. "Smart move."

"Can I use your owl to send a note?"

"To your boyfriend?" Neville teased. "The one you forgot me and Luna for?"

Harry blushed a bit. "We didn't mean to forget ourselves!"

Neville chuckled. "Relax Harry. I'm only teasing you. You're lucky your man is so good. Does he have a problem with the whole 'Boy-Who-Lived' thing? He does know now, right?"

The green eyed wizard nodded. "He made the connection between Harry and 'The Harry Potter' during Hogsmeade weekend. He was like; he saw the scar, nodded, kissed me and asked if I wanted cinnamon with my coffee."

"See? Lucky," Neville told him.

"Yes, I am," Harry agreed.

"Budge over," Lavender Brown told them as she came and sat down next to Neville. Harry was seated at the end of the table and Neville was the closest Gryffindor to him. Both teens were staring at Lavender.

"Lavender," Neville nodded at her.

"There's this strange rumour circulating the castle," the witch started. "It's about that guy you greeted last week at Hogsmeade."

Two blank stares met her and she scoffed.

"Just tell me," she told them. "Was that really you Harry? Or are those Puffs being petty pests again?"

"Lavender, it's none of your business," Harry told her.

The witch frowned, then quickly she smoothed her features. "Fine," she stood. "I can find out from another source."

"Weasley won't tell you anything either," Neville told her, making her stop short.

Ron heard his surname and looked up.

"It's none of his business and he knows nothing either," Neville told Lavender.

The witch snorted and left. Ron looked away again.

Harry took a peek at his once friend. He was still in limbo with both Hermione and Ron. Neither of his friends had made a move to approach him since the day they asked for time and space and Harry felt the gap had grown too big to ever be healed. He had thought briefly that perhaps he should be the one to approach them, talk to them or even feel the waters but his anger surfaced again and that insecurity inside him that perhaps he was not good enough. Knowing he was feeling vulnerable again Harry had written to Apolline for help (before Hedwig got hurt). The witch had been adamant about Harry staying his ground. He had made all the right moves about the situation, he had been truthful and straightforward and the rest was up to them. If they were not making a move to either terminate the bond or start over it was not Harry's fault. The teen took those words to heart and found some solace. When Neville later read that letter he took Apolline's side and told Harry not to go after them.

"He still hasn't come?" Neville asked Harry.

The green eyed wizard tore his gaze away from Ron.

"He was my first friend," he told Neville. "My very first friend."

"Doesn't stop him from being a prat. Last year he was being a jealous git," Neville commented.

A bitter smile appeared on Harry's face. "Yes, I guess that is it. It has been three months."

"Given up on him?"

"He gave up on me first," Harry muttered. "Hermione too."

"She doesn't spend much time with him," Neville commented. "They fight more too. They are not meant to be friends unless there's another to referee for them."

"I try not to pay too much attention to them," Harry muttered. He did not want to say that it hurt that his friends would let something like his preference come between them. But apparently it had and now Harry was trying to stop thinking of them as friends as it hurt even more. Neville, being the smart and considerate youth that he was changed the subject into something less hurtful for Harry.

**o**

**o**

**o**

Umbridge was unbearable and while Harry had followed the advice the Slytherin's had given him and Neville in the start of the year, he felt the hate the witch felt for him. It was almost obsessive and it turned Harry off his food. He attempted a bite but soon pushed his plate away.

Luna was shooting him a worried look and Neville nudged him with his elbow.

Harry finally looked up at the two. "Sorry guys. I'm just not all that hungry."

"I thought Hedwig was fine?" Luna asked.

"She tried to take Ciel away," Neville confided to her in a low voice. "Just yesterday."

"Was that the reason you were not at dinner?" Luna asked.

"Yes," Neville asked when it was obvious that Harry would not be answering. "We had to go to the Headmaster's office." Neville looked around a bit and lowered his voice even more. "She had even called McNair to school. She was not going to send Ciel away; she wanted to put him down."

Harry was seething at the reminder and Luna reached over to calm him.

"Is he okay?" the witch asked.

"Dumbledore had to take him away from Hogwarts," Harry finally told her.

"Just hang in there," Neville told him.

Harry sighed. He knew it was not that big a deal. Considering that Ciel was not harmed the teen did not mind all that much that the wolf was not right next to him. What really got to Harry was that he now had not even that small connection to Rabastan. He could not send letters save for that one letter he had sent with Neville's owl and the short reply he had received back that Rabastan could wait till the holidays as long as Harry did not mind. That made the teen all warm and tingly inside and he had hoped that Ciel would take away the edge of loneliness he felt without the older man. He was not granted even that reprieve because of Umbridge and her made up rules. What small consolation Harry had was that he at least had so far escaped a detention with the spiteful witch. Others were not so lucky. Harry had seen the Twins, each of the two separately, after a detention with the woman and he had mentioned this to Neville. The Longbottom heir had been appalled.

"Harry! That's the result of a Blood Quill! They're banned!"

The green eyed wizard had sighed. "I want to help them but I really don't want a detention with that… that… creature."

Neville had slouched as well.

"I might have a plan," Harry announced.

"I felt a shiver," Neville commented.

"When's our next Potions class?"

"Hm, tomorrow, second block, after Transfiguration."

"Thanks."

"Harry?"

"Yes Neville?"

"Don't get us expelled?"

Harry laughed. "I'm not going to rush in. I am just going to help the Twins. I followed their movements. They did not go to the infirmary."

Neville did not ask how, just accepted that as fact.

"I'm going to help them heal. The least I can do," Harry explained to Neville.

And Harry, true to his word, did not rush in. he met with the Slytherin's and subtly passed a note to Draco. Later that day the Weasley Twins got a detention with Snape and that night, when they returned to Gryffindor tower there were no words carved on the skin of their hands and they just hugged Harry joyously.

"You should be a Slytherin," was Luna's comment during breakfast the morning after.

"I know," Harry replied. "The Hat was quite adamant but I will not let my life be set by a piece of cloth," letting Luna and Neville gape at him.

**o**

**o**

**o**

Exactly two weeks later Dumbledore's words to Harry came true.

It was morning and the owls were just flying in with the morning post. Neville got his paper first and his muttered 'about time' was the first clue for Harry.

"Anything interesting?" he asked the male Longbottom.

"Fudge got booted last night," Neville told him.

Harry smiled. "Finally. Your grandmother?"

"Voted against him as well. Actually everyone did except Malfoy and those like him. Fudge never stood a chance." Neville commented. "Says here Susan's aunt is in charge."

"Madam Bone?"

"Her."

"Good. I heard only good things about her," Harry admitted.

"Guess the first thing she did?" Neville asked almost teasingly.

Harry's mind was at a loss and Neville, taking pity on him, showed him the paper. It was not front page news but it was in. Umbridge was no longer at Hogwarts.

"That's brilliant!" Harry exclaimed.

"Thank you," Luna told them as she took a seat at the Gryffindor table.

The two teens looked up. Harry noted her new earrings, that were apparently small, shiny spoons.

"Your earrings too," he told the witch, "But I originally meant this." He showed her the paper.

Luna smiled. "Daddy got the notice as well. But he put it in the last page as it was not as important as his breakthrough on the Heliopaths the Ministry uses."

"May I borrow your copy?" Harry asked her instead of trying to figure out her words.

"You still haven't gotten a subscription?" Neville wondered.

"I planned to but I keep forgetting," Harry apologized.

"I can do it for you," Luna offered.

"Please?" Harry was hopeful and the Ravenclaw nodded. "You're the best!"

"You know," Neville started. "It's only two weeks till Yule. Do any of you have plans?"

"Mm, Daddy and I are going to the Easter Islands," Luna told them. "We are searching for our next clue on Dancing Rock Dwarves."

"I know that one," Neville blinked. "It's a plant right? Good luck. It's rare to see it in the wild."

"You'll be the only one returning with a tan," Harry told her.

"Thank you both," Luna told them.

"You Neville?" Harry asked.

"I'm visiting my parents," Neville blushed.

"I wish I could join you," Harry told him. "I'll have to ask."

"You don't have to," Neville protested.

"I want to," Harry stressed and Neville ducked his head.

"Anyone know who the newest DADA professor is going to be?" Luna asked.

The boys blinked.

"Someone has to teach, right?" Luna continued.

"She's right," Neville mused. "I wonder…"

"If there's truly a curse on the job then Remus won't be returning," Harry sighed.

"Professor Lupin was good," Neville too mourned the fact that they lost a good professor.

"Perhaps we'll learn today?" Harry hoped.

"You noticed that the Headmaster is not here this morning?" Luna pointed at the head table with her blonde head.

"Just now," Harry admitted.

"I hope we know soon. We lost too much time because of Umbridge," Neville sighed.

"And it's OWL year for you two," Luna cheerfully reminded them.

The teens groaned.

**o**

**o**

**o**

As it turned out the three friends and consequently the rest of the school were able to learn the name of their new DADA professor as soon as Albus Dumbledore returned to the school, and that was two days after the paper arrived in the Great Hall. It was during breakfast that day that people started noticing that the seat for the DADA professor was occupied by none other than Alastor Mad-Eye Moody.

"No way!" the Twins yelled.

Malfoy looked a bit pale too, most of the Slytherin's were. Those who were in the dark about what took place the year before were looking rather scared at the old Auror. Harry merely raised an eyebrow and went to his seat, Neville following behind him.

"I thought there was a curse," Neville muttered.

"There is," Harry agreed. "And Moody while our teacher for last year never actually taught us."

Neville blinked. "You lost me."

"Luna's coming over," Harry told him. "I'll explain it to both of you soon enough."

The chubbier teen of the two nodded in agreement.

Luna soon skipped up to them and greeted them cheerfully.

"Good morning boys!"

"Morning Luna," Harry smiled at the Ravenclaw witch. "Moody is the new DADA teacher."

"Is he? What about last year?" the blonde girl asked.

"About that, Neville, I'm sorry?"

"What for?" the other teen asked Harry.

"Last year Moody was being impersonated by a Death Eater under Polyjuice."

Neville and Luna were left staring.

"Which one?" the Ravenclaw recovered first.

"He," Harry swallowed. "He escaped from Azkaban…"

"I thought Sirius was not…" Neville trailed off.

Harry knew what he meant and nodded. He had told Neville and Luna about his godfather early on. "Not him," Harry agreed. "Barty Crouch Jr. though…"

The green eyed wizard had to stop as Neville became dangerously pale and looked ready to keel over.

"Nev?" Harry asked.

"H-He… How?"

"First, know that he's dead," Harry told him.

Neville was still trembling but managed a nod. Then Harry proceeded telling him the rest of it. Still, quite a few people had noticed the trouble with Neville but it was Moody himself that approached Gryffindor table before the teens stood to leave for classes.

"Everything alright here boys? And girl?" the Auror with the wooden leg asked as soon as he was standing over them.

"Yes sir," Harry readily replied.

"I, yes, professor," Neville said. He was still pale and shaken.

"Harry was just telling us about last year."

"Yes, Albus mentioned that the name of that bastard was not released to the school, Fudge's fault," the ex Auror grumbled. "Glad to be rid of that idiot. Carry on then!" Moody told them before walking away.

**o**

**o**

**o**

Christmas came not early enough for Harry. Since the DADA position had been taken up by Moody the classes continued at a normal pace. Mad Eye had made the students work hard; running them ragged till Minerva and Filius both started protesting in favour of the kids as the gap left because of the ministry lackey had cause a fallback to the education. Those who had suffered most were those sitting for their OWLs and NEWTs that year. Moody was a big believer of practical theory and so at the end of his classes most were left weary and sporting bruises and bumps.

It was natural that kids felt weary whenever DADA lessons were up.

That morning at Gryffindor table Neville and Harry both were pouting and Luna almost laughing at them.

"It's just not fair!" Harry stressed.

"You are just being difficult, both of you," Luna told them. "Umbridge really almost made you guys lose several grades with her 'wands away' schedule. I really think she ought to be tested for Darmengumps." She nodded for emphasis.

"Luna?" Neville fought the small tick that wanted to appear on his forehead. He loved Luna, he really did. She was a great friend, excellent company, had humour and wit but her imagination left him and Harry wondering.

"Oh, you did not notice she was particularly grumpy and mean?"

"And Bitchy?" Harry cheerfully added.

"I heard a capital on that epithet," Neville mused.

"There was."

Luna giggled. "Oh you guys!"

"Come on Neville, our doom awaits!"

Luna giggled again as the boys stood from the table and headed for the exit of the Great Hall ready to face their last day in Hogwarts before the holiday break. The two Gryffindor's met with their Slytherin year mates on the way out and as usual there was no bickering or jeering as those two groups met.

**o**

**o**

**o**

Up at the Head table Moody watched the scene with no small amount of suspicion and surprise as yet another confrontation between Potter and Malfoy did not happen.

Filius was humming next to the Auror. "There have been no fights between those two this year."

"Is that true?" Moody asked.

The other professors were nodding.

"What I don't understand is how Longbottom and Lovegood replaced Weasley and Granger," Sprout mused.

Sinistra was nodding and all the teachers turned to Minerva McGonagall and Dumbledore himself.

"Harry… Mr. Potter," the Headmaster started. "Had an interesting summer and his choices were not met with approval from the last two youths."

"They were immature brats, Weasley and Granger," Snape muttered derisively, making most of the professor look wide eyed at the Potions Professor.

"I am sad to say that is true," Minerva mourned. "I don't think its going to be mended any time soon."

Filius studied the son of the witch that had been his most favourite students once upon a time. "I recall Sirius Black and James Potter had a similar falling out. Wasn't it like two weeks?"

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore nodded. "I don't recall why though."

"Black came out of the closet and Potter was a brat. Evans hexed her future husband pink for two days," Snape cheerfully supplied.

Most of the professor made the connection instantly and eyed the Boy-Who-Lived and his friends with new eyes but none touched the subject.

Moody however got back on track. "I still don't like that Malfoy and Potter are…"

"Cordial?" Filius offered.

"That."

"I for one don't miss the drama," McGonagall told them and her colleagues were soon nodding.

**o**

**o**

**o**

Rabastan was restless.

The meetings Voldemort held were becoming more regular and the people who were tortured during them, usually Muggle's too. Rabastan had tried to put a distance between himself and these events. He tried not to let his distaste show on his face during those hours. He let Bellatrix take the floor while he claimed the shadows. As long as no raids took place Rabastan could hide and pretend and hope to the deities that his lover never learned of the horrible truth.

The escaped convict flopped back on the couch in the vast room he occupied in Malfoy Manor and he closed his eyes. Rabastan felt suffocated. So much was expected of him, from his own brother, from his relatives, from Voldemort himself but all the wizard cared about was one teen sequestered in a Medieval castle up in Scotland.

The door creaked open and Rodolphus sauntered in. He was fixing the sleeves of his shirt, not yet wearing his robes over it.

"Still moping?"

Rabastan half heartedly lifted his head. "It's you. Do we have a meeting tonight?"

"Unless he decides on a whim, no, we are free tonight."

Rabastan fell back on the bed. "Good. Now get out."

The other wizard shook his head and instead of leaving he climbed on the bed and came to lie next to his brother.

"You know, you need to stop acting like a hormonal teen," he told his younger sibling.

"Why are you here?" Rabastan demanded.

"Because being closed up in your room and moping like an idiot is so much fun and needs concentration," Rodolphus snapped.

"Let me wallow in misery."

"What, your toy boy not pouting out?"

Rabastan groaned and it made his older brother chuckle.

"Was I right?" Rodolphus smugly demanded.

"We can't even write. The Ministry is being a pain, screening all owls," Rabastan admitted.

"Is he that good in bed? Because I can honestly tell you of several witches and wizards that would love to grace your bed with only a look from you. If it's frustration you feel I can call any of them over."

"Stop being a lecherous bastard."

"Our parents were married."

"Just… go?"

"Is my baby brother in love?"

"Follow that with baby talk and I'll poison you," Rabastan threatened.

"I'm being serious here."

"And I have no idea. What is love? I have certainly not felt it growing up. Have you?"

"I think I have."

Rabastan actually looked at his sibling. "Bellatrix? Really?"

"I don't recall mentioning my wife's name," Rodolphus told him with a wry smile.

Rabastan blinked. "Then who?"

"Who's your boy?"

The younger of the two fell silent.

"Fair point," Rabastan conceded. "Are you seeing them now?"

"No."

"Is it because of Bellatrix? I do not think she would realize."

"She doesn't matter. My time with them is over."

Rabastan nodded and accepted that.

Rodolphus rolled off the bed. "I'm heading downstairs. Do not miss out tonight. Bella will be here and…"

"I know. I'll be down in a few minutes."

* * *

**End of chapter**


	6. Family Holiday

**Author:**enchanted nightingale

**Beta****Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters from Harry Potter books do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter ****6**** – ****Family ****Holiday**

* * *

Harry felt elation at the sight of the Kings Cross platform. It was the first time he was getting away from Hogwarts before the school let out and the teen was for once happy about this. Neville and Luna had been great company but he really wanted to see his godfather again. In his last letter 'Snuffles' had written him that Remus would be waiting for him at the Platform with a hot surprise. Harry logically knew that it could not be Rabastan as Sirius did not know his name or how to find him, so Harry's curiosity was big.

Once they disembarked, Harry met with Neville's grandmother. Augusta Longbottom had come to take her grandson and the two Longbottom's would be taking Luna along. From their house she was to Floo to hers. The green eyed wizard parted with them there and as soon as they were gone he heard his name being called first in English and then in French.

Harry's eyes went wide. "Apolline! Armand!"

"You forgot _moi_!" Gabrielle pouted as she ran to him and hugged him. The little witch's parents and older sister were following after the blonde teen, along with Remus, who for once wore new robes, without a tear or mend on them. His face looked less tired too.

Harry, after every drop of life was squeezed out of him, was released by Gabrielle only to be pulled into Apolline's arms. Her eight month baby belly made for an awkward hug.

Armand took his turn next, Fleur followed and lastly Remus.

"How much you've grown," Apolline smiled and hugged Harry again.

"Apolline, he needs to breathe," Armand teased.

Harry's ears were burning.

"We had better get to a safer place," Remus cut in the greetings.

The green eyed wizard scrunched his face a bit. "Portkey?"

The werewolf smiled at Harry's grimace. "I'm afraid not Harry." None of them ignored Harry's loud sigh of relief. "We are taking a Muggle taxi."

"Thank Merlin!" the Gryffindor admitted.

"I'll take the trunk," Armand said, already reaching to shrink Harry's luggage and put it in his pocket. Hedwig was released and her cage had the same fate as Harry's trunk. Gabrielle grabbed hold of Harry's arm. Chattering a mile a minute, the little witch and Harry crossed the barrier and got to the Muggle part of the train station, leaving behind the curious gazes of many of Harry's classmates.

"I don't think we can all fit in one car," Harry commented.

"I go with 'Arry!" Gabrielle called out.

"Shall I chaperone them?" Remus asked the French couple.

"Be my guest," Armand told him while he steered Apolline to another car.

The group travelled all the way to Grimmauld Place, Remus all the while giving directions to the driver while Harry and Gabrielle talked about the time spent at their respective schools. The werewolf, when not paying attention to the road, looked with wonder as the two teens talked animatedly. Harry talked mainly English while the blonde witch used a mixture of mangled English and French. Still, they seemed to get along pretty well and Remus could see plainly that Gabrielle had a serious case of hero worship for Harry, but unlike Ginny Weasley, she thought of Harry as an older brother and not a crush. They made a very cute picture and once again the werewolf thanked whatever deity could hear him that the Delacour's were the ones to spot Harry in Kings Cross the previous summer and offered the green eyed youth a place in their home and in their lives.

"Remus?" Harry asked his honorary uncle. "Everything alright?"

"Everything's fine Harry," Remus assured the teen. "I hope we are not late. Your dogfather has been going stir crazy lately."

Harry snorted. "Oh, I'll bet."

"What's a 'dogfather'?" Gabrielle asked.

Harry, mindful of the Muggle present just winked at the little girl. "I'll let you in on the secret later."

"_D'accord!_(Okay)" she chirped and settled against him again, starting to describe her newest admirer back at Beauxbatons.

When they reached Sirius' house, Harry felt dread. He had not had the chance to actually ask Remus who else would be at Grimmauld for the break. Gabrielle happily tugged him towards the door. She and her parents had been told the Secret earlier in the day and Harry was surprised to realize that the French family would be actually staying at Grimmauld for the break.

"Sirius sent the invitations," Remus told Harry after he had taken care of the taxi fare. "Come on now."

Harry entered the Black home with dread. And he was right too. A huge black dog bowled over him as soon as he was in the hall.

"_Un__chiené__enorme!_ (A huge dog) " Gabrielle exclaimed with glee. Then she seemed horrified. "It could eat my cat!"

"Sirius," Remus sternly called out his best friends name and the dog gave a bark, before he transformed into a man and continued hugging a flustered Harry.

"Siri! Did you have to lick me?" Harry whined.

"Oh! Pup, lighten up. Apolline! My beauty! You are back. And so is your husband!"

"Sirius," Apolline grinned. "I am a married, heavily pregnant witch."

"And I am married to a part Veela," Armand, ever the charming male, reminded the escaped convict.

"I had to try," Sirius told them with a roguish grin on his face.

Gabrielle went and poked the last male Black.

If possible, Sirius' grin got wider. "Hello princess Gabrielle!"

"Keep away from my Jiselle!" Gabrielle warned Sirius.

"Hey! I'm not a real dog! I don't chase cats," the Animagus defended himself.

The little witch kept pouting at Sirius who kept trying to cheer the girl up.

"Welcome home Harry," Remus told the teen.

The smile that lit Harry's face spoke volumes.

* * *

It was the best Christmas ever, Harry had decided after spending a week in Grimmauld Place with Sirius, Remus and the Delacour family, Fleur included.

While Harry was away at Hogwarts Sirius somehow got Kreacher to actually help him fix up the house. It was still dark and ominous, but the dark wooden floors were shining, the tapestries were impeccable, the furniture looked brand new, the spider webs were gone, along with the Boggart that had occupied the cupboard in the sitting room. Most of the darkest objects were removed from easily accessible places and the bedrooms were all renovated. The elf heads were gone as well, pictures of Sirius and his parents put up instead. Some of Regulus Black were up too. It was a different house that Harry returned to and the Gryffindor preferred it that way. Apolline approved too. She and Armand had been given a room and Gabrielle stayed in her own room next to theirs on the first floor. Harry had been moved permanently to Regulus' old room. A huge Christmas tree took up much of the space in the family room and with Harry chasing after Gabrielle and her kitten and Ciel and Hedwig joining in, it was a happy house. Most of the stuffy portraits complained, but when laughter sounded through the house not even Walburga's portrait complained.

Number 12 Grimmauld Place was also very busy. While none of the Weasley's had been invited to stay over, Harry saw the oldest of the bunch. Arthur was a frequent guest, so was Molly, whenever an Order meeting took place. Sometimes Harry also caught sight of Bill too. Sirius' cousin, Tonks was a frequent addition and Gabrielle's favourite as the female Auror paid attention to the young witch and her cat Jiselle. Fleur was over almost every day and she had spent the night a couple of times. She also met Bill once when an Order meeting took place and tried to avoid looking at the handsome Auror that went by Kingsley. The Order, whenever the members met, stuck only in the area of the kitchen and the members did not wander to the rest of the house, and Harry preferred it that way.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor…**

* * *

The fireplace cracked again and Rabastan looked up from the book he was reading. The family room he was currently in was one of the smallest and not blatantly opulent as other rooms in this house. His brother and their host, Lucius, were gathered over a chess board, the two men deeply focused on their game. Rabastan was willing to bet that some kind of wager was involved as those two were seldom so focused on their games. Narcissa was on a couch next to the one he was occupying, deeply engrossed in her own book. Draco was at one of his friends and Bellatrix had been sent somewhere along with Avery and Yaxley and for that Rabastan was truly grateful.

It was the first Yule celebration the Lestrange siblings were able to attend in years. The festive atmosphere, the good food and company (Bellatrix excluded in Rabastan's case) had done wonders to chase away even the last remnants of prison from the two men. The only downside was the frequent calls from the Dark Lord for his 'most loyal' as he frequently dubbed them. Rabastan's branded arm was constantly burning and aching and it was bothering the wizard. So far, Rabastan had refrained from making any comments against the Dark Lord or the pureblood mentality, but he had seen his older sibling shooting him suspicious looks. One time, Draco had caught him reading an article written about Potter that had Rabastan scowling at the author and not the subject of her ridicule. It was then that Lucius' mini clone admitted that the rest of the Gryffindor's and the majority of the school were shunning the Boy Who Lived, but Potter had developed relations with a couple of Ravenclaw's and a truce bordering on friendship with the Slytherin's. What Rabastan discerned from those words was that not all Slytherin's dreamed of a life of servitude under an insane megalomaniac and that Draco himself did not want to follow in his father's footsteps. The Azkaban escapee almost dreaded the day when Draco revealed those intentions to his family. After all, the day the Dark Lord would ask for the younger generation to be Marked, was approaching steadily.

"Check mate," Lucius drawled.

Rabastan looked up a bit and saw his brother glaring murderously at their host.

"You smug bastard," Rodolphus hissed.

"It's a matter of superiority, my friend. Some minds are simply better than others," Lucius replied, looking down his nose at his opponent.

"Now, now," Narcissa looked up from her book. "You are grown wizards…"

"Some victories need gloating," Lucius informed his wife.

Narcissa arched one of her delicate eyebrows. "And what was the bet this time around?"

"I just got back our summer house in Marseilles, France," her husband gloated.

"Well done dear," the witch commented. "It only took you fifteen or so years."

Rabastan and Rodolphus started sniggering their mirth while Lucius looked scandalized that his wife was ganging up on him with their guests.

"Narcissa! He was in Azkaban."

"Excuses, excuses," Rodolphus teased the blond wizard. He mock sighed. "I'll miss that cottage; but I have the chalet in the Alps to keep me warm."

Narcissa blinked. "What in the Alps?"

Lucius paled. "I can explain!"

Rabastan buried his face in the book again to hide his amused grin.

Yes, definitely the best holidays he had ever lived. And he had free entertainment as well. Life was good.

* * *

**No****12 ****Grimmauld ****Place**…

* * *

Remus was exhausted after yet another full moon and a particularly hard transformation. The werewolf had been suffering from a cold and Sirius was teasing his friend.

"Honestly, Remus, I've never seen a werewolf sneeze," Sirius was smirking.

Armand chortled. "I do not think anyone ever has."

"It's not that funny!" the werewolf protested. "I'm in pain here!"

Apolline, kept a safe distance away from Remus lest she caught his cold, looked worried. "Did you take some 'Pepper-Up'?"

"Yes, two doses already. My healer reckons that I will suffer a bit," Remus informed her.

"Not as young as you used to be, heh old wolf?" Sirius mocked while he patted his best friend's shoulder.

Remus glared the dog Animagus. "You are four months older than me."

Sirius recoiled. "Lies! All lies!" he declared. "I'm young."

"You have the mentality of a child true," Harry chose that moment to enter. "And stop calling Remus old will you?"

"Harry! You are my godson!"

"Yes, but Remus can still kick my ass when we duel. You hardly try to graze me," Harry told his godfather.

"You wound me!"

"Sirius?" Armand spoke up.

"Yes?"

"The heart is the other way."

"I knew that!"

The people in the room laughed, Remus too, though he ended up coughing.

Harry sighed and shot the werewolf a pitying look. "You look a mess. Shouldn't you lie down for a bit?"

"I feel rather miserable but I have to eat," Remus replied.

"Go! Rest!" Harry bossed his former professor. "I'll make some soup and have Kreacher deliver it or bring it up myself, okay?"

Remus hesitated a bit but Harry stared hard, standing his ground until the older wizard relented.

After the werewolf had left for his room Harry tracked down the house elf to ask him to cook. Kreacher liked Harry considerably better than Sirius for some reason and readily agreed to make the soup while Harry now had time to reply to the letter Rabastan had sent him. He returned to the kitchen only to be accosted by Sirius. The man was bored and without Remus to hold him back he decided to pester his godson. Apolline and Armand were still in the kitchen, the witch nursing a beverage of some sort that helped sooth her aching back and feet.

"Oh! Another letter from your mysterious beau?" Sirius asked as he dropped down into a chair next to Harry.

"Can you let me read my letter in peace?" his godson asked.

"Did he write you an embarrassing poem?"

"No!" Harry replied. His lover was not one for poetry. That did not mean that the letters were not embarrassing. The contents were rather intimate and graphic and as Sirius leaned closer to peek, Harry's face blushed. "Siri!" he whined.

"Come on! Let your old man have some fun! I'm on the run you know. I cannot just go to the theatre! Or even a Quidditch game!"

"Not convinced," Harry responded.

"Come on Harry!"

"No!"

Sirius gave him a wicked grin. "I know some pretty embarrassing stories of you. I even have pictures!"

Harry glared. "You are bluffing."

"I have one particularly detailed photo of you, butt naked, playing with soap bubbles."

Harry glared harder before stopping and smirking. "Okay!"

"Really?"

Harry handed the latest letter to his godfather. The green eyed wizard knew when Sirius reached the part where Rabastan described exactly what he wanted to do to Harry and how.

"My eyes! My eyes!" Sirius yelled, relinquishing the letter to the rightful owner. "Pup! You are too young to be doing those things!"

"The ones described in paragraph three or the ones in five?"

"I did not get to finish paragraph three even!" Sirius yelled. He grabbed Harry in a bone crashing hug. "You're still a baby!"

"Sorry to disappoint you," Harry murmured in his godfather's bony chest, "But I was potty trained by age two."

Sirius sniffed a bit. "Not fair!"

"Ack! Siri! Air!"

The Animagus released the teen with a pout. Then he lost the silly expression and pinned Harry with a serious look.

"You are really okay with that older guy? Because all I need is one word and…"

"Siri!" Harry laughed. "We are okay."

"Good. And next time, ignore me when I'm a prat, okay? Or warn me! I might get a heart attack!"

Harry chuckled. "Fine," he agreed. "Can I write down my reply now?"

"Sure, sure," Sirius waved him off. "I'll go read a book or something."

Apolline, Armand and Harry, all stared at Sirius.

"I can read you know," the ex convict muttered as he stalked off.

"Baiting Sirius," Harry sighed. "My new favourite sport."

The spouses from France laughed.

* * *

"Presents!" Sirius exclaimed.

The only other person in the room that was happy about the early rise was Gabrielle. The witch was already at the tree, separating the presents into piles depending on the recipient. Apolline was half asleep and Armand had led her to a sofa and covered the still dozing witch with a quilt. Remus was on another couch, trembling and shivering despite the two blankets and extra warming charm on them. Harry and Fleur were both half asleep and half awake. They had gotten to bed only two hours before Sirius and Gabrielle barged in their respective rooms to rouse them. Ciel was spread out in front of the lit fireplace dozing despite the ruckus and Jiselle was lying against his belly, also asleep.

"That should teach you to stay up late," Sirius told the two youths even as he poured a generous cup of coffee for each of them.

"My precious," Harry sighed as he caressed the cup.

Fleur moaned. "I missed you so," she muttered into the cup.

Armand chuckled. "You two… Where did you go?"

"Dante's Playhouse," Harry replied.

Sirius yelped. "That place is still open?"

Harry hummed.

"It was amazing," Fleur agreed.

"We were dancing most of the night," Harry told the adults in the room.

"Just the two of you?" Armand asked.

"Girl's night out; of sorts?" Sirius teased.

"I can still hex you," Harry threw a half hearted glare at his godfather.

"With one eye?" the dog Animagus continued.

Then he yelped and just caught Fleur putting her wand away.

"Siri," Remus muttered. "Shut up. Let's just open the presents."

"Yup, then we can go back to bed," Harry agreed.

"Okay!" Sirius gave in. "I got one here for Armand."

Harry nursed his coffee and by the time all the presents were opened he had finished a second cup but still needed sleep. Still, Harry enjoyed the presents he got that year. From Armand and Apolline he got a camera that could take both magical and Muggle photos. From Gabrielle he got a nice collar for Ciel and from Fleur a couple of toys to spice up his sex life with Rabastan. Remus gave him a very nice book on defence magic (_Defence__for__The__Grey:__All__the__Borderline__Curses__the__Ministry__Approves_) and Sirius gave him his very own enchanted bike to ride only after he got his Apparation license. Luna sent him a subscription to the _Quibbler_ and a book on fantastical beasts in the Magical world (_Beasts__and__Creatures__Seen__and__Unseen:__The__Anthology_). From Neville he received a very nice plant (It's a Dream Daisy, crumble the flowers and make tea. Works better than Dreamless Sleep Potion). Dumbledore had sent him another present that year, a book this time (_What__Every__Young__Wizard__Should__Know:__Loving__a__Wizard__and__Keeping__Yourself__Safe_). Finally from his lover he got a book (_Anima__Magus:__A__guide__to__Soul__Magic_) with an inscription inside (It is not exactly Ministry approved Harry so don't leave it lying around love), a new pillow for Ciel in a deep purple colour, and a cute snake like earring to wear on his ear and finally a small lion figurine with a note.

"What's that pup?" Sirius asked.

"Portkey," Harry replied. "For tonight."

"Hm, have fun then."

"I will," the youth replied.

"Ick! Harry! No details!" Sirius complained.

Harry laughed. He thanked everyone in the room for the presents they gave him. Then he braced himself for Gabrielle. He had gotten a nice white-gold chain necklace for her with various charms that had the girl squealing. To Fleur he gifted a French-English dictionary with flirt lines and pick up lines only that had the witch laughing, and a pair of earrings that had her hugging him to death. For Apolline he got a photo album for the baby and a nice bracelet for her. The first picture for the album was one of all the people in Grimmauld that morning. To Armand Harry bought an expensive brandy and a letter opener that could also detect curses, the latter of which the wizard had a habit of collecting. To Remus, Harry had given a set of robes and to Sirius he got a book (_How__to__be__an__Older__Brother/Father/Godfather__and__not__make__the__lad__hate__you:__Do__'__s__and__Don__'__ts_). Then he got Ciel his own bone, Jiselle a scratching post and for Hedwig a mouse-toy to hunt and play with. For Neville he had given a book for lack of any imagination (_110__Ways__to__Defend:__Spells,__Potions__and__Plants__used__in__Duels_) and a picture he found of Lily and Alice from their students days, both witches smiling over a book. Harry sent Luna a pair of earrings shaped like shooting stars that sparkled and moved like real stars and a book on Muggle fairytales (_Alice__in__Wonderland_). He had also sent a little something to Draco Malfoy, a collection of expensive chocolates, for his help that year and made a mental note to send Dumbledore some lemony sweets in return for the book, or perhaps a pair of socks with lemon drops on them. To Hermione and Ron he decided not to buy anything as the pair had not even said anything to him the entire year. However he still bought a present for each of the Weasley twins, a gift certificate from Zonko's.

"Alright there Harry?" Sirius asked his godson.

"Hm. I'll be more responsive after a few more hours of sleep, but I'm happy Siri."

The escaped convict drew the teen for a hug. "I'm happy as well," he told the boy. He ruffled Harry's mop a bit and went to help Remus when the werewolf started sneezing.

"Masters' Harry," Kreacher appeared with a 'pop' next to Harry's spot.

Harry tried not to show how startled he was. "Yes Kreacher?"

"The paper."

"Thank you," Harry replied as he reached for it. He scanned the titles almost bored when he caught sight of something. "No way!"

"Harry?" Fleur looked towards him.

A huge grin formed on Harry's face.

* * *

_**Umbridge Booted From Hogwarts!**_

_by Miranda Sparrows_

_Yesterday evening Ministry employee and High Inquisitor of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry was caught red handed using a Blood Quill as punishment on a Hufflepuff student. _

_The Aurors were called in immediately by Pomona Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff House, and Headmaster Dumbledore to the school and apprehended the witch. _

_The student was carted off to St. Mungo's Hospital to undo the damage done from the dark artefact and twenty more Hogwarts students followed soon after for similar treatment. _

_As our readers know, and those who do not, Blood Quills are considered a torture device and thus banned from use unless used in formal functions to sign contracts... _

_**For the full story see page 3**_

_**For the biography of Mrs. Umbridge see page 7**_

_**For the Ban on Blood Quills see page 7**_

_**For The Statements of Parents see page 8**_

"YES!" Harry yelled. "This is the best Christmas ever!"

* * *

**That evening…**

* * *

Rabastan was most anxious for Harry to arrive. He had not planned to actually see the youth during the break but as he had finished his latest task for the Dark Lord already, something to do with the Department of Mysteries; he decided to escape Malfoy Manor for a few hours and the company of his sister in law. Rodolphus said not a word to him, content to just have one of the family escape his wife's madness. Rabastan had managed to procure the exclusive use without anyone to pester him to the chalet in the Alps and two Portkeys, one for him and one for his lover. He already wore one of the present's Harry had bought for him, a thin chain made of white gold, holding a small charm in the shape of a jackal, laden with anti-theft charms and protective enchantments to keep the wearer safe. It was a thoughtful gift and he found mirth in the fact that he had done the same with the earring he had given to Harry. He kind of hoped that the teen would be wearing it tonight.

The clock chimed and with a swirl of colour Harry James Potter appeared in a heap in the middle of the sitting room.

"Bloody Portkeys!" the teen swore as he picked himself up from the floor.

Rabastan could not help the chuckle that escaped him.

Harry spotted him and a pout formed on his face. "Hey! It's not funny! These things are evil!"

The older wizard approached confidently and kissed his younger lover on the lips. "Happy holidays love. And as you celebrate the Muggle celebration, I believe a 'Merry Christmas' is in order?"

"You are pagan?" Harry asked.

Rabastan nodded. "I celebrate Yule."

"Happy Yule then?"

The escaped convict smiled. "Thank you Harry." He brushed his lips against his lover's and when he pulled back he noticed a sparkling earring hanging from Harry's left ear.

"Do you like it on me?" Harry asked. "I asked Armand to do the honours."

"The Delacour's are here?"

"Hm, all four and a half of them."

"The half is the baby?" Rabastan guessed.

"Hm."

"I love the earring," the older of the two admitted. He gently flicked the earring with a finger and then placed his mouth under it and sucked on Harry's neck.

"Rabastan!" the teen spluttered.

"I missed you."

Harry moaned as his lover started teasing his nerve endings. His neck was a particularly erogenous zone for him and the older wizard knew it. As Harry's head lolled to the side, Rabastan started leaving marks on the pale, unblemished skin, making the teen quite vocal in his appreciation.

"D-don't I- oh!- get a tour?" Harry panted as he tried to pry Rabastan from his neck.

"Hm, sitting room, three bedrooms one bathroom each, kitchen, den, storage room," the wizard recited.

"Um… don't I at least get a bedroom?"

"That wall seems sturdy?" Rabastan offered.

"Oh, Merlin, you're impossible!"

"I missed you," the older wizard admitted.

Harry kissed his chin. "I missed you too."

He kissed Rabastan again. This time on the mouth, his tongue darting out and teasing Rabastan's into action. The older wizard took the bait and the two stood in the middle of the room teasingly arousing each other till Rabastan pushed Harry back a bit.

"Have you eaten anything?" he asked.

"Rabastan?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up," Harry told him even as he pulled the older wizard to him and kissed him hungrily. He wanted to hide it but he had missed Rabastan terribly. Never before had he felt such need for another person. Whenever he was away from this man his entire being missed him. The few letters they managed to exchange and the fewer meetings they had had since they left France. It just was not enough. Harry had no idea if that was what relationships were like. And were he and Rabastan anything at all? They certainly were not boyfriends, right? Lover? Fuck buddies? Had they not agreed to part ways that summer? Yet they kept getting together and during those moments Harry was just so happy. And it was not the sex the teen was craving, well, his body craved it, but Harry just wanted to be in the same room with Rabastan and he felt chipper. He did not know many things about the older man save the little insignificant details, while Rabastan had later found out his real identity. Harry felt a bit vulnerable with the older man and so much more confident and cherished even though there had been no declarations of passion or love. Should he really be like this? Was he overly clingy? Was it the excitement of the first relationship?

A sharp bite on his non pierced ear and a softly uttered "Harry" brought the green eyed wizards attention back into the real world.

"Mm?"

Rabastan caressed the teen's smooth and hair free cheek with the back of his hand. "Whatever you are thinking now, can wait until much, much later."

"Okay."

And Rabastan was all over him again, kissing and groping and Harry let him take the lead. Any thoughts he had could wait for later, when he would be back at Grimmauld alone again and away from Rabastan's intoxicating presence.

* * *

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N:** It's a bit hard writing about a winter holiday when its summer out and I'm practically melting from the heat but oh, well.

So, in this chapter Harry got a few good surprises and treats. I hope you enjoyed it.

Also, I would like to thank you for the reviews and the comments that came with them. I read them all even though I have not had the time to actually reply this time around (the problems with FFN did not help either).


	7. Ottery St Catchpole

**Author:**enchanted nightingale

**Beta****Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters from Harry Potter books do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Ottery St. Catchpole**

* * *

**Hogwarts…**

Hogwarts sure was noisy and Harry liked it.

It was the first week back and Umbridge's reign in the school a distant memory. Alastor Moody, the real one this time around, came back with a vengeance after the short break and seemed gleeful as he tortured/taught the students of the school defence. The Slytherin's were suffering a bit more in his classes but so was the rest of the school. Harry and his now close friends, Luna and Neville, and his standoffish enemies, namely Draco Malfoy and his friends, were meeting outside of classes and bantering back and forth to the growing concern of their DADA professor.

Most Gryffindor's were trying to get back into Harry's good graces after the Prophet's very public and not all that heartfelt apology. Madam Bones had been adamant that for that rag of a paper to continue running they should apologize for the libel they heaped on the underage wizard, Skeeter at the forefront. Harry had only held distaste for the house mates and other students that seemed to think of him suddenly as a friend again and he did his best to ignore them. Luna's caustic comments and smart puns were lost on most of the student body but still kept Harry and Neville entertained.

On Hermione and Ron's front, the two Gryffindor's now only acted as passing acquaintances. On the second week back Harry stumbled across Ron and Lavender Brown snogging in the middle of Gryffindor tower. Hermione seemed to be seething in her corner and the Twins were mocking their brother for his behaviour. Ginny seemed to be over the fact that he was gay, as her letter to him over Yule indicated but she still made no move to contact him publicly, choosing to support Hermione silently and barely meeting Harry's eyes. The young Potter did not mind and that feeling of missing them had diminished now.

Harry went back to exchanging letters with Rabastan and Ciel was again prancing near his legs, never too far from him, making his mood lift. Also, letters from France came more often to Harry, both from the Delacour parents and Gabrielle, bringing news from Beauxbatons, Armand's news about his work and favourite sports teams and then again Fleur's letters from Britain, bringing news on her new life, her odd boss and strange days at work, carrying humour and caustic remarks that had Harry chuckling.

The most joyous subject concerning his favourite family was about Apolline's pregnancy coming to an end and the birth of her baby boy. Emilien Anri Delacour, born in January 8th, weighing 2.8 kilos and was just 30 centimetres long. Harry could not wait to meet him, especially since Apolline and Armand asked the teen to be godfather to their bundle of joy. Harry had been touched and rather ecstatic and he had spent hours cooing at the photos with Neville and Luna. At some point McGonagall had been a bit worried about the three and when she saw the reason she congratulated Harry with a smile on her face. The three friends had a mini celebration that day in the kitchens.

Through Harry, Luna and Neville also learned more about the part Veela that had turned heads during the Triwizard Tournament and already Neville and Harry were making plans for the summer, intent on going to France at some point. They hardly realized when February came and with it their first Hogsmeade weekend of the year.

Harry, Luna and Neville ('The New and Improved Golden Trio' as the Hogwarts rumour mill referred to when talking about them) were seated in a spot at the Ravenclaw table. Harry had passed the latest letter from Fleur to them. Apolline had needed a Healer as her body was tired and fatigue continued to plague the witch. And then there was Rabastan's letter, asking for their date, the one they had decided on during Christmas, to be postponed due to an urgent business he had to attend to and just like that Harry's face fell. His Gryffindor year mate was the first to notice his change in mood.

"What happened?" Neville asked.

"My plans for Hogsmeade weekend are now officially null, history," Harry pouted. "And I was so looking forward to it!"

"Stop pouting and tell us what you had planned with your man?" Luna nudged him.

"A day out, lunch, a walk…You know, the usual."

"Unless it includes snogging then you already left the interesting part out," Neville teased Harry, making him blush and Luna giggle.

"Shut it," Harry muttered, pointedly ignoring his year mate and focusing on his letter. The quirk of his lips told that his ire was not real and Neville smiled back.

Luna, ever her calm self, offered a surprisingly good plan. "I could get permission from my Head of House and then all three of us can go to visit my father." She gave her blonde locks a twirl and a twist with her fingers. "You could even see a Quibbler issue in the making!"

The two Gryffindor's looked at each other before nodding.

"Where do you publish your newspaper?" Neville asked her.

"From home. We live in Ottery St. Catchpole," Luna replied.

"Near the Burrow," Harry realized.

Neville was nodding. "And in Devon. We'll need to catch a train."

"Or the Knight Bus," Luna piped up.

"You are really smart," Neville told her.

She gave him a smile and a pat on the arm. "I am in Ravenclaw."

"Sorry if we keep forgetting," Harry told her.

"I forgive you," Luna replied seriously.

* * *

**Ottery St. Catchpole**

* * *

In the end Flitwick gave them permission to use the Knight Bus to get to Ottery St. Catchpole and only there to visit with Luna's father and see how the Quibbler was published. The Charms professor had thought it a brilliant and educational idea and it took little to persuade him. He got McGonagall and Dumbledore to agree and after a brief talk with Xenophilius Lovegood the three teens were allowed their trip.

Soon after having breakfast on the Hogsmeade Saturday, McGonagall told them the Bus would be waiting at Hogsmeade, outside the Three Broomsticks for them. The ride was bumpy, but that was nothing new and all three of them were happy to get out of the bus in one piece and with the contents of their stomachs were they belonged.

"Merlin I hate the bus," Neville muttered.

But Harry's mind was elsewhere. "It's beautiful."

Neville turned around and faced the view of the small village. It was not big, certainly smaller than Hogsmeade. It consisted of a small square with a modest fountain and around it stood in no particular order stores and modest houses.

"We will use the public Floo at Nana Allie's," Luna told them. "She owns a small pub here."

"Lead the way," Neville told her and Luna happily skipped in front of them.

As for Harry, he trailed after his true friends, with his eyes taking in the sights. He had seen Diagon Alley, parts of Knockturn, Hogsmeade and the streets of the magical parts of Paris but this was a new place, still blatantly magical and still picturesque enough to pique Harry's interest.

"I love magical towns," the green eyed teen told the other two. He was almost bouncing on his feet.

"Come on," Neville urged him. "We can check the place out later."

"Daddy's expecting us," Luna commented.

* * *

Luna's house, defied logic, much like the Burrow did when he first laid eyes on it, Harry decided when the three friends reached it. They arrived by Floo but Luna insisted they go out to see the rook-like house from the outside before going back in for a tour of the house. Like most wizarding buildings, it was bigger on the inside despite the misgivings the outward appearance gave. It had three floors, plus a very large and expansive cellar that held all the equipment needed to print _The__Quibbler_. It was homey, it was messy and it was chaotic in a rather orderly way. Finally it was so much like Luna that Harry could not help but love the place.

Xenophilius ("Call me Xeno lads") Lovegood was even odder than his daughter if that were possible. He was quite hospitable though, seemed to like him and Neville and was delighted that someone was actually interested to see how his newspaper was being published. He happily gave all three teens a tour and shared all the process that went with making a newspaper. Later, after the tour the three teens were gathered up in Luna's room, the two wizard raised teens teaching Harry a popular Magical Board Game at Neville's insistence ("You don't know what Cauldrons and Scales is?").

"Kids?" Xeno appeared in the doorstep, dressed in his orange and yellow outfit, ink staining his hands. "It's near dark."

"You are right daddy," Luna sighed. "We should be getting to town."

The teens all rose from their spots on the comfortable floor and with heartfelt goodbyes they took the Floo, ready to return to Ottery St. Catchpole's main street and take the Knight Bus from there.

* * *

Ottery St. Catchpole was a bit different after dark. The main square was usually all lit up; with people still coming and going was much like any Muggle village, except from the blatantly obvious magical occurrences every now and then. But not that night.

As the three friends stumbled out of the fire place at Nana Allie's pub, they found the pub unusually silent.

"Nana?" Luna called out.

"It's too quiet in here," Neville said with a shiver.

Harry walked past the Floo room and stopped short. "Guys, don't come in here."

"Harry?" Luna asked.

"Is there any Floo powder on the mantle?" the green eyed wizard asked.

Neville and Luna looked around only to find the powder all over the floor.

"A handful tops," Neville replied. "Barely enough for one person. Maybe a Floo call, but that's it."

"Shit," Harry muttered.

"Harry?" Neville walked up to his friend.

Harry tried to cut Neville off, but the other teen was bulkier and taller than Harry. And he was able to see the gruesome view his friend tried to shield him from.

Neville went a bit green. "Oh, Merlin!"

"Nev?" Harry worriedly pulled the teen back out of the main room. "I…I am sorry you saw that. We cannot get through there."

"I am calling daddy," Luna told them.

The blonde witch was on the floor, scooping up the Floo powder and the other two hurried to help.

Luna threw the powder in the lit fireplace. "Crumple-Horned Snorkack's Nest!" She called out.

Xeno's face appeared in the hearth. "Luna?"

"Daddy, we have a problem," the Ravenclaw started.

"What kind?"

"We are at Nana Allie's pub and there are bodies lying around all over," Neville said.

Xeno's face seemed horrified. "I'm coming through!"

The teen stepped back, but after a struggle, Xeno gave up. "Floo access is blocked. I bet Apparation too."

"This is bad," Harry muttered. "We really should not be here. How far is your house Luna?"

"What crackpot idea you cooked up?" Neville asked his fellow Gryffindor.

"Well, magical means are out," Harry told them. "Our legs are still working. Standard disillusionment spells and we simply run." He stared at each of them before turning to Xeno. "Sir?"

"I'll meet you half way. After I alert the Aurors and Hogwarts," Luna's father told them. He turned his disembodied head to look at his daughter. "Good luck."

The teens were left staring at the embers.

Neville cleared his throat. "So…"

"We run," Luna stated.

"Is there another exit?" Harry asked the witch.

She shook her head. "As long as we do not join the dead, I do not mind," she told Harry.

The green eyed wizard winced. "It's not pretty," he warned as he gave in. there really was no other way.

The three left the room with the Floo connection and entered the main room. Harry tried not to look at the bodies too much. They all moved around the debris and the fallen and they felt relief once they reached the pub door. No one said anything about the tears that had pooled in Neville's eyes and the tears running down Luna's cheeks or how Harry had bitten his lips hard enough to bleed. Once they opened the door to the pub the quiet was shattered.

The screaming, the noise of buildings on fire and spells took the three by surprise.

"We stick together," Neville told Harry.

"Wands out," Luna said as she took hers out. Neville and Harry followed her example.

The other Gryffindor nodded. They all tried to keep close as they ran through the burning town. There were not many witches or wizards out, only Death Eaters and a rapidly growing number of Aurors that had turned the entire village into a battleground.

"There's a path after the grocers!" Luna yelled at them, taking the lead. They all ran towards the general direction of the river, trying to ignore the crossfire. At some point they had to use spells against the Death Eaters so they could get past them.

"Too many!" Neville yelled after he stupefied someone.

"Don't stop!" Harry yelled to him. "_Expelliarmus!__"_

"_Stupefy!__"_ Luna cast.

They ducked just in time to miss a blasting curse that blew apart an entire wall.

"They noticed us!" Harry was horrified to realize that at least two Death Eaters had been following them. One of them was not even wearing a mask and Harry guessed it was one of the escaped ones. "Hurry!" he urged his two friends.

"Harry?" a very familiar Auror saw them run past.

"Tonks!" Harry exclaimed as he stopped short.

"_Crucio!__"_

"_Avada__Kedavra!_"

Harry and Tonks ducked out of the way while Neville and Luna kept running, looking back only to see the other two had not been hit.

"Keep going!" Harry yelled at his two friends. They looked about to argue but the Death Eaters had advanced on him and Tonks.

"How on earth did you get here?" the bubblegum haired witch asked.

"Hogsmeade weekend," Harry responded.

"This is Ottery St. Catchpole," the Auror told him.

"Tonks, not the time! _Stupefy!__"_

"Agreed," the witch replied and released a spell chain her opponent unfortunately dodged. "Harry, are you any good with spells?"

"Yes?"

"Don't just stupefy, if you can, blast them apart," Tonks told him.

Harry barely dodged another Unforgivable. He recovered and aimed._ "__Conjunctivitis!_"

There was a cry of surprise and Tonks followed his curse with one of her own. Their opponents were down to one.

"_Protego!_" Tonks yelled and a nasty yellow beam aimed at Harry stopped.

The Gryffindor took his turn. "_Reducto!_"

"_Deprimo!__"_ Tonks cast at a wall and drew Harry down as it blew apart and pieces landed on the Death Eater.

"_Expelliarmus!__" _Harry continued and a wand flew toward him.

Tonks stupefied the second Death Eater and conjured ropes to tie both of them up before getting the extra wand from Harry.

"We make a good team," she told the teen. "Now why are you here?"

"Field trip, Flitwick and McGonagall let us see Luna's father. We came out from a public Floo about to take the Knight Bus back to Hogwarts but everyone was dead. We contacted Xeno and he the Aurors and the school. Neville and Luna are on their way back, on foot."

"Yes, anti-Portkey and anti-Floo wards have been cast all over town, the second by the Aurors lest any Death Eaters escape," Tonks commented.

"And trapping us in," Harry groaned.

"We were not exactly expecting any survivors," Tonks admitted.

There was a particularly loud boom in the distance. They both winced.

"Listen, Harry I need to…"

"Do your job," Harry smiled at her. "Go."

"You, buddy, are coming along."

"But Neville and Luna…"

"Are probably out of town and away from danger."

"I can run fast," Harry muttered.

"_Avada __Kedavra!_"

Harry and Tonks ducked and rolled even as the green bolt of light exploded over their heads.

"Do I have a target on me?" the teen despaired.

"Spells now, curses are for later," the witch told him. She paused but then she pulled him aside. "Should anything happen, the spell to make an emergency Portkey is _'__Portus__'_ and add behind the destination. For St. Mungo's or likewise. You won't even get fined."

"I get it," he told her.

"Good, let's go find the others. Kingsley might be able to get you out of here."

* * *

"I feel like Nero," Rodolphus commented at his sibling as the two of them set another building on fire.

Rabastan was about to reply when they came across a group of Aurors.

"The Lestrange's!" they yelled.

"Mad Eye old friend!" Rodolphus ignored everyone but Moody. "Rematch?"

The retired Auror started shooting curses and Rodolphus followed with a dark laugh. Rabastan shot one look at the Aurors. They were a bunch of kids really. Harry's younger, his traitorous mind reminded him. Rabastan allowed a smirk to curl on his lips.

"Well?" what are you waiting for?" he drawled. Sparks came from his wand tip.

"_Stupefy!__"_

"_Expelliarmus!__"_

Rabastan conjured a simple shield and watched the spells fizzle away.

"What are they teaching you these days?" he muttered. "I'll show you how it's done. _Sectumsempra_! _Flagrantia!__"_

His spells met their targets and the newbie's fell. The others came at Rabastan but the wizard managed to dodge them expertly, almost taunting them.

* * *

"Tonks! Left!" Harry called out as he shot a stunner that way.

Harry and the witch had reached the main street. The fumes and the heat from the burning buildings was almost suffocating. They would not risk the bubblehead charm as they needed clear vision and good pronunciation. The double stunner's attracted attention from a couple of Aurors there and a few lingering Death Eaters.

Kingsley was among them. "Tonks? Harry? What the hell?"

A yelled "It's Potter!" came from the Death Eaters and had the teen cursing his luck again.

"It just isn't my day," Harry sighed even as he readied to shoot another spell.

"_Bombarda!_"

"Duck!" Kingsley yelled.

The debris from the explosion drove them to reach shelter in different directions.

* * *

Rabastan hated his position. He and his brother had separated and Rabastan was driven deeper into the village. He felt the anti- Portkey wards drop when one phrase caught his attention.

A yelled "It's Potter!" came from the Death Eaters he saw in the distance and the wizard stopped short.

Harry? He was here? In this place?

Rabastan shivered and he looked around, trying to spot the green eyed teen. He saw a huge, blond Death Eater cast a '_Bombarda_'. He barely caught sight of Aurors and Death Eaters alike dodging out of the blast that happened. He noted that one of them did not wear the usual Death Eater garb or standard Auror robes, and also looked smaller.

"Harry," Rabastan whispered.

He took off towards the direction he thought he saw his young lover.

* * *

Harry was trying to catch his breath but the heat was not helping any. All the cold of February was gone due to the fire that was burning Ottery St. Catchpole to the ground. Harry stood and leaned on the wall of the alley. He decided to catch his breath a bit before actually searching out Kingsley or Tonks or any of the other Aurors. While he was unseen the Death Eaters might even give up. He decided it was a sound plan. And then he looked up.

Side by side on the singed wall were posters.

Wanted posters.

One was of Sirius, his godfather smirking his roguish grin at the camera, the toll of his losses making him look haggard and worn.

The other was of Alecto Carrow, a faded half singed one.

Next was the Wanted poster of Bellatrix Lestrange. 'APPROACH WITH EXTREME CAUTION' it read. Insanity was burning in her eyes.

Next up came her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange; an imposing wizard that even in Azkaban rags looked majestic and dangerous.

Other posters followed. A blank one with a question mark and the label 'Dark Lord- Flee on sight' was insignificant considering that one poster that caught Harry's sight

What made Harry's heart stop and start again was one poster. It had the picture of a wizard, his wizard. Above it, the name Rabastan Lestrange and under it the same inscription Bellatrix had.

The Gryffindor felt the world spinning around him. And then he heard his voice.

"Harry."

* * *

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N****1:** Ottery St. Catchpole information is available on the net, a vague sketch too. I'll post a link on my author profile.

Apolline finally gave birth to a healthy baby boy, the name was decided after a vote on a poll I did way back when I was still contemplating what to do with the story (135 votes) so to all of you who liked that option thank you!

**A/N 2: Spells used**

_Conjunctivitis_- Damages opponent's eyesight

_Deprimo_- very powerful wind that can loosen and/or soften a variety of things; it can also be used to detach objects

_Flagrantia_- Causes any object affected to burn human skin when touched (I took a few liberties with this one ^_^)


	8. Resolution

**Author:**enchanted nightingale

**Beta****Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters from Harry Potter books do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Resolution**

* * *

Rabastan realized quickly that he had taken the right path when he reached the alley. He expertly manoeuvred around the Aurors and his fellow Death eaters, intending to see for himself whether Harry was truly in this graveyard of a village. Seeing the familiar form of the teen pale and haggard, with smoke and blood spatters on his robes staring at the opposite wall even as he tried to stay upright, Rabastan grew worried. He moved closer to the teen, deeper in the alley and away from the smoke that clouded over the square.

He saw them almost immediately, the Wanted Posters. They were everywhere these days. It was a miracle that Harry had not come across them earlier really. Somehow, Rabastan could no longer feel anything. Not dread, about Harry's imminent reaction, not fear, for the exact same reason, no regret. Well, perhaps some regret that their time had been so short. The younger wizard's name came from his lips before he could stop it.

"Harry."

The teen stiffened.

Rabastan swallowed hard. "Harry, look at me."

"Rabastan?"

His ears were buzzing and he almost missed his name being whispered but somehow it reached him.

"Yes?"

The teen leaned back against the wall, wand clutched tight in his pale hands. Those stunning and uniquely green eyes rested on him and Rabastan could not move or look away.

"It's a lie, right? Some sort of a joke? A sick joke?"

"Harry…"

"Tell me it's all a lie!" Harry yelled.

"Do you want me to lie to you?" Rabastan challenged him. He would lie if the teen wished so, he would.

"Why are you here, in this town?"

"You know why. It's the same reason as to why I wear these robes," Rabastan replied with a strange detachment in his voice. He was walking again. Two strides and he was only a hand's reach away from Harry. "It's the same reason I have this on me." and without another word he pulled his sleeve back and revealed the Dark Mark that had been branded on his skin the very night he graduated from Hogwarts.

Harry eyed the dreaded tattoo almost listlessly, certainly without the usual fear that people showed. Then he shut his eyes.

"It can't be," he whispered. "It's all in my head."

He opened his eyes. The tattoo was still there. Rabastan still wore a Death Eater's robes. The Wanted Poster still hung from that wall.

"Harry…"

"Don't…"

Rabastan felt his throat tightening, almost choking him.

"For what it's worth…"

"LESTRANGE!"

Rabastan looked up and saw Alecto Carrow striding towards him. Her robes were billowing, her hair a mess. She sported numerous cuts and smudges on her once strikingly beautiful face but now she looked almost as insane as his sister in law.

"Lestrange! There you are you bastard! The Aurors are … well, look here! What do you have? Is that Potter?" the witch almost clapped her hands with glee. "Yes! That is Potter! You dog you!"

Harry did not even pay her any mind.

"Potter! Oh! The Dark Lord is going to be so proud! What did you do to him? Did you pick any tricks from Bella?"

Rabastan felt bile at the mere sight of her glee. The way she thought of him capable of actually torturing Harry, his Harry, to insanity… He had not planned on doing anything, he truly had not. But when she reached to grab the distraught teen, Rabastan reacted, almost out of instinct.

"_Sectumsempra!_"

The curse left his lips and slashed the witch from neck to lower back. She had time to scream in pain. She had time to turn around and stare at him with shock. She had time to realize what he had done. She also saw him step over her crumpled form and pull the almost catatonic teen to his embrace and place a soft kiss atop his head. She had time to see him gather the teen close and Apparating both of them out of there. She had time to hear the Aurors approach and realize exactly who she was.

After that Alecto died.

* * *

Apparation was noisy and the two men stumbled in the empty house, miles away from that dreadful alley.

The abandoned Lestrange Manor had been the first destination that came to Rabastan's mind when he had pulled Harry away from that place. His ancestral home had fallen into ruin after the last two males of the family went to Azkaban. The Ministry had been unable to seize and sell the property as the Manor accepted only those with direct Lestrange blood as masters. They had arrived in the main sitting room, which was a mess, furniture covered with sheets, a thick layer of dust around, no house elf on the property.

Harry almost fell to his knees, but in the last minute gained his equilibrium and managed to stand on his own two feet. The feeling of nausea remained and then suffocation settled on him. Harry felt like he was being smothered. He was trying to breathe but it seemed like the air was knocked out of his lungs and that his chest was caving in. the only thought that kept echoing through his head was repeating the word 'No'. This could not be happening to him.

The older wizard had also recovered from the bad Apparation. His first move was to light up the candles in the room with his wand lest either of them fell on anything. His next was to try and gain his lover's attention.

"Harry," Rabastan tried.

"No, no, no…" the teen kept repeating under his breath. Even standing as he was, he seemed to curl into himself. All the colour was gone from his face and looked ready to collapse. Rabastan reached out toward him but Harry violently slapped his hands away.

"Don't… No! This isn't happening," the younger of the two whispered.

Rabastan hated how broken his young lover sounded.

"Harry I…"

"No! You hurt Neville's parents! You have killed people! Oh, gods what have I done!"

"Harry, let me explain!"

Emerald eyed narrowed with rage. "Explain what?" he hissed.

Rabastan reached out again and caught Harry's shoulders. The teen struggled to shake him off but Rabastan would not let up on his grip.

"Harry, I never meant to hurt you," Rabastan told him. The young Gryffindor would not listen. He kept struggling to get away, hitting the older wizard's chest to get the other man to let him go. Rabastan braved the hits and kept attempting to calm the teen down. He tried to keep his voice even but he had none of his usual composure and his voice had lost its strength. The struggle continued.

"Harry, I would never hurt you," Rabastan's voice was soothing. "Never you, not even when I found who you really were during those summer weeks. I couldn't. I liked that shy and sensual boy I met that night in that Parisian club. I enjoyed our time together, your laugh, our talks; your body. You have been the only thing in my life since Azkaban and even before my life went to hell."

"No! You… shut up! Don't talk to me!"

"You need to listen!"

"I don't!" Harry insisted. "Let me go."

Rabastan caged the teen in his embrace and with one hand he seized Harry's chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. He half wished he had not done that. Those green orbs held so much hurt. He hated doing that.

"My Harry," he whispered. "I'm sorry, so sorry. Please forgive me. Please?" he whispered pleadingly against those soft lips. He gently kissed him, hating how the youth tensed and jerked away from him. Rabastan held Harry as still as he could and kissed him desperately. Harry tried to twist out of the older wizard's hold again but Rabastan insisted. The green eyed youth shut his eyes tightly, tears escaping his closed lids. Rabastan did not let up on his assault, growing more aggressive while his lover's seized and the teen felt almost apathetic.

"Harry," he begged.

Rabastan kept repeating the young Gryffindor's name as he plastered kisses on the teen's lips and face. He backed Harry against the nearest wall and inwardly pleaded to the deities that his loved one would respond in any way, slap him, curse him; anything was better than this apathy. Rabastan retrieved his hands from around Harry's waist and raised them to touch the teen's collar, slowly caressing his collarbone and carefully starting to unbutton the shirt.

Green eyes opened wide and the Death Eater held their gaze.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I won't lose you," Rabastan told him. "I refuse to lose you."

"Stop this," came the whispered reply.

"I can't. I don't want to leave you," Rabastan whispered back. It was just for the two of them, this talk, even though there was no other soul in the abandoned house. "You're mine, my Harry. All mine. Don't ask me to let go, to leave you alone. I cannot. I'm weak like that."

A sob broke from Harry's throat and Rabastan's hands stilled.

"Harry?" he sounded pained as he called the youth's name.

The Gryffindor shook his head and even as his tears fell, Harry stood on the tips of his toes and gently brushed his lips against Rabastan's. The Death Eater responded immediately, hugging the slimmer body to his and returning the kiss heatedly.

"I'm not letting you go for no one and nothing in this world," Rabastan stated.

Harry studied his lover's face, one hand clutching the black Death Eater's robes, the other tracing that pale, aristocratic face. He kissed the other man again, this time with more force and Rabastan returned it with matching heat and furore. Hands traced clothed bodies and soon robes fell on the floors, shoes, pants and shirts following. The two men were desperate to touch as much of each other as possible. When they were skin to skin Rabastan felt such relief, it was impossible to describe. His hands were on Harry's hips now, gripping the teen's slim waist as hard as possible, wanting proof that the youth was still with him. Reaching down he kissed his way down to the young wizard's chest, biting and kissing the skin alternately. Harry's hands sought him out, grasping him close as the green eyed teen marked his lover's body. They stumbled to the floor, Rabastan's frame covering Harry's smaller one completely. He held the teens gaze the whole time as he, neither wanting to let the other out of their sight.

* * *

Harry held onto the other man, fearing he would disappear. His mind was screaming at him to back out. He logically knew that if he really did not want this Rabastan would stop. He truly believed the older wizard when he said that he truly wanted and cared for him. Even being a Death eater had not turned him off about him, like it would have happened with most of Voldemort's followers. His conscience was niggling at him about the wrongness of this act. Here Harry was, completely naked and in the tender mercy of a man who had been a killer, convicted for numerous crimes, the same man who had ruined his best friend's life. And yet all Harry wanted was to feel more of Rabastan, get closer to this man who had showed him what love and lust were, worshiped him for days and nights on end, him Harry, not the bloody Boy-Who-Lived.

"One word from you," Rabastan whispered. "Just one and I'll stop," he told him even though his face betrayed the strain he was under even as he uttered those words.

Harry offered a tender smile and urged him on.

Rabastan was a desperate man then. Kissed Harry again, using his tongue to drive the teen crazy while he stirred them both towards the nearest couch. Rabastan sat down and pulled Harry on his lap, the younger wizard facing the same direction as him. Rabastan continued kissing Harry while he used his fingers to prepare the teen. Harry was squirming in his lap, moaning in his mouth. The teen's arm was bent at an awkward angle so that he could hold onto his lover. It seemed that neither man could keep their hands to themselves.

"Harry…"

"Un…"

Rabastan whispered a spell Harry had became more familiar with than the 'Expelliarmus' and the teen felt as his lover teased his entrance.

"Ugh, don't tease!"

The pureblood chuckled. He entered his younger lover easily and stilled a bit, enjoying Harry's mewls of pleasure that turned into whines for more. Rabastan wrapped his right hand over Harry's hard member and started pumping while with the other he held onto the teen. Harry was soon panting. The pleasure was mounting and he wanted nothing more than to find release when he felt Rabastan suddenly slide out.

"N-no…" Harry protested.

"Sh," the other man whispered. He pushed Harry down on the couch, one arm wrapped around Harry's back and neck and the other holding onto one of the teen's silky thighs. Their eyes met and Rabastan perched between the teen's spread legs before sliding back inside Harry. The green eyed wizard's breath hitched.

"I want to see your face tonight," Rabastan told him. He started thrusting slowly into Harry.

"Okay," Harry whispered. He too kept his eyes on his lover.

"I want…" Rabastan's breath caught a bit, and he rested his head against Harry's for a bit.

"I know."

Harry's body clenched around him and Rabastan shuddered.

"You are mine," the Death Eater whispered.

"Yours," Harry agreed.

Rabastan continued moving above Harry until his body reached his limit. Harry came first and Rabastan followed soon after, falling tiredly atop of him. For a while their mingled breaths and the cracking of the couch were the only sounds in the room. After he regained his breath, the older of the two moved to his side, throwing a leg over Harry and resting his head on his love's slim shoulder.

"Rabastan?"

"Hm?"

The teen took a deep breath and then let it out, ruffling Rabastan's hair. The older wizard understood as he lay so close to the Boy-Who-Lived that the younger man probably had a million questions for him, all at the tip of his tongue. The hurt and sadness was there, all he had to do was look into those uniquely green eyes. But Rabastan wanted for that night at least to pretend that he was just another wizard in love, no war, no politics to bother him, just them.

Rabastan felt Harry shiver and was tempted to just throw the sheet over them so they could at least nap. But all his rational thoughts were followed by the reminder that this could very well be their last night. It would not be like summer, when they had parted their ways thinking almost nothing of it. This time it would not simply be over. It also meant that the next time they saw each other could easily mean the death of either one of them.

That grim and macabre thought spurred Rabastan on. He kissed Harry's shoulder slowly, then he used his teeth to mark the spot.

"Hey," the teen whispered drowsily. "Are you marking me?"

Rabastan kissed him on the lips. "Again," he told Harry as he pressed closer to the teen. "I want you again."

Harry nodded, understanding shining in his eyes. He pulled Rabastan to him and kissed him as he slowly started grinding his hips against the older wizard's body. There was no time for questions or any more talking, explanations or regret.

"Harry…"

"Don't say it."

"I…" he really wanted to tell his feelings openly.

"I know." Green eyes were glistening with tears. "Just don't."

Rabastan nodded.

It would hurt too much if the words were said, they would be more permanent then and it would be futile. Rabastan tried to chase away any dark thoughts. For now it was just him and Harry. They had that night at least and till the sun rose they would stay together. After that he would wallow in his feelings for as long as he wished. Now, he would say goodbye to the only person he had ever fallen in love with, and probably the last.

* * *

**End ****of ****chapter.**


	9. Pieces

**Author:**enchanted nightingale

**Beta****Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters from Harry Potter books do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Pieces**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore often suffered from insomnia. After all the years of responsibilities that gathered on his shoulders it resulted in a very busy mind. All the clutter in his office was nothing compared to the clutter in his brain. It was also one of the reasons he seemed so absentminded and flighty when the occasion did not call for the utmost seriousness. And the candy inspired passwords were one such example. Why invent elaborate phrases or use odd words? Even if he forgot his own password he could guess it easily enough as he used his top favourite sweet for the month, hard to forget that!

One night like this, while roaming the endless and often tricky halls of the castle, Albus heard a noise he was familiar with. A child crying. The Headmaster frowned. He hated when the children in his care, no matter who they were, suffered. Curious and alarmed he followed the sound of dying sobs till he reached the statue of the one eyed old crone (the guardian of a secret passage to Honeydukes). There was no one there, but as he moved his head his charmed glasses could just make out a silvery outline.

'An invisibility cloak,' he realized with alarm. And there was only one student who had an invisibility cloak that could partially obscure the figure even despite the charmed lenses.

Joints protested as Dumbledore knelt next to the huddled and invisible form.

"Harry?" the elderly wizard whispered softly. There were no portraits in this part but one could never be completely certain about their privacy.

There was a muffled hiccup and the water like fabric fell, revealing one very familiar messy mop of hair. Red rimmed eyes were staring into blue.

"S-sir?" Harry stuttered. His voice was completely broken.

Albus was alarmed. "What happened, my boy?" he asked.

That sent the teen into tears, not that they had previously stopped.

The Headmaster took the teen into his arms and rocked him gently like he had done years ago, when Lily had first introduced him to the boy. When the teen was finally composed enough to reply, Dumbledore spoke again.

"What happened to you my boy? Did anyone attack you?" he frantically asked.

There was a short silence from Harry's end, the teen had also been quite tense, until he let out the breath he had been holding and gave one short nod. He did not relax though.

Dumbledore was worried at this. He had to get to the bottom of this and his mind started going into dark paths as he slowly took in the half ruined shirt the green eyed wizard wore. If anyone had assaulted the boy there would be hell to pay.

"Come on lad, up you get," he softly spoke, using his surprisingly strong arms to lift the boy to his feet.

Harry complied, his body moving automatically. Albus then covered him again with the cloak as he started the walk towards his office. The last thing he needed was for any of the portraits to see Harry in the state he was. As Headmaster he could control the castle only so much. While the portraits respected and even liked him, they could get loose tongues, especially when they got drunk.

The walk to his office was one of the longest Dumbledore had to make. He hurriedly muttered the passwords and urged the boy to climb the staircase. Once inside the office he cast the spell to freeze the portraits of the previous headmistresses and headmasters of the institution for a bit of precious privacy, before pulling the invisibility cloak off Harry. In proper light the teen looked worse. There were bruises on his neck and wrists. The lips were swollen and the lower one sported what looked like a bite. The shirt Harry wore was missing buttons. The jeans were zipped but the button was undone. And those amazing and unique green eyes looked shattered.

"Harry, just sit here," Albus guided the boy to a chair after casting a charm to make it extra comfortable.

Meanwhile Fawkes was roused from his sleep and was now eyeing the two humans with what could be interpreted as concern.

"Harry, I need to ask you this, okay lad?" Albus used a very soft voice when he spoke to the teen. "Were you…" he swallowed hard. "Were you attacked?"

"No," the teen replied softly.

The blue eyed wizard swallowed, not daring to hope. Denial was not uncommon in such cases.

"A-are you certain? I need to know how to help you." And who to curse, Albus mentally thought. "Speak to me my boy. Please," the older wizard asked. He would be strong and not crack. The boy needed him.

Slowly, Harry raised his eyes and looked at Dumbledore. He opened his mouth and no sound came at first, before he blurted the one thing that confused the other wizard.

"Merlin, what have I done!"

"Harry?"

"I did not know. You have to believe me. At first I did not know."

Dumbledore was at a loss.

Fawkes let out a trill and flapped his wings, leaving his perch to land on Harry's knee. The boy looked startled at the phoenix and the immortal fire bird let out a few more trilling notes, soothing Harry's frazzled nerves and calming the Headmaster's own worry for a while. Fawkes' song died out and the Gryffindor took a deep breath.

"Sir?"

"Yes Harry?" Albus asked in an even voice.

"I-" the teen started but then he choked. His fingers flexed on his biceps and then he released them, letting his hands fall limply from his arms for the first time since Dumbledore had found him curled up next to that statue.

"Take your time," the older wizard told him in a soft voice. "I… Do you need a Calming Draught?"

Harry shook his head. "I… You know I met someone in France?"

"Yes, Harry."

"He is older than me."

"I know that too lad. Did he… hurt you?"

Harry choked and Dumbledore fought to keep his magic calm. If that guy had forced the teen into anything then he would track him down and show him just why he was able to defeat a Dark Lord like Grindelwald.

"He did not hurt me," the green eyed wizard finally admitted. "Physically that is."

Albus was able to relax somewhat. Harry had not been sexuality assaulted then. Now he could breathe. Now he could actually do something to help the teen.

"Talk to me my boy."

"You'll hate me," Harry said brokenly.

"Oh, child. Hate is a very strong word. I have only hated one person in my life and I can swear to you my boy this, I can never hate you. I swear this to you Harry."

And from that the teen gathered his courage and the story came spilling from his lips.

For once, the old and wise Headmaster of Hogwarts was left literally speechless. Only after that, when Harry had been tucked in one of the guest rooms (because Albus would not let the teen back in the dorms in the state he was) was Dumbledore even able to ponder over what he had heard.

Rabastan Lestrange and Harry Potter.

Harry Potter and Rabastan Lestrange.

It sounded wrong no matter how one heard it.

The beauty and the beast.

The innocent and the killer.

Such an unlikely pair brought together by fate and chance. Life was tragically comical in instances like this. Albus would know. It had happened to him. After all, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald could only be uttered as one way only nowadays, as mortal enemies, when years before they had been so much more. Dumbledore had not lied to Harry. He had hated only one person in his life, not Tom Riddle or Voldemort, the man that orphan had become. He had certainly never hated Gellert, not when their relationship ended with his sister's death and his brother renouncing him. Albus had only ever hated himself and what he had almost let himself become.

Fawkes let out a trill, startling Albus from his thoughts before they got any darker and even more depressive.

"I apologize my friend," the old wizard told the phoenix.

The fire bird clacked its beak. Dumbledore heard the reprimand for what it was.

"Dawn is only three hours away my friend but I will try to rest," Albus promised.

And he rose to do just that, even knowing that he would not be closing his eyes for the rest of the night.

* * *

The fireplace in No12 Grimmauld Place flared up that morning. Remus and Sirius looked up from their breakfast.

"What time is it?" Remus asked.

"Too early for social calls," the last male Black replied.

Sirius stood and walked to the fireplace where he crouched down. A bearded face appeared in the fire.

"Headmaster," the Azkaban escapee exclaimed.

"Good morning Sirius, my boy. Who else is in the kitchen with you?"

"Just Remus," Sirius replied. "It's only us in the house."

The werewolf joined his friend on his knees before the fire. "Good morning sir."

"Is something wrong?" Sirius asked. "Is it about Harry?"

"Sirius, don't be hasty."

"Remus," Dumbledore cut the scared man off. "I'm afraid Sirius is correct on this one. There is something up with Harry."

Immediately the two men grew alarmed.

"What is it?" Sirius demanded.

"Harry found out something last night and the boy was hurt, emotionally. He's a strong lad and I think he will recover," Dumbledore told them. "I wanted to tell you because he will be a bit down for a while and he might not want to talk about it. He's too embarrassed to mention it to you but I did not want any rumours reaching you and worrying you."

"My heart returned to its place," Sirius let out a breath.

"Thank you for telling us Sir," Remus told the older wizard.

"No trouble my boy. But I have to go now."

"Of course sir," the two Gryffindor's said together.

The headmaster's head disappeared from the fireplace and the fire died out.

"Did you believe him?" Remus asked.

"Hell no! Something serious is up but I do believe he did not lie about Harry not wanting to discuss it just yet." Sirius slowly stood, wincing as his joints cracked.

"We wait for Harry to come to us first?" the werewolf said then. He, too, rose on his feet with more ease than his childhood friend.

"Exactly."

* * *

**Hogwarts**

* * *

Neville was starting to get concerned.

Ever since the attack on Ottery St. Catchpole things had changed. They had managed to get out of the crossfire early and as per Harry's instructions they had gotten to safety. After that they had lost sight of the green eyed wizard for a while. Those hours were the most worrying part of Neville and Luna's day. The two friends had stayed with Xeno at the Lovegood's house and they had returned to the castle the following morning and only then and there they heard from McGonagall that Harry was fine. As they had arrived through Dumbledore's office, the Headmaster was also there and he had informed them that Harry had taken a part, however minor that was; in the fight and that he was expected to act a bit weird. Neville had taken the warning the two professors gave to heart and he and Luna had decided to be understanding and not crowd Harry; they knew how Harry hated feeling patronized or caged.

It was three days since the night.

Somehow the significance of that night being the first one Harry had been back to Hogwarts after the Dark Lord's attack on Hogsmeade was not lost on Neville, but the teen just could not connect all the clues just yet. And he could not ask Harry either as the green eyed wizard kept avoiding him. And he was doing it so masterfully that Neville almost wanted to congratulate him. He did not physically avoid Neville; he just would not meet his eyes. They still talked, did their homework together and had meals in the Great Hall but somehow a wall had formed between them and the teen had no idea what to do and how to approach Harry about this.

It was that very day that Luna came over to the Gryffindor table, where Neville sat alone as Harry had fled the room after eating like a bird. Luna grabbed one of Neville's hands and pulled.

"Luna?"

"We need to talk or the Wrackspurts will have their way with our favourite Nargle and that would be really bad."

Neville spluttered but allowed the Ravenclaw witch to lead him around. They did not go far, just far enough to reach the first empty classroom and for Luna to lock them in there. Neville was a bit winded and quite a bit alarmed at her behaviour. She acted odd, and for Luna that meant… Actually, Neville had still to figure what that meant.

"This has to stop. We need to make him stop," the blonde teen stated.

"I will go out on a limb here and say that you are talking about Harry," Neville told her.

"Of course I am talking about Harry," Luna replied. "Who else has that great number of Nargles?"

"Right," Neville nodded. "Okay, he's been avoiding me though. How can we talk if he won't look at me?"

"He's avoiding you too?"

"Why? You mean he's giving you the slip as well?"

Luna nodded.

"Just what's been going on?" Neville wondered.

The witch shrugged. "That's what we need to ask Harry."

"Luna, we are going in circles. How are we going to do that?"

"Ask him."

"You said that before but it still does not give me any ideas."

"Silly lion, you need a Ravenclaw to make your plans."

Neville studied her. "You actually enjoy being vague, don't you?"

Luna just gave him a serene smile.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	10. A brother's worry

**Author:**enchanted nightingale

**Beta****Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters from Harry Potter books do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter ****10**** – ****A****brother****'****s****worry**

* * *

Rodolphus was a patient person. He knew that, he even had proof of this. He had been married to a mentally unstable witch for years. He had found himself in Azkaban for a bit more than decade. He was still sane- well, mostly- after all that but lately that sanity was escaping him. Considering his dear brother was driving him up the wall. He had first thought it was a fluke. Ottery St. Catchpole had after all been their first raid since Azkaban, the first raid since the attack on the Longbottom's. That night had left a mark on his younger sibling.

And that mark had festered while in prison. Rodolphus recalled on the days that he was lucid enough despite the presence of Dementors that his brother had been truly tormented by the creatures. He might have never made a sound but Rodolphus still knew. Bellatrix had been laughing and giggling with glee even though those foul creatures could affect her. Barty had also cried on the first few nights. His wife's cousin, Black, was already there when they had arrived and the man made no noise either, just like Rabastan.

Rodolphus was concerned. While the healers had cleared him and his brother completely, Rabastan had been withdrawn ever since. He had not been particularly expressive, even when he was younger and brassier, but the current behaviour was perplexing. During the meeting he did not offer to participate in any torturing, he did not step up for any missions; it was like he was not really there. Oh, he loved dark magic, of that here was no doubt. He practiced it too when asked directly by the Dark Lord, and that was it. And that was odd. If Rabastan was having second thoughts about their sect, Rodolphus needed to know. He would not let his brother have an obscure death like Regulus black. While they had both taken the Dark Mark, the Lestrange's always put family first and foremost, that was one lesson Rodolphus had had ingrained since his childhood. If Rabastan wanted out he would help in whatever capacity he was capable. But to do that, Rabastan had to first ask for help, or at the very least talk to him about it.

Finally, fed up with their game of Kneazle and Mouse, Rodolphus managed to corner Rabastan in the Malfoy library one afternoon. It was an added bonus that none of their hosts or his wife where in the manor. Rabastan was browsing some book titles when he grabbed him by the arm and made him turn so they were face to face.

"Brother," Rodolphus gave a fake pleasant smile, ignoring how his sibling struggled to get away. He had always been physically stronger, since they were kids. And Rodolphus was confident that the other wizard would not draw his wand.

"I'm kind of busy…"

"You don't have time for your favourite brother?"

"You are my only brother."

"Even more reason to oblige me," Rodolphus remarked. "Let's sit, shall we? And then you can tell me what happened to you at Ottery St. Catchpole, hm?"

Rabastan managed to shrug his brother's grip off. "Nothing but the usual."

"Torture, mayhem, death?" Rodolphus offered.

"All three."

Rodolphus actually smiled. "Hm, you have gotten better at lying to me."

The comment made Rabastan flinch.

"Yes, you did something, brother of mine, something bad. What was it?"

"You said it, torture, mayhem and death," Rabastan replied.

"No," Rodolphus mused. "There's something else. And that is what you are letting torture you so thoroughly."

"Are you implying that…?"

Rodolphus narrowed his eyes. "No, I'm outright saying it. Something's wrong. Terribly wrong. You look like hell."

"Well thank…"

"I was not finished."

"Neither was I!" Rabastan hissed. "You keep cutting me off."

"I'm saving you the trouble of lying to me," Rodolphus told him. "Will you talk to me? I am not joking. You looked less tortured after the years you spent under the tender care of Dementors."

Rabastan flinched. "Don't worry. I can handle this."

"I can help you…"

"You can't, not with this," Rabastan replied after a tired sigh. "I've made my bed, now I have to lie in it. If you'll excuse me now."

Rodolphus watched as his younger brother walked past him.

Something was horribly wrong. And now he was almost certain that it had to do with the war and their part in it. Rodolphus never thought it would come to this, but perhaps it was time to make contact with old associates and start working on his back up plan, the one he had not even considered even when he had been thrown in Azkaban. He could handle jail, but he would not let his brother die. Because Rodolphus was certain that whatever had his brother in such a state would not end good.

* * *

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N:** Short and to the point.


	11. Catching Harry the Hare

**Author:**enchanted nightingale

**Beta****Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters from Harry Potter books do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter****11**** – ****Catching ****Harry ****the ****Hare**

* * *

Neville was getting good at stalking people. It was not a talent one advertised, not even a talent he would have ever before thought useful. For the last few days though he had done exactly that, stalk someone. And not a random person either, but his friend, best friend this year, Harry Potter. And it was a big challenge as the green eyed wizard had a knack of slipping through the thick crowds that filled the corridors once classes were out and had 'something to do so don't wait up' whenever Neville tried to get some time alone with him. The Longbottom heir was ready to pull his hair out when he finally got a break one Thursday afternoon after Charms. Luna had been waiting out of the hall, as per agreement, and she jumped in front of Harry looking all chipper and sunshine as she started talking to the Gryffindor fast enough that Neville wondered whether she had time to breathe or not. The rant included a string of conspiracy theories, questions about Harry's day and her inquiry on how he liked lunch that day, leaving Harry overwhelmed and making it easy for Neville to entwine his arm with Harry's grab hold of the other teen's elbow and steering him towards the grounds.

"Neville?" Harry blinked. "I…"

"No, you are not busy," Neville stated. "We are going to talk Harry, and you are going to listen. There might be questions involved, meaning you will be required to answer. It's called a conversation."

Harry was left gaping. Only then Neville noticed how pale Harry looked and he felt guilty for doing this.

Then Luna shot him a mild stinging hex and mouthed a 'Stick to the plan' and Neville gathered more courage.

Harry did not mind them; he just let them guide him.

In the end Neville and Luna came to a halt not far from Hagrid's cabin, near a small alcove that provided shelter from the cold, was not on a travelled path and offered them privacy.

"Sit," Luna ordered Harry.

The green eyed Gryffindor gave them a glare, dropped his book bag on the ground and sat on the stone bench.

Luna took his left side, Neville his right.

"You've been avoiding us," Neville stated with no small amount of hurt at Harry's behaviour.

"I…"

"You meant to do that," Luna told him gently but also with reprimand. "We want to know why."

"Was it something we did?" Neville asked. "If…"

"No," Harry told him.

* * *

"Was it something we did?"

Harry shuddered the moment he heard the question roll out of Neville's tongue. He felt like the worst person in the world. A strong and resounding "No" came from him. He was not about to let his two friends believe that they were at fault.

He could not look at them, especially not Neville. He had tried to get himself together after that Hogsmeade weekend. The Headmaster had offered his help as well and Harry was still mortified he had just blurted his deepest, darkest secret, his lowest point to the older wizard. Dumbledore had listened patiently, those blue eyes still warm and comforting, until Harry could no longer look at him because he feared what he would find. Perhaps his decision to cut ties with Neville and Luna was rushed, but he could not honestly be near the other two teens when he had spent months sleeping with one of the people who had ruined his family, drove his parents to insanity and committed too many crimes to name. Harry felt guilty just thinking about Rabastan and his relationship and even guiltier when he recalled how he enjoyed his time spent with the Azkaban escapee.

"No," Harry repeated. "It was not anything either of you did. It was me, all me."

"Okay, I don't understand," Neville told him.

"I think I do," the Ravenclaw among them mused. "Did you do something that might be a slight to us? Or perhaps something you just think is a slight to us?"

Harry's flinch alerted them to the validity of those statements.

"Okay, I think I'm getting it now," Neville commented. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry would not look at him.

"It concerns Neville," Luna could really spot the clues when she wanted.

"Me?" Neville was a bit surprised. "What could you possibly do to anger us?"

Harry felt nervous. He knew he could not lie to them, not when they had supported him so much from the beginning of the year. Still, the truth was hard to voice. Harry knitted his fingers together and stared hard at them. "It's not some stupid thing. What I did, it was big Neville. And I'm not sure if you can ever forgive me. I cannot forgive myself," he added the last it to himself but Neville and Luna heard.

"What is this Unspeakable act?" Luna inquired.

Silence stretched among them while Harry fought for courage he did not feel.

"Does it have anything to do with the attack?" Neville asked.

Harry allowed a short nod.

"But you helped us get out of there," Luna commented. "You stayed behind with the Aurors."

"And the Death Eaters," Harry's voice was low.

Neville frowned. "I just cannot guess, at all," he muttered.

Luna scooted closer to Harry and covered his chilled hands with hers. She squeezed gently and then urged him to tell them.

"We cannot fix this unless we know the problem," the blond witch told Harry.

The Gryffindor snorted. "It's not something you fix."

"Harry," Neville urged.

Harry met his eyes and sighed. He deserved to know.

"I did not know before, how could I? And I guess it was stupid of me not to know, not to realize. It did happen during the attack at Ottery St. Catchpole. It was during a skirmish, Tonks and I got separated and I saw them. The Wanted posters."

Luna and Neville shared a look. What did Wanted Posters have to do with anything?

Harry's face held a bitter smile and his eyes showed the pain he felt. "I did not know before but that moment I knew. Neville?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Do you know who my lover is?" Harry asked.

Neville and Luna looked at each other, realizing that no; Harry had never said his lover's name. It was always 'Him', my lover, and lately 'my boyfriend', but never a name to go with a vague description Harry had given. Tall, dark and gorgeous was not exactly a lot to go on. They had merely let Harry be happy, teasing when appropriate (sometimes even when it was not) and merely supporting Harry's decision to actually live his life and be a teenager just like the rest of his peers.

"You never asked," Harry's smile was bitter. "Perhaps if you had… Or even if I had simply offered it…"

"Harry?" Neville asked. "Just who is your lover?"

"He introduced himself as Rabastan Evrard Grave…" Harry tailed off.

Neville frowned. "Rabastan?" the name rolled off his tongue like it was something foreign.

"Yes," Harry nodded. "Also known as Rabastan Lestrange."

Neville lost all colour from his face so quickly that Harry feared for a second that he would lose consciousness.

Luna's eyes had also gone wide, the name ringing several bells for her.

"Ra-Rabastan Lestrange?" Neville stuttered.

Harry nodded.

"Rabastan Lestrange as in Rodolphus' brother, whose wife is Bellatrix?"

Harry swallowed hard. "The very same," he replied.

Neville slumped back, his body swaying a bit.

Harry turned to Luna. "I- I better go," he whispered. He lowered his voice even more. "Please take care of him?" And after that his voice cracked. Harry stood, shouldered his book bag and walked away briskly, before the tears that came to him so easily fell.

He missed the worried and trouble look Luna shot him. He missed how the gentle Ravenclaw scooted closer to a distraught Neville and hugged the shy Gryffindor to her.

"Hush, it's going to be fine," she whispered to Neville, saying nothing as he buried his face in her hair and sobs racked his body.

* * *

Harry felt that he had no place crying when Neville was the one betrayed by him. As he walked the distance from the grounds towards the castle in the still snow covered grounds Harry did not bother with a warming charm. The cold helped him get himself together. He had to keep reminding himself that the world did not revolve around him; this day should not be about him, but about his friend. Harry would be okay even if Neville never spoke to him again. Luna would be a great best friend for him. And if Harry was along after that then things would still be okay. He had survived a lonely childhood; he could survive a few more years in Hogwarts alone. He had to, right? And as long as he had Sirius and Remus he would survive.

Here, Harry stumbled a bit and fell on his knees on the soft snow.

He had never even considered the possibility that Sirius and Remus would learn about who his lover was. That Apolline and Armand would realize that Rabastan Evrard Grave was in fact Rabastan Lestrange, Death Eater and escaped convict. Would they allow the girl near him again or their newborn son? Harry did not know. Lately he knew nothing but the need to take things slow, one day at a time.

"Harry?"

The Gryffindor blinked. Then he looked up and saw the Headmaster was there, along with Snape, both men giving him looks. Dumbledore looked concerned, Snape's look was guarded but he also looked bit apprehensive.

"Headmaster?" Harry hardly recognized his own voice.

"Harry, my boy, let's get you out of the snow, shall we?"

"I…"

"Severus, help me," Albus turned to the Potions' Master.

The dark haired professor moved. Between the two of them they got Harry to his feet.

"My office it is," Albus told them even as he started weaving a 'notice me not' around all three of them so that they could walk towards the castle and up to his office unnoticed and unhindered.

Once in the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore gently dismissed Snape and focused all his attention on Harry. Seeing how cold the teen felt, Dumbledore asked for some hot chocolate from the kitchens, blinking once he noticed a vial of Calming Draught appear along with the hot beverage. Albus smiled a bit at Severus' thoughtfulness. Then he crouched before the distraught Gryffindor.

"Harry? Please drink this for me?"

The teen accepted the vial of Calming Draught, calming down a bit after ingesting it. The Headmaster then pressed a cup full of warm chocolate to Harry's palms.

"Drink Harry, but sip slowly, okay? I'll be behind my desk. Whenever you want, whenever you're ready, you can talk to me."

Dumbledore was half way through answering his fifth mail when Harry's voice cut through the silence of the office.

"I told Neville today."

Dumbledore let the quill down, turning his full attention towards his student.

"Oh? Mister Longbottom and Miss Lovegood finally managed to pin you down long enough to talk?"

A pained smile appeared on Harry's face. "Yes, they did."

"So, you spoke to Mister Longbottom. And you told him everything?"

"Yes."

"I see. Did he tell you anything?"

Harry shook his head. "I did not stick around. I… It was not my place to be there."

"Harry…"

"It was not a small thing he learned today," Harry defended Neville.

Albus smiled gently at the teen. Even now, he put his friend before himself.

"Everything will be alright," he told Harry.

"How?" the teen asked. "How can anything turn out fine?"

Dumbledore sighed and stood from his desk, walking around to stand next to Harry's chair. He drew the teen into a hug, not bothering with words of reassurance just yet; it was still early. But he would try and help as much as he could.

* * *

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/M:** Sorry for adding to the drama and angst but an author has got to do what the Muse commands.

So, Neville now knows.


	12. Chances

**Author: **enchanted nightingale

**Beta****Reader: **pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer: **The characters from Harry Potter books do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter ****12**** – ****Chances**

* * *

Hedge's End was normally a quiet place. It was near the Welsh Dragon Reservation, the only active one in the UK. The surrounding lands held the houses of the sixty or so dragon tamers and their families, a few businesses. However the people were now scared. While it would be suicide for Voldemort to actually attack the outer dragon gates that surrounded the area, much less the inner dragon gates that actually encompassed the reservation, the Order was in the area, checking everything out just in case. Mad-Eye and Hestia Jones were conversing with a couple of handlers. Remus stood to the side, a huge dog sitting at his feet.

"I still cannot believe they attacked Ottery St. Catchpole," Remus muttered.

The dog snorted a bit, making Remus smile slightly.

"Yes, you were always yelling from the rooftops how crazy Voldemort and his followers are," the werewolf commented.

The dog barked once.

"Padfoot!" Remus sighed defeated. "Don't bark loudly. We need to be inconspicuous you know."

The huge canine whined a bit and lowered his head. Then he turned dark eyes to look up at Remus.

"Not that look," the werewolf admonished. "Harry can work it perfectly in human form; Merlin help us if his animal form is something cute and cuddly. You in your usual form are bad at it, being a dog does not necessarily mean you can do the puppy dog look."

The dog dropped the act and stood on all his legs, observing the area once again. His nose twitched and Remus knew he had caught a scent.

'What's wrong?' Remus asked, inwardly wishing it was closer to the full moon so he could tell what was wrong. Before he could realise what was happening the dog took off and he was left standing there and cursing at his best friend for acting so rash.

* * *

Rodolphus tugged at his long hair, wincing at the colour.

'It's the last time I let Narcissa help disguise me,' Rodolphus muttered to himself. This whole mission was a crazy idea. An attack on the Dragon Gates, any of the Dragon Gates was insanity at its best. He was still wary at what the Dark Lord was aiming with this. And so soon after Ottery St. Catchpole.

He was now fed up with the whole situation and he was about to Apparate away when a familiar magical signature caught his senses.

'Can't be...' he muttered. As a huge dog came into view a grin spread across Rodolphus' face.

He winked at the dog and motioned towards an alley. A quick idea was forming in his mind and the more he thought about it the more he liked it.

Reaching the alley he dropped the disguise on his features.

''Hello Siri,'' he said. Slowly he turned around and saw the dog turn into human without any effort.

''You...''

Rodolphus grinned. ''Me.''

Sirius snarled.

Lestrange cocked his head to the side, studying the man that had been so close yet so far away. Time had been kinder than life, to both of them.

''You look delicious,'' Rodolphus told him.

''Don't you try that charm on me,'' Sirius growled. He was fingering his pocket for his wand. The only reason why he had not already taken it out was that Rodolphus had yet to produce his.

''You really do look good Siri,'' Rodolphus commented. ''How's life outside Azkaban for you?''

''Like a bastard like you would care,'' Sirius spat.

''Got my present for Yule?'' Rodolphus asked.

Sirius pursed his lips, refusing to answer.

''As I recall; those chocolates were your favourites,'' Rodolphus pressed on.

''A lot of things were,'' Sirius muttered.

Rodolphus closed the distance between them, coming dangerously close to the last male Black.

''Am I still among your favourites?'' he slyly asked.

Sirius was seething at the question, ''None of your damn business.''

'You're still my favourite.''

''You married my cousin!'' Sirius hissed.

Rodolphus smirked, some anger entering his calm face. ''Yet you continued gracing my bed at night.''

Sirius snarled and tried to physically strike the other wizard but Rodolphus was ready for him. They brawled for a while, mindful not to make a commotion by yelling and attracting any attention. Gradually the hitting turned into groping and hands that tagged at clothes were now pulling the other closer as the two wizards locked lips and harsh kisses were exchanged. Sirius viciously bit Rodolphus, smirking smugly when the other man broke the kiss and then licked his lip to taste blood. Lestrange said nothing about this, he just pulled Black to him and kissed him again, until Sirius was backed against a building and Rodolphus was free to feast on his mouth.

When they were both breathless they broke apart. Rodolphus grabbed hold of Sirius's long hair and tagged harshly; making the dog Animagus look at him.

''Your taste is still the same,'' Rodolphus commented. ''I can only wonder whether your body still feels like it used to, all responsive and needy and loud.''

Sirius hit his chest hard enough to hurt but the action still did not force Rodolphus back.

''Stop struggling luv,'' Rodolphus whispered.

''I am not a docile doll for you to do as you please,'' Sirius warned his voice dangerous.

''That's half the fun,'' Rodolphus informed him and Sirius tried not to smile. The danger, the roughness and borderline violence was what kept them gravitating towards each other from their school years till later, when the war reached its peak. His fling with Rodolphus had been one of the reasons Sirius had declined being the Secret Keeper for James and Lily.

''Padfoot!''

Remus' voice broke the bubble around the two wizards. Rodolphus stole one hard kiss from Sirius, making Black squirm and yelp when he purposely bit him hard enough to draw blood as payback for the earlier attack on him. Then Rodolphus made a show of lapping up the blood and using his tongue to caress the cut.

''Think of me tonight,'' Rodolphus told him before he Dissaparated, leaving a livid Sirius behind.

"Damn that bastard!" Sirius hissed. He tried to stop the shivering of his body. The Animagus had quite honestly suppressed the effect the other man had on him while in Azkaban; no chances of getting all horny with Dementors around. But now his body was affected by the proximity.

"Padfoot!" Remus called out.

Sirius winced. Should Remus stumble upon him when he looked like this there would be questions and Sirius was not ready for that can of worms to open. He transformed back into Padfoot and went to meet the werewolf.

* * *

Rodolphus was the first dismissed from the Dark Lord's presence after his report about Igor Karkaroff''s whereabouts and his admittedly cooked up report about the protections on the Welsh Dragon Reservation. He had made more progress with Karkaroff than he mentioned to the Dark Lord but Rodolphus had plans and Karkaroff had to stay alive for a while longer.

* * *

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N:** No Harry/Rabastan in this chapter but the introduction to another pair.

Yes, as many of you guessed correctly, there is a slight Rodolphus/Sirius, with mentions of a past relationship. ( ^_^ )


	13. Friendship

**Author**: enchanted nightingale

**Beta****Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer**: The characters from Harry Potter books do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter ****13**** – ****Friendship**

* * *

It was a typical day for Harry. He woke up, ran to the bathroom before even any of his year mates did, and spent lots of quality time with his toilette, emptying the lunch and dinner he had managed to eat the day before. This new routine started the past two weeks and did not let up, but Harry chalked it up to him being distraught and stressed out. After all, a lot of things had happened lately. He no longer had a lover or boyfriend. He no longer had a best friend in Neville. Luna was the only constant in his life and he felt that one more wrong move and he would lose her as well.

That morning was like every other morning before it. He spent ten minutes in the loo emptying his stomach and twenty more trying to make himself presentable before classes. He headed to the Great Hall for breakfast forcing himself to eat a bit of everything he could keep down, which was not much, before he rose and went to his classes like he should. Only that day his routine would be broken and he would be grateful about it.

* * *

Neville had never been more surprised than the day he heard Harry's confession.

His mind had blanked out completely. The whole thing, it just surpassed his wildest imagination. He had stood where he was for the longest time after Harry had finished his story and left. Luna had stood by him, holding him, rocking him like a baby. When the first shock passed Neville had been embarrassed at the situation they were in and had tried to pull away to compose himself but Luna had held on, refusing to just pull away.

"That's what friends are for," Luna had told him.

That phrase had kept haunting him, almost taunting Neville.

For about a week he thought about it. And Harry gave him space lots of it. So much that even the other Gryffindor's noticed that something was up between him and Harry. Ron Weasley had even had the nerve to demand an explanation. Neville had punched him, an action that earned him detention with McGonagall, but the Longbottom heir did not care. Hermione Granger was the second to approach him, looking all concerned and trying to help. That time he had been with Luna and the petite Ravenclaw had told Hermione quite clearly that it was none of her business.

"Stop being so nosy," Luna had told Hermione. "Harry won't talk to you and you think Neville will? Harry is not your business, Neville is not your business, their relationship is not your business. So butt out. You gave up being Harry's friend. Don't act all concerned now, you're a terrible actress."

Hermione had run off, cheeks burning in shame and head lowered.

Harry had been nearby and he looked grateful at both her and Neville, yet he still had made no move to approach Neville. He still spent some time with Luna, the Longbottom heir knew that and he would never make Luna choose, but the green eyed wizard preferred his wolf's company above everything.

Luna had at some point actually spoken to Neville about Harry. They had been hanging out by the lake. It was frozen over near the bank but they knew better than to step on it as there was danger that it would break. They had been feeding some wild birds, sparrows, bluetits and the like when Luna brought Harry up.

"He won't make the first move," the Ravenclaw told Neville. "He feels that he betrayed you and that he should not be around you lest it offends you."

"But he told us he did not know…"

Luna stared as Neville trailed off.

"He had not known," the Gryffindor repeated. "He had not known that his Rabastan was the same guy as the one that attacked my parents."

He missed Luna's proud smile.

"He was in the dark yet he blames himself even when I don't."

"But Neville," Luna kindly told him. "Harry does not know that you don't blame him."

That made the Gryffindor pause.

"I don't understand it," he finally admitted.

"Do you really need to understand?" the blonde girl asked.

Neville snorted. "No, I guess I don't." Then he smiled a bit sadly.

"Where do you think we can find Harry?" Luna asked.

The other teen frowned. "About that… I think there's something wrong with Harry."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain."

* * *

It was DADA first thing after lunch that day and Neville had not managed to see Harry during lunch. He and Luna had parted with the hope that Neville would find Harry there.

He had been right. Neville spotted Harry coming from the general direction he knew the kitchens to be, munching on a piece of toast, simple, dry toast. Almost immediately Neville felt concerned. He was a much lighter sleeper than the other boys at the dorm and he had woken a few times by Harry's rushed escapes to the loo. Now he noted that the green eyed teen looked worn out and pale, so very pale. The second realization was that Harry had lost weight and he did not really have much to lose, he was too damn thin most of the time. Neville had noticed things had changed when he returned earlier that year from France but now all that progress was gone.

There was not anyone else around; there was still time for their other year mates to eat in peace before DADA began and Neville knew that he and Harry would have at least some privacy. So he made his move and hoped it was not too late to repair their relationship or he would never forgive himself.

"Harry."

The Potter heir looked up. His eyes focused on Neville and the teen swallowed the bite that he had in his mouth before lowering the hand holding the toast.

"Neville."

"Is it too late for us, our friendship?" Neville asked.

"Our… friendship?" Harry looked lost. "I…"

"I've been a bit of an idiot," Neville went on. "Focusing on myself…"

"He all but killed your parents. You said it yourself once, that it would have been kinder if they had finished their work," Harry said. "And I went and…"

"Harry," the other teen cut him off. "You said it yourself. You had no idea."

"But now I have," Harry told him. "And I'm not sure…"

The green eyed wizard's voice caught and Neville noticed that Harry's eyes looked glassy with ready to shed tears.

"Neville, I still… I love him," Harry admitted.

The Longbottom heir gave a pained smile. "Yes, it was kind of obvious from the beginning."

"I'm not… I don't regret loving him."

"And you shouldn't."

"Neville…"

"Harry, listen to me. You fell in love with a guy in France. That guy loved you back; he had to have loved you back if everything you said to Luna and me was the truth."

"It was."

"Then he truly loved you. That, Harry is no crime. I never felt betrayed, not really. I… it was the shock, alright? Had I come and told you I slept with you know who…."

Harry gave a sort of sob and laugh. "I'd tease you that you are into bestiality. He looks horrible."

Neville laughed. "Bad example, I admit, but you get my point right? You would have been shocked, surprised."

"Hurt," Harry added.

"Hurt," Neville agreed. "But you know what hurts most?"

Harry shook his head.

"The thought that the first friend I ever had is lost to me because I'm too selfish and a coward to admit that I miss him."

Tears actually fell from Harry's eyes and still he made no move to approach Neville.

"I'm an idiot," Harry said.

"No, you are an idiot in love," Neville told him.

"How's that any better?"

"It isn't."

Harry laughed. "Best friends?"

"Best friends."

They crossed the distance and hugged.

"We still need to talk some more," Harry told Neville when they were back standing, apart, closer than they had been all week.

"Yes, but let's just bond for a while," the other teen said. "We've earned this."

"I like the sound of that."

"About bloody time," Moody said from the doorway.

Harry and Neville started and turned around.

Their DADA instructor cackled.

"You know you should always …" Mad-Eye started.

The two Gryffindor shared a look.

"…be vigilant," they finished together.

The retired Auror cackled and the teens shuddered.

"Now get in," Moody barked. "As soon as the rest of them are here I can start the lesson. You will be learning how to cast the Patronus. That cow…"

"Toad," Neville corrected.

"It fits her more," Harry added.

Mad-Eye snorted. "It does. That toad then, honestly, Ministry boot lickers teaching… the least they could have done was send an Auror."

The two teens heard the man mutter under his breath as they waited for the rest of the students to arrive.

* * *

That night at dinner Luna went and gave a smack to Harry's head. It was lighter than a swat and it made Harry smile at her.

"Took you two long enough," she remarked.

"Well, we can't all be as smart as you," Neville told her.

"I know."

"Can you stop sounding so smug?" Harry told her.

"Of course I can, I just don't want to," Luna told him. "So, no more drama between the two of you?"

Neville and Harry looked at each other.

"No, no more drama," Neville agreed with Harry nodding beside him.

"Good, pass me the potatoes," Luna ordered them.

Harry reached for the plate and offered it to her.

"You know, Luna, sometimes you scare me," Harry told her.

Neville nodded. "Me as well."

"Really, Neville? That means that you would never date me?"

Harry nearly dropped the potatoes in shock. Was Luna really saying what he thought she was saying? Seeing her stare unblinkingly at Neville he decided to wait and see.

Neville on the other hand could only stare at the Ravenclaw and gape. Was that really a come on? It sounded like one. But this was Luna. His friend. Sure, she was funny, good company, great even. She was smart, never underestimated him and she was just too pretty for words. She could not possibly mean that!

"I… Luna… I…"

Harry cleared his throat. "What he would like to say is that he likes you back but is too afraid to ruin your friendship but a date might convince him so how about you two go on a date next Hogsmeade weekend, barring a Death Eater attack, hm?"

Luna hardly blinked at Harry's response while Neville stared at Harry in horror, still unable to fully utilize his vocal cords.

"Well, I accept," their younger friend answered. "Harry, can you also pass the salt?"

"Sure."

Neville stared between the two, speechless for the rest of the meal.

* * *

That same night the people in the Gryffindor dorm realized that the dark cloud between Harry and Neville was gone. The two walked in together, conversing in low tones. They started studying together like before. It gathered a lot of looks but no one approached to ask. The Twins in particular kept Ron and even Hermione away and when Harry and Neville packed their things and headed up to the boys' dormitory Dean and Seamus kept an eye on Ron.

"Are we really okay?" Harry asked Neville. He was there in the common bathroom, watching Neville shave.

"We are, stop asking so often, but, I'm shocked about Luna to be honest," Neville told Harry.

The green eyed wizard blinked. "I thought you liked Luna, I mean, I've seen you stare at her and blush…"

"You have?" Neville stopped shaving. "You mean I actually do that?"

Harry laughed. "Mate, you've got it bad for her." He left Neville, chuckling as he went back to the dorm.

"What's so funny?" Seamus asked.

Neville came back that moment.

"Harry! I cannot believe this! Do I really stare?" the Longbottom heir demanded.

"Stare at whom?" Dean asked.

Ron was staring at Harry and then Neville and then the other two teens. He looked like he wanted to ask but he was unsure whether he was even supposed to speak. To Harry that was a very big improvement to Ron's 'foot-in-mouth' syndrome.

"Luna," Neville reluctantly agreed.

"The Lovegood girl?" Seamus asked.

"She's pretty cute," Dean commented. "A bit spacey…"

"She's a Ravenclaw, right?" Seamus cut in.

"Yes," Neville replied.

"Well, all the ravens are a bit like that," the Irish boy commented. "I went out with a sixth year last Hogsmeade weekend. She always had these ideas in mind. She wants to go into spell development. She was a bit freaky. One moment talking to me and the other she was exclaiming about an idea. Apparently I'm inspiring."

The other boys snorted, Ron included.

"Hey!" Seamus yelled at them. "I can be inspiring!"

"He's happy it got him a snog," Dean told the others.

"Nobody said anything about a snog!" Neville panicked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Would you please relax?"

"I am relaxed."

It was Dean's turn to snort. "You are blanching."

"Oh," Neville uttered.

"Look," Harry said. "It's just a date. You meet her like always; you talk to her like we usually talk."

"But she's my friend. A date will make her my girlfriend," Neville panicked.

"She can still be your friend," Harry told him. "A date does not mean you are another person! You still share the same things friends share. What changes is the intimacy mainly and the feelings. Having Luna as a girlfriend does not make her stop being your friend."

"I agree with Harry," Dean said.

"Me too," Seamus commented. "That was really awfully mature and knowing of you Harry. Want to share with us lad? Got a lady as well?"

"Had," Harry muttered, mood turning sour.

"Sorry," Seamus winced.

"And it was not a lady," Harry added.

"Oh," Dean uttered. "You're gay?"

Harry nodded.

"Want us to beat him up?" Seamus offered.

Harry and Neville both choked at that, stared at each other and started laughing.

"Hey!" Seamus protested. "What's so funny?"

But Harry and Neville were laughing too hard to answer. From Harry's eyes some tears leaked but no one said anything about it.

Later, after they had come down from their laughing fit Seamus and Dean asked to speak to Harry. The two Gryffindor's apologized to Harry for a lot of things. It was quite touching to Harry. They apologized for thinking him as Slytherin's heir back in second year and again for being unfair to him during fourth year and again for being prats and believing the Prophet earlier the same year. Harry let them apologize, feeling honestly better about this. They were not best friends as the situation was, merely acquaintances and doormats, but Harry liked the thought of having more friends to have fun with. He accepted the apology saying it was no big deal.

"It is a big deal," Dean told him. Next to him, Seamus looked shame faced.

"He's right," the Irish teen said. "We were Gryffindor's even when we were not close friends; we should have never acted like that, Harry. Don't try to wave it off as something trivial, okay? We were idiots, we know it and you know it. We apologize for this and we will try not to do that again, but we had no excuses Harry."

"Fine," the green eyed teen agreed.

"Good, now let's get back," Seamus told Harry.

"I hope when you trust us more you can tell us what happened with Ron and Hermione," Dean said to Harry.

"They are being idiots," Harry replied. "And it's too late to do anything about it. I hope you don't mind but I'd rather not say, not because I feel bad, but because it's now over and still I don't want to make any trouble for them."

"How big was their idiocy?" Dean asked.

Harry shrugged and the other two changed the subject.

* * *

It was morning again and Neville stirred from sleep.

There was movement in the dorm, thumping of feet, a door opening. Even without opening his eyes, Neville knew it was Harry, again. The Longbottom heir threw the covers off his body and stood. He had listened to this while Harry and he were not talking but not anymore. He was getting increasingly worried about the green eyed wizard.

Neville found Harry in the loo, literally losing his lunch and dinner to the toilet. Without speaking he went and wet a towel and then brought it to Harry.

His friend looked shocked and a bit embarrassed to see him. Still, Harry accepted the towel and wiped his mouth.

"Finished?" Neville asked.

Harry's voice was faint when he answered.

"I think so. I need to…"

"Go ahead," Neville told him. He kept quiet while Harry walked to a sink and started brushing his teeth and washing his face. He looked so pale and so worn out that it scared Neville. No one should look that pale, certainly not Harry.

"You have questions," the green eyed wizard spoke when his mouth stopped tasting of vomit.

"I've heard you before," Neville admitted. "Unlike the others, I sleep lightly."

"Oh."

"Harry? I worry about you."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't! Don't apologize. I just worry. Is it flu? Have you seen Madam Pomfrey?"

"Not yet?" Harry admitted.

"Harry!" Neville scolded.

"I know. I just thought it would pass."

"It's been weeks!"

Harry sighed. "I think it's nothing, just you know… from stress."

Neville consider this. Harry certainly had reasons to be stressed out, but still, this was making Harry sick.

"Whatever it is," Neville spoke, "you need to see a healer or a medi-witch. I mean it Harry. You've lost weight, you look a fright and you are not getting any better."

"Okay, I'll go to Madam Pomfrey, just… does Luna know?"

"I told her."

Harry stared.

Neville returned the look. "We might have not been talking, but I still worried. She thinks you ought to go to Madam Pomfrey as well."

"I will go," Harry consented. "Just give me a while…"

"You have until dinner today," Neville told him in a way that brooked no argument.

Harry nodded.

"Good, now let's get you some crackers to ease your stomach," Neville decided.

"Kitchens?"

"I have some in my trunk," Neville told him. "We better get back to the rooms; this place is too draughty to do you any good."

* * *

It was time for Charms and Neville kept shooting worried looks at Harry.

Their friendship had been mended. They discussed more about Harry and his relationship with Rabastan. Neville could still not understand how Harry could fall for the man. Sure, he had been charming, attentive, and after all the talks they had had about him he had been perfect if one discounted the fact that the wizard was a dangerous criminal that escaped from Azkaban. Sometimes Neville would think back on all the comments Harry made about the man and it did not make sense. The Rabastan that flirted with Harry, that had charmed his best friend, was nothing like the monster that had come into his home and ruined the lives of his family. To Neville the whole affair was mind boggling so he preferred to separate the two faces of the same man. He really did not want to hurt Harry and that was the only way to do this. He had also explained this to Harry and the green eyed teen had agreed.

"That's what keeps me sane," Harry had told Neville once.

As they trekked now towards Charms it was very obvious that something was wrong with Harry. Neville had been shooting the teen worried looks since that morning they had both been up. Harry had tried to shrug them off but it was obvious Neville had a reason to worry.

"Hey!" Seamus walked up to them as they reached the classroom. "Is everything alright with you Harry?"

The teen in question looked a bit startled. They were not close, never had been, but Seamus and Dean had started trying to know him, Harry better. Neville knew as well, and unlike Ron he did not get jealous of others trying to have a small piece of their friendship, he welcomed them and they accepted him back.

"I told you so," Neville said to Harry.

Seamus frowned.

"I told him to visit the infirmary," Neville told Seamus.

"He better," the Irish teen muttered and with another look at Harry he walks up front.

"Do I really look that bad?" Harry asked.

"Worse," Neville replied. He saw Harry sway a bit. "Mate?" he asked, at the same time reaching over to steady the sickly teen.

"Just a dizzy spell," Harry replied.

Neville frowned. "The second since morning! Harry! We …"

"Class is starting and…"

"Screw class!" Neville almost yelled.

He touched Harry's elbow and felt how his friend was trembling. This was bad. He opened his mouth to talk to his friend when he saw Harry's eyes roll back.

"Harry!" Neville yelled his white face a mask of panic.

Seamus looked back just in time to see Harry collapse in the hallway with Neville trying to keep him from hitting the ground.

"Dean! Hurry!" he yelled into the almost full class. Seamus ran to Neville's side and together they eased their unconscious house mate to the ground.

Dean rushed out soon after, followed by Flitwick and several other students.

"Oh, Merlin!" the tiny professor exclaimed.

* * *

**End ****of ****chapter.**


	14. Learning not to panic

**Author:**enchanted nightingale

**Beta****Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters from Harry Potter books do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter ****14**** – ****Learning ****not ****to ****panic**

* * *

There was silence in the infirmary apart from the noise the medi-witch made as she checked over her patient.

Poppy Pomfrey was honestly nice and kind and would have preferred it if there were no students visiting her at all during the year and especially a certain green eyed Gryffindor. She logically knew that it was not Potter's fault that he got into so much trouble, at least half the time (the Quidditch accidents were a result of playing and that game was like asking for trouble). When the teen had been brought in on a stretcher levitated by Filius Flitwick himself, with Neville Longbottom in tow, she grew worried.

"Put him on a bed," she ordered, taking control of the situation swiftly.

The Charms professor did not seem offended by her tone. He merely levitated the teen to the bed she pointed at.

"I must return to class, Poppy," the Charm's professor told her and Pomfrey waved him off; she had work to do.

"What happened?" the medi-witch asked, immediately assuming the worst.

"He fainted," Neville supplied the answer.

"Just fainted?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"We were talking and he grew even paler and it happened," Neville stated.

The witch started taking Harry's vital signs.

"What else? He cannot just have fainted," the witch told the Gryffindor.

Neville Longbottom looked torn. "Harry's been under the weather lately."

"Elaborate mister Longbottom," Pomfrey told the teen.

"Well, almost every morning without fail he wakes up at dawn and empties his stomach, everything he ate really the night before. He gets tired easily… Well, there was a bit of an emotional problem…"

"Teen angst with the girls?" Poppy sighed.

Neville bit his lip. "Not exactly. Harry does not like girls that way." he hated telling that but she was medi-witch and it was not like Harry was hiding it, just not shouting it from the rooftops and towers of the castle.

The medi-witch froze. "Boys?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"This complicated things," Pomfrey muttered. She waved her wand over an unconscious Harry Potter.

Neville could only watch, looking lost.

"Longbottom," the medi-witch lowered her wand. "Go and get the Headmaster. The password is 'Sugar Quills'."

Neville nodded and took off.

Pomfrey looked at the unconscious teen on one of her beds. She still needed to take some blood, three drops tops, but she was starting to get a very good idea of what was wrong with the teen. It was not uncommon but still not something that happened all that often with wizards. Male pregnancies were more common in non-human species but as purebloods more often than not had some creature blood; everything was possible really. The medi-witch did all the possible tests, not excluding the common flu yet (Muggleborns and half-bloods were susceptible to it) or the flu's magical cousin. She was waiting for the results when the Headmaster returned, without Longbottom.

"I sent the boy to class," Dumbledore answered her enquiring gaze. His blue eyes looked grave when they fell on Potter's still unconscious form. Pomfrey had lent a hand there, casting a very mild sleeping spell on the teen. It was obvious he had not been sleeping well.

"I was just studying the results. I took three drops of blood; apparently I'm also testing for pregnancy."

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore agreed. He recalled that the Potters had diversity in their family tree. He recalled Charlus Potter, James' father and Harry's grandfather, mentioning how his own father, Harrison, had been married to the child of a water nymph, a Naiad. They were much like mermaids in a way but they had been descendants of Oceanids. There was a lot of power there and magic the wizards and witches never dared to delve in. Before that, about two centuries actually, there was a rumour that another Potter had mated a Naga but that was never proven. However when he had been younger and looking into the Peverell's and the Tale of the Three Brothers he had found that one of Ignotus' sons had married an actual mermaid. And that was only the Potters. Albus had no idea what went on in the Lestrange line, or with the Black blood in Harry; Dorea his grandmother had been a Black and they were a secretive bunch.

"You know something," Pomfrey muttered.

"I merely suspect," the Headmaster replied. "The results… I think Harry should be awake for this."

The medi-witch sighed. "_Enervate!__"_

**o**

**o**

**o**

Waking up in the infirmary was nothing new.

Waking up to the faces of Poppy Pomfrey and Albus Dumbledore, nothing new there either.

"Harry?" Dumbledore looked worried and was not bothering to hide it.

Madam Pomfrey was her usual controlled self.

"Mister Potter," she said. "Do you know what happened?"

Harry slowly raised his body, supporting his upper weight on his elbows. "I think I fainted."

"You did," the medi-witch replied.

"Oh!"

"Professor Flitwick and mister Longbottom brought you in," the witch continued.

Harry sighed. "I worried them, didn't I? I just have been so stressed lately…"

"And you had reason to be so stressed," the Headmaster told him.

Harry grimaced a bit. He had lots of reasons to be stressed.

"Well, mister Longbottom described certain symptoms that had me thinking," Pomfrey commented. The medi-witch then told Harry about the spells she had done and the tests they were needed for. "… Dragon pox as you never had it as a child, exhaustion and of course, pregnancy."

Harry blinked. "Pregnancy? Me? How? Why? W- huh?" the teen spluttered, looking rather bewildered.

"Honestly," the medi-witch muttered.

"Perhaps I should explain," Dumbledore cut in.

"Please do," Poppy told the man. She eyed the vial of blue potion that was on the bedside next to Harry. The teen eyed it as well.

"Oh, dear," Dumbledore muttered.

"Sir?" Harry started. He felt confused and lost and he thought he had a headache building. Magic was magic but even magic could not make babies out of nothing. He knew about the birds and the bees, or rather sperm and ovaries. Two men could not make a baby, it just was not possible.

"That potion," the teen could no longer look at a vial. "Is it what I think it is?"

Pomfrey moved away and Dumbledore took a seat by Harry's bed side. The teen was too nervous to even admire the armchair the Headmaster transfigured out of the simple visitor's chairs.

"First of all, male pregnancies are possible, they do not happen often but they do," Albus Dumbledore started. "There are no mechanics about this, no special magic, no potion…"

"Then how?"

"Wizards are humans; won't you say they are Harry?"

"I guess, yes."

"What of magical creatures?"

Harry blinked. "Am I one?"

"No, but the genes, as the Muggle's say, are in your line. Your great grandfather Harrison married a water nymph of the sea, a Naiad. Her name was Khione, like her ancestor was named. She chose to leave the seas behind her, shedding her half immortal side and lived as a human with her loved one and their one child, Charlus, your grandfather. The union between wizards and creatures has small intricacies. You have to understand Harry, every case is different. Naiads have no genders; not really, most nymphs are energy, not magic, but pure energy. Khione took on the appearance of a female because she could, but she was not essentially female, do you follow me?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied; he was drinking in the information, he had honestly never known much, he had not known anything at all about his grandparents. "My father's grandmother was not female but looked like she was."

Dumbledore smiled. "It was not the only example in your line but it was the most recent one and the one most likely to affect you."

"I'm not going to sprout a tail, am I?" Harry asked. "I'm being a bit of an idiot, right?"

"Just overwhelmed," Albus reassured the teen.

"Please continue," Harry sighed.

"Okay. Let me see… Well, Khione could not pass anything of her powers on, but certain genetic traits… being capable to reproduce was one. You must understand that beings like nymphs and sylphs and the like do not have the same reproductive system humans do, inside that is. No ovaries, no sperm. They utilize energy and emotion and touch," Dumbledore explained. "How do you think mermaids reproduce?"

Harry thought about it. True, they did not have all the organs humans did even if they resembled them from the waist up.

"I see," he finally muttered. He swallowed a bit; his throat was suddenly dry. "So, am I? Pregnant I mean. If I weren't you would not be telling me all this."

Dumbledore sighed. "The potion, it is usually clear. Three drops of blood are all that is needed. It turns blue in the event of a possible pregnancy."

Harry sucked in a deep breath. Everything was suddenly blurry. "Oh."

"Poppy!" Albus called out. "We need a Calming Draught!"

Next thing Harry knew he was being fed a potion and then, blissful sleep.

**o**

**o**

**o**

Albus returned to the infirmary that same evening. Harry was awake again and there was a tray of food placed in front of him. The teen was prodding the food with his fork but otherwise looked unresponsive.

"Harry," the old wizard said by way of greeting. "Did you finish with your meal? I would not want to bother."

"Sir," the teen blinked. He looked at the plate and grimaced. "I'm done with this." He pushed the plate away and it vanished.

"My boy," Dumbledore sighed. "I worry about you."

Harry refused to look him in the eyes.

"Harry," the man gently called the teen's name. "I do not believe I ever told you this and I think that was a grave omission, but I am very proud of you."

The teen's head snapped up. His green eyes were wide. "P-proud? Despite… despite the fact that I… with a Death Eater? And now…"

"I am proud of you because of who you are," Dumbledore stated. "Because you are brave, and strong and a kind soul."

"And immature and…"

"A teen," the blue eyed wizard cut in. he peered at Harry with a smile. "I was young once. And I can definitely top you on being immature but that is a story for another day. Today, now, it is all about you. How are you feeling?"

"Shocked," Harry replied. "And part of me thinks you are Fred, or George Weasley under Polyjuice."

Dumbledore laughed.

"It is quite possible," Harry argued.

"Harry…"

"Yes, I know, even they would not take it this far," Harry admitted. "I just cannot wrap my mind about this! Teenage pregnancy? I'm a boy, a gay boy! And, damn it, we used spells for protection!" the teen yelled in frustration. He then buried his face in his arms. "This cannot be happening!"

Harry did not even realize that Dumbledore drew him in his arms in a hug; the man seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Oh, my boy, my poor, poor boy," the older wizard sighed.

He let Harry get it off his chest, the tears, the fear, the uncertainty. Only when he felt the distraught teen calm down did he release the youth.

"Better?" he asked Harry, offering a tissue while he did so.

"I've been a mess lately," the teen replied. He reached for the tissue to wipe his face.

"We really need to talk a bit," Dumbledore told Harry. "Are you up for it?"

The teen shrugged.

The Headmaster made himself a bit more comfortable, called a house elf and requested something sweet and comforting. A tray with two cups of hot chocolate and two plates of lemon pie appeared.

"Heaven," Albus sighed with delight.

That prompted a smile from Harry, who reached for the dessert. A sip of hot chocolate and a few bites of lemon pie later he was not feeling that bad, just lost.

"I'm pregnant," Harry said aloud.

"Yes."

"From Rabastan Lestrange," the teen continued. "Are you still proud of me sir?"

"Harry, this is something unexpected but it does not make me care and love you any less."

"You really care for me? Love me even?"

Dumbledore smiled. "I used to often visit Lily just to see you. I was never blessed with children of my own you see. Did you know; I was James godfather…"

Harry's eyes went wide.

"… yes, I don't think I mentioned that before. Many people did not know that. Anyway, I was your father's godfather and my grandmother was a Potter on my father's side," Dumbledore chuckled at Harry's wide eyed look.

"Why was I left with the Dursley's then?" the teen asked.

"You really want all the answers tonight?"

Harry shrugged.

Dumbledore sipped his hot chocolate. "Well, the wards I set up around the house were based on your mother's blood. You were still young and the connection with your mother stronger. Birth and death play a big role in certain wards. I was right too. Petunia … I don't think she ever realized that there were attempts against you."

"There were?" Harry was shocked.

"Four of them," Dumbledore gravely replied. "All during the first three years of you staying with them."

"I had no idea. Who was it?"

"Does it really matter? They were caught, found guilty of many other crimes and sentenced to Azkaban. They all died in prison," Dumbledore replied. "But for what it's worth, I wished you never had to stay with the Dursley's. Petunia never had the right to do all those things to you."

"It's okay," Harry muttered. "As long as I'm not going back…"

"Never again," Dumbledore promised.

"Then that subject is over."

"Really? Awfully mature of you."

Harry snorted. "Wait till the hormones kick in, the teenage hormones, not the pregnancy hormones."

Dumbledore smiled. "I'll keep that in mind. Back to the subject we were talking of; I visited quite a lot when you were a baby. I even have pictures somewhere…."

Harry blushed at that. "Oh."

"Harry," Albus said. "What happened with Rabastan is in the past. You have a future ahead of you. And you have to make some very difficult decisions. But first, I need to tell you about male pregnancies."

The teen nodded after he took a bite of his lemon pie.

"Male pregnancies vary, depending on the species of the creature blood and the degree of that bloods strength," Dumbledore started saying in a lecture tone. "Usually the time a pregnancy can last stretches from nine to ten months. Some species, like Banshee, have a three month period but that is not something that affects you."

Harry gave a decisive nod.

"Now, there are the usual, cravings, nausea…"

"I'm familiar with that symptom," Harry muttered.

"Quite," Dumbledore smiled. "What you need to know is your body has started changing. You have no uterus, no birth canal…"

Harry turned a bit green.

"But that won't be a big problem," the older wizard continued.

"Let me guess, magic?"

"In a way," Albus replied. "Basically a bubble forms in your stomach, surrounding the forming babies…"

"How does it form… wait! Let me guess, magic."

Dumbledore nodded. "That's the simple, short answer," he told the teen.

"And why the plural?" Harry asked, his green eyes looking alarmed.

"Just covering all the possibilities Harry," Dumbledore responded.

"Right. So, a bubble surrounds the baby…"

"It is much like a womb but not exactly. It filters nutrients, provides oxygen and protects the foetus, and I mean that it does it in the best way," Dumbledore explained. "It expands with the baby, basically acts like a mother's womb and placenta."

"Okay, so far so good."

"There are a few other things but I will let you know later, with the help of Madam Pomfrey of course."

"Why later?" Harry asked.

"Because there's another option Harry," Dumbledore said.

The Gryffindor caught on immediately.

"There's no way I'm doing that!" And Harry was certain of that. This baby he was carrying was family. His family, not his father's, not his mother's, not his former best friend's, just his. The teen knew that it was not the most logical decision, but it was the one he wanted. And it was not the shock speaking but the fact that he wanted and needed a family. A little voice taunted him that he also wanted the child because it was Rabastan's and his, but he tried to ignore that. He would not think about that man, just yet; if he did, Harry feared he would become a crying mess again. How could one man change his life so much?

"Ah… the big question of life," Dumbledore commented and only then Harry realized he had spoken out loud.

The older wizard was giving him a knowing look.

"Perhaps, after this whole mess is over you might find some time to hear an old man's tale."

Harry quirked his lips. "Sure."

"Well, I had better let you eat that pie and finish with the chocolate."

"Won't you stay until you finish yours?"

"I suppose I have some time…" Dumbledore considered with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. "Would you like to ask me anything?"

Harry bit his lips. "What were my grandparents like?"

**o**

**o**

**o**

Neville came to visit next along with Luna. The Gryffindor had brought Harry's homework assignments and Luna a circlet made of corks.

"To keep the Humblederds low in numbers, you don't want an infestation of them," the Ravenclaw told him.

"Hey! You even painted on them. Is that a mini Ciel?" Harry asked in a serious tone; he really was not being patronizing, merely supportive.

Luna smiled. "Yes."

"Great, thanks Luna, er… do I wear this or…"

"You hang them over the bed," the witch told Harry.

"How are you?" Neville asked. "I was so worried when you fainted! And then no one was allowed inside the infirmary to see you… Is it true what I heard? One of the Hufflepuff's said that Headmaster Dumbledore came at least three times and stayed for quite a while."

"Was it the flu?" Luna asked.

Harry's smile faded. "No, not the flu."

Now Neville and Luna looked at him with worried eyes and anxious faces.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Neville asked.

"Why don't you sit first?" Harry suggested.

Neville and Luna looked at each other and back at Harry. Then they moved to Harry's bedside and each took a seat at the bed.

"Talk," they said together and Harry had a small hunch that those two hooking up would not end well for him. Luna was rubbing off on Neville, her bossy traits at least.

"Okay," Harry said. He took a very deep breath, hoping the extra oxygen would help calm him. There was no easy way to tell this and he was not about to dance around the topic. "The fainting and the puking…"

Neville grimaced. "Yes…?"

"Turns out they were symptoms…"

"Stop stalling," Luna warned him.

"I'm not stalling, I'm just trying to figure out a way to let you know I'm pregnant," Harry replied.

Neville and Luna continued staring.

Madam Pomfrey came then with what Harry recognized to be a nutrient supplement in the form of a potion. She took one look at the two stunned teens and then at Harry's face.

"You told them?" the medi-witch asked.

"Yes," the green eyed wizard replied.

"Drink this," Madam Pomfrey told the teen as she handed him the potion vial. "If they stay like this longer…"

"I'll holler for you," Harry promised.

That prompted a reaction out of them.

"Pregnant?" Neville stuttered. "How?"

"You don't look like a tree nymph," Luna commented.

Harry snorted, "Actually, it was Naiad."

"Really?" the blonde witch asked.

Harry shrugged.

"Guys, I cannot follow you," Neville cried out.

Luna and Harry turned to him.

"I can explain," the green eyed teen said and proceeded to tell Luna and Neville what he knew about male pregnancies, about his ancestors, anything that could explain the bizarre situation Harry was in.

* * *

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N:**

For information on the creatures mentioned: _www. __mythi__calcre atu resguide.__com/__#f__bid=__NmnMnvw3EiD __(don__'__t __forget __to __remove __the __spaces)_


	15. Normalcy

**Author: **enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters from Harry Potter books do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Normalcy**

* * *

Being back to his classes gave Harry an odd feeling. His brief stint in the infirmary was all over school but the reasons behind this was just low blood pressure. Not that many believed that but at least they did not bug Harry for answers. Neville kept an eye on Harry (knowing the true reasons behind Harry's fainting spell it was natural) and surprisingly Seamus and Dean approached and offered their help as well.

Time rolled on and before Harry realized a month had passed by, a month that all Harry did was think; there were a lot of subjects to keep him busy. First and foremost, his two best friends and their first date. That had been both amusing and nerve wracking for Harry. Neville had been in a panic over it and Luna had been Luna.

* * *

**_Flashback…_**

_"Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin!"_

_Harry, sitting on his bed, hand on his belly and absently caressing the area. The pregnant wizard had a grin on his face while he watched his best friend Neville panicking in their dorm. The Longbottom heir had a date and all common sense had left the usually reserved and shy youth. The green eyed wizard had already asked him to stop pacing the room once, but that had made Neville hold his breath, something that had not gone well with him so Harry had allowed the other teen to start pacing again. _

_"Will you calm down?" the green eyed Gryffindor asked._

_Neville paused long enough to give him a blank eyed look. "You recall how you were before a date?"_

_"A lot more calmer than you!"_

_"Yes, well… Bite me!"_

_"Luna won't like that," Harry teased his best friend. "Or maybe she will."_

_Neville snorted. "Oh, I bet she would love to see it."_

_"That's our Luna," Harry told him. "Your Luna."_

_"My Luna," Neville agreed._

_Harry smiled; the other teen had stopped pacing. It took a while but Neville was finally ready soon after that he was dressed and ready. Harry knew the teen would be picking the blond witch from the exit of the Ravenclaw common room and escorting her to Hogsmeade. Harry would be on his own that day but Neville in all his excitement had already highlighted the plan he had for that day. A walk, a drink, lunch, candy; he had planned everything. Harry had tried to tell him how Luna did not need much but Neville's answer had put the green eyed wizard in his place._

_"But she deserves it, she deserves all," Neville had declared, making Harry smile and nod._

_"You are right Neville, so right."_

**_…end Flashback_**

* * *

And the date had gone according to plan, from what Harry later learned both from Luna and the gossip all around. The blonde witch had been delighted with how attentive Neville had been to her, how gentlemanly and kind. He had opened doors for her, treated her like a princess and gotten her flowers, nothing fancy, just wildflowers with bright colours from the greenhouses.

* * *

**_Flashback…_**

_"I've kept them, the flowers," she confided to Harry. They had been at the lake, playing with the giant squid that was now becoming lively with the cold weather slowly ebbing away. "We ate the candy, but the flowers I kept. I want to remember that day."_

_"It's fine for the flowers to wilt Luna," Harry had told her after she admitted placing them under preservation spells. They never lasted long with flowers._

_"I know they will, eventually," the witch admitted. "But I want to keep the memory."_

_"There will be more dates," Harry told her, trying to calm her down and pep talk her. He absently thought that he was using some of the same things the Delacour witches had told him when he had the same panicky thoughts during the summer. It was that very moment Harry also realized that Luna looked to him for the opinions and support she would be usually getting from female best friends. That was a bit disturbing for Harry but also made him proud the blonde trusted him so much._

_Luna turned to him, looking surprised. "Really?"_

_There was something missing from the perpetually optimistic girl and that was confidence; Harry did not like it._

_"Luna," Harry also turned to her, suddenly serious. "Neville was not messing with you, you know that, right?"_

_The Ravenclaw shrugged. "Just… I'm Loo…"_

_"Don't finish that," Harry told her sternly. "You're not Loony or any other epithet those bigots gave you. They might not know or see this but Neville and I we see how precious you are."_

_"Oh."_

_Harry sighed and pulled her into a hug. "Stop listening to jealous prats Luna. You never listened in the past. Why start now?"_

_"Because now I have people to lose," Luna whispered against Harry's neck._

_The wizard just kissed her forehead and hugged her tighter._

_"This is nice," Luna admitted. "Do you think that siblings do this?"_

_Harry recalled Ron and the way the red head interacted with his sister. It was nothing like this. But Harry had dreamed growing up of having siblings, sisters or brothers it hardly mattered. He gained two sisters and a brother/godson thanks to Apolline and Armand. One more sister was a blessing and Luna, Luna was amazing. "I have no idea, but I like to think that yes, they do. Fleur would often cuddle me," Harry recalled with a smile. "Gabrielle as well."_

_"Oh…"_

_"Luna," Harry, "I'd love to have one more sister in you."_

_The smile she gave him made him smile back. _

**_…end Flashback_**

* * *

Later Harry had told Neville about it, not about Luna being so vulnerable, but about the sycophants out to break her. Neville, ever the valiant knight had acted fast. His first action was to eat with Luna that day at the Ravenclaw table. While he had been younger and chubby, the Longbottom heir had been snubbed, thought weak and a joke. But with his seventeenth birthday approaching in a couple of years and the Longbottom fortune nearly at his palm, suddenly Neville looked more attractive to some and apparently Luna was not the one for him in their eyes. Neville was not about to let other people mess with the witch. He knew that had she truly wanted, Luna could have hexed those people, but she was just too kind. Neville had asked Harry's help to root out who the bullies were and the green eyed wizard had been happy to help.

"We should also tell Flitwick," Harry suggested. He had seen just how the Charms professor liked the odd girl. "I asked the twins too. They gave me a couple of tips."

"You suggesting we prank them?"

"For every attack on Luna, we retaliate in equal measure, publicly."

"Devious," Neville mused. "I like it."

They followed through with it too. Flitwick got them in touch with one of the Ravenclaw prefects, Beatrice Bangold, and the witch had only been too happy to help the two Gryffindor's look out for Luna. In the span of a week Harry and Neville had gotten the message across to all those who wanted Luna miserable. According to the blonde witch they had stopped hiding her things and pushing her around, especially after Flitwick caught them in the act and took fifty pints off from each of them. They had been Luna's peers and a couple of older kids, all of the witches. Luna was much happier now and Neville continued having at least two meals with her at Ravenclaw table, and Harry would join them half the time. The other half he let them be a couple. And got to watch because the way both of them were blushing was just too much fun.

What Harry loved about Luna and Neville being a couple now was that they were not too wrapped up in each other to pay him attention. Things had hardly changed between them as friends. They still joked together, spent time and had fun.

**o**

**o**

**o**

Ciel, much like Hedwig was a Harry Potter pet, recognized by all in the school. Every morning Hedwig came in she gathered lots of looks and attention, especially with the way Harry cooed over her and pampered the Snowy Owl. Now Luna had joined in the pampering with Neville close behind, and Hedwig, like the princess she was soaked in attention. With the wolf allowed back in the school Harry felt a bit conflicted. On one hand he was a reminder of his summer in France and the man who gifted him to Harry. But then again, the green eyed teen reasoned that he had another reminder of that man buried inside of him. So any lingering bittersweet feelings were buried deep inside and Harry decided to just enjoy having Ciel back with him.

The wolf was much larger now, rivalling in height the normal wolves of the wild. He would have much to grow still as he was still young. He was much more playful too and he loved it when Harry threw small branches for him to chase. Harry, Neville and Luna could often be seen on the grounds, frolicking around with the wolf and having fun. Sometimes the younger years, Gryffindor's and non Gryffindor's alike would approach closer to get a better look at the wolf, sometimes joining in the play. It was a loud mess and it kept Harry's mind busy.

Today was one such day. They were all dressed warmly, applied warming charms and spilled out on the Hogwarts grounds. Neville stayed at Harry's side while Luna dominated the playing with Ciel, sending enlarged tennis balls towards the distance and having the wolf chase them. A couple of first year Hufflepuff's were close by and the blond witch had let them join in.

"Where we ever that short?" Neville mused out loud at Harry, making his best friend snort.

"I know I was," Harry admitted. "The smallest of the runts."

"And I was the chubbiest," Neville reminded the green eyed teen when he saw Harry frowning.

"What a pair we make," Harry responded.

They turned towards the game unfolding when Hedwig gave a bark, announcing her presence just before she descended on Harry's shoulder.

"Hello girl," the raven haired cooed over his first friend. Her soft feathers hit his cheek, almost like a greeting.

Neville shook his head when the owl nipped Harry's hair a bit and then took off. He spoke when he felt the warming charms were just not good enough for the cold. "Are you sure you're warm enough?"

"Hm, perhaps I should get inside," the Potter heir agreed.

Luna saw Neville's sign and herded the wolf and the little badgers towards them.

"I bet we could get the elves to give us hot chocolate," Neville mused.

A small sly smile appeared on Harry's face. "Really?"

"Figuratively," Neville hurried to add. "I know just how likable you are to those creatures," the Longbottom heir said.

**o**

**o**

**o**

Neville frowned. He was waiting for Harry right outside the loo. Morning sickness was going strong, not as bad as before but still creating trouble for the green eyed Gryffindor. When Harry was done brushing his teeth and washing his face, Neville handed him a towel and then some crackers.

"My very own knight," the pregnant teen sighed popping one of the small crackers in his mouth.

"Harry, you should tell Madam Pomfrey," Neville said. "You practically empty your stomach of lunch and dinner. That can't be good for you or…" he trailed off and pointed at Harry's not showing yet belly. He did not want utter the word 'baby'. Just because the others were sleeping did not mean they could not wake up any moment now.

Harry considered Neville's words.

"I'll get dressed and go to the infirmary," Harry agreed.

"Want company?" Neville asked. The green eyed teen smiled and nodded.

**o**

**o**

**o**

Madam Pomfrey muttered to herself as she took another blood test for Harry. She had asked the house elves to bring breakfast for both teens. Harry had settled for toast with honey and tea to wash it down. Neville, knowing that greasy food tended to annoy his friend settled for porridge. The school medi-witch insisted both of them had some fruit at least.

"More frequent meals are the only option," Madam Pomfrey decided. "You put on weight during the summer but now you are losing it and fast. The good news is that you have good blood sugar, iron and vitamins in your blood but you need the weight to keep healthy," she told them after she had the results and before it was time to send the boys off to classes. "I want to come see me tomorrow as well. Just to monitor you. Also, I'm giving the house elves a plan about the meals you should be having."

"I will eat the same," Neville told her. "Less people will ask then."

Madam Pomfrey smiled at him. "An admirable thought, Mister Longbottom," she told the teen. "Very well. Now off you go."

The two Gryffindor's thanked her and left.

Walking towards their first class, Neville remembered something.

"Harry? What did you do about your Seeker position?" he asked his best friend.

"I took care of that," Harry replied.

**o**

**o**

**o**

"Albus?"

The Headmaster looked up when McGonagall entered his office, her Scottish temper barely under control. The old wizard had a pretty good guess as to why the witch was in his office and practically spitting thunder.

"Minerva! What can I do for you?" he asked in a pleasant voice.

"What do you know about this?" she demanded, slapping a paper down on his paper. It was a resignation from the Quidditch team, signed by one Harry Potter.

"Ah," Albus said. "Yes, I had expected that." He held a hand up to stall any more protests from the Gryffindor Head of House. "There is something that I need to tell you, to all Heads of Houses actually. Today would be nice, after dinner."

"I want my answer Albus," the Quidditch fanatic said.

"And you will get it," the Headmaster replied.

True to his word, at the end of the day he invited McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick and Snape to the Headmaster's office after dinner, looking curious as to the reason. Pomfrey was already there, standing at Dumbledore's side. There was tea waiting for them and extra chairs for them to sit.

"Why is Poppy here?" Minerva asked.

"It has to do with Mister Potter, Harry, and why he quit the Quidditch team," Albus said. "Poppy, if you would also take a seat?"

The medi-witch accepted.

"What?" Filius asked. He had taken a tea cup and happily sipped the beverage, but his eyes were alert. The others followed his example, getting something to drink. Who knew how long this could take.

Sprout was attentive as if unsure about the purpose of the meeting and Severus Snape, he looked surprised. They then all looked to Minerva, who looked impatient and her Scottish temper being held by a thread.

"The reason why Mister Potter should not be even riding a broom much less play Quidditch," Poppy cut in.

"Is he sick?" Filius asked worriedly.

"Sick? Goodness, no!" Albus smiled.

The professors felt that he looked a tad too smug, eyeing twinkling merrily. They were proven right at the Headmaster's next words.

"He's just pregnant."

You could hear a pin drop after his announcement. He had warned Harry that this would need to be done eventually and now was as good a time as any. He trusted these four and he would need them for extra pairs of eyes to keep up with the teen and watch over him. Even though from what he had seen young Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood were doing a remarkable job so far.

"Is this a joke?" Minerva demanded.

"That lover of his," Snape muttered.

"From France?" McGonagall asked.

Albus nodded. "I trust you will be discreet?"

"Without question," Pomona said. "How is Mister Potter?"

The others looked interested as well.

"Dealing," Albus replied. "He's a strong lad. He can make it. Also, he's not alone."

"That boy…" Sprout shook her head. "That poor boy."

"But pregnant?" Filius muttered. "How?"

"Were there creatures in the Potter family tree?" Snape asked, ever to the point.

Albus agreed but did not elaborate. Sure, Severus had seen the teen at his worst the day he had told Neville the identity of his lover but some things were private and not really needed for the people before him to know, no matter how much he trusted them.

"That boy, never a dull year," Filius commented, making all the other people in the room, and even some of the portraits, to nod in agreement.

"Do you understand now Minerva?" Albus asked at the stunned Head of the Gryffindor House.

"Who else knows? Besides us?" the cat Animagus asked.

"Harry, Mister Longbottom and Miss Lovegood," Albus said. He mentally made a note that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin also needed to know.

"I'll keep an eye on him then," Minerva said.

"What about Potions?" Snape asked. "The fumes…" he trailed off.

"Too right my boy," Albus agreed. "Poppy?"

"He really should not be in class. Not just the fumes, all short of things could go wrong," the medi-witch said.

"I'll speak to Harry," the Headmaster agreed. "Perhaps a very public fight between you and him, Severus?"

"Now, that's taking it too far," Pomona said. "Perhaps, if Mister Potter became an apprentice under a discipline?"

"What a lovely idea!" Filius agreed. "But he needs to actually apprentice under someone."

"He has the time too," Severus calculated. "If he's no longer on the team, then he doesn't take potions…"

"We need Mad-Eye to know too," Minerva realized. "He uses practical examples during class. One strong spell on Mister Potter …" she tailed off, horrified.

"He's off Defence too then," Snape said.

"And apprentice would solve problems," Albus agreed. "And I believe I know the right person for this."

"Who?" Filius asked.

"Me," the Headmaster informed them.

**o**

**o**

**o**

Harry did not know what to think when he first got a letter from Dumbledore (he could now recognize the man's penmanship easily; he still kept that note that came with the Invisibility Cloak). It was an honest to Merlin invitation for tea, delivered by Hedwig. Harry did not hesitate upon reading it. The old man had been supportive in the hardest times he had faced that year. So here he was, keeping Fawkes company and waiting for Dumbledore to get back from the Ministry when the fireplace lit up. Dumbledore returned to the castle in a flurry of long white beard and hair and deep blue robes with galaxies of stars on them that just caught Harry's attention and would not let go.

"Sir," Harry smiled and made a move to stand but the aged wizard waved him back down.

"I hope I was not too late," the blue eyed man said, taking out his wand and disappearing the soot that had covered him. "Much better," the older wizard mused. "I'll have the elves serve us tea and some snacks too," he told Harry.

"What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked after the man seated himself and the elf went to fetch their snacks.

"A lot of things actually," Dumbledore said, for once not being mysterious or vague. It reminded Harry of the time the man had pieced him back together.

So the teen made himself comfortable.

"How are classes?" Dumbledore asked.

"Now the Toad is gone… um…"

"I know how the students called her Harry and it is quiet a fitting name, really," the older wizard said.

The elf popped back in, serving them both tea and sandwiches and leaving after both wizards thanked her.

"Still amuses me to make elves blush," the blue eyed Headmaster admitted to Harry.

"The way they squeak," the teen mused.

The shared a laugh.

"Now, the reason I ask about you is because I worry for you," Dumbledore admitted. "After the events of the summer… we really never talked, did we?"

Harry shook his head.

"I never really agreed with Molly or anything she said during that Order meeting," the old man told Harry. "What she did… Her words… her nagging…" he smiled when he saw the incredulous look on the teen's face. "It is called nagging my boy, but back to the point, I was so angry at her. She tried to meddle in your life. Then…" he sighed. "Then I realized I had meddled as well."

"Sir…" the teen protested.

"Harry," the Headmaster gently cut him off. "I placed you with the Dursley's. I honestly thought at least Petunia would have done right by you. Alas, my best intentions fell through. And I regret it every day. I regret many things but this the most."

"I don't blame you," Harry told Albus.

"Not even deep down?" Dumbledore asked seriously.

"You did not take my parents from me, Voldemort did," the teen stated. "Him I blame. You … I read the books you know, you were too busy at the time to really be able to do much."

"That's no excuse Harry. You may forgive me but I have yet to forgive myself," Dumbledore commented.

Harry sighed. He felt uncomfortable. He knew what the old man had done was criminal; Apolline had been shouting this among profanities (those in her native language) for days after the French Healers took him on. But Harry had been honest with the old man when he told him he did not blame him. Perhaps the fault was in the way he was raised. The teen tried to let the small twinges of anger and betrayal he had felt when he learned that Dumbledore had been the one to leave him with the Dursley's affect his view of the only man (apart from Luna and Neville) that had supported him at his lowest moments. In a way the teen felt that the old wizard was far better at punishing himself, better than Harry could ever be, so there was no need to lay additional blame on him.

"I'm an old man, I do regret pretty well," Dumbledore joked, trying to lighten the mood. "I can also brood impressively well."

The teen's lips twitched.

"Ah! There! Goal accomplished."

Harry shook his head and reached for a sandwich. He noted it was one of his favourites; elves were really amazing.

Dumbledore let him eat his piece before engaging him again. "Madam Pomfrey told me you visited her."

"Hm, morning sickness," Harry agreed.

"Huh, Lily was not sick when she was pregnant with you," Dumbledore recalled. "She did get odd cravings though. And lots of cramps, something my dear godson took advantage of."

Harry smiled. "Really?"

"I think I might have pictures of her pregnant with you in my summer house," the old man mused. "I'll search for them. Also, I believe I have some books that ought to be in your hand." At Harry's lost look he elaborated. "After Voldemort attacked you and your family, I salvaged most of your personal items, including baby clothes, all the books in the house that were intact, lots of pictures as well. Those items and even some of the furniture that survived are in a vault, a Potter vault in fact. I believe Gringotts should be contacting you soon. Fudge…" here Dumbledore failed to mask his anger, "tried in all his wisdom to seize hold of as much gold as possible from old lines and when he could not gain, he froze those accounts, including yours, the Potter accounts. The Goblins were furious."

"Sirius mentioned something during summer," Harry recalled. "But he did not go into depth."

"He will soon enough," Albus promised him. "Amelia already nullified those … laws."

"Is she better than Fudge?"

"My dog, if I had one, would have been better," Dumbledore said.

Harry blinked. He had never heard the old man speak like that. "You did not like him."

"Not even when I taught him," the Headmaster admitted.

"But why did you not take the Minister's position when they offered?" Harry was genuinely curious.

"A long story my boy," Dumbledore admitted. "A long, painful and quite old story that dates back to the foolishness of my youth," he added.

"So, change of subject?" Harry asked.

"Actually," the bearded wizard said. "No. sip some more of your tea, perhaps a few more sandwiches. You will doubtfully have much of a stomach after I finish telling you."

Harry furrowed his brows. "You know you don't have to."

"Oh, but I do my boy. Trust needs to be mutual and you do not have all the cards on me," Dumbledore commented. "Harry, what do you know about the Dark Lord before Voldemort?"

The teen searched his memory for the information, absently nibbling on his sandwich. "Grindelwald," he decided after a while.

"Or Gellert as I first met him."

"His first name?" Harry commented.

A sad smile crossed Dumbledore's face. "Gellert," he repeated. "The young, handsome wizard who came to live with his aunt. The brilliant mind that captured my attention. My own version of your Rabastan Lestrange. I meant to support you against Molly, Harry for another, rather selfish reason. I am in love with a wizard as well."

And then Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore began his tale, that of his family, his very tragic family, his youthful foolishness and the war that Gellert led against Europe. He also mentioned legends and fairy tales and the struggle between the two friends, and later lovers, who became enemies. Harry listened enraptured as Dumbledore talked. To find out they had so much in common was a relief for the teen. Also, it cemented the notion that the old wizard really and truly did not judge Harry badly for being with a Death Eater and a man. It also made him understand his father's godfather just a bit better. When Dumbledore trailed off, describing Gellert in Nurmengard, defeated after their duel.

"I have not seen him since," Dumbledore finished, leaving a silent Harry to ponder all of this.

Finally Harry's mind settled. "We make a sad picture, you and I, sir."

The old wizard chuckled. "After tonight, you have the right to call me Albus, my boy."

"I'd like that. Though I wish the circumstances could have been better."

"Alas, circumstances never heed our opinions."

Harry cracked up. "You and your sense of humour sir… Albus. That's going to take a while to get used to."

Dumbledore smiled. Then he sipped his tea and made a face. "Hm, I hate cold tea."

A spell later and the pot was steaming hot again. Harry filled his cup again, his face pensive.

"Did I scare you off my boy?"

"Hm… no. just thinking."

"Shall I give you more to think?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry blinked. "You have more?"

"Well, there's a bit of a problem with your schooling," the old man revealed. "Well, more of a concern about your health as far as certain classes are concerned."

"That's why I quit the team," Harry commented.

Dumbledore gave a regretful nod. "But that's not the only harmful activity for you and your child Harry."

Harry was a bit alarmed. Then he thought about it. "Potions? It's the fumes and the explosions, right?"

"And Defence Against the Dark Arts, Alastor is rather…"

"Enthusiastic? Overzealous? Manic?" Harry offered, making Dumbledore laugh.

"All of the above."

Harry sighed. "I'm going to have to drop classes?"

"I'm afraid so."

Harry frowned, not liking this. It was then that Dumbledore spoke again.

"What do you know of Apprentices in the wizarding world Harry?"

* * *

**End of chapter**


	16. What's in a letter

**Author:**enchanted nightingale

**Beta****Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters from Harry Potter books do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

"_Speaking__French_"

"Speaking English"

_Writing letters_

* * *

**Chapter ****16**** – ****What****'****s ****in ****a ****letter**

* * *

Sirius was pacing up and down his room. He hated being holed up in his house and even more when he had to be in his room but this called desperately for privacy. There was a letter laid open on his bed, a letter he had done his best not to lay eyes upon for the best part of the last hour. One read was all it took for the words to be burned into his memory.

_My Dearest Sirius…_

The first words had nearly made his heart stop.

…_How I've missed you all this time, the feel of your body, the sound of your moans,_

_the scent of your skin, your dark eyes, your silk hair, the way you rose above me… _

The next few had made his body shudder. The memory of Rodolphus singling him out, pressing against him after so damn long. And that kiss, Sirius both hated and yearned for a repeat of that. His body and mind betraying him but what hurt most was that his heart still wanted the man that had nearly torn it apart years ago.

"I'm the biggest fool of all," Sirius said to himself as he picked the letter up again and reread the last line.

_Swan's Delight, Thursday, Midnight_

It was a date, a week from now, for them to meet again. It was an inn he knew too well. After all he had spent the night there with that wretched bastard the day before Rodolphus married Bellatrix. The memory still brought bitterness in Sirius' mouth. To this day the man could not decide whether he hated his cousin more for being a Death Eater or for having the man he could not have.

* * *

It was late at night in France and the Delacour house was rather quiet with most of the children away and the newborn son was quiet for once with his happy father tending to his every need. It was how Apolline Delacour got some time to herself. As she was used to doing she wrote a letter to all her children. There was always something to say to them, even at least a few lines. With Fleur in Gringotts, in the United Kingdom she had no female company around and with Gabrielle, who was now the middle child, in Beauxbatons, and Harry, sweet, polite and wonderful Harry who had stolen her motherly heart, Apolline was feeling a bit lonely.

Writing to them helped and Apolline especially loved writing with a fine pen made of a white feather with intricate patterns, a gift from Gabrielle with her first pocket money. Her gaze fell on the pictures she had taken of her son featuring her and Armand as the girls were away from home. The little boy had a blond tuft of hair on his pale head and he looked cute in the various outfits the witch had _dressed_ him in. Apolline felt that Harry should know how his future godson was doing, how he was growing. She picked up a picture and smiled. Come Easter the ceremony would take place to make the teen a godfather officially as well. The Delacour's had decided Harry would be the best godfather for sweet Emilien. Had Harry not been attracted to boys the witch was certain that she would have moved heaven and earth to get him to wed one of her daughters. Adopting him had not been an option; neither she nor Armand wanted to make the British teen think they were trying to take the place of his parents even though they really wanted him in the family. Being godfather was an honour to Harry and when the teen accepted the French couple had also been honoured that the green eyed wizard was willing to be part of their family this way.

"_Love?__"_ Armand asked, coming into the room with their son changed and sucking greedily on a milk bottle.

Apolline's face lit up. The sight of the two men in her life when they were together like this made her heart soar with happiness. The newest Delacour had both his parents wrapped around his little baby fingers. She knew that Armand loved being a father just as she loved being a mother. And she suspected that if it came to having yet another child her husband would be all for this.

"_You __are __writing __again? __Wasn__'__t __it __just __yesterday __that __you __wrote __to __the __girls? __Am __I __not __keeping __you __busy __enough?__" _ Armand joked. He poked softly at his son's foot. "_What __do __you __think __son? __Should __we __make __more __ruckus __to __distract __your __mummy?__"_

The witch laughed.

"_Careful __what __you __wish __for, __dear __husband. __You __won__'__t __like __it i__f __he __starts __keeping __us __up __all __night. __Anyway, __it__'__s __not __the __girls __I__'__m __writing __to; __I__'__m __writing __to __Harry_," she replied. "_I__'__m __also __sending __him __some __pictures. __I __think __he __will __love __these.__"_

Armand took a look at the pictures his wife had selected and chuckled. Most of them with Emilien, on either of his parents' arms looking cute despite what he was doing at the time, be that crying, sleeping, eating or drooling. He was also willing to bet that when the boy was older he would be embarrassed about these pictures.

"_I__'__m __sure __he __will,__"_ Armand told her. _"__When __you __finish __up __tell __me. __I __want __to __write __him __a __few __lines __as __well,__"_ he told his wife. He longed to hold her, give her at least a comforting hug, but his hands were full. Perhaps later, after their boy was asleep.

"_I __miss __him,__"_ the witch wistfully admitted. _"__I __want __to __have __him __over __again. __Is __it __wrong __to __love __him __as __much __as __I __love __our __Emilien?__" _she looked a bit guilty saying that and her husband understood that feeling. He too had loved that green eyed kid when he got to know him.

"_He __does __have __a __habit __of __staying __in __your __heart. __It__'__s __the __eyes,__"_ Armand admitted. _"__And __I__'__m __pretty __sure __our __Gabrielle __taught __him __how __to __make __doe __eyes __and __swerve __opinions.__" _Armand too had been swayed by those eyes a couple of times during the summer Harry spent with them and once during Christmas. _"__So__rest__assured,__he__will__make__it__happen.__He__misses__us__too,__remember__his__last__letter?__"_

"_I __do,__" _Apolline said. _"__I __also __got __the __feeling __that __there__'__s __something __bothering __Harry, __something __big. __I __wish __he __was __closer __so __I __could __help.__"_

"_He will tell us in his own time, Apolline."_

"_Oh, I know that! I just want him to understand that whatever it is, we'll be there for him, no matter what."_

"_He __knows,__" _Armand stated. _"__I__'__m __sure __he __knows.__" _He laid a kiss on her forehead and saw Apolline smiling again.

Focusing back on her letter she finished the last few lines she had wanted to add and took Emilien in her arms to let her husband write to the son of their hearts.

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was facing a dilemma.

He expected that after so many years of facing hard decisions he would be used to this but life surprised him every time. The wizard had his quill ready and a long piece of parchment in front of him. He knew what he should write but he still had doubts whether that was right or wrong. This situation was unlike anything he had faced before.

When he found Harry, the boy he truly wished was his godson, or his godson would be like if he had one, in that state he had felt his heart drop. The fear and pain he had felt about the state the teen was in had nearly made his heart stop, even worse than when he learned what the Dursley's did to Harry growing up (that had not been the childhood the blue eyed wizard had wished for the cute baby he had once changed diapers for). The mere thought that someone had beaten and even raped the boy had made Albus' blood freeze and his magic go wild. When Harry had said that he had not been assaulted in any way Albus' heart had returned to its proper place but he had not yet heard the worst it seemed. Harry's confession about his affair with Rabastan Lestrange was one thing the Headmaster of Hogwarts never expected to hear, ever. It had taken a while for him to swallow this. The next piece of shocking news came when they realized the teen was pregnant and Albus' worries started anew. Now though, a week after his talk with Harry he felt better, closer to the teen and was already planning to do anything in his power to help the youth.

That talk had been liberating for the aged Headmaster as well. Speaking about Gellert was hard and he had never done this before, not with anyone else. A weight had lifted from his shoulders and a wall that existed between him and Harry crumbled. Now, expecting the teen for another meeting soon, he was debating whether or not to write and alert Remus and Sirius about Harry's condition or let the teen do this on his own terms. He did not want to overstep any bounds. In the end he decided not to do anything on that front but he had yet another front to tackle and the name was Rabastan Lestrange.

Albus remembered young Rabastan Lestrange. The shy little Slytherin that was smart as any Ravenclaw, a bit nerdy. He was best friends with Regulus Black and often a victim of pranks (like most of the kids of the house of snakes when the Marauders walked the grounds of Hogwarts). He had been close to his older brother even back then and Rodolphus had been protective of him until, after he graduated, he got married off to Bellatrix Black and he suddenly could not be around as much. Albus suspected that around that time Rodolphus Lestrange joined Voldemort's ranks.

The niggling thought of 'I should have done more to help' and 'I should have prevented that' still tormented the aged Headmaster. So many of the kids he had watched grow had gone down the wrong path, so many lives he could have saved.

Fawkes trilled.

"Sorry old friend, demons I just can't keep away," the aged Headmaster sighed. He eyed the parchment again. It was a very dangerous step he was going to make but he had to do this, he had to know. He was doing this with the best of intentions and he hoped that things turned out alright. He knew that the reply he expected might not come soon if at all. But he had to do this. For Harry. If there was a slight hope, a small chance that the green eyed teen could get his 'happy ever after' Albus wanted to help do this. Was this his attempt to atone himself for his own crimes against the teen? Perhaps. Was this an underhanded thing to do? Time would show. But he suspected that Harry being alive was a very big indicator that Rabastan Lestrange cared deeply for Harry.

His quill met the fine parchment.

_Dear Rabastan Lestrange,_

_I am writing this letter hoping to appeal to your more humane side and because of a personal interest to a common acquaintance we both have, a young man you met with in France this past summer…_

* * *

Rabastan stared at the letter in front of him, his face set in a frown.

… _I had doubts before starting to write this letter but I honestly believe this needs to be done._

_After having met you before and seen you grow for seven years, then attended your trial I can honestly say that the image I got from our common ground was entirely different and a relief to me._

_I have always felt that love is the strongest force on this planet and the best gift one could have was finding it and keeping love in his or her life. _

_I want to ask you what your intentions are; understanding perfectly that this question is rather late._

_Will you contact him again? Will you try to speak to him again? Trick him in favour of your political… alliances? _

_I fear the young man has already been through too much and the last thing I need for him is to have his heartbroken once again and if my suspicions are right, yours as well._

_Times are hard for both of you, I will not lie. But should you wish for an ally to understand and not judge, I can do that; no strings attached, no political gain to… well, gain. I want him happy because he deserves this._

_I am not a miracle worker nor am I looking for a spy, not everything I do centres around Tom, or Voldemort as he fashions himself to be._

_If this relationship between the two of you is really and truly over then burn this letter and you need not worry yourself of interference from me ever again._

_Do you care? Yes or No._

_Awaiting your reply,_

_APWBD_

The Death Eater had read that letter at least three times since the blasted phoenix that delivered it left it in his room, on his bed and no matter how many times he read it again the context would stay the same. This letter was something Rabastan had never expected to receive. He had believed that Harry had kept quiet about him. finding out that Dumbledore of all people knew , because those initials could not belong to another, was big. The first time Rabastan read it, he felt faint. Not, after he cycled through so many emotions he had settled for weary.

"Do you care?" he repeated the question to himself in the privacy of his room.

The letter was crumpled into a ball and thrown in the fire that burned strong in it.

"Of course I care," Rabastan said out loud. But he could not afford to care. Because it hurt every time he thought about the teen and all the things that separated him. Caring for each other and loving each other was just not enough in their case, not when they were doomed from the start. One stupid decision when he was still in his teens and he was ruined for life. Being a Death Eater was a death sentence, Rabastan realized, but it had been too late by then. Taking out a piece of parchment he scribbled a single word on it, hand trembling as he wrote down his lie.

* * *

Albus had not expected a prompt reply from Rabastan so when he got it he was truly surprised. It came with an owl, a Malfoy owl. The strategist in the man was stifled by the romantic and the owl flew away as the Headmaster opened the letter. Only two letters were written in ink.

_No_

Fawkes trilled again.

"He truly wrote this?" Albus asked the phoenix.

The fire bird bobbed its head once.

"He says he doesn't care for Harry," the aged wizard commented. "Do you believe this?" he asked Fawkes again.

The bird gave a crow that Albus had long ago learned to perceive as a negative reply.

"Me neither old friend," the blue eyed wizard agreed with a small smile on his lips.

Rabastan Lestrange cared. That was enough to know for now. He was not going to meddle any more, for now. Just sit back, watch how things went and scheme a bit more much later, after both young men decided to stop being stubborn and start being true to themselves.

* * *

**End ****of ****chapter.**


	17. Apprentice

**Author:**enchanted nightingale

**Beta****Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters from Harry Potter books do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter ****17**** – ****Apprentice**

* * *

"Apprentice? Wow! Harry, that's … Big!" Neville said. Harry's expression turned rather sheepish. The two teens were on Neville's bed in their sleep clothes. Ciel was occupying Harry's bed, dozing over the covers and the green eyed wizard let the wolf do so, until he had to occupy it at least; then the wolf would be back on his pillow at the foot of Harry's bed. The other three teens they shared the dorm with were goofing around in the common room so Harry and Neville took advantage of the privacy. Neville had been finishing an essay for DADA and Harry was offering tips and general facts whenever his friend got stuck, inspiring Neville's project and helping the shy teen along.

"Hm, that's what Al…Dumbledore said," Harry covered his slip but Neville caught it.

"He told you to call him by his name?" he knowingly asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes. Not easy, mind you but now I keep addressing him as sir and as Albus when he's not around. I'll get the hang of it somehow, no worries. So, yes, apprentice. He said we'd begin with transfiguration and after a while, he might even start me in on alchemy, but not while I'm you know…" he did not say the word pregnant; anyone could barge in and listen.

Neville shook his head. "You lucky sod!"

Harry gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "Well, the reason he is doing this is mostly because I soon won't be allowed into Potions or McGonagall's class as I will be apprenticing for Transfiguration or DADA, not the way Moody's teaching it."

"I heard he started the Ravenclaw's with curses," Neville said. "Two students ended up with bruises and one needed a trip to Madam Pomfrey."

The green eyed teen winced. "Yes, that's precisely why I won't be in classes this coming week. I will get assignments and turn them in but I will not be able to actively be in class."

"Who will be my shield from Snape now?" Neville bemoaned.

"You'll be fine. After all the dungeon bat has let up on us this year," Harry mused.

Neville looked rather thoughtful as he thought back on his most recent potions partner. He was almost permanently partnered up with Draco Malfoy and Harry with the Zabini bloke. "Well, it is like the Slytherin's transformed this year," the Longbottom heir agreed.

"I for one like that change," was Harry's opinion.

"Luna said that Astoria Greengrass became her study partner in Runes," Neville recalled.

"That blonde witch that is sweet on Malfoy?" Harry smiled, feeling amused.

Ever since he started getting along and not actively antagonizing the Slytherin's he had been meeting a whole lot of people he had not even noticed before. Like Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones, two Hufflepuff's that Neville knew from before Hogwarts and that the two wizards often joined for studying in Herbology once a week or Terry Boot and a few other Ravenclaw's that Harry had been assisting in DADA and charms and who had been helping the green eyed wizard with History of Magic.

"That one," Neville agreed.

"Is she better now?" Harry asked.

"The bullying has toned down, alerting Flitwick was a good decision," Neville commented. "Luna knows about you being an apprentice to Dumbledore?"

"I saw you first," Harry replied. "And we are meeting her tomorrow for breakfast…"

"Actually, Malfoy invited us to sit with him and Zabini," Neville recalled. They had been friendlier during their nightly meetings in the castle when they got into mischief and being publicly seen was a change, a surprising one but not an unpleasant one, especially after the Malfoy heir had promised to take care of the other Slytherin's.

"We'll need earmuffs to stifle the lions' roaring," Harry muttered.

Neville snorted. "You think Ron will be trouble?"

Harry shrugged.

"Still waiting for them to get their heads out of their arses?"

It was Harry's turn to snort derisively at this. "Hardly. It stings now but well… I gave up," the raven haired teen admitted. "Sucks, but Remus was right, people will get left behind and that's not my fault."

There was noise and seconds later Dean and Seamus tumbled into their room, the Irish teen in the middle of telling a joke, and effectively cut off any private chat between Harry and Neville.

* * *

"Why did you quit the team?" Blaise asked Harry with most of the Slytherin listening in. the other snakes had been unsurprised to see the two Gryffindor's join them and Astoria Greengrass bring Lovegood in their midst. The green eyed wizard guessed that Malfoy had warned ahead so that no scene was made in a public setting.

"Health reasons," Harry replied. He was not hiding his pregnancy but not broadcasting the news either. "You'll find out sometime soon."

"Oh! Mystery!" Zabini grinned.

"Don't you start," Draco warned his friend. Then he shot a glare at Harry. "You just had to dangle a mystery in front of him."

"I love mystery novels," Luna piped up from Harry's left side.

Astoria sighed. "I agree, _'__Auror __Grin __and __the __Danger __Series__'_ is one of my favourite novel series," the witch agreed. "I just finished the fifth book…"

"With the golden figurines?" Draco asked.

The witch nodded.

"That's a classic," Neville agreed.

Harry, who had started reading it after Neville swore it was a great read, disagreed. "I prefer the one with the trip to the Vampires' lair."

"With the decapitated bodies," Zabini nodded in approval.

"I like _'__Mystikos: __The __Mysterious __Unspeakable__'_, I think that is a much better series," Luna stated.

Harry, having started reading those books as well was quick to agree. "The plot is more adult like, the curses actually exist and Remus insisted they were based on actual cases worked by the Aurors. Like the second novel _'__Mystikos: __The __Mysterious __Unspeakable __and __The __Clay __Hand__'_ with the serial killer that snatches people off the streets of Diagon Alley and kept them captive for a month before dismembering them and sending the hands, encased in clay to the families."

The other teens shot him shocked looks.

"That was actually a true story?" Daphne Greengrass, who had been listening in, exclaimed.

"Yes," Harry insisted. Sirius had told him the back story of that one as Harry's grandfather had actually tried that case and later told James and Sirius. "Back in 1978. It was huge news. They discovered the perpetrator was actually a wizard that had failed to enter the Healing course and ended up embalming pets and game… They had to use Veritaserum to get the confession, first case they allowed in court actually."

"I heard a store in Knockturn does that," Neville mused.

"Kovatsky's," Draco added.

"What was the name of the killer, the real one," Blaise asked.

Harry tapped a finger on his chin. "Benedict Mann," he recalled. "He was decapitated. My grandfather saw to that."

"Really? Charlus Potter?" Draco blinked.

"Yes. I think Mann also killed a Nott…" the green eyed wizard tried to remember more details.

"Vergina Nott," Theodore Nott agreed from a few seats down. "My father's aunt."

All the Slytherin's then turned to Luna, looks of surprise on their faces and then back to Harry.

"Way better than Bins," Draco commented.

"And more recent," Zabini added making a few people nod.

"You can say that again," Neville muttered.

"Are they ever going to exorcise him?" Harry wondered.

Draco snorted. "Doubtful."

"Well, I don't want to hear about Binns. Do you know other cases like that, Harry?" Astoria asked.

"Well…" Harry smiled. "You know _'__Mystikos: __The __Mysterious __Unspeakable __and __The __Blood __Soaked __Linen__'_ …"

* * *

"Well…" Snape had a slight sneer on his face during breakfast that morning.

"Not a sight you see every day," Filius agreed, his gaze also pinned on the Slytherin table.

Most of the professors present had been apprehensive when that morning three non Slytherin's had joined the snakes for breakfast. When they sat down no curses were thrown and they relaxed a bit.

"This is nothing new," the Potions Master admitted, under McGonagall's inquisitive eyes. "A sort of truce got started among Zabini, Malfoy, Longbottom and Potter."

"And Miss Lovegood and Miss Greengrass are often seen studying together," Filius added his two Sickles in.

"No hexes whatsoever?" Sinistra asked.

"Not even a cauldron blowing up," Severus admitted and sounding rather relieved about it.

"Well, that's nice," Dumbledore admitted. "No more hexes in corridors, detentions and mess…."

All the professors nodded.

"To be fair," Pomona spoke up, "The youngest male Weasley was the one to start up anything between him and Malfoy and Potter just got dragged along."

"Did he and Potter fight? I have not seen them together, or Miss Granger," professor Vector mused.

"I would not know," Pomona replied.

"Kids will fight," Dumbledore cut in. "Are those lemon cakes?" he asked, effectively ending that conversation and changing the subject while giving Poppy a chance to start lecturing him about eating too much sugar.

Filius saw them shuddering and groaning and frowned. "What is Potter telling them to make them behave like this?" he asked, effectively making Poppy halt her lecture and bringing the professor's attention back on the teens.

"I have no idea," McGonagall muttered.

"Even the Bloody Baron is listening in," Vector blinked. "I've never seen him so interested in the living."

The other professors were nodding.

"Severus?" the Transfiguration Professor glanced at her colleague. "Are you reading their lips?" The 'or their minds' was left unsaid.

"Something about a book I think," Snape said. "I could find out easily enough," he declared and stood.

It was a short distance to the table. When he was a few feet away he heard Potter talking.

"…and the Curse Breakers found out that the mummies were actually rather newer than the tomb so they made to actually check them over to see the age and the cause of death," Potter was telling in a rather attractive and mysterious tone that had the snakes at the edge of their seats.

"And?" Nott was asking.

"They found it," Harry declared.

"Potter!" Malfoy sounded annoyed. "Get on with it!"

The green eyed wizard smiled. "The Aurors found out that the bodies had actually been mummified while the people were still alive."

"Oh man!"

"Merlin, that's gross!"

"Potter!" this time it was disgust on many voices and quite a few of the kids were blanching and shuddering.

"The actual kicker in this is that the people had their faces intact and were on missing persons list, a contemporary list," Potter went on to say.

"Who did it?" the elder of the two Greengrass sisters asked.

"Turns out that one of the tour guides was the killer," the pregnant teen informed.

"Man, that's sick," Nott was muttering.

Snape retreated back to the head table.

"So?" Pomona asked.

"Apparently Mister Potter saw it fit to inform his peers about the back story of _'__Mystikos: __The __Mysterious __Unspeakable__'_ novels," the Potion's Master said with a sigh.

"Well, his grandfather tried half of the murders that took place on British soil," Moody commented. "I caught one of those vermin, Clemens back in 1989. Fancied himself a Necromancer, that moron. Had to chase him all over Wales."

"Which book deals with this one?" Filius asked.

At first Mad Eye seemed reluctant to admit that he had read the books but he relented. "It was _'__Mystikos: __The __Mysterious __Unspeakable __and __the __Salt __Made __Soldiers__'_."

"Who is the author of those books?" Vector asked.

"Nobody knows," McGonagall said regretfully and the professors started comparing their favourite books.

Albus sat back and merely listened with a smile on his face. He kept thinking about Remus and what a brilliant idea those books had been. Now only of he could get the lad to actually buy a better wardrobe, perhaps more colourful as well, orange was a nice cheery colour to wear.

* * *

Harry managed to inform Luna about his being an Apprentice to Dumbledore later on during lunch and the witch had been ecstatic about it. Now the green eyed teen was back in Dumbledore's office. Albus had told him about all the papers he would need to sign and how Moody, McGonagall and Snape would also be there, along with one of the members of the Board of Governors, which turned out to be Augusta Longbottom. It was a pretty formal affair for Harry to drop out of attending the actual classes. Augusta was not told why Harry was unable to attend but the witch had a sharp mind and merely accepted that as fact and stood as witness to it. Then Minerva, Alastor and Severus left and the remaining three went on to sign the necessary documents needed to confirm the Apprentice. Harry must have signed at least fifty times each paper concerning his new status, the duties, the rights, the agreements and so on. Finally, Neville's grandmother left and the two wizards were alone in the office, Harry testing his now numb hand.

"Paperwork," Albus sighed. "The bane of my existence."

"Mine as well," Harry added his own sigh. "I've never signed this many papers in my life! Are we done with them?"

"Until you have a mastery of your own, then yes," Albus told the teen. "Now, starting tomorrow, we will be meeting during the time you usually had Potions and Defence and on days Pomona informed me you will be taking care of dangerous plants." He handed a slip of paper to Harry. "This is your new time table."

Harry noticed the small comets on the paper and the way they moved and the older wizard's twinkling eyes. Albus was certainly enjoying this. "Cool," the teen admitted, much to the man's delight. Then curiosity got the better of him. "How is your schedule?"

At that the Headmaster laughed loudly and nearly scared Fawkes who had been dozing on his perch. He then produced his own table (it had comets as well) which was a lot more full than Harry's.

"This one is for this week only," Albus said.

"WM, Düsseldorf?" Harry read.

"Wizengamot Meetings," the blue eyed wizard commented. "They change locations every time."

"That's tomorrow," Harry blinked.

"After breakfast," Albus confirmed. "I'll be back by lunch and after the meal we are having our very first lesson."

Harry blinked. "You are quite busy." He suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Harry, lad, I like teaching and this is quite a treat for me, not everything is for your benefit alone," Albus commented.

"If you are certain…" Harry trailed off.

"I am," Albus insisted.

* * *

During his first lesson with Albus Dumbledore Harry understood what had made generations of kids love the man as a teacher and what had made him a Transfiguration Master known all over the world.

"Try again, this time visualize everything, from start to finish," Albus instructed in his calm voice. "First see the sphere change shape, get bigger and bigger and gradually change colour and texture, imagine feeling it under your finger tips."

Harry did just that, following the instructions the older wizard gave.

"Now do it, no words, no flashes of magic," Albus whispered, "Just intend the result."

The green eyed wizard felt his magic shift, his wand warm up and then he heard clapping.

"Bravo, Harry! You did it."

The teen opened his eyes and saw the former wooden ball had transformed into a beautiful chest, complete with details and carvings. He reached out and opened it and Albus' blue eyes twinkled even more.

"I did this?" Harry whispered.

"You did," the older wizard confirmed. "Intention is everything Harry. Words are flashy, colours as well. What you need is intention and the power to back it up. You know spells can be wordless, right?"

Harry gave a nod. "Does this apply to other principles, outside Transfiguration, Albus? Say in Charms or Defence?"

The smile the wizard gave the teen was blinding. "Why yes! Charms, Hexes, Curses, everything can be done wordless. Granted some spells, when not spoken out loud lose some of their power, like the Unforgivables, in which case that's a very good thing, and Dark Magic, truly dark mind you, in general. Now, try turning this chair into something bigger, better, flashier and Harry…"

"Attention to the details," Harry parroted.

"Exactly."

* * *

Hermione frowned. That day she had noticed Harry had not been in Potions and Snape did not remark upon his absence, just partnered Neville with Zabini and Malfoy and began the lesson. Two hours later they had Charms and the green eyed teen had been there and Neville had sat next to him again. After lunch they had Transfiguration and Harry was again absent from class. Once again the professor did not comment on this, not even asking Neville about where Harry was. That was on Monday. The witch started paying attention (she preferred this to watching Ron and Lavender making a spectacle of themselves). She noticed that Harry was absent from all Potion, DADA and Transfiguration classes for the rest of the week. Also he had been asked by Sprout not to enter the Greenhouses when they had to fumigate the cuttings of Whip Roses and sent the green eyed teen back to the castle. That had made Hermione frown. Something was happening, something big. And she was not alone in noticing this. The Slytherin's had also taken notice, and unlike with her, Harry actually seemed to socialize with these people, the very same crowd that all the previous years had been verbally attacking them, namely Malfoy and his clique. With Umbridge gone they were seen together more. Harry also seemed to socialize with many people. He was practically growing and flourishing while she and Ron wilted away. So Hermione watched and worried about him, his health, his new friends. She could not approach him, knowing he would disregard her opinion, especially since the witch was not ready to apologize to him, and she knew she would have to. She also held no illusions about their four year long friendship which had come to a close that summer. Perhaps she would mention her worries to Neville; the teen might help Harry back and even clarify some things for her. Most of all, Hermione hated not knowing things.

* * *

It was their fifth lesson together and Harry knew he had made great progress with his Transfiguration skills compared to his lessons with McGonagall so far. He had hesitated in the beginning, telling this much to Dumbledore but in the end he did.

"Different teaching styles suit different needs," Albus told the teen. "Minerva likes order, I enjoy a bit of chaos," the man admitted and the teen believed him just with a glance around the office, with the myriad knick knacks and devices that moved and glowed and looked shiny.

"Like professor Flitwick," Harry commented.

"Exactly! Severus is like Minerva, sometimes I worry she has been giving him lessons. Pomona…"

"Is cool until you anger her and then all hell breaks loose," Harry added. He had seen the Head of Hufflepuff angry only once in his life when Goyle in his third year had shoved a first year Ravenclaw against a carnivorous plant. Harry's ears were still ringing from Sprout's angry lecturing and his neck had hurt when he tried to follow the move of her wand when she whipped it out and used it to save the first year from the claws and poisonous leaves of the plant. Slytherin had lost a hundred points due to that and Snape had for once done nothing to help Goyle.

Albus smiled at Harry's words. "Quite right," he agreed.

"You have taught all of the professors correct?" the teen asked.

"Yes, I have Harry, barring Filius; he actually went to Mountain Olympus, the Greek Academia of Magical Arts."

Harry was surprised about yet another magical school existing but decided not to open a new subject of discussion and continue with the ongoing one. "And don't you find it odd, working alongside them?"

"Odd? On the contrary, I find it amazing!" the blue eyed wizard paused. "Though it does show me I've been getting older."

"Sometimes you seem younger than the Twins," Harry blurted out and blushed at his boldness, but the Headmaster took it as a complement.

"That's why I'm still teaching Harry, it keeps me young."

"But Albus, I thought it was because 'Honeydukes' is closer and they do make the best lemon drops," Harry teased, making the older wizard laugh again.

* * *

"You actually have homework?" Neville asked Harry after the green eyed wizard told him he had an essay to make for Transfiguration after they left Flitwick's lesson.

"Well, it's rather liberal in size," Harry admitted, "I am to write about the effects of transfiguration of precious metals and gems and whether or not they are good conduits to perform spells on and why. Many different questions and the material is a bit beyond me, which is why it's so difficult. But I will try."

"Why give you such an advanced topic?" Neville wondered.

"It's a sort of self study as the Wizengamot had an emergency session added to their arranged one this week," Harry explained to his friend. "That's why I need to go to the library."

"If you're so excited who am I to bring you down?"

"Does it show, my excitement?"

"You obviously love learning from him," Neville observed.

Harry hummed in agreement. Then he recalled something and turned to his friend. "Weren't you meeting Luna for a walk after Charms?"

Neville blinked then paled. "Shoot! I forgot! Sorry Harry! Got to go!"

The pregnant teen shook his head as he watched his best friend run down the hall in a hurry. He continued on his own making his way to the library. He stopped at Madam Pince's desk to show her the pass Dumbledore had given him and she nodded.

"I'll come with you," she told Harry. "Some of the books in the Restricted Section are temperamental and dangerous. You do not need to get into an accident. What subject are you looking for?"

"Thank you for your help," Harry told the witch, "And I am looking for any information concerning metals and gems and the five principles of transfiguration."

"Aisle Nine," the witch muttered. "Come along then. Oh, and congratulations are due I believe; many have tried but he never chose an apprentice before. Work hard young man."

"I will," Harry assured her.

* * *

The infirmary was quiet as most of the school was at the Quidditch stadium to watch the match; Snape's House played opposite Sprout's but Harry, accompanied by Luna was being prodded by the resident medi witch.

"And the morning sickness?" Poppy asked.

"Not bad," Harry replied. "Only once this week, and that was yesterday."

"Good," the medi witch stated. "Now you will actually start gaining some weight; you need this."

"Will I still be taking the potions?" the wizard asked.

Luna stood by Harry's side smiling as the witch and her friend bantered while getting the medical exam done at the same time. She hummed a tune to herself while Harry got his blood taken, his temperature and blood pressure measured and had a couple of potions shoved down his throat for good measure. Finally satisfied, Pomfrey pulled her wand away from the pregnant teen.

"Everything seems to be in order," she decided.

"Can we go now?" Harry hopefully asked.

"Just don't forget to stay warm," the medi witch warned, "And not get into any accidents."

"But Harry is not playing today," Luna spoke up.

The medi witch sighed. "You will find out Miss Lovegood that if Quidditch is involved mister Potter here will find a way to get involved."

"Not this time," Harry insisted. "I'm just watching the game, nothing more, nothing less."

The witches seemed to consider him and it just exasperated Harry.

"What? I'm honest!" he protested.

Then Pomfrey smiled. "Just teasing you dear."

"After all the Pollypugs are out today since it's the twelfth day it has not snowed since January ended," Luna added in a dreamy voice.

Harry blinked. "Why is it significant?"

"Because nothing goes wrong when the Pollypugs are out and about," the Ravenclaw explained.

"Good to know," Harry told her, deciding to take her words to heart.

Poppy watched them leave and shook her head.

"Those two," she muttered to herself. "Heads in the clouds! Honestly!"

* * *

Harry and Luna joined Neville on the stands, watching the game; Hufflepuff was being obliterated by the Slytherin team. He shivered a bit as the biting cold broke the warming charm around him and he had to reapply it. Luna was seated between the two wizards, with bright yellow earmuffs on her ears with smiley faces on them.

"This is a massacre," Neville commented, eyes on the game. "Has our team found another Seeker?"

Harry gave a nod, eyes on the Snitch; he had already spotted the little golden ball, hovering over the Hufflepuff goal posts.

"Ginny is going to take the spot," the green eyed wizard replied.

"She's just desperate that way," Luna absently commented, her eyes on the foul that just took place. "That ought to have hurt."

"The padding takes the brunt of it," Harry informed his two friends. "But what do you mean about Ginny being desperate?"

Luna turned to the pregnant teen. "You do know she has feelings for you, right?" the blonde teen sounded decisively serious when she said this.

Harry grimaced. "It came to my attention earlier this year," he admitted, recalling Molly Weasley airing her daughter's feelings in an Order meeting. "I was honestly hoping she might back off. I know for a fact that she saw me with Ra… him, in Hogsmeade."

"Ah, that infamous snog," Neville recalled. "How come she did not recognize his face though?"

"Glamour keyed into certain people," Harry replied. That was what Albus had hypothesized during their last tea/lesson.

"_SLYTHERIN __SCORES!_"

"They are in a rare form tonight," Harry groaned.

"They do have this match easily," Neville agreed.

"The Gryffindor's are going to be bastards if we lose the next game," Harry predicted.

Neville smiled, "If Katie hears you."

"She'll castrate me," Harry replied, "I know. But whenever something bad happens I get blamed."

"It's the Nargles," Luna commented.

"How do I fend them off again?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry to say they like you," the witch told the green eyed teen, making him sigh.

"Just my luck," he bemoaned, with Neville patting his shoulder, not bothering to hide his snicker.

"_SLYTHERIN __SCORES ! __THE __SCORE __IS __NOW __390-140 __WITH __SLYTHERIN __IN __THE __LEAD! __AND __WHAT __IS __THAT ! __MALFOY __GOT __THE __SNITCH ! __SLYTHERIN __WINS !__DAMN __THOSE __SNAKES_!"

McGonagall's voice joined the Gryffindor announcer.

"_JORDAN!_"

Harry groaned. "Draco's going to be impossible to be around."

Neville shared his misery.

* * *

"Well, let's see it," Albus urged Harry.

The teen smiled. Teacher and Apprentice stood in the middle of Dumbledore's office and a small bean was lying on the carpet between them. Harry flexed his fingers around his wand and trained it on the bean. He used no words but the intent worked anyway. In under a minute he managed to transform it into a luxurious armchair complete with pillows and leather surfaces in a nice deep brown colour.

Albus nodded approvingly. "Now for the test," he told Harry as he sat down on the chair and sighed.

"Comfortable?" Harry asked.

"You are ready to move on to more complex things," Albus announced and Harry grinned.

"Really?"

"What do you know about animating objects?"

Harry cocked his head to the side. "I've made a pineapple dance."

"How about making a statue come to life?" Albus suggested. "But we need to start slow." He produced a small figurine from his collection of soldiers. "The spell is '_Anima__Res_' but intention is everything. You can say the words but only intention behind the spell can make the object move like a human, dance, crawl, jump, even fight for you. Go ahead?"

Harry eyed the soldier with determination. "_Anima__Res!_"

The soldier gave a small hop. The teen's shoulders slumped.

"Again," Albus urged and Harry tried again and again.

By the end of the lesson he got the figurine to march like a soldier and even give a small bow.

"I did it!" Harry crowed with delight and Albus gave him a proud look.

* * *

**End ****of ****chapter.**


	18. Family

**Author: **enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters from Harry Potter books do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Family**

* * *

Sirius was staring at his reflection. He looked a mess. He had not slept a wink since last Thursday. The former Gryffindor somehow looked more tormented and pale now than when he had escaped Azkaban and he had been a terrible mess then. His only consolation was that Number Twelve was empty of people save for him and Kreacher, and Remus of course when the werewolf visited. Somehow his childhood friend had found a job that kept him busy. After pestering the werewolf had revealed that he was an author now and when Sirius learned exactly which books Remus wrote he had started laughing. That had been before he made the stupidest mistake in his life since trusting Peter Pettigrew to be Lily and James' Secret Keeper; he actually went ahead and met with Rodolphus Lestrange. The last male black glared at his image in the mirror.

"You stupid man," he muttered to himself. "You stupid, weak excuse of a wizard."

Sirius turned away from the mirror and out of the bathroom. He lingered at the door, eyeing his bed with unseeing eyes, memories assaulting him of that damned night. He had burned the letter Rodolphus had sent him but the words had stuck with him. He had been telling himself that he would not go; that he had a stronger self control than that, but at the last minute he broke. He arrived at the small, rundown, Muggle hotel he and Rodolphus had been using all those years ago. It had been the one Muggle location the Lestrange had not sneered at as it served the purpose both purebloods needed it to be, a safe haven away from their overbearing families, arranged marriages and prying eyes.

The hotel had not changed one bit. No one had asked Sirius why he was there. Rodolphus already had a key. They had not even greeted each other; just eyes meeting and the Lestrange had known just by his being there that Sirius was agreeing to what was going to happen next. Sirius' whole frame shivered at the memories of that night. He had always been weak where Rodolphus was concerned, always letting the older wizard play him, push his buttons; he never could oppose Rodolphus or keep away from him for long.

It had been like not a day had gone past, like they had not spent over a decade apart, stuck in separate cells, emaciated and driven insane by the mere presence of Dementors. They did not speak when they found themselves in that old room. They just tackled each other, not even making it to the bed. It was rough, fast and over too quickly but it was a reunion. After that first time they took their sweet time, relearning each other's bodies again. In a way Sirius had needed that, the intimacy, certainly the sex, but the feeling of someone closer, someone who wanted him. He knew Remus and Harry were ecstatic to have him, but unless his name got cleared soon Sirius bet his love life was going to be nonexistent. Rodolphus was what he had needed and he hated that the damned Lestrange knew that too.

Sirius closed his eyes and finally turned away from the mirror. His insides were still churning, his heart and mind berating him for the betrayal to his godson, his best friend, the cause against the Dark Lord. Sirius suppressed it, squashing his treacherous body's reaction; he still felt Rodolphus close to him, his breath, his scent.

Exiting his room Sirius nearly fell into Remus. The werewolf looked a mess but after one look at Sirius, the amber eyed wizard thought that the dog Animagus did not look all that great either.

"What's wrong with you?" Remus and Sirius asked each other.

"Nothing!" was the shared reply.

The two best friends exchanged looks.

"That was weird," Remus finally commented. "Are you sure you're fine?"

"Just sick of this place," Sirius replied. He sighed. "Don't mind me. How about you? Got fired from a job?"

"Actually, I have no money troubles," the werewolf admitted. "Just a very rough full moon."

Sirius clapped him on the shoulder. "Getting old Moony?"

Remus snorted. "You're one to talk, Padfoot." He tagged a strand of Sirius' hair. "Silver hairs my friend?"

The dog Animagus shoved him. "Come on you prat, I'll make tea."

"You really want to poison me?"

"I can make tea!" Sirius protested, pride wounded. "Dorea insisted."

Remus just smiled. "Sure, go ahead, just… are you sure you're fine?"

"No, I'm not fine," Sirius admitted in a sombre voice. "But I'll get there."

Remus nodded, trusting his friend. "Just know that I'm here."

"Even if I'm old and stupid?"

"When were you clever?" the werewolf teased.

"Prat!"

* * *

Sirius after serving tea and some cookies to Remus sat to talk with his friend. On the table, opened, were letters from Harry. The werewolf picked one of them up.

"Hm, he's writing a lot more," he commented.

"Yes," Sirius admitted. "There's just something there."

"Has he spoken to you about the time he spent in Ottery St. Catchpole during the attack?" Remus asked.

The dog Animagus shook his head. "Not yet," he admitted. He was worried. Nymphadora Tonks had admitted they had been back to back for a while but that they had been separated soon after. The witch had no idea what had happened to Harry after that. All Remus and Sirius knew, was that the green eyed teen had turned up in Hogwarts and that Dumbledore had been the first to come across Harry.

"If it was something bad, Dumbledore would have told us by now," the werewolf commented. He sounded hopeful about this and Sirius shared this feeling.

"Yes, you are right," the dog Animagus said.

"What about you? You look rather pale," Remus asked his best friend.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

* * *

It was next morning that the two friends were having breakfast at Number Twelve together when the Floo flared and soon they were joined by Albus Dumbledore who for once wore robes that were not his normal outrageous.

"Albus," Sirius stood. "We were just having breakfast. Should we fix you a plate?" he asked his former Headmaster.

Albus Dumbledore eyed the croissants on the table and then sighed and shook his head. "I'd better not. I'm just coming from breakfast myself."

"Tea then?" Remus asked.

"I would not mind a cup," the blue eyed older wizard agreed and took a seat.

The three men were soon enough seated at the table and the two former Gryffindor's tried to make small chat with the man before Remus first asked as to why the Headmaster was there that morning.

"Was there a reason why you are here so early in the morning?" the werewolf asked the older wizard.

"Actually, yes," Albus agreed. "It's about Harry."

That last sentence was all the other two men needed in order o get alarmed. Both Sirius and Remus had their suspicions that something was wrong with James' son and they feared the worst.

"He's okay, right?" Sirius asked a bit desperately.

Albus waved a hand. "Sit back down, Sirius. There's nothing wrong with Harry, nothing alarming that is."

"Then what is it?" Remus demanded. "I mean he wrote to us that he was your Apprentice and all…"

"You really took him on?" Sirius asked.

"He's a bright lad," Dumbledore told the dog Animagus.

"So it is not about being apprenticed to you," Remus stated. "What else is there?" he demanded with a bit of worry.

Here the blue eyed wizard hesitated. "It is really not up to me to say," he admitted. "You should know, however, that the Ministry is no longer monitoring the Floo to and from Hogwarts," he added. "You are welcome to come to my office tonight and talk with Harry yourselves." He eyed them over his half moon glasses. The two younger wizards looked visibly relieved. Privately Albus worried what would happen that night. He and Harry had discussed things at length; the teen had been rather afraid and hesitant about this but he had also admitted that as he was keeping the baby there was no reason why to postpone this.

"Now or six months later it does not matter," the green eyed teen had told Albus, something the Headmaster accepted.

Albus pushed that thought back and faced his two lions. They were really worried about the boy, as if he was their flesh and blood. James and Lily would have been proud that Harry was cared for so much.

"Do you know why he has been so … weird in his letters?" Sirius questioned Dumbledore.

"I do," the blue eyed wizard admitted.

"And I'm guessing you won't tell us," Remus stated.

Albus shook his head. "I'm afraid that is Harry's prerogative," he told the werewolf.

"We'll be there," Sirius said with Remus nodding.

"I'll be waiting for you. Say eight?" Albus asked.

* * *

Harry was pacing all over Albus' office. The portraits had long since grown tired of watching him, some of them even got dizzy, so now they were all sleeping in their portraits. Dumbledore had placed charms all over the place so that the conversation that would soon take place was not overheard or overseen.

"They will give me grief tomorrow but I wanted a bit of security for this," Albus admitted to Harry. "Now will you sit and share some tea with me? All that pacing and worrying can't be good for you."

Harry wavered and finally took a seat. The Headmaster got the opportunity to slip the teen a sandwich as well, which the green eyed Gryffindor started nibbling on after an eye roll.

"You are getting worse than Madam Pomfrey."

"I try my best," Albus offered a smile.

"When are they coming?" Harry asked again, the third time that evening.

The Floo flared up as in reply and the teen sucked in a breath.

"It will all be fine," Dumbledore assured Harry. "They love you."

The teen gave a jerky nod and then faced Sirius and Remus as they exited the fireplace.

"Harry!" the dog Animagus exclaimed and picked the teen up in a bear hug, then passed him to Remus.

The werewolf when he touched the teen hugged him and then took a step back and gave an observant look at Harry.

"Remus, Siri," Harry greeted. He avoided meeting Remus' eyes when he took his seat again.

"Please, take a seat," Albus offered to the duo.

"How's school?" Sirius asked his godson, taking the seat nearest to Harry.

"Fine," Harry replied.

"I heard you made Apprentice!" the last male Black went on.

Here Harry allowed a small smile.

"He's got quite a talent with magic," the Headmaster of Hogwarts complimented Harry who blushed.

"Everything's alright with you then?" Sirius asked, almost desperate for a positive answer.

"Well… I'm fine," Harry admitted. He stared at his hands for a bit. "I'm just… I'm pregnant," he said and promptly reached for another sandwich and then started eating is so that he would not have to talk. He did not have to worry about questions as his godfather and his former DADA professor were both staring at him with their jaws dropped. Dumbledore was the first person the two adult wizards looked to for a confirmation that this was not a bad prank and that the rushed words that came from Harry's mouth were the actual truth of the matter.

"He is with child," Albus agreed.

"That's why his scent is different," Remus muttered to himself but he was heard in the quiet office.

Harry met his amber eyes.

"How?" Sirius asked.

Harry shrugged. "Apparently there's creature blood in the Potter line," he told his godfather. "And well, at the time, protection was a bit out of the question and not what was on our minds."

"It's the older guy, the one you were seeing in France," Remus said.

Harry gave a nod.

"Does he know?" Sirius asked.

"Are you keeping the baby?" Remus followed.

"No and yes," Harry answered the two questions. "He doesn't know and I am keeping the baby."

Silence followed Harry's words as the two adults in his life that were close to his parents tried to digest the news.

"You are pregnant," Sirius repeated. He held his head in his hands. "You're so young!"

"Are you angry?" Harry asked, his voice small.

"Merlin no!" the answer came fast from his godfather. The man was on his feet and hugging Harry soon after. "I'm not angry! Never angry! Just… shocked… That's it, shocked. You really surprised me with this Harry. Pregnant at your age… listen to me rambling. I'm with you Harry; don't you dare forget this, okay lad?"

Harry nodded against Sirius' neck.

"Same here," Remus added, giving Harry an encouraging grin. "Nobody's angry at you."

"That guy however," Sirius muttered as he finally released Harry from his bony embrace. "Want me to track him down and give him a good scare?"

Harry grimaced. "About that," he muttered. This time he eyed the Headmaster.

"Remember they are your family," Albus told Harry.

Remus and Sirius were a bit concerned.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"Can't be worse than teenage pregnancy," Sirius joked. "Unless Snivelous is the father. Is he?"

"No," Harry said, and unlike his godfather he was not laughing. "But a Death Eater is."

This time Sirius exploded and he was not alone in this. A feral growl escaped Remus and the two wizards were impossible to calm down. Finally Albus had to stun the both of them and by then Harry was too scared to talk any more and too pale for it to be healthy.

"Will you please act as adults?" Dumbledore chastened the two adult wizards. "I had wanted Harry to tell you but now I'm thinking I should have done it myself and spared the boy the nerves; it's not healthy in his condition."

Sirius and Remus could only move their eyes.

"Now, I will take off the spell, but you will listen like bloody adults or I will curse you and believe me, I can be creative," Albus threatened. He did not wait more than a minute for the threat to sink in and then he took off the body bind. Harry refused to meet their eyes again and Sirius and Remus both felt like wrecks.

"Sit," Albus ordered and they too sat back. "Now you will hear me."

"But…" Remus tried and Dumbledore glared at him. "He was not raped," he stated outright and just like that both men sighed.

"Thank Merlin," Sirius muttered while Remus' hand flew to his heart.

"Why didn't you say so?" the dog Animagus asked. "I just lost twenty years of my life!"

"But why say you … slept with a Death eater?" the werewolf asked.

"Because my boyfriend was Rabastan Lestrange," Harry replied.

Silence followed his words again and Dumbledore rushed to cover the blanks, letting Harry stay quiet and focus everywhere but on his godfather and his former professor. It was a long and awkward night for all of them.

* * *

Rabastan frowned at the chess board.

"Check mate," Lucius stated.

"Lucky sod," Rabastan muttered and his back touched his armchair. He eyed the blond wizard.

Lucius just gave a smug grin at the man. "Would you care for a rematch?" he asked but Rabastan just waved him off and stood.

"I'm done for tonight," he told the man in who's house he was staying.

Rodolphus, who had up until that point been engrossed in his book, looked up.

"Going to bed already?" he asked his sibling.

Rabastan shot him a look. "Why?" he asked his brother.

Rodolphus shut his book and stood as well. "I want a word with you," he merely informed his youngest sibling. "See you in the morning Lucius," he shot at the blond wizard who merely nodded and went to find his wife. The Lestrange brothers headed for their rooms, close to each other and Rodolphus followed Rabastan into his room. He fell on the bed, enjoying the way Rabastan grimaced.

"You are really uptight, you know?" Rodolphus told the younger wizard.

"And you are too childish," Rabastan commented. "What did you want to say that Lucius could not overhear?"

"Nothing really," Rodolphus replied.

Rabastan stared. "Right, I can tell when you are lying you know. Spill," he ordered even as he started changing into his sleep clothes.

"I did something stupid."

"Did you finally knock Bellatrix up?" Rabastan said.

"Don't be an idiot Rabastan," Rodolphus snapped at his younger sibling. "I'm being serious here!"

Rabastan sat on the bed with a sigh and kicked at his brother's feet. "Okay, I'm listening."

"You know that I did not want to marry Bella…"

"Because you had a lover, one that you never brought home to our parents," Rabastan said. "That was ages ago! Why think on it now?"

"Well, I've never been faithful to Bella, not really," Rodolphus admitted. "I continued seeing him even after I got married. Even when all hell broke loose and the Dark Lord escalated his attacks. Now that was a pretty stupid thing to do," he muttered to himself.

Rabastan eyed his brother. "You like men?"

"Usually yes," Rodolphus said. "But I'm the Lestrange head of House," here he gave Rabastan a wry grin. "You were lucky to be born second little brother."

Rabastan wisely kept his mouth shut; he knew he had been lucky not to be the first born. So he chose another subject. "What of your lover then? He saw you and fled?"

"No, he fucked me," Rodolphus answered.

Rabastan floundered for a moment. "Okay… That's good, right?"

"Amazing actually," Rodolphus replied.

"I don't see a problem then," his younger brother said.

"Yes, I never did mention that my sweetheart since Hogwarts was actually Sirius Orion Black did I?"

"What?"

"I've been shagging my wife's cousin, one Sirius Black, the bloke who had a cell on the same floor with us in Azkaban."

"What… Wait, okay, is this a joke?" Rabastan asked as his mind tried to register what his ears heard.

Rodolphus shot him a hard look. "Is this a subject to joke about, honestly?"

"No," Rabastan admitted. He felt a bit faint at the thought of his brother sleeping with his lover (ex lover he corrected his errant mind) godfather. "First time since you …"

"Parted? Yes," Rodolphus admitted. "And what a night…"

"Spare me the details," Rabastan said.

"Really? Because you know, Gryffindor's are quite adventurous in bed."

An 'I know' nearly escaped Rabastan's mouth but the wizard swallowed that comment.

"What do you want from me?" he said instead.

Rodolphus stared at his sibling. "What? No judgment?"

"I have no room to judge," Rabastan said. "Can you go now? I really need to sleep."

"I'm going, just answer me this, what the hell is wrong with you? Lately you have been impossible. If I did not know better I'd say that you were pining. Are you, pining that is? Is it that school boy of yours?"

Rabastan refused to look at his brother. Because sleeping with Sirius Black was nothing compared to sleeping with Harry Potter.

"Can we not have this discussion tonight?" Rabastan begged of his brother.

"Then when?" Rodolphus demanded. "Because I am right about ready to storm Hogwarts and ask for your toy boy. And I'm not joking Rabastan, I want to know what's wrong with you. I worry. Since summer you have changed and while in the beginning it was fine, now I'm thinking that the change has only been bad for you."

Rabastan groaned. "I'm fine!"

"Liar," Rodolphus accused.

"Well, I will be," Rabastan said.

"I could help."

"Like I can help you and that skittish Gryffindor of yours?"

"How do you know he's skittish?" Rodolphus demanded.

Rabastan snorted. "I guessed," he told his brother. "Small tip, if you want him, then claim him."

"If only we lived in an ideal world," Rodolphus commented with a bitter voice.

Rabastan winced, those words hitting a spot inside of him that was still hurting. In his mind's eyes he saw Harry's emerald eyes, bright with love and tears and betrayal and felt like cursing out loud.

"We don't," he finally said, his own voice bitter. "So don't think about it."

Rodolphus watched his brother storming towards the bathroom, a pensive look on his face.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	19. Support

**Author: **enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters from Harry Potter books do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 19 Support**

* * *

"When did I go wrong?"

That was the phrase that passed Sirius' lips. It was late at night and Harry had long since left for his dorms after many assurances from the adults in his life that they would be right there with him, that they still cared and supported despite everything. And how could they not, was the question to ask. Dumbledore had already decided to support the teen way back when he had first learned the identity of Harry's lover. Sirius and Remus had banded together, other than showing their shock for a few minutes they had offered as much of their support as they could to the teen until he was made to understand that they would be still with him, not give him up or walk away from him. And now the dog Animagus and the werewolf were emotionally tired, drained. Albus was glancing at his two former students with worry.

"Sirius?" he said and caught the younger wizard's attention. "You were fine just a moment ago."

The escaped convict snorted. "I'm not a complete idiot! I was not about to have a meltdown in front of Harry! He needs me supporting him!"

Dumbledore and Remus both blinked. In the end the werewolf voiced what was in both their minds.

"That's quite mature of you," Remus observed.

Sirius scoffed. "Forget mature! I want to rage and scream but did you see Harry? He looked terrified! Terrified that we would give him up!" He snorted. As if we would! The moment he had seen his infant godson he had been hooked. There was no way he was ever giving that baby boy up, no matter how old he got and whatever he did later in his life. And it was the same for Remus as well.

The werewolf nodded. "Give him time. No wonder he's still so afraid. As things are right now Harry is quite brave, considering the whole situation… Yes, he's very brave."

The dog Animagus buried his face in his hands. "I cannot believe how this mess happened." He then looked up straight at Dumbledore's face. I mean, what are the chances?"

"Considering Harry's luck?" Albus asked, his first attempt at humour that earned a glare from the last male Black.

"Sirius," Remus spoke up. "Did you really mean that you would be there for Harry?"

"Of course!" the escaped convict exclaimed, sounding horrified that they would think different. "He's my godson! I will do right by him!"

"In Harry's defence, they had been careful before that night," Albus added. Two groans came from his two former students. Sirius muttered under his breath something that sounded suspiciously similar to 'spare me the details'. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Dumbledore felt the corners of his mouth turning upwards. There was something to be said about finding amusement at inopportune moments like this was.

"I can't believe you knew," Remus told his former Headmaster. He looked a bit hurt that he had not known sooner or been trusted earlier than now to help and support the green eyed teen. "Why did you never even imply anything?"

"Like I said before, I am with Harry in this case," the blue eyed wizard stated. "He needs people with him; he needs to know no one blames him for anything. That is what concerns you, right? That Harry and Rabastan…"

Sirius groaned. "No!" he managed to cut Dumbledore off before the man went into any detail. "That's… Merlin!"

"Padfoot?" Remus asked worriedly.

"I'm not angry at Harry, not at all." he eyed Albus and Remus with a resigned air about him.

The Headmaster thought the dog Animagus looked shifty, like he had done something wrong.

Sirius looked like he was gathering his strength but his secret then came from his lips, a secret as damning as the one his godson had been keeping. "I have no room to be angry at him when I slept with Rodolphus Lestrange," Sirius told them.

"What!" Remus yelled.

Meanwhile Dumbledore was left blinking from shock. These boys were certainly full of surprises. He glanced between Sirius and Remus as the two best friends started talking, Remus demanding answers and Sirius slowly but steadily blurting out the details of an affair that was years long, an affair that not even Albus had ever noticed unfolding under his nose. The blue eyed wizard felt suddenly old, very old, seeing all that romantic drama unfolding around him. And at the same time it vitalized him, seeing that despite the odds, the war and everything in between, love existed after all, bringing even enemies together. It was at that moment he felt so very proud of his students, present and past, who used love to cover their differences, at least in their very personal lives.

"…I can't believe you never told me! Why did you not trust me before?" the werewolf asked, feeling hurt.

Sirius gave Remus a tired look. "Not something I am proud of, having an affair with a married man, one married to my cousin at that. Then when the war broke out… call me a coward but I feared your reaction. You, James, Lily… you all mean the world to me, Harry too."

"Merlin," Remus closed his eyes tiredly.

"Boys," Albus spoke up. "I think it's late and it has been a rather long night," he told his two former students. "Perhaps tomorrow would be a better time to discuss truths, after a long rest and a good meal."

"You're right sir," Remus said.

"Moony," Sirius tried to think of something to say but then he trailed off.

Remus looked at his best friend. Then he sighed and rubbed his temples as if fighting off a headache.

"Come on," he finally told the last male Black. Those words were enough to show Sirius that his best friend did not hate him or felt angry about anything and his heart felt lighter. Now he only needed Harry to know, but that could wait till a better time.

* * *

Neville and Luna escorted Harry to Pomfrey's domain, along the way carefully discussing the events of the previous night. The green eyed wizard during breakfast had described how things went when he told his godfather and Remus in the Headmaster's office.

''So there was no excessive drama, declarations of hate and all that,'' Neville concluded.

Harry shook his head.

''That's a great thing then,'' the Longbottom heir mused. He eyed his best male friend. ''It was what we wanted, right?''

Harry gave a bit of a shrug.

Luna and her boyfriend shared a look. Neville's practically screamed 'you ask this one' and the witch rolled her eyes a bit.

''What's wrong Harry?'' the blonde Ravenclaw asked.

''I think they were a tad too supportive,'' the pregnant teen muttered making his two companions stumble. ''What? I'm serious guys. Usually Siri is all 'snakes are evil' and all that. Either he matured suddenly or there's something going on.''

''You're too paranoid,'' Luna commented. Neville opened his mouth to answer and then promptly shut it, looking contemplative. The infirmary doors came within sight and by mutual agreement they dropped the semi privacy spell they had cast around them when they had been walking and changed the talk to a safer subject, classes.

''You sure are lively about your education today,'' Madam Pomfrey told them.

''You know us,'' Luna told her with an angelic smile that did not fool the matron of Hogwart's infirmary one bit.

''Just come over here Mister Potter,'' the medi witch said, urging the green eyed wizard behind a screen. ''I want you to strip off your upper body.''

''Neville and Luna can stay, right?'' Harry asked.

''They can be in the room but not near us, their fluctuating magic might confuse the readings of my spells.''

Pomfrey then started probing the teen with spells and questions for fifteen minutes before finally getting satisfied and allowing Harry to dress.

"So, everything's working?" the teen joked.

Poppy rolled her eyes. "Quite fine actually. You gained weight."

Harry blinked. Neville and Luna smiled.

"Two kilos," the medi witch announced. "I need you to gain a bit more for your body to be able to cope through the term. Keep to the diet and rest a lot. Your body has been tired a lot in the past years and that might not work in your favour. At least you are off a broom."

The green eyed Gryffindor nodded, lips twitching with mirth.

"What about the moving staircases?" Neville asked, concerned about his friend and because of trip steps. "Can we do something about those?"

"They are death traps," Poppy agreed.

"But the stairs never move when Harry is on them," Luna commented. "The trip steps don't work and the armours don't charge at him. And somehow Peeves is never around, like the castle keeps him far away from Harry."

The medi witch considered her patient. "Could be. I'll ask the Headmaster."

"I can do that," Harry told her. "I'm having lessons with him later on."

After that the three teens were shooed away and off to their classes.

* * *

Harry groaned. An advanced text from the Forbidden Section was open in front of him, a dictionary and two more books for him to do the paper Albus Dumbledore had asked him to hand over. The wizard had asked him to combine Transfiguration and Charms and how that was done in duels and make a spell change that was doable even by a boy in Harry's age power wise and experience wise.

"Magic does not have to be flashy," the older wizard had told his apprentice.

And the pregnant teen was following that logic.

He was still pondering over the mess he had in front of him when he felt someone was watching him. He tried ignoring it but after a while the sensation made him annoyed and he finally looked up. Hermione Granger was seated a few rows away, occupying a table on her own, books upon books around her and no one in sight, unlike Harry who until then had had Neville as company and now he had Luna, studying for her Potions and being quieter than a mouse while they both toiled over their homework. The Gryffindor kept shooting him looks and he caught them. She seemed lonely and tired but when she looked at Harry, she was frowning. Like he was a puzzle that did not fit, like she did not like something. Harry knew there were a myriad things the Muggleborn witch he had considered a friend did not like. He was not an idiot or deaf. He had heard whispers. Neville in fact was nice enough to not keep him in the dark about what the others of the house were discussing when the green eyed teen was not around or when they thought Neville might not hear. But the teen heard how many Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's discussed how they thought Harry Potter only got the apprenticeship because of the Boy Who Lived status. Hermione had been among those who had been flabbergasted as to how Harry was offered the position. Neville had reluctantly told Harry how the witch had been very vocal about her objections.

**_Flashback…_**

_"She had been talking with Lavender Brown," the Longbottom heir admitted to his friend._

_"Yes well, she's an idiot," Malfoy muttered._

_Snape had given the Potions class a project and the Slytherin's had taken Neville in their team when none of the Gryffindor's offered. The three of them with Zabini and Nott were in the Library. Harry had been doing his own work and the group had asked to share his table and the green eyed teen had agreed. The Slytherin's had muttered they envied Harry for not having to cope with most of his classes, until they saw the books Harry was reading. _

_"The Nature of Alchemy with Corresponding Runes?" Zabini read. He then eyed Harry. "You are not in Runes."_

_"I am learning now," Harry admitted. "Just basics but… apparently a bit of everything is needed because magic is not divided into categories."_

_"Quoting Dumbledore?" Nott had asked and the green eyed teen had nodded._

_"He's so knowledgeable it is intimidating," Harry told the group. "I really don't want to let him down. The opportunity… it's huge!"_

_"Yes, but unlike what the plebeians believe," Malfoy sneered. "He chose right. Out of all of us in Hogwarts right now, you are the strongest magically. Anyone with any sense can tell you."_

_"True," Neville told his friend. _

_"Only Snape and Dumbledore top you," Zabini commented. "Flitwick is part human and has a different feel about him. Moody is too scarred and fragmented and all those dark magic curses that hit him messed up his own magics. McGonagall has technique but no real power; don't get me started on the rest of the professors."_

_Harry blinked. "I had no idea… Are you sure?"_

_"There's a rumour I believe the Weasel started," Malfoy said. "He might have mentioned that you managed to disarm Snape and then fend off a swarm of Dementors?"_

_"I'm not saying anything about the first one but the second did happen," Harry replied._

_"Not one but a hundred of them," Zabini seemed amused. "The Patronus charm Dumbledore shot during that match with Hufflepuff was not as strong and there were only two dozens of those creatures around the pitch, not the entire group the Ministry planted around the school."_

_"So, they're jealous?" Harry concluded._

_"Eating their hearts out with envy," Neville confirmed._

_"Being Nasty about it too," Malfoy said. "When I say purebloods are better I do not just mean that. Granger might be smart, but she'll never be as magically strong as I am or you are, or Longbottom here."_

_"None of the Muggleborns," Zabini added. "And I bet she's just realizing that knowledge is not everything if you cannot back it up properly."_

_"Enough about them," Malfoy muttered. "Longbottom, you know your Herbology, help me with the Poison Poppies. Are the seeds useful in Potions?"_

_Neville spluttered and then went into a tirade on the importance of the plant, managing to cower the Slytherin's and amuse Harry. _

**_… End Flashback_**

"Ignore her," Luna's voice brought Harry back to the present. "Everything she's done was because of her own faults. She sided with Ron because she fancied him and he her. She is now frowning because she thinks you cheated for Dumbledore to notice you."

"If it hadn't been for… you know," Harry told the Ravenclaw.

"The Headmaster would have asked you anyway, perhaps after you finished school," Luna seemed certain about this and Harry, seeing her conviction believed her. Because he learned that the blonde witch just knew some things. It was part of Luna being her own unique self.

* * *

Rodolphus Lestrange stared at the letter he had been given, eyes wide and eyebrows arched. He had not believed Sirius would make contact so soon. Oh, he knew the light oriented wizard was probably tormented by guilt and shame because he had fallen into bed with a married man, a killer like him. All the angst and the guilt would have kept him away like it had done in the past, but for a few weeks, a couple of months even. It was really soon for the man to have gotten over all his fears and doubts and come crawling back (always metaphorically because Rodolphus had learned that Blacks never crawled to anyone, Dark Lords excluded) into his bed.

The letter was simple. A meeting place. A time. A date. It never crossed his mind it might be anything but a sex date. Sirius was not a man who would set a trap; never had been one to deceive Rodolphus or anyone he really felt close to. Bellatrix's husband was probably one of the very few people who knew that while James Potter and Sirius Black where like siblings instead of cousins that they were, the dog Animagus was really close to Lilly Potter, nee Evans. He confided to the witch about everything, things she never shared with his male buddies, things like his affair with the Lestrange heir at the time. The red haired witch had even confronted Rodolphus one time, spotted him in Diagon when she was four months pregnant, tracked him down in Knockturn and made the wizard swear a vow as close as there was to the Unbreakable that he would never use Sirius and what they had to harm her family or promote his agenda for the war.

"Do whatever you want, but leave politics out of it," the witch had demanded of him. "The mess you call a relationship is tangled enough as it is."

"We are not in a relationship!" Rodolphus protested but she had given him a look so deep and searching that he had actually looked at his feet! Him, a Death Eater and a grown man. He had agreed to her terms and even made sure she was safe back into Diagon Alley. Rodolphus never told anyone how much he had respected the little Mudblood, no one but Sirius, who had then smacked him for using such a derogative term about a witch like Lily.

"She's better than Bellatrix," his lover had commented and Rodolphus, to this day, agreed with that sentiment.

Staring at the letter again, he penned his reply, wanting to find out what Sirius Black wanted to tell him.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	20. Strange can be Good

**Author: **enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters from Harry Potter books do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Strange can be Good**

* * *

The Muggle world was always the best place to hold a meeting, Sirius always thought so. Despite being nothing like his family, Sirius was not well versed in the intricacies of how to move around and act like a Muggle, despite the efforts Lily had put into helping him, the male Black was a pureblood through and through and sometimes his breeding showed. Still, there were many things the pureblood fugitive appreciated about Muggle's. Small pubs were places the dog Animagus knew how to navigate. The '_Drunk Monk'_ was one such place. Remus was there with his best friend.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

Sirius sighed. "I can't just sit idly by and knit my fingers together."

"But this…"

"Rodolphus needs to know," Sirius decided with more conviction in his voice than what he felt at the moment. The letter had been sort of a decision on a whim but as the days passed, the dog Animagus liked it even more. "Harry needs protection. That baby he's carrying is a Lestrange."

"Blood is thicker than anything in purebloods," Remus muttered.

"Especially to a line without heirs," Sirius replied. He stared at the werewolf. "You understand, right Moony? I need to help Harry. For thirteen years I was in jail. This is my chance to offer some sort of protection, something more tangible than a broom. He needs me now more than ever. He needs that idiot Rabastan as well but…"

"We are all he has right now," Remus agreed. Well, them and Dumbledore and Harry's friends, Remus reasoned, but neither of them had the power to do much. Neville might have understood Harry and the tryst with Rabastan Lestrange but there were some lengths the teen could not go to. Dumbledore was a great man and had proven just how much he cared about the green eyed teen and how he regretted past choices. Luna was a sweet girl but there was really not much she could do to help Harry against Death Eaters, not yet at least. It really was up to Remus and Sirius to do this.

The two former Gryffindor's ordered beers though neither of them made a move to drink.

"Does he know I'll be here?" the werewolf asked Sirius who shook his head.

"Speak of the devil," the last male Black muttered and pointed at the door. His friend tensed when he saw Rodolphus Lestrange passing the threshold. The tall man, dark man saw them upon entering, noticing Sirius first and the werewolf second. It was when he actually noticed Remus that he tensed. Sirius stood and approached. Remus had no idea what was discussed but Sirius finally convinced the other fugitive to join them at their table.

If Remus thought it awkward when Snape announced to the school that he was a werewolf, this was ten times worse; he decided when the Death Eater slid into the booth following Sirius.

"Well, you never said we ought to bring pets, luv," Rodolphus told Sirius, sparing a look at the amber eyed werewolf.

Remus rolled his eyes and before Sirius could react he pinned the dog Animagus with a hard glare and a look that warned the man to remember why they were there.

"There was something I needed to tell you," Sirius told Rodolphus.

"And the werewolf just had to be here," the Lestrange wizard sneered.

"Well, the sooner we get over with this the sooner I'll get out of your sight," Remus told the pureblood.

"Listen," Sirius told his lover. "I need your help."

Rodolphus pinned him with a hard glare. "Since when does anyone know about this," he pointed between himself and Sirius. "This was not part of the deal Black."

"Listen you pompous ass," Remus hissed, his amber eyes glowing hard, "I don't care about whatever you have to hide. And I could care less what you are up to with Siri as long as my best friend is fine with it. But the reason you are here tonight has to do with your brother so sit here, shut up and don't test my patience because right now it's stretched thin."

Sirius cleared his throat. "Remus is right."

"And what does my brother have to do with you two?" Rodolphus demanded.

Here, the two light sided wizards winced.

"It's… I have no idea how to say this," the dog Animagus admitted. "Whatever I'm about to tell you though, I need a _Vow_ from you."

Rodolphus arched an eyebrow. "An _Unbreakable Vow_? My you are mysterious tonight."

"I'll be the bonder," Remus stated.

"I could walk out."

"You won't," Sirius told his long time lover.

The two men shared a long staring contest and finally Rodolphus sighed and agreed. The dark wizard was admittedly curious as to the reason the two friends had agreed to meet him. He had at first thought it was going to be just him and the Black wizard. Upon seeing the werewolf he had been ready to leave, thinking that Sirius had finally betrayed their mutual bond and betrayed him to the Order. That had hurt, the mere thought of betrayal. He had honestly felt his gut clenching and bile in his throat. Then the dark eyed man had left the werewolf's side and had reassured him this was a serious discussion, that Remus was there to support Sirius for the coming talk. Curiosity and spite were what kept Rodolphus from storming away. He wanted to rile the werewolf up, make him lose his cool. Last the Death Eater knew, only Lily Potter had known about him and Sirius Black. Apparently, things had changed and Bella's husband feared that Sirius' best friend would be able to convince the dog Animagus to leave the Lestrange wizard. If there was one thing Rodolphus liked about being out of Azkaban was that he could now see Sirius instead of just hear his screams as the Dementors paid them a visit, that he could touch the dark haired wizard (though that had happened twice but Rodolphus hoped for more), that they were as free as they could possibly be from their roles, that at least now he knew Sirius had survived and while on the run, he was alive and not in the hell that was Azkaban. Realizing that he had been silent for far too long, Rodolphus cleared his throat.

"What about my brother?" he asked, focusing on the one thing the werewolf mentioned that had alarmed him. What could those two possibly know that he did not?

"Because your brother has been seeing my godson since summer," Sirius grumbled in a tone that revealed that he would like to have words with Rabastan Lestrange.

Rodolphus felt his brain coming to a stop as he processed his lover's words. "What?"

"Your brother," Remus stated, "Has been dating our Harry. They met in France… Were together… Do you want me to actually draw you a picture? It's not exactly easy for me to say this and … Sirius, stop growling will you? Focus on the matter at hand," he snapped at his best friend who in turn scowled.

Rodolphus was busy connecting all the pieces together. All the information he had gotten from his younger sibling ever since he appeared in Rabastan's hotel room. He recalled the rumpled sheets, the bites and nips on his brother's body, the evasive words, the comments he had made. And then his brother revealing he had slept with a minor, a boy in Draco Malfoy's age group, how Rabastan refused to name the wizard. It all made sense now and Rodolphus felt like an idiot for not seeing this earlier. But he guessed he had been blindsided by other matters.

"Are you drinking that beer?" Rodolphus asked Sirius even as he reached for the glass and drank half of it before taking another breath.

Sirius and Remus were left staring.

"My brother and Harry Potter," Rodolphus then said.

The werewolf nodded.

"The freaking Boy-Who-Lived," the Death Eater muttered.

Sirius glared. "Careful what you say about my boy."

Rodolphus drank the rest of the beer. "Okay… I get it," he said afterwards. "But…" He recalled his brother moping. "They are over, right? Wait… Did your boy know my brother…?"

"Was a Death Eater?" Sirius asked. He shook his head. "He learned during the attack at Ottery St. Catchpole. I think that was their last time together. Harry told Dumbledore…"

"Wait! Dumbledore knows!" Rodolphus demanded.

"Pipe down," Remus ordered, seeing the stares they received.

Rodolphus scowled at the Muggle's watching them. He sat back down and Remus pushed the second beer his way while Sirius motioned to the waiter to bring more beer for them. When the waiter came and went and they had privacy again they just sat there until Rodolphus felt he could follow the conversation again.

"Okay, I think I got this now," the Death Eater said. "That bloody Headmaster knows then."

"Harry told him," Sirius said to his lover.

"And the old man just sat there?" Rodolphus asked.

"Dumbledore is not really the subject here," Remus insisted.

"We are here because your brother knocked up my godson," Sirius stated and Rodolphus had his jaw drop.

Another long pause ensued and the Death Eater had trouble trying to wrap his mind around the news he had learned from Black.

"I… Merlin," Rodolphus muttered to himself. "Are you serious? He… with child… my brother's… How?" he finally managed.

Sirius and Remus started explaining about Harry's creature heritage and how apparently he and Rabastan had gotten together the night of the attack on Ottery St. Catchpole. Rodolphus sat there and listened with all of his attention. All the while he was thinking that this was actually happening, this was not a joke, this was real and happening and apparently, his brother was making him an uncle.

"Is this certain?" the Lestrange wizard asked. "I mean..."

"He's about to enter the third month," Sirius said and Rodolphus sucked in a breath.

"The baby's healthy," Remus offered. "That's all we know. And Harry's being very careful. He dropped out of the Quidditch team, does not step foot in Potions or DADA, minds his diet and everything."

Rabastan's brother heard all the information with half an ear while his brain still processed the fact that this was actually happening. The grave faces of Both Sirius Black and Remus Lupin did not let him believe that it was a hoax. This was real, he once again repeated to himself. His brother had for all intents and purposes betrayed the Dark Lord, the pureblood purist in him kept repeating. But the brother in him who had worried about his sibling when Rabastan had stopped eating, when Rabastan had gotten moodier, his temper shortened and his eyes lost what light they had gained during the summer and all those months up until that damned attack on that wizard town. Rodolphus had lost part of his brother that night and the realization hurt. His younger brother as he was now was a shell, worse than how he was inside the blasted prison of Azkaban. He wondered for a second if his brother knew and just as quickly squashed that notion. Rabastan was quite obviously in the dark, had no idea that he was going to be a father. If he knew, would that make him get that spark back? Belatedly, he mused that Rabastan was quite obviously heartbroken and this was not something that could be fixed with a snap of his fingers, Rodolphus was unsure if it was even up to him to help his sibling recover. He eyed Sirius, the man who could help him, along with his godson, mend his brother's heart.

"I can't keep this from my brother," the escaped convict stated. "He needs to know about all these. That's his kid too, the one your godson is carrying."

"Harry's not ready yet," Sirius protested. "If you tell your brother…"

"When will he be ready?" Rodolphus demanded. "In a month? In two months? After nine months when he'll be huge or when the brat takes his first steps? Do you forget Sirius? The family tapestries will show the truth soon enough. He either learns it from me or…"

"Rodolphus!"

"Don't 'Rodolphus' me Sirius Black!" was the quickly hissed warning.

Remus realized he needed to intervene before the situation became any more heated. If things came to blows then they would all be in deep trouble. The former Hogwarts professor cleared his throat pointedly, earning the attention of the two bickering lovers. "Will you both, kindly sit back down and shut the hell up? No one cares what you both think as long as it keeps Harry and the baby safe." The werewolf holds up a hand to stifle the coming argument from the Death Eater present. "Yes, your brother will soon be a father and he has a right to know, shut it Padfoot, but you are not in the position to do anything about it, none of us is."

"And why am I here then?" Rodolphus demands.

"Because Sirius thought you might care, not for Harry, but at least for the life's he's carrying," the amber eyed werewolf stated.

Rodolphus had no idea how to answer that. He chances a glance at Sirius. His lover is giving him an earnest look and Rodolphus scoffs inwardly. Of course the bloody Gryffindor would try and do the good act and involve him, even though he had an ulterior motive and purpose and the Death Eater cannot fault him that, not when Sirius and the werewolf as well, are trying to protect the only chance the House of Lestrange has to have an heir. Rodolphus can see it, in his mind's eye, the future as it should be, his family name no longer in ruin and disgrace. All because of a green eyed teen. It is ironic that a half blood, the same half blood that as a baby vanquished his Lord would help his family name. But, he reasoned, only if Potter admitted the other father was a Lestrange. The chances of that happening with Voldemort at large and a war brewing were dim. Also, Rodolphus held no illusions about what would happen if the Dark Lord found out about Rabastan's tryst with the Boy-Who-Lived or what would happen to Potter and his Potter-Lestrange baby. Yes, he actually cared and those two idiots drinking beer with him knew that.

"I do care," he admitted and felt the dog Animagus clutching his hand on the table.

The werewolf eyed the joined hands with a wistful smile on his face.

"So," Sirius hesitated.

"I'll help," Rodolphus told his lover and his lover's best friend. "And I can start helping immediately."

That got him two confused stares.

"I know how to get you Peter Pettigrew," Rodolphus stated.

"But what about…" Sirius started protesting and the Death Eater squeezed his hand.

"I have my ways," he told the last male Black. "And you have my word that I'll do anything in my power to help your godson bring that baby to term and, heck, even see him grow." Because, Rodolphus Lestrange realized, if Harry Potter survived and the Dark Lord died, his nephew would live. For the first time in his life he understood why Lily Potter sacrificed her life for her son and why Alice and Frank Longbottom never broke under the _Cruciatus._ The two wizards seated at the same table as he, understood this as well.

"So we plan," Remus stated.

"And we're going to make it work," Rodolphus vowed. It was later, after he returned to Malfoy Manor that he realized what he had done that night had been his first official move to betray the Dark Lord. What shocked the dark wizard was the fact that he did not mind one bit about said betrayal.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	21. About a Baby, a Brother and a Godfather

**Author: **enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters from Harry Potter books do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 21 – About a Baby, a Brother and a Godfather**

* * *

Neville and Luna were at Hagrid's hut, seated on the half giant's couch. The blond witch was on her back, reading through a book, Neville at her side, fending off Fang as the dog kept trying to steal the young wizard's scone. Harry was near the fireplace, stirring the soup he was making for them and Hagrid to eat, for when the half giant returned from his patrol of the Forbidden Forest.

"Okay, shall I go on?" Luna asked the two wizards.

Harry grinned and stirred. "Sure, go ahead," he told his Ravenclaw friend.

"Well, Aubrey, Ariel, Ash, Alexis," Luna read. "Bailey, Blair, Brooke." Her eyes followed the list of unisex names she and her two friends had been reading though. "Cameron, Carson, Cassidy, Chris."

"I like Aubrey," Neville commented. "Let me, "he took the book from his girlfriend's hands and peeked through the book, "Dana, Deniz, Devon, Drew. Nope, none of those. Going to those starting with 'E' now. Ellis, Erin, Eden… Erin seems nice."

"Keep reading," Harry told them. He tasted the soup and hummed. "Luna, come help me, do you think it needs more salt?"

The blonde witch stood with an exaggerated sigh and approached Harry. She took the spoon from his hand and tasted the soup.

"Mm," she then grinned. "Perfect."

"Frances," Neville told them, continuing with the reading of the book. "Nope, boring."

"Agreed," the green eyed wizard said. "Next!"

Luna took the book from Neville. "Hm, Jean or Gene."

Harry shook his head. "And skip the 'H'. I would not want the baby to have the same first letter my name has."

"Well, you do know that it is weird, looking through the book, right?" Neville commented.

"Madam Pomfrey said that it will take two more months until we learn the sex," the green eyed wizard explained. "She and Professor Dumbledore suggested doing this, you know, to get used to the idea of the baby," Harry told his two friends.

"Sounds like a good idea," Luna agreed. "So, skipping 'H'… Hm, how about Indigo?"

"Not naming my kid after a colour," Harry insisted.

"Jaden, Jacki, Jamie, Jan… Justice, now that is a bit much," Luna read the names and muttered to herself.

"Next letter," Harry and Neville chorused.

"Well, Kellan or Keelan…" she caught the interest in the faces of her friends and read further, "This one is from Gaelic and means 'slender'," the witch commented.

Harry nodded. "Does not sound bad, Neville?"

"Goes on the maybe list," the Longbottom heir agreed and actually jotted the name down.

"Onwards then," Luna announced. "Kennedy, Kendal, Kieran… Leigh…Marley, Michael… Nico… Skipping more… Oh! Phoenix!" she turned to Harry.

The green eyed wizard blinked. "You like Phoenix?"

Luna grinned. "As a potential godmother I declare this goes on the 'maybe' list." She dared Harry and her boyfriend to disagree.

"Not bad," Harry declared.

"Going on the list," Neville agreed.

Luna smiled, satisfied, and resumed her reading. "Nope, nope… Reese, Ryan… Oh! Another one! Rain."

"Rain," Harry deadpanned.

"It sounds cool," Neville mused and Harry cocked his head to the side.

"Rain," he tested the name on his tongue.

"We are considering this so it's going on the list," Luna decided and after a nod from Harry, Neville wrote yet another name down.

"Rory, Sage, Sasha, Shannon, Sydney, Storm…"

"Don't think of adding it to the list," Neville warned.

"Nope, it just does not sound as cool as Rain does," Luna replied. "Taylor, Trinity, Tristan…Whitney… Zane." She shut the book. "This is it. There are only so many unisex names," she commented. She considered Harry. "Are you sure you don't want to look up any more names?"

Harry shook his head. "We have time," he told them. "Fang, stop pestering Neville," he told Hagrid's dog."

"How come he listens to you?" the Longbottom heir grumbled when the dog backed off when Harry asked, even when he had been trying to gently push the dog away from him. He then plucked the book from Luna's hands. "There are so many choices in here for names. Girl names, boy names, British names, Irish names, Scottish names… It even has Aztec names," the pureblood wizard muttered. "You said you got this from the Muggle world?"

Harry nodded. "I asked Remus to buy the book for me and he had the Headmaster give this to me."

"As soon as we learn the sex of the baby we can decide on more names," Luna assured the two wizards. "Now, is the soup ready?"

"We can't eat yet," Harry gently reminded her.

"When is Hagrid coming back?" Neville wondered. "He's been gone for three hours already."

Harry started setting the table, using his wand to do all the work. "Well, he did say he was going to the centaurs and those guys never give a straight answer."

Just then Fang disregarded the teens and went for the door, a sure sign of the Groundskeeper returning to his humble home.

"Finally!" Luna clapped her hands, eager to taste more of the food Harry had prepared.

Neville carefully hid the book in one of their book bags, the list as well. They were keeping Harry's pregnancy a secret from the half giant. They all knew Hagrid was a great guy with a golden heart but Harry knew better than everyone that the man could not hold his liquor and all sorts of secrets spilled from his lips at those times.

"Still 'ere you lot," Hagrid greeted them with a smile, bringing the smells of the trees and the forest into the warm hut. He expertly fended off a slobbering Fang and left his bow by the door. "And you cooked," he realized when he saw Harry near the fireplace and the large pot.

"Harry was inspired today," Neville informed their CoMC professor.

Hagrid was touched and reached for his handkerchief while the teens discreetly looked away.

* * *

Rodolphus took a deep breath and got on his feet. The expansive room in Malfoy Manor that served as a work out room had seen a lot of action lately. Rabastan was here every day and the older of the two siblings could understand the reason now; his little brother had a lot of energy to burn now that he had no other outlet for it. What he did not understand was why he had to be the one targeted. Lucius, while he joined them on occasion, had been smart enough to dodge that day's invitation, something Rodolphus had not done.

"Come on," Rabastan egged his brother on as he got into stance again, ready to shoot more spells towards him.

"Wait! I need a break!" Rodolphus declared.

Rabastan pulled a step back and huffed. "Tired already?" he demanded.

"Well, not everyone has your energy. What did you do? Empty out all our 'Pepper up' stock?"

The younger of the two siblings frowned. "What's wrong with you? You have been behaving odd a week now."

Rodolphus sighed. "Nothing."

Rabastan turned around. "Well, if you're not in the mood to train I'll clean up and be in the library."

"Rabastan, wait," the oldest of the two called out, making the younger sibling pause. Rodolphus just studied his brother who lately had been training without stop. He was pining, Rodolphus realized, and he had no one to talk to, no one to vent. He was also hurt, he could tell, he had been through this as well. They made a rather pathetic duo the two of them, with their sorry lives, bleak future and messed up romantic life. Unlike Rodolphus, Rabastan had a shot at a normal family with Harry Potter and the baby he was carrying. Rodolphus desperately wanted to tell his brother, give him something to live for, something to hope for. But he would not because he had promised that werewolf and his own lover. Well, Sirius had told him not to mention the pregnancy, Rodolphus quickly thought on his feet, but he had never said to never support Rabastan in any way he could.

Rabastan lingered at the doorway.

"Go get cleaned up," Rodolphus said as he stretched, making joints pop and his sibling to glare. "Then we can talk all about how you spent an entire summer in France fucking the Boy-Who-Lived."

His brother gasped and Rodolphus was gratified to see Rabastan's jaw had dropped.

"Did I not mention I had been sleeping with Black?" Rodolphus asked. "He finally confronted me about you and his godson."

"Rodolphus…"

"Not judging," Rodolphus replied. "But I can listen."

"Give me ten minutes," Rabastan told him, making the older Lestrange smile.

It did not last long. As soon as he left the room and parted ways with Rabastan he was accosted by Bellatrix. The witch was in rare form that evening. She had been cackling alone in the corridor and Rodolphus guessed that her sister and brother in law had made themselves scarce because of the mentally unstable woman. As it was, Rodolphus wished he had been faster; he really was not in the mood. The thought of dealing with her once and for all surfaced. That had been part of his contingency plans. He had hoped to start everything the coming morning, after he talked with his brother and after he learned whether or not Rabastan was still serious about the green eyed teen.

"Rudo!" she sighed as soon as she spotted him and Rodolphus braced himself as she launched herself in his arms. He got a mouthful of her hair as she hugged him, her sharp nails marking the skin on his arms.

"Bella, what has you in such a good mood?" he asked.

The smile she gave him set the dark wizard on edge. "Such luck! My lord decided to show his favour."

Rodolphus grinned, trying to share her glee. "Oh? Will you share with me, dear wife?" he asked her.

The witch released him and Rodolphus felt the broken skin bleeding. He ignored it and continued to smile at her.

"Hogsmeade, next week," she declared and started laughing. "We're going to have such fun, toying with the vermin polluting our castle, breathing and eating where they have no business being," the witch spat. She was about to saunter away when Rodolphus grabbed her arms and pulled her to him.

"Rudo! Why… If I had known that will make you all hot for me…" she purred.

Rodolphus let her rub against him, willing his body to imagine it was Sirius in her place. He had to keep her with him long enough, he realized.

"Bella, how could you not?" he asked.

She giggled and wriggled out of his arms. "We'll celebrate later," she told him, eyes glowing with glee. "After our success."

Rodolphus watched her leave and cursed mentally. The meeting with Rabastan would have to be quick because if his wife was telling the truth. He reached Rabastan's room as quickly as possible and found his brother had cleaned up and was pacing nervously up and down the room. Rabastan nearly jumped when Rodolphus entered the room.

"Sorry about the wait, Bella was being weird but informative tonight," Rodolphus told his sibling. "I've sent a note to Lucius. We'll be meeting him in about half an hour."

"You know," was all Rabastan said.

"Yes, I thought we established that earlier during training," the older Lestrange replied.

"And you're not angry? Worried? Betrayed?"

"Why? Because you met by luck and accident our number one enemy, supposedly. I can't take a teen seriously much less think him a serious threat. My sanity is not that far gone yet."

Rabastan glared him. "Do not joke about this, Rodolphus. You never do anything without a reason. Do you honestly want me to believe you do not have problem with me dating Harry?"

"Harry is it?" Rodolphus teased, earning himself yet another glare. "Just messing with you. I don't get too many chances to do this."

"This is not a laughing matter brother!"

Rodolphus sobered up. "No, it is not," he agreed. "But I fail to see why you worry about me."

"Isn't the Dark Lord's will first?"

"No," Rabastan's brother stated. "He never is and never should be above the well being of our family. I made that mistake years ago and we lost over a decade of our lives. You lost the most productive years of your life," he approached Rabastan and hugged his younger brother to him, feeling how reluctant he was, but Rodolphus held on. He had to drive his point home, make Rabastan realize he was serious but without involving his unborn nephew just yet.

"Rodolphus… What are you saying?"

"That there is a way out, there is a way to free ourselves from this," he released Rabastan and pushed back his shirt to reveal the Dark Mark, dark and damning on his skin. "I should have done it years ago…"

"Why didn't you?" Rabastan demanded. "Why now Rodolphus?"

"I can't say, but you do need to know that I had a few truths revealed to me. Nothing is above family," he repeated. He met Rabastan's eyes. "Do you believe me?"

Rabastan sighed. "What about your wife?"

Rodolphus grinned. "I was a Slytherin for a reason," he told his sibling. "I have plans and I can bet you that Lucius and maybe even Narcissa are going to help us?"

"What?"

"We have time but let's head downstairs," Rodolphus proposed. "The sooner I explain the sooner we can start shedding our shackles."

"You really mean there is a way to leave His service?" Rabastan asked, wonder and disbelief filling his voice.

"Like I said, I should have done this all those years ago, well before we ended up in Azkaban. Hindsight is not a nice thing brother. But this is our chance and we're taking it. Oh, and brother, good choice on Potter, though I prefer my males more mature." With that final jibe he walked out of the room, leaving his younger brother staring in shock.

* * *

Rabastan was in deep thought as they headed to Lucius' private office, where no portraits would spy on them or overhear them. He was thinking furiously about the short talk he just had with his brother. He had never expected that Rodolphus would find out about him and Harry and he had always envisioned such confrontations happening with a lot of yelling and accusations that Rabastan had betrayed the family's name, then followed by accusations for betraying the Dark Lord, the Cause. But never had he dared, hoped for approval, support and understanding. Was he so warped that he had come to expect the worst? The answer was yes and it pained him to admit it. He should have not been surprised that Rodolphus would support him, that was what siblings were supposed to do. He was still trying to absorb the information, part of his mind thinking this was a joke or a dream he would wake up from because reality had never been so kind with him, life too.

"What was so urgent that could not wait?" Lucius demanded of the two Lestrange brothers.

Their host's voice broke through Rabastan's pensive state. Narcissa was there, looking bored and intrigued at the same time. He sat on the couch next to her while Lucius and Rodolphus occupied the chairs near the fireplace.

"I just had a run in with my darling wife," Rodolphus commented.

Rabastan noticed the distaste on Lucius face and the sadness in Narcissa's eyes.

"Bella had just returned from a meeting with the Dark Lord," Rodolphus elaborated, "And she mentioned plans of a raid during the next Hogsmeade weekend."

"What?" Narcissa gasped. "When were we supposed to find out?"

Lucius' face went dark with rage. "Probably right before the attack. Why he did not tell us earlier or with Bella I have no idea. He probably suspects Severus being a spy but this is getting ridiculous. All the attacks he plans are last minute and most of the Death Eaters come back in a bad state or don't come back at all."

"But Draco is in the school! He goes to the village on breaks!" Narcissa exclaimed, losing her composure now that her son's life was at stake. "She's my sister and she knew my son, her nephew, would be in danger had he been caught in the crossfire."

"They're only after the half-bloods and Mudbloods," Rodolphus commented dispassionately.

Lucius scoffed. "Like the colour of their robes will give their blood status away."

The only witch in the room shook her head. "This is insanity," Narcissa muttered.

"Bella's own brand," Rabastan agreed with a sneer.

There were several more minutes when the parents protested and the oldest of the two Lestrange brother found his opening. Really, the Dark Lord and Bellatrix had just handed him the opportunity he wanted and needed and he was not about to let this pass him by. He was going to exploit the Malfoy's' ire and his brother's support, get rid of his darling wife and make an opening for them to get out from under Voldemort's thumb.

"I guess none of us want this attack to take place, or at least for the attack to fail," Rodolphus casually commented. The others turned to look at him and he mentally smirked. He also caught sight of the arched look Rabastan was giving him.

"You're up to something," his brother told him.

"This better be good," Lucius said. "Because I've put up with Bellatrix long enough." he turned to Narcissa. "She might be your sister…"

"No sister of mine would endanger my son," the witch stated grimly. She turned to Rodolphus. "And don't tell me that you're doing this for me and Lucius, or for Draco. I know that something else is at stake here."

"There is," Rodolphus did not deny.

"As long as Draco's safe," Narcissa stated. "The rest of your reasons won't matter."

"You do realize that I plan to kill your sister," Rodolphus stated.

"And that I will gladly help," Rabastan added.

"Just keep my son safe," the witch said, her husband agreeing with her.

* * *

It was late and Sirius had been keeping Remus company. The two friends had been playing cards, the lack of anything else to do around the house that was basically Sirius' prison was getting to them. They had just finished an intense conversation about Rodolphus Lestrange; the two former Gryffindor's still conflicted about whether or not they had done the right thing by involving Rabastan's brother in on this.

"I'm beat," Remus finally said. He stood up, intending to just head up to his bedroom when a 'pop' announced the arrival of a house elf, making both wizards jump.

"What the…?" Sirius yelped, wand drawn and ready to curse.

But the house elf merely handed out an envelope. "Message from Mister Rodolphus Lestrange," the tiny creature said.

The dog Animagus grabbed the letter and the house elf vanished, back to where it came from. Sirius tore open the letter.

"Padfoot?" the werewolf asked.

"One moment Moony," he told his friend as he kept reading.

Remus watched as his best friend's face changed expression. Finally, Sirius' face set on incredulity, with a small grin forming.

"That bastard did it. He actually went ahead and did it or will do it, whatever."

"Siri…"

"Read this," Sirius told Remus. "And I'll fire call Dumbledore, we need him here."

"It's midnight!"

"Read the letter Remus and tell me whether I read right. Because that," he pointed at the parchment, "Is Rodolphus' handwriting and he just told me Voldemort's next plan and how he, his brother and the Malfoy's of all people, are willing to share information with me, us, the Order I mean."

The werewolf gasped. Then his eyes flew to the letter while Sirius did exactly what he said he would do and fire called Dumbledore's office.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	22. Contingency Plans or Revelations

**Author: **enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters from Harry Potter books do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 22 – Contingency Plans**

**Or Revelations**

* * *

Draco Malfoy frowned at the letter his father's house elf had delivered that morning to his bedside. He knew Lucius usually did not send the house elves to Hogwarts to deliver messages. The last time his mother had been sick with high fever. The blond Slytherin dreaded what the letter would contain and he hastily read it, unable to conceal his gradually widening eyes. Just to be certain, the teen re read the letter until it finally sank into him that the letter was truly saying what he thought it was. His father was telling him to lay low, play nice with Potter and avoid the marked Slytherin's as quietly as possible but in not so few words. The reason had shocked Draco. Apparently, his father no longer thought the Dark Lord was sane enough to make sense. A second letter arrived just after he finished being bewildered about the first, this one from his mother's elf, explaining what her sister, Draco's crazy aunt had revealed. It had hardly surprised Draco that Bellatrix had not even thought she would be endangering him and other Slytherin's and the children of Voldemort's loyal followers. What both letters ordered him was to stay at the castle during Hogsmeade weekend and the suggestion he tried to mend fences with the Boy-Who-Lived. Draco could easily do the first one and as to the second one…

Potter was not nearly as bad now that the Weasel and the know it all witch were not hanging around him. Longbottom, with his newfound backbone and quiet dignity was much better than those too, even the odd younger Ravenclaw witch he was dating was better. Since the beginning of the year the Slytherin's had noticed that Potter had changed and it was all for the better. When he had offered advice on Umbridge it had been a whim really but the cordial tone Potter treated him with had shocked the Slytherin's more than the fact that Draco had played nice. The unofficial truce had been a pleasant change and the blond had managed to hide it from his parents. The other Slytherin's had thought Draco was just making nice with the Boy-Who-Lived to keep his options open, all of them were raised to have contingency plans, so he had not gotten any flack from them. Now though his parents were practically admitting to defecting from the Dark Lord because of him, because that wizard had even hinted that Draco would be endangered. The prospect of him being Marked the coming summer faded and Draco felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Draco?" Blaise's voice snapped the blond Slytherin form his thoughts. "What are you doing up? It's too early."

"Letter from home. And it's nearly seven. Come on, we have Binns and we need to get ready. You can nap later, in class."

Zabini snorted and started getting ready while grumbling about bossy friends.

* * *

The corridors of Hogwarts were filled with students. Neville was carrying Harry's books without heeding said green eyed teen's looks.

"They are spelled weightless," Harry protested.

"I know," the Longbottom heir replied. "But it's the principle of the thing. So stop complaining, alright?"

"What's gotten into you two?"

The two Gryffindor's turned when Draco Malfoy addressed them.

"Heading to History of Magic too?" Harry asked the Malfoy heir.

Draco nodded. "We were," he pointed at Zabini and Nott who were walking with him, the rest of the fifth year Slytherin's0 following a few paces behind. "Why are you two fighting?"

"We're not fighting, Harry's being difficult but I'll work it out," Neville replied.

"Right, we heard you were sick Potter," Blaise commented. "You're not dying or anything?"

"And it better not be something I can catch," Nott muttered.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Do you two really think Pomfrey would let me out of her sight of I was a danger to the school? Medically I mean. I saw that smirk Malfoy."

"I did not deny smirking, Potter. You've got to admit that you can be a hazard to one's health," Draco taunted.

"You're not being funny," the green eyed teen informed the blond Slytherin, who just shrugged in reply to that.

"We really need to get to class," Neville cut in, sounding impatient.

Harry nodded at Neville and turned to their other year mates. "We can walk together, right?" the dark haired wizard asked the Slytherin's.

"Might as well," Blaise said. "So, you really aren't dying?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You could sound less sad about it."

Blaise grinned. "You know, for a Gryffindor you're not bad."

"Still waiting for me to yell idiotic things at you? Just because of the colour of your tie?" the green eyed wizard asked.

"There are more than House affiliations at stake here," Nott said, joining the talk.

Draco cleared his throat. "And the hallways are not the place to do this," he reminded them.

Nott nodded in agreement.

The witches fell into step with them and Daphne Greengrass approached Harry. "You know, you've put on weight lately," she commented.

"He does look less like a scare crow lately," Draco added.

"Why were you so thin all the time?" Daphne asked. "And those rags…"

Harry smiled but it masked a lot of feeling and the Slytherin's seemed to understand.

"Not a conversation for the hallways," the Greengrass witch surmised.

Harry shook his head.

"Change of subject then," she said and was all perky again. It was so sudden that it surprised the Gryffindor's but the Slytherin's made it look like it was not such an unusual thing for her. Daphne ignored everyone but one as she turned to speak with Neville. "You and Lovegood, how did that come about? I mean, she's a cute girl, but she can be so…"

"Perfect," Neville stated with a warning in his voice.

Daphne backed off quickly but she did not seem to think ill of the teen and the fact that he had basically threatened her nonverbally. In fact, she nearly cooed in delight, Harry noticed. She was not alone in this just like he was not the only wizard to roll their eyes at her glee. Harry stopped it when he saw Malfoy was doing the exact same thing.

"The lion's got fangs and claws," Blaise teased the Longbottom heir.

"Ignore him," Draco motioned to Zabini, "He has smartass tendencies."

"So that's why you and he are friends," Neville muttered, earning surprised looks from the Slytherin's.

"Longbottom's got you there," Daphne teased Draco who sulked the rest of the distance to Binn's class, much to the amusement of the rest of the group.

* * *

Order meetings were usually chaotic, but none as bad as this one. There was a lot of noise in the kitchen of Number 12 the morning after Sirius got the letter from Rodolphus Lestrange; the Headmaster had acted fast, even after being woken in the middle of the night. He had come over to London through the fireplace and read the letter as well.

"I believe he might be serious," Albus told Remus and Sirius. He handed the letter back to the dog Animagus and took out another letter from his robe pockets. "Can you guess who might have sent this letter?" he had asked the two former students in his school.

When they had shaken their heads, Dumbledore had grinned.

"The other Lestrange brother," Dumbledore had replied and let the two men see the signature of Rabastan Lestrange at the bottom of the paper. It was those two letters and the information inside them had prompted the emergency meeting. The contacts that passed the information along had remained nameless while Dumbledore explained the situation of the coming attack to the members of the Order of the Phoenix that were present that night.

Predictably, Molly Weasley lost her cool first, muttering about safety and the students until Minerva of all people kindly told her to shut up, surprising everyone. Peers and former students of McGonagall were present and they were all surprised how little tolerance the cat Animagus showed with the mother of seven. They should not have. There was still a lot of unresolved tension since that meeting when Molly had verbally attacked Harry Potter and the teen's godfather, demanding things she should not have. In fact, Molly and Sirius were not speaking to each other, at all. It was a miracle no curses had been exchanged, but then again Albus had laid down the unspoken law, Harry's personal life was not a subject for discussion at meetings, nor were his sexual preferences any business of Molly Weasley. Sirius had felt vindicated just then and Arthur had taken hours to calm down his wife's ruffled pride. Things were tense within the order, but there was a common enemy to be dealt with and for now there was relative peace among the members.

"It's no time to panic," the Transfiguration Professor declared, ignoring Molly's scandalized look and the shocked stares of the other Order members. "Albus, you said there were two sources of information."

The Headmaster nodded. "Two letters, one addressed to me, the other two to Sirius."

"Old acquaintance," the last male Black offered when many curious eyes focused on him. He did not bother elaborating and tried to look innocent and nonchalant under the gazes of the three Aurors that were present at the meeting.

Moody grunted. "That's right. Can we trust them?"

"I believe so," Albus commented. "I know the informants myself and I don't think they would wish the students harm. That was the main reason information was shared; because Voldemort's plan ultimately would endanger the children."

"Fun! But to me Albus, it looks like you're describing Death Eaters with a conscience," Moody muttered, earning a glare from Hogwarts' Potions Master.

"Headmaster, is the information trustworthy?" Severus asked after he finished eyeing the Auror with the magical glass eye. "Because I have yet to hear about a raid happening." The Head of Slytherin House shuddered to think the implications of why he was not in the know. Obviously, the Dark Lord did not trust him. Now he was furiously trying to find out who could have known the information and who among those who did would even think of sharing it with the Light side and Dumbledore. Also, which ones would be in touch with Black and why. The spy in him was thinking everything, trying to analyze and predict what could come next, much like a strategist would.

"They are," the Headmaster insisted. "And I need you all to help prepare. I cannot cancel the weekend, not without a good reason and while the attack is on, I can't prove it. Also, by cancelling the weekend, I'll be alerting Voldemort that we know of his plan. That would not end well for our spies."

"What do you want us to do?" Arthur asked.

Albus smiled at the father of seven. He liked Arthur's attitude, one his two eldest sons and the twins had certainly inherited to the higher degree. "Prepare to drive them back, buy some time until the Aurors to arrive, notify the Aurors and anyone able to fight to arrive on time there," the blue eyed wizard stated.

"We also need to evacuate the students," Remus said.

"Ah!" the Headmaster grinned. "About that, our friends offered a rather unique solution, one I had not thought before and one that might actually work. But first, we need a plan. Alastor, Kingsley, I will need your experienced minds. Nymphadora, is it true that you managed to persuade more Aurors to our side?"

"After Fudge got booted and after Ottery St. Catchpole was burned to the ground, people actually believe You-Know-Who is back, or that at least his Death Eaters are active again," Tonks said, after she finished grumbling about the use of her first name. "Madam Bones dropped hints the other day that she might be able to help us, and by 'us' I mean the Order. I think she wants to back us up as much as she can but there is the bureaucracy to consider so she can't do more than give us some of her Aurors. She won't deny Hogwarts protection, not when her own niece is in the school."

Kingsley nodded. "Tonks is correct. Madam Bones offered a squadron of Aurors, help to back up the Order. She knows me and Tonks are in it, knows that you operate it and that you have inside information. She's willing to utilize that as much as possible to avoid victims."

"I always did like Amelia, she's willing to act that one," Mad-Eye said with approval. "So, you want a plan? We can do that."

"Good," Albus said, looking pleased. "While you do this, I need to connect our sources and let them know we are actually trying to help."

"But Albus, how do you plan to help the students?" Dedalus Diggle asked.

"Why, old friend, I'll ask the house elves of Hogwarts for help," the blue eyed wizard replied, making the Order Member stare.

"That's actually genius," Bill Weasley finally said, being the first one to speak.

The Headmaster grinned. "I do try, my boy, thank you!"

Much later, after the meeting was over and the members of the Order of the Phoenix were gone leaving only Dumbledore with two Marauders inside, Remus finally said the one thing he had wanted to say all night.

"Why is Molly in the Order again?" the werewolf commented. "She keeps raising objections to everything we say as soon as her children getting involved in the fight is even mentioned."

Sirius snorted. "Fabian and Gideon were the limit of what she can lose," he reminded Remus. "But she is getting bossy."

"She's a mother," Albus commented. "She worries about her kids and even those who aren't hers by blood."

This time Sirius scowled. "She tried to talk about Harry again."

Remus blinked. "So that's why she wanted to talk to you?"

"I think I might need to speak to her soon," Albus said. "If she continues to harass you…" he paused. "Has she contacted Harry?"

The dog Animagus shook his head. "Arthur has been talking to her. I might be overreacting; she might just want to apologize or something."

"While I trust people, even I can't believe Molly will change her opinion that quickly," Albus commented.

"Could you keep an eye on Harry? Just in case?" Sirius asked.

"He really should not be getting upset," Remus added.

"You needn't even ask," Albus replied.

* * *

The tall, luxurious building that housed Gringotts looked unchanged since the last time Rabastan crossed the doors even though Diagon Alley looked different, though not radically so. He was both amused and exasperated by how little it had changed during his incarceration in Azkaban. He half expected the goblins would call the Aurors to arrest him and Rodolphus. The two siblings were disguised as they entered the bank that offered more services than protecting money and for wizards. They had already sent ahead letters and they had been told to head straight to the Goblin behind the last desk to the left side and state their names, the real ones.

The Goblin hardly blinked at the names of the two escaped convicts, but he did snarl. "State the reason for your visit," the being snarled.

"To visit the Ancestral vaults and withdraw money," Rodolphus told the Goblin as Rabastan hovered near his sibling's side. Then Rodolphus pushed forward the key and the Goblin picked it up carefully.

"Crooktooth!" the Goblin yelled and another of his kin approached. "These two wish to enter Vault 54," was all he said.

The trip to the Vault was quite long as the ancestral vaults were always deeper into the bank. The Lestrange vaults were all deep enough to guarantee they would be guarded by dragons. The two siblings had not been down here in quite a while and Rabastan had never thought he would ever be back here. The glamour they both had worn to reach the bank had failed for a while now and it would be a pain to put it back on, but they were there for a reason. As soon as they were outside their vault, the Goblin stood a few paces behind and the two male Lestrange's were able to enter the vault with some privacy.

"Why the vaults?" Rabastan asked his older brother once they were alone.

"Because if Crouch had not been such a bastard and Bella so bloodthirsty, we would have been able to get away after what happened at the Longbottom house."

"We were caught red handed."

Rodolphus scoffed. "Yet neither of us laid a hand, or curse on Frank and Alice Longbottom. And don't think I don't recall how you warded the room their son was sleeping in."

"Bella still found him," Rabastan replied in a dark voice. Bella had managed to cast one pain curse on the small baby boy and for Rabastan, that was one curse too many. He was a Death Eater, yes, but even he had standards and hurting children, no matter their blood and parentage, had never been his thing. Rodolphus' either, but with Bella around, they had little choice. That night had not been the proudest moment in Rabastan's life.

From deeper inside the vault came a lot of noise and Rabastan realized that he had been standing like an idiot for a while now. He moved towards his brother, ready to help if needed.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"I actually found it already," Rodolphus replied. "I told you I made plans for us to be able to have a way out if we needed."

"Yes, though I have no idea how good those plans are. After all Igor is dead."

"Igor did not lay low and he did not plan ahead for the future," the older of the two brothers stated. He turned around and Rabastan saw him carrying a small chest. It looked nondescript and ordinary among the piles of gold all around them. "Ask me what this is, come on."

Rabastan sighed. "Now's not the time for games, brother."

"You're no fun," Rodolphus accused him. "This is where everything is," he announced. He placed the chest between them and opened it with a drop of blood and a spell. Rabastan recognized it as a failsafe so that no one could break into the chest. It was a lot of trouble for one object and he realized that whatever was in it must be very important. He had no clue as to how right he was. For the next three hours they were in the vault as Rodolphus took the contents of the chest out and showed them to Rabastan.

"What's the first rule when making contingency plans, brother? Plan ahead, so I did. Here, I did not leave these at our home; I knew the Aurors would ransack the place as soon as we were revealed as Death Eaters."

Rabastan peered at the documents his brother had showed him and his eyes went wide. "Are these…"

"Fake identities and records? You bet they are. For both the magical and the Muggle world, just in case. The Muggle ones were easier to get, they don't have _Blood Lineage Potions_ like we do or _Tracking Spells_ and such," Rodolphus explained. "Then I purchased these."

A wooden case that upon opening it, Rabastan saw it was filled with vials of potions properly stored. He studied them but after a few minutes he shrugged. "I have no idea what potions these are supposed to be."

"Something I paid a lot for. They blur magical signatures and block the _Blood Lineage Potions _and the usual Tracking spells the Ministry uses."

Rabastan arched an eyebrow at his brother. "And yet we spent over a decade in Azkaban."

"Give me a break will you? I never said my plans were perfect. Or that I managed to update them properly to be of actual use. Better late than never though. Read this," he handed another stack of papers to his brother.

"These are deeds for land and houses under…"

"… the names of our aliases, purchased with Lestrange money but the Ministry won't be able to track that," Rodolphus stated.

Rabastan just stared still, studying the papers in his hands. It was all they needed to start a new life, away from Great Britain though. And that was one of the things they did not like. The look on his face, the minute hesitation alerted his sibling to the cause of his trouble.

"Something wrong with my plan, brother?" Rodolphus inquired.

"Not really, just… New identities, new faces, new life. This means leaving the country. Polyjuice won't last long and glamour charms have weakness that can be overcome. We'll be running all our lives. Unless you have a way to fake our deaths too…"

The look the older Lestrange gave his younger brother spoke volumes and made Rabastan sigh.

"You have a way to fake our deaths?"

Rodolphus grinned and it was rather mischievous at that. "Not only that little brother. When I say I made plans, I mean that." He fell quiet for a bit. Personally, Rodolphus did not mind acquiring a new face, disappearing from the face of the Earth and becoming another. After he helped Sirius get exonerated he would be able to pursue a relationship with the Black wizard. But Rabastan had something he could not afford to lose. With the young Potter expecting the next and most likely the only Lestrange-Potter heir things were complicated. And his brother was still in the dark about it all. In all honesty, Rodolphus had one more idea about how he could get his younger brother his life back, help him clear his name, keep his face, hopefully survive the Dark Lord's wrath and get to see his son or daughter grow up. But that was one plan he would be unable to set in motion unless he had more help from the so called Light side and the higher ups, meaning Dumbledore himself.

"Stop pouting and grimacing and give me a hand with these. I've got a bottomless bag here somewhere," Rodolphus ordered Rabastan.

With a sigh Rabastan moved to help the married wizard. "What about Bellatrix?"

"What about her?"

"Is she included in the plans you made?"

Rodolphus gave his sibling a shark like grin, all teeth and dark amusement. "Brother, when I say I want a new life, I certainly will not include my dear and beloved wife, not when I can actually have someone much, much better."

"Are you going to kill her?"

"No, I'm going to get our dear Dark Lord to do it for me. If that road fails, I bet Dumbledore's bunch will be rather happy to finish her off."

Rabastan shook his head. "I still can't believe Narcissa is actually willing to go through with this till the end."

"She has her priorities straightened out, her son and husband first. Frankly Rabastan, I don't fault her."

The youngest of the duo nodded. He then helped Rodolphus gather all the things up; he filled up another bottomless bag with quite a bit of gold.

"Are we done here?" Rabastan asked his sibling. He was not looking forward to the cart ride that would take them to the surface but he really did not like spending time in enclosed spaces, this Vault reminded him too much of his Azkaban cell, only with a lot more gold and colour. Dangerous train of thought that one.

"Just a few more seconds," Rodolphus said and gathered a few more papers for the bottomless bag. It was soon, but he might as well start planning to get Pettigrew. It was the second step to getting out of Voldemort's grasp, the first one having been him contacting Dumbledore. If they managed to save Hogsmeade and the students were safe, then he would try to earn a new life for themselves, and first, he would help his brother.

"Now we're good to go," he told Rabastan.

"Good, this place creeps me out," the younger wizard muttered.

* * *

Harry blinked. "Why's it not wise for me to be in Hogsmeade?" he asked his mentor.

They had finished their lesson and Dumbledore had the rare opportunity of time so he had asked the teen to join him for a cup of tea. Harry had accepted gladly as lately the older wizard had been quite busy. Letters from Sirius had informed the green eyed teen that it was the Order that kept the Headmaster busy when he was away from the school. Remus had written they had had a breakthrough but not much else. Harry hated being out of the loop but it was not safe to write down too much information so he kept busy and tried not to snoop, something Neville supported wholeheartedly.

"I have reason to believe that there will be another attack planned and this one in Hogsmeade."

Harry frowned at the declaration from his mentor. "Why aren't you cancelling the weekend to the village then?"

Albus shook his head and explained his reasoning for not doing so. Harry listened patiently and inwardly the blue eyed wizard remarked on the change the teen showed. He was calmer, mellower and not as quick to get angry at people. He wondered if that was the pregnancy alone or everything else that had happened since the summer. He outlined everything they had discussed at the Order meeting

"Many reasons, the main one being that we need the advantage. A lot of things depend on this."

"And if your plan does not work and students get hurt?" Harry challenged the older wizard.

Albus sighed. "Harry…"

"Too much doom and gloom from me?" the teen asked knowingly.

The Headmaster chuckled. "Hardly, just honest concern, which I understand rather well. The truth is, there will be Aurors stationed there, young Nymphadora in particular will be standing in instead of Madam Rosmerta and the _'Three Broomsticks' _is where most of the students will usually gather. We have made plans for all other shops in Hogsmeade and wards have been set up. Bill Weasley was quite invaluable in that regard."

Harry sighed and nibbled on a sandwich from the tray a House Elf had brought. He had been getting cravings and the magical creatures were getting quite good at noticing this and acting accordingly. Albus just smiled and snagged a sandwich for himself as well, joining the teen.

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt," Harry admitted to the Headmaster.

"Neither do I, Harry, neither do I."

"It's okay, I trust you."

The blue eyed wizard beamed. "And I cannot tell you how much I appreciate that, my boy. Now finish that sandwich and we can talk about the theory I gave you to read?"

"Oh! Gael Hugh Williamson has a way with words. His theory about transmuting metals to minerals… It's amazing!" the teen started babbling about the book and the theory, feeling excited about this. The old wizard eagerly listened to the green eyed Gryffindor with a smile on his face.

* * *

Gryffindor Tower was empty that afternoon, somehow the loudest of the House of Lions had found themselves something else to do and Harry took the opportunity to write to Apolline. It had been a while since he had last seen Fleur as well, he had really missed the Delacour's and he realized belatedly that he not informed of them of the changes in his life. It was not something he could tell them in the letter, and not just because the letter could get stolen. So he just wrote to each of the Delacour's that could read a letter, saying various things about his school life and progress under Dumbledore's tutelage, informing Fleur about juicy gossip, the progression of Neville and Luna's relationship, asking her about her internship in Gringotts, helping Gabrielle with a couple of questions she had sent him on a DADA project she was doing at school. What he really wanted to ask Armand and Apolline about what they did when the witch was pregnant. He needed to ask someone who had been through it all, someone he trusted and looked up to. The house elves had once again brought him a tray of snacks, fruit this time and Harry was only too happy to munch on bananas and apples while he wrote, taking care not to stain the parchment. He was so engrossed in his task that he hardly noticed Neville entering the Common Room and heading straight to him.

"What's up with the long face?" Neville asked as he plopped on the seat next to the green eyed teen.

Harry smiled at the Longbottom heir.

"That's a lot of parchment," Neville observed. "Writing to Fleur and her family?"

"Yes, I miss them," Harry admitted. "How about you? I thought you were out with Luna, feeding the Thestrals."

"We finished with that actually. She wanted to spend some time with Flitwick, some sort of project. I even went to the Greenhouses to help Sprout but she did not need anything so here I am," Neville replied. "If you're done with the letters then I can walk with you till the Owlery. Remember what Madam Pomfrey said."

"Exercise is good for me," Harry said it like a mantra. "I know."

"Oh! I see another tray," Neville noted with a look that showed he approved.

Harry nodded and after a careful look around, he said in a whisper, "I get cravings."

Neville thought back on the books they had read while in Hagrid's cabin, where they visited rather often lately. Luna had many books, most of them had belonged at one point to her mother and she had asked her father to send them a few weeks ago. The three teens had been reading them without fail, and not just the baby naming ones. So Neville knew how weird cravings could get and he was thankful that so far his green eyed friend was not craving anything too weird, fruit and cucumber sandwiches was more normal than most teens their age ate.

"How much weight do you need to gain?" Neville asked Harry as he stole a piece of apple and popped it in his mouth.

"Three more kilos," the pregnant teen replied. "And I'm getting a head start."

"Good for you."

They stayed quiet for a bit, Neville snagging more fruit from Harry's plate when Hermione stepped through the portrait and her eyes fell on the two teens. She hesitated for a bit, before bracing herself and walking up to them. The Longbottom heir saw her first and motioned to the green eyed teen, who stopped writing his letter to Armand to peer up at the witch that for the first four years at Hogwarts had been his friend.

"Harry, Neville," she said.

"Hermione," the two wizards said at once.

"You wanted something?" Harry asked her. Neville stayed quiet, just looking at her and waiting.

Hermione cleared her throat and pinned the green eyed wizard with a look. "Actually, I wanted to ask you about you being an apprentice."

"Somehow, I don't think you're here to offer congratulations," Neville told her in a dry tone.

The witch blinked in surprise at the tone the Longbottom heir used when speaking to her. Soon enough she got over it and just looked affronted at both teens. "I have every right to question this because I don't believe he deserves it," she said, her eyes focusing back on Harry. "You truly don't deserve it Harry and you know it. Your scores and tests were never that good. Your essays were never detailed enough and you always bitch up spells when you first try them."

"I did not become an apprentice because of test scores Hermione," the green eyed teen replied.

She snorted. "Of course not, that would have been a fair way to go about it and then you would have not been selected."

Harry cocked his head to the side. "And you think you would have?"

"Of course!"

"So what you're really saying is that you are sore that you were not chosen for it. You are sore about losing a spot you did not know was open or possible and you want to make me feel bad or perhaps even guilty?" he shook his head. "That's not happening Hermione. I deserve the position. I work hard, I read a lot and I'm good at it. I'm not going to let you spoil it for me. And if you really feel so slighted then take it up with Dumbledore himself."

"Like we don't know what would happen in that case," the witch scowled at the green eyed teen. "You only got the spot…"

"If you finish that then I'll know you've lost what little brains you had," Neville cut in, his voice raised.

Unknowingly this got attention to them. The few Gryffindor's that were in the Common Room, mostly a few Seventh years that were cramming for the NEWT levels, looked their way apprehensive and interested. They had not seen Granger approach Potter in a while now and this was bound to get interesting, if not downright hostile. It had been building up since Hermione had started announcing her displeasure about the fact that Harry had become Dumbledore's apprentice to anyone who could hear her. The teens that were involved in the confrontation however were completely oblivious to the fact that they were being overheard.

"Harry's a very talented wizard and that is not a fluke. Yes, you have the brains and you can memorize books and complicated spells, but you lack the one thing that matters in high Transfiguration, raw power," Neville went on to say to Hermione. "Your magical levels are nothing impressive, just below average in fact. You cannot keep up a shield. I, who am not as good as you in academics, can actually make a shield last longer. Harry here learned to cast the '_Patronus Charm_' on his third year, made it corporeal and powerful enough to drive back a squadron of Dementors. That takes power. Skill you can get with age. Being the Boy-Who-Lived or any other ridiculous title has nothing to do with Harry's talents being recognized."

Hermione glared. "Is that so? I searched you know. Professor Dumbledore put him down as his apprentice in Transfiguration and Alchemy and he," she pointed in indignation at Harry, "Certainly does not have the skill in Potions to be able to learn anything that has to do with Alchemy."

Harry snorted. "Do you realize just how jealous you sound? Why are you confronting me about this? Take it up to McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore himself. But don't come in here to bother me because you feel slighted. You have no right to do this, Hermione." His look became fierce. "I am a good wizard and the only reason I did not apply myself was to placate Ron, which was stupid. I don't do well with books. Dumbledore says I'm a kinaesthetic learner; that means I learn by doing. In a class the professors teach in a way most students learn. There are always few who are slighted. I learn better, advance in great strides and I'm not going to let your bitterness and jealousy ruin that for me, got that?" he demanded. Then he folded his parchments and equipment and stood. "Coming Neville? I need to send these now."

"Right behind you," the Longbottom heir told his green eyed friend. He waited a bit till Harry was out of the portrait and then rounded on and glared at Hermione, looking every bit as furious as he felt. "You have a lot of nerve," he told the witch. "At one point I actually thought the best of you, admired you. Now though… You changed and not for the better. Harry was your friend and you pushed him away. Now you are acting every bit as idiotic as Ron was last year when he got jealous because Harry was entered in the Triwizard tournament. Did you ever feel that your expectation and beliefs are not shared by everyone? That Harry is so much better than you think he is?"

She opened her mouth to speak but he raised a hand to stop her.

"Before I got to know Harry better I noticed that you always mothered him, forced your will on him and tried to make him do things like you do. That's not what friends do. And I guess that Harry need to get some of the blame as well, he let you and Ron lord your opinions over him. Then summer came, he grew and changed and you could not accept that. He continues to grow and advance while you are staying still and you resent that. You made this about you again. You have not even felt good that your friend for four years managed to advance finally. What does that say about you Hermione?"

Neville did not wait for her reply. He noticed that she had stood stock still in shock. He also noticed that the few Gryffindor's loitering had heard everything and he could not care less. He felt he had to say those things, defend Harry and make her back off. He did not look at her again as he left the portrait and headed for the Owlery, hoping to meet with the pregnant teen. Hermione looked around, saw the looks directed at her and stormed out of the room, running up to her dorm to avoid the whispers that started.

* * *

"I really should have not eaten that last omelette," Draco grumbled as he made his way to the infirmary.

The blond wizard knew he would be cutting it close but thankfully the Transfiguration classroom was not too far so he would doubtfully be giving McGonagall a reason to take points for tardiness. He entered the infirmary while hoping the medi-witch was not too busy with other students and his face dropped when he saw a room divider was up and two book bags were resting on one of the empty beds by the divider. He could make out Pomfrey's form and voice as she scolded her patient.

"…and I'll need to increase the intake of your vitamins. You did gain weight but you are not getting enough nutrients. You are still using magic and burning calories fast. I've told Severus that the next batch of prenatal vitamins will be coming from St. Mungo's now that you are reaching the forth month. Severus is an excellent Potions Master but for this you need one who is a licensed healer as well."

Draco's eyes went wide and he backtracked, leaving the Infirmary as quietly as he had arrived and deciding to linger around. He had not even heard a rumour that a student was pregnant like he would usually have. Pansy was the queen of gossip mongers and usually he had to try to tune her out. This meant that even she was in the dark. Draco was busy trying to find out which girl could be pregnant, half concealed behind a column when the Infirmary doors opened and Longbottom and Potter walked out, the first carrying the green eyed wizard's book bag again. The dots connected instantly for Draco who could only stare after the pregnant Boy-Who-Lived.

"What in Mordred's name…?" the blond wizard muttered, unable to believe what his eyes were showing him.

He blinked in astonishment and shook his head.

"Is that possible?" he said to himself. He mulled it over in his head before making a decision. He would go to class and after that, first chance he got; he would head to the library. He needed answers and he would not just base everything on an assumption over something he had overheard. Decisively he headed for the class and tried not to let the news he had learned distract him. He would get to the bottom of this. And perhaps, he could use this to get on Potter's good side, hopefully.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	23. Catching a Rat and Other Chores

**Author: **enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Catching a Rat and Other Chores**

* * *

Luna had a sharp eye for detail. She realized from the way Hermione Granger avoided even glancing Harry and Neville's way she got the two Gryffindor's to tell her what happened to make her back off. She then proceeded to kiss Neville soundly in the middle of the Great Hall, eliciting cat calls from the students from all four tables until McGonagall came to pull her off her student and gave her detention for indecent public exposure.

"My first detention," Luna dreamily told Neville, who was still flustered, and Harry, who was amused at his two best friends.

"Really?" the pregnant teen mused. "How do you like it?"

"It's worth it," the blond witch admitted and beamed at Neville who flushed an even deeper shade of red.

Harry just smiled at the duo. "You two are such fun!"

Apparently it was the right thing to say because both Luna and Neville flushed.

"But enough sugar," the green eyed teen told them. "We have classes we need to arrive on time on."

Neville groaned while Luna perked even more.

"We're learning the '_Patronus Charm_' in class today," Luna informed them. Professor Flitwick said that since you have a free period at the time you'll be joining us in class."

Harry nodded. "I am. Professor Dumbledore is busy at the Ministry and I had a bit of free time and no essays to write so…" he shrugged. "I bet it will be fun," he admitted.

"You miss classes so much?" Neville asked.

"Not really just…" Harry sighed, "Well I love learning from Professor Dumbledore, no doubt about it, but I kind of miss all the ruckus of a classroom, fooling around… Seamus still trying to turn water into rum…"

Neville laughed at that last bit. It was a bit of a common joke in Gryffindor that Seamus had yet to find the spell that did that. Just to get laughs, even the Twins never told him the right spell. Sure, the boy could have just gone to the Library but he did not have the patience to search through books on household charms so his Housemates were free to have their fun at his expense. So far the Irish teen had made water into many other kinds of liquids, from pumpkin juice to coffee but never anything remotely alcoholic.

"I'll explain later," Neville told Luna who just smiled in acceptance.

Then the Ravenclaw witch noticed a number of her year mates standing. "Harry? We better go," she told the pregnant teen.

"Sure," Harry agreed and stood, snagging an apple and a toast. "I'll eat these on the way. See you later Nev."

"Bye Neville!"

The Longbottom heir waved at them. Then Harry and Luna made their way out of the Great Hall and towards the Charms classroom, Luna providing most of the conversation as she spoke to Harry about her father's latest article. They reached the classroom just before Flitwick. Their part Goblin professor grinned when he saw the duo and welcomed Harry in his class.

"Harry! So happy you could make it, come to the front," the Charms professor invited the green eyed teen. He cheerfully smiled at Luna and the blond Ravenclaw moved to a front row seat, eager for the class to start. Slowly the other students trickled inside in groups of three or more, being loud and cheerful. Harry found it natural since the Charms lessons were some of the most engaging lessons and Flitwick one of the most loved ones in the castle. Several of the students stared at Harry agape. Apparently Flitwick had not shared with them that the green eyed teen would be there. Luna smiled up at Harry. After everyone had settled and they were all still staring blatantly at the Boy-Who-Lived, the part Goblin professor called for silence.

"Alright, as you can see, Mister Potter is with us today. The reason is that the young man is quite proficient with the spell you are going to be learning the _Patronus_ charm today. He learned it as a third year and he can cast a corporeal one. Can anyone tell me what a _Patronus_ spell is?"

Harry watched as few hands rose and a young Slytherin was called to answer. Charms had always been a mixed class for him and this was no different. Also, among Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's things were not as tense as when the last ones were paired with Gryffindor's. He tuned in just as Flitwick awarded five points to Snape's house as the girl answered it correctly.

"The incantation for this is '_Expecto Patronum_'," the Ravenclaw Head of House said. He went on to show the wand movement. He made rounds around the classroom, helping the students with proper pronunciation and wand movement and Harry copied Flitwick's behaviour, helping as well.

The first he helped was Luna, who was amused and eager and got it down right. The second was a Slytherin boy that at first was reluctant but when Harry did not tease him and instead praised him when he got it right, he seemed to relax, he and other Slytherin's in the room.

"Good," Flitwick said after a while. "Now let us start casting the spell."

A chorus of people calling out the charm were heard throughout the room but only a couple of wands produced a small mist, the rest just had glowing tips. The students were no longer smiling, disheartened by the obvious difficulty.

"As expected," Flitwick said, making all the students stare at him. "Which of you remembers to think really happy memories?"

The majority blushed, indicating they had forgotten that bit.

"Mister Potter? Give us an example of a corporeal _Patronus_?" the Charms professor asked.

Harry stepped up and conjured the memory of his birthday in his mind, the meal with the Delacour's, the happy times with Rabastan.

"_Expecto Patronum_!"

With a bright light the majestic stag appeared in the room, awing the students and making the professor grin and clap.

"Wonderful mister Potter!" Flitwick said.

"You can do it," Harry addressed the class. "If you only think your happiest memory, one that made you warm and safe tonight. Close your eyes, think carefully, make sure the memory is strong and then cast the spell. You have all the time to do this, don't rush. Even if it creates only mist at first, it's more than what some adults can make, Even Aurors."

"Mister Potter is correct," the Charms professor stated.

With renewed vigour the class started practicing again. Harry smiled, he had been that eager to do the spell but far more desperate than these kids.

"How did you do it?" the Slytherin boy he had first helped asked when the green eyed teen made a round around the class.

Harry paused. "What's your name?"

The fourth year stilled at first. "Jacob Nott."

The Gryffindor just nodded, taking it in a stride. "Well, I was desperate. You were a second year when the Dementors were posted around the school, right?"

Several people looked as Nott nodded.

"I was out at some point, at Hagrid's, which is within school bounds but the Dementors… they had crossed the line Professor Dumbledore had set and into school grounds. They were about to Kiss me. On a more serious note, you don't want to see what's under the hood."

Around them, people shuddered. Flitwick was shocked.

"Mister Potter! You mean you …"

"Was as good as dead and the Ministry hushed it up?" Harry asked. "Yes. I had tried the _Patronus_ before, in front of a Boggart, mine turns into a Dementor you see. I knew I could make a mist, even that would be great, to make a run for it. But I managed a corporeal one and Prongs here sent them scattering."

The looks of awe and horror were mixed on the faces around him, but the awe won in the end.

"If you are able to cast it now, in a controlled environment," Harry went on to say, "Then you will be able to cast it when it matters the most," he told Nott and the rest of the wizards and witches listening in.

After that they all went back to learning the spell.

Flitwick approached Harry at some point. "You know, Moody is going to teach this spell too, in his class. It's a charm as much as a Defence spell. Harry, if you ever need any help learning a spell my door is open for you," he offered to Dumbledore's apprentice.

"Thank you," the pregnant teen replied.

* * *

Draco watched carefully, taking in the clues that had been so obvious even though he had not known before. Potter was on a strict diet and Longbottom was eating the same as the green eyed teen. He wondered how it was possible for Potter to be pregnant, because the blond teen was not willing to believe he had misheard. He had sent a letter home, to his mother, spinning a story about needing information about an essay and he was still waiting for a reply from her while he had not stopped observing Potter.

"Draco?"

The Malfoy heir turned to Zabini. "You wanted something?"

"You've been acting strange," Blaise commented. "Watching Potter again?"

"Who said I was?"

Blaise shrugged. "No one, but I have eyes. And I heard what happened earlier in the week, when he joined Charms class."

Draco blinked. He too had heard Theodore's younger brother describing the lesson. And like many other Slytherin's, Draco had also been disturbed to learn that Potter had been so close to losing his soul. It still made him shudder, the mere thought of a Dementor so close… Still, it explained why Dumbledore thought Potter was good enough to take as an Apprentice. If he could do the Patronus at thirteen there was no telling what he could do with a bit of direction.

"You know, I've decided that I don't envy him at all," Blaise commented. "Year after year he gets into so much trouble…" The Slytherin shook his head.

"You are oddly philosophical today," Draco commented.

"And you aren't? I have eyes you know, I've seen your change in attitude. It started at the beginning of the year but now… You really do treat Potter differently"

"Blaise..."

"If I noticed, others did as well."

Draco sighed. "I know to watch my back."

"Good," Blaise said and focused back on his meal. Draco stopped observing Potter then, reminding himself to be a bit more subtle. If the green eyed teen was indeed pregnant, then he really did not want to alert others to this. The Dark Lord could learn about it and Draco was not heartless enough to cause harm to an unborn child.

"What's the first class for today?" the Malfoy heir asked Blaise.

"McGonagall for two blocks and then Sprout. Both with Gryffindor's. What a mess!"

Draco nodded. He watched, more subtly this time, as Potter parted ways with Longbottom. Dumbledore and Potter met up and left the Great Hall together and the blond Slytherin guessed that they were off to their own lessons.

* * *

The best plans were always the simple ones, whether it was for revenge or pleasure, as Rodolphus recalled his father often saying. Never create an elaborate lie when cheating on your wife, less of a chance to be caught contradicting yourself. The same principle he had learned to apply to his less legal affairs, like whenever he went Muggle baiting. Rodolphus mused that in some aspects he had surpassed his father; after all Rangford Lestrange, their father, never ended up in Azkaban after all. And Rodolphus doubted his father would have approved of his relationship with Sirius, scratch that, he definitely would not have approved, despite the fact that Sirius was a Black. Apparently he was not a proper Black.

But Rodolphus was a proper Lestrange. The moment he learned he would marry Bellatrix he started planning her death and preparing to defend himself in case she ever wished the same for him. He knew she was more than capable but he also knew she was blatantly insane. Still, she was so engrossed in worshiping the very presence of Voldemort that she was not paying him any attention. With Narcissa and her husband backing him up, this was the perfect opportunity to act and actually make the blame fall on another. He was in his Lord's house when his sight fell on, according to Rodolphus at least, the most worthless man alive and the sole person standing between Sirius' freedom. The Lestrange wizard's lips curled into a sinister grin. Voldemort was absent, Bellatrix was here, going over the battle plans with Avery and Pettigrew, as usual, was tasked with the lowest task of all, feeding Nagini. It was easy to slip up behind the former Gryffindor and place the curse, nothing as blatantly obvious as the Imperius, Rodolphus was not an idiot. No, what he used was a spell that was the predecessor of the Imperius; long enough to make the rat drink the potion he had asked Lucius to get him.

The 'Lost Soul' potion was a beautiful but terrifying invention of a crack up Potions Master during 1347 in China. The potion was tasteless and colourless; the odour easily masked when one slipped it inside a cup of tea. The beauty of it relied on the properties. It was like a compulsion was placed on the drinker, much better than the Imperius and much more effective than it. You only had to give the instructions once and the person would have to follow them after they snapped out of the two minute trance they fell in once they drank it. You could ask them to do many things, act a certain way and they would not even realize they were doing things they had not thought to do themselves. The Potion could work for a span of eleven months, but Rodolphus was confident he would only need a few weeks. During that time, Wormtail would act exactly like the Lestrange wizard wanted and think the actions were his. There would be no one to suspect the rat of being under _Imperius _and _Legilimency_ would turn up empty as well. The perfect tool really. He would have the rat undermine all the projects his dear wife was working on, gather as much information as possible and compile a list of everything and anything he knew. And after he outlived his usefulness, then the last order would kick in and after all that, hopefully, Sirius would owe him big time. The prize was already set, the dark haired wizard on his bed. And if everything went according to plan, by that time Rodolphus would be a widower.

He was smirking when he left the Dark Lord's lair. He continued to be in a good mood for the rest of the night while absently thinking that cleaning up is never fun. That last bit was a prominent thought as Rodolphus left his wife's side that night. Bellatrix had been in the mood, her elation at the coming attack on Hogsmeade had made her seek her husband out. Usually, he would send her off, make a distraction and slip away but that night, Rodolphus had not been above sleeping with her to get exactly what he wanted. In this instance, he had mellowed Bellatrix and distracted her enough to poison the drink she requested from the Malfoy house elves after sex. The smug grin on her husband's face had nothing to do with the sex and everything to do with the fact that things were rolling into place.

* * *

The book had arrived earlier that day and with it many of his questions were solved. Draco had hidden the book away and only got to read it during lunch; he had eaten hurriedly and headed straight to the dorm. The one hour he needed to read the damn book had been plenty and when Blaise finally sought him out, he knew everything he needed to know about wizards carrying kids and now he was looking at Potter with wonder. The teen was not showing, at all. He had gained some weight, that was something everyone noticed, but they had all assumed the green eyed boy wonder had just started eating more. Apparently it was because he was carrying another person. Another thing that made sense to Draco was the fainting spell the Gryffindor had a while back, outside the Charms classroom. Many dots were connecting and the Malfoy heir felt a bit overwhelmed. He was also rather curious as to who the other father was (after he finished being shocked that apparently Potter fancied men). He was guessing that the Ravenclaw Longbottom dated and Longbottom himself probably knew. On the other hand Granger and the weasel probably were in the dark about this, not difficult to believe since neither of them bothered with Potter since the beginning of the school year, though Granger had approached Potter to rant about his apprentice status.

Draco paused in his thoughts. Perhaps Potter was an Apprentice because he was knocked up? Potion fumes were bad for pregnant people, DADA as well, what with the way Moody taught. And when it was too cold out on the grounds, Potter had not gone to Herbology either. Actually, many things made more sense now. Though, Draco privately thought it improbable that the Boy-Who-lived got Dumbledore as a mentor because of the fame and the pregnancy, no Potter was a brilliant wizard when he wanted to be (and it hurt admitting that bit).

"Draco!" Nott hissed, getting the absentminded teen's attention.

"What?" the Malfoy heir blinked.

"Lesson's over," Nott simply said and Draco was startled to realize Flitwick had ended the lesson.

"What is it with you?" Blaise asked from his other side while passing him his notes and the essay they were to have ready for the next class.

Draco sighed. "Ignore me, I just have a lot on my mind," he replied. The other two Slytherin's pierced him with their eyes and he did not shift, shifting meant guilty or that he had a secret and while he was always guilty of something (he had played that prank on Nott last week and Theo had no idea it was Draco who changed his underwear to red and yellow) he also had plenty of secrets and now this with Potter. He trusted Blaise with many things and he trusted Nott with some, but he did not trust either of them with Potter's pregnancy and apparently, Potter did not trust anyone else with it either.

"Draco!"

"I'm coming," the blond said and gathered his things, inwardly, he was making plans to speak to Potter.

He did not get his wish until much later that day, when he nearly ran into the green eyed teen as the latter was walking close to Slytherin dorms in the company of the Ravenclaw blond, Lovegood or something.

"Potter!" Draco called out and the Gryffindor stopped. He blinked and then smiled a bit at Draco.

"Hey Ma... Draco."

"I get it, Harry then," the blond wizard said, addressing the other teen by his first name as they had decided to start doing. "What made you and your... friend there, walk in the Dungeons?"

"Well, Luna had an idea and I decided to try it out and, well, she was right," Harry admitted.

"Of course I was right," Luna replied a tad dreamily. "I took Harry for a walk to speak to all the snakes."

Draco smiled. "Contrary to popular belief, Slytherin's do not necessarily like snakes that much. You will not find live snakes down here."

Luna grinned. "I meant the secret passages, silly!" she told the blond Slytherin, making Draco's jaw drop.

Harry joined in with Luna's glee. "She said she noticed snake carvings and snake paintings or rather paintings that had snakes inside posing with a person or on the frame and she had me going to each and every one of them and trying to open them."

"Carving? I never noticed carvings," Draco muttered.

"The Wrackspurts showed them to me," Luna airily commented, making the blond wizard stare without knowing what to say.

"We'll continue our thing," Harry said, breaking the awkwardness. He nodded at Draco and Luna waved before they both sauntered away, leaving Draco staring at them oddly.

The Slytherin shook his head as if to clear it. "That was… odd," he muttered and went on his way. He looked one last time at Potter and wondered if he could get to meet with the other teen alone at some point, he really wanted to know if the Gryffindor really was pregnant. And after that he had to find a way to get closer to Potter, as per his father's instructions. And perhaps when he did, he could actually forge a relationship with the green eyed teen that was based on more than a truce. He still recalled that boy in the robe shop, and later on the train how disappointed he had been when Harry had refused his hand in friendship. It had stung, rejection, and it had been a huge reason as to why he had that ridiculous rivalry with Potter.

* * *

Dumbledore nibbled on his lemon pie as he considered the letter Fawkes had delivered. Somehow Sirius had done it; made his lover (Albus still had trouble seeing the last male Black with Rodolphus Lestrange but as he had seen stranger pairings, like him and Gellert or Harry and Rabastan, thought he should keep his mouth shut). Apparently when dark wizards loved, they loved harder than the rest of the world, became more daring and more cunning. That was the only explanation he had for the fact that Rodolphus was aiding them.

Or, the aged wizard thought, it was the aspect of family that motivated the Lestrange escaped criminal. Family meant many things to wizards and witches of old families, something that he himself had forgotten in his rash youth. Now he understood better though, how the prospect of family and the arrival of a new member could bring back their sanity, because joining Voldemort was insane indeed. He really wished all the attempts the young men that he had once seen walk the halls of the school make it because he really could not think of any other alternative.

* * *

Lurking had never been his thing and it was no wonder Potter spotted him right at the start. He did not seem to mind terribly. He was surrounded by heavy tomes of books, his table not far from the restricted section. Draco approached when the green eyed teen beckoned him forward.

"Potter…"

"I thought I told you to call me Harry."

The silver eyed wizard shrugged. "Force of habit," he replied.

"Want to sit?" the green eyed teen offered, pointing at the empty seats around him.

"If it's no trouble," Draco said and saw those green eyes rolling in exasperation and amusement. He let his book bag drop on the table and sat close to Harry. "That's a big pile of books," he said then.

"It's not that big," Potter commented with amusement.

Draco reached for a book he knew had to be from the Restricted section, looking and feeling old and worn. "The Most Potent Liquid Magic: Alchemical Solutions Vol.57," he read. "Have you read the previous fifty six tomes?"

Harry snorted. "Hardly, it's too dry to read it all. No, I read each volume when I need to. Not even Al…Dumbledore has read them all."

Draco skimmed through the table of contents and let out a low whistle of appreciation. "You're learning to make these?" He bit his lip before ploughing on. "Isn't it dangerous for the baby?"

"Hardly," Harry replied. He opened his mouth to speak but then Draco's words registered and he paled. "What…"

"I was in the Infirmary and overheard you and Longbottom and I know about…" he pointedly looked at the Gryffindor's middle and made a vague gesture."I'm not going to tell anyone."

Harry looked to be panicking and Draco wondered if he had made a blunder about confronting the pregnant teen so rashly and head on. He hurriedly tried to calm the teen down, not wanting to make a scene and certainly not wanting to panic Harry to the point of hyperventilating. Draco, like most purebloods, was very appreciative of new magical kids being born and every single one of them was precious. That might come to a clash with how he behaved towards certain families, like the Weasley's, but even he knew how important they were to increasing their numbers.

"Look, I swear I don't want to use this against you, I just found out and quite frankly I'm shocked still," Draco hurriedly said. "I bought a book that explained your… condition? Situation? Whatever you want to call it. I just wanted to tell you I know. Not the best way to go about it, I guess, but I … I did not think this through." He noticed that Harry looked too pale. "Can you, you know.. Stop panicking? I don't know what to do if you faint and I have a suspicion that Longbottom will kill me if I make you faint…"

"You're babbling," Potter said, stopping Draco's rant effectively. He still looked pale, hands clutching at the hard wood of the desk his books were strewn upon. He was taking deep breaths as well. "You found out by accident you said?"

Draco gave a short nod. "You were in the infirmary for a check-up I'm guessing. I came in, saw shapes behind a divider and thought to wait but… I overheard you and I snuck back out."

The green eyed teen sighed, burying a hand in his dark hair and messing it up as he stalled. "That's it?"

"Yes," Draco admitted. "Then I started noticing things. Like how Longbottom hovers over you. The day you fainted outside the Charms classroom, how you gained weight and look healthier now, how you pay more attention to what you eat. Longbottom and Lovegood hardly let you lift anything, even when you have them charmed to be lighter…" Draco shrugged a bit. "Stuff like that. If you add them up to what I heard…"

"I get it," Potter said.

"I'm not going to tell," Draco repeated. "I just… If you need anything."

Harry blinked slowly. "You're worried about me," he said after a while."

"I read that they are dangerous, you know, for men."

"They are," the Gryffindor nodded.

"Oh."

For a while they just stared at each other.

"Why did you come and tell me that you know about…" Harry trailed off.

"Like I said, didn't think this through," Draco admitted. "I did not even tell Blaise or anything. Do you have anyone helping you? With the," his voice dropped to a whisper, "pregnancy."

Harry smiled. The pallor was receding and he was gaining colour again. "You look worried," he sounded amused.

"Yes well, I am a bit," Draco replied.

"Hm, I guess you are. You do realize of course that I can't just take your word for it, right? I need more reassurance that you won't tell anyone about me. Anyone who does not know at least," Harry amended.

Draco nodded. "I expected that," he replied and carefully took his wand out. He then vowed that he would not speak about Harry's pregnancy or his baby to anyone who did not already know about it.

Afterwards Harry looked admittedly more relaxed around the blond Slytherin and Draco noticed. He was glad that the Gryffindor did not look so pale anymore. He immediately tried to change the subject to something lighter and something they would not get in trouble if they were overheard discussing, like the classes and how Harry's lessons were going and how good a teacher Dumbledore actually was.

Inwardly, he was glad about the change in the mood and the atmosphere between them. Draco stayed with Potter for about an hour, during which time he also did the homework he had wanted to finish.

"No, no, no!" Harry said when he saw Draco's Transfiguration essay. "That bit about animating objects is missing the Gibson theorem. I bet McGonagall named it as the Six Stages of Movement," the green eyed teen told the blond.

"She did actually but I could not find any reference in the book."

Harry nodded. "Because this is the newest name, and when I say newest I mean it became popular in 1987, but no new books have been printed since the seventies. Here, I have the copy, you can look at it and add things as you see fit."

Draco blinked. "Thank you," he honestly told the Gryffindor. "Why are you so accommodating? I don't just mean now, or even this week, but from the beginning of the year. What changed?"

"Why are you so accommodating?" Harry returned the question.

"I asked first, Potter. Harry," he corrected immediately.

"I grew up this summer," the Gryffindor said. "And I think I realized that Hogwarts is a school, that Slytherin's are not evil just like Gryffindor's are not brave and so on. Also," he recalled how alone he had been, with Hermione and Ron turning their backs on him, Molly being oppressive and not wanting to see reason. His only allies had been the Delacour's, his godfather and Remus really. Until Neville had stepped up that is. "I needed a change. And if I recall, you and your friends were not as annoying as usual either. You even warned Neville and me about Umbridge."

"I still don't know why I did that," Draco muttered.

"And yet you kept being civil and bordering on nice, even though most of the school treated me like a leper," Harry said.

"Let's just say that I grew up as well," the Malfoy heir commented. "Snide remarks and stupid quips were no longer fun, or as fun as they used to be at least."

"Well, we certainly had great timing," Harry quipped. "What with Voldemort back and all."

Draco shuddered. "How can you say his name?" he asked. He felt a bit embarrassed as he shivered at the mention of the name when the teen seated next to him said it so easily.

"Because I never learned to fear him," Harry replied. "Until I was eleven I had no idea who he was. The most I recalled about him was his laughter when the Killing curse hit me and yes," he said when Draco opened his mouth to speak, "I do remember that night, quite vividly when Dementors are nearby."

Draco swallowed. "You know, with everything you say I just have more questions I want to ask. Yet part of me does not want to ask them."

"Why?"

"Because what I don't know I cannot use to hurt you," Draco said. "We are not friends."

"Not by a long shot," Harry agreed. "Did someone ask you to spy on me?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "And there you go, directly confronting me about it, I'll never get used to this."

Harry grinned. "Who was it?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "My father," he admitted.

"He wanted you to get close to me?"

"Told me last week," Draco confirmed.

"So he has no idea you already started the process on your own," Harry mused.

"Not because I had an ulterior motive!" Draco protested.

"Relax, I know that."

"Just saying," Draco muttered. "You know, this is the longest we have spent talking to each other. The study sessions do not count."

The green eyed wizard shrugged. "Proves that we can be mature people," he said.

Draco allowed for a small smile to appear on his face. "I guess."

"So, what do you want from me? To play along with you?"

"I was going to ask you."

"Not blackmail me with what you know?" Harry fished and the blond glared.

"I could," Draco said. "But I chose not to go that way."

Harry smiled. "And that is the reason why I'm willing to help you."

"You are?"

"I just said I would," Harry replied. "Now, do get the essay done. I might need that book."

Draco rolled his eyes but did start on the book. The rest of the time till he had to get to his next class passed in an easy silence, occasionally broken whenever he asked this and that of Potter.

* * *

He watched with eager eyes as Bellatrix seemed paler as the days grew nearer to the Hogsmeade weekend everything was supposed to change. Narcissa was talking with her sister about Merlin knew what and Lucius was hovering over his shoulder.

"Do not look so eager," he advised the blond wizard.

"Like you aren't," the Malfoy head of house muttered.

"You have no idea how much I want this matter closed and buried," Rodolphus responded. "This is why I want everything to be perfect. What of your wife?"

"I know my wife. We spoke of it already and since then she has not changed her mind. Narcissa is determined to follow through with this and she will not back away from the plan," Lucius insisted. "Not when 'She' is a liability to all of us and a danger to our son."

Rodolphus nodded. Then Lucius changed the subject about politics and one of the Ministry offices and the Lestrange wizard tuned him out. He was already focused on the prize he would get once the situation with Bellatrix. He had already observed the rat doing as he had told him. The instruction he had given Peter were simple, to undermine the plans by leaking them to the Aurors, to show his face around at least a couple of Aurors that recalled him and knew Black as well (the rumour was slowly spreading through the Auror ranks that a Pettigrew look alike was seen in several magical villages while the Dark Lord was still unaware of this titbit). Also, he had asked the house elves to keep an eye on his wife and they had reported to him that the witch was feeling under the weather and that her spells were fluctuating. It was not just because he had poisoned her but because he had the rat also poisoning her every time he served her anything when she was at the Dark Lord's manor. She was already feeling under the weather and moodier and a bit unsteady but nothing too blatant. Rodolphus knew only because he was looking for the symptoms. Yes, by the end of the week he would be a widower and by next week, he would have Sirius free and in his bed.

* * *

Luna, Neville and Harry were walking across the grounds, neither of them intending to head to Hogsmeade that weekend. The group of friends had noticed that Draco and his Slytherin friends had stayed within the school grounds as well. Harry realized then that the blond had to know about the attack that would happen that very day, just like the green eyed teen had heard about it from Dumbledore.

"You need to relax and trust that they will take care of everything," Neville told the pregnant teen.

"I know what I need to do, I just don't know how to do it," Harry muttered.

"Harry's just not used to sitting out a battle," Luna commented, making the two wizards stare at her.

"That is one way to explain it," the Longbottom heir agreed, shooting a look at Harry. "This year you were already in the thick of things during the attack on Ottery St. Catchpole but now even Dumbledore told you to be careful. I think that realistically you have filled your quota for danger and doom this year."

The green eyed teen laughed. "That sounds like I have an appointment with danger," he remarked.

"Every year without fail," Luna reminded her pregnant friend.

"Remember the Philosopher's Stone?" Neville asked.

"The Chamber of Secrets," Luna pointed out.

"Pettigrew and the Dementors," Neville went on.

"The Triwizard tournament," Luna followed, making Harry groan.

"I get it! I get it," he muttered sullenly. "And I am not going to just charge in when I know there's going to be a battle." He carefully laid a hand over the area where his baby was growing. He had felt movement earlier in the week, nothing much just enough to know that he was now sharing his body with another. It was an odd feeling. Neville had been the second person to feel it and Luna the third. First thing in the morning she had pulled him in an empty classroom, made him sit on a desk and waited for twenty minutes till there was a small movement that made her smile. She really was odd like that, knowing this. She was also so supportive and unique and just so understanding that he felt like he had known her for years. It felt natural to trust her so much even though he had not even known her for a year. There was something about her that was unlike Hermione and Ron or any other person he had ever met.

A poke on his cheek brought him to the present.

"What are you thinking?" Luna asked.

"Perhaps the father?" Neville carefully suggested.

Harry paused. Both his friends had been tiptoeing around this subject for a while. Neville, brave soul that he was, had chosen to finally broach the one subject that was a sort of taboo in their little group. Harry, while he had thought about Rabastan often, every time he had a moment to himself, every time he heard or read about the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters attacking, whenever he saw the list of victims of those attacks, whenever he visited Madam Pomfrey, whenever he read a letter from Remus and Sirius, whenever the stairs to Dumbledore's office gave him a lift, whenever he touched his belly and found the small baby bump had grown that little bit. Rabastan was there, like a ghost hovering over his shoulder, never leaving him alone. But not once had they, meaning Luna and Neville, asked Harry if he still thought of the Death Eater that had stolen his heart. This time, with the attack so close, Harry just knew that Rabastan would be there, just a ten minute walk away. Would he join in with the others, kill and terrorize? He would, Harry knew this much, he had no delusions about what Death eaters did and he was not about to start having them because he had fallen in love with one of them. But at the same time he recalled how Rabastan had killed one of his so called comrades, defending him. It could be that the Boy-Who-Lived was the only exception to Rabastan's rule, but he was not willing to bet the lives of other people, or his own on it.

"I was not earlier but I am now," Harry admitted with a weary sigh.

Neville winced. "Sorry, mate."

The raven haired wizard waved it off. "It's fine. I'm not going to get depressed just because I hear his name," Harry muttered. "I cannot afford to be like that."

Luna placed her arms around him, hugging the green eyed teen to her, her warm voice close to his ear. "Well, it's good to think of the people we love."

"I don't…" Harry tried to deny but it was Neville that spoke this time.

"Don't," he told the green eyed teen. "Don't lie to us and don't lie to yourself."

"But…"

"I'm not hurt," Neville assured his best friend. "If you feel for him that strongly I don't think you are ever going to stop having feelings for him. Especially with this one on the way." he shook his head. "I honestly don't mind if you care…" he swallowed, "Love him even. Frankly, had you changed your mind so easily I would find it odd. I remember how…" Broken was the right word but Neville did not say it, "Sad you were about it," he said instead.

"Neville," Harry muttered.

"Hey," the Longbottom heir smiled. "It's not bad to think about him."

"I never forgot him," Harry admitted. "He usually is in my thoughts most of the day."

Neville went quiet.

"Love is hard," Luna commented in a very sad voice. But then she smiled and released Harry, after one last squeeze. Then she pulled him to his feet and made her boyfriend stand as well. "Let's walk," she said. "Sitting is just depressing. We don't have to talk, just aimlessly wander and if we're lucky we'll stumble into an adventure," she announced. "We could save an injured bird, help the Squid further inside the lake. Neville, name one heroic thing to do?"

"Keep a nosy lion from trouble?" he asked with a small smile.

Harry snorted, the morose look on his face giving way to the gratefulness he felt for having such great friends. "Make that two nosy lions and a curious raven."

Luna smiled and skipped ahead, leaving the two wizards to follow after her with smiles on their faces. Finally, Harry pushed the thought of the attack and the worries he had a bit further away and relaxed, letting Luna's carefree manner and Neville's quiet presence fill his mind.

* * *

Kingsley was on the edge after all the Pettigrew sightings that Madam Bones had asked them to keep under wraps and after all the warning Dumbledore had given him about an imminent attack on Hogsmeade. The Aurors were on high alert, teams ready to stay in the Ministry, to head to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley if need be. After Ottery St. Catchpole they had learned a very hard and bloody lesson. Too many had died over an attack that was underhanded and fast and so very brutal. He really wished the same thing did not happen to Hogsmeade, never mind the fact that it was so close to Hogwarts that it could put the school in danger. The Headmaster had insisted that the school had defences to hold back any attackers but no one wanted to test that.

Tonks was at his side and Mad Eye had left the school and his DADA post for the day, eager to offer his services to the wizards and witches he had once taught. Kingsley did not have visual contact with him now but he was not worried. Also, the Auror was happy to see that the crowd of students was not as big as it should be and that the shop keepers were unusually alert; he knew what wizards and witches were like and these lot... apparently the proximity to Hogwarts and Dumbledore had given them the courage to fight back and protect the kids that walked the roads of Hogsmeade.

"Kingsley," Tonks hissed, earning his attention. She jerked her head towards Dawlish and his partner Warner. They were both making signals and Kingsley prepared himself. The Death Eaters were here.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	24. Rat Trap

**Author: **enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Rat Trap**

* * *

He felt anxious and his fingers tapped against the surface of his wand, thirteen inches, holly, cocobolo wood, an exotic choice, with a hair from the tail of a Thestral. It was not his original wand, that had been regrettably snapped when he had been thrown into Azkaban, but it felt even better than his first wand. Not one of Ollivander's creations, another break from tradition for Rabastan.

He tried not to look at the castle looming over them in the distance. He was so damn close and yet still too far away, and not just distance wise. His brother hovered somewhere near his left shoulder, looking entirely too pleased to be here, in Hogsmeade.

"It's not because of the attack," Rodolphus had assured Rabastan, yet when the youngest of the siblings asked why he was so excited, the elder did not reply anything but a mysterious, "You'll see" and left it at that.

The general signal had been given, the attack was underway, yet shockingly (Rabastan was glad about this inwardly) there were no kids around. They had all been pulled into shops and houses and the buildings themselves had been shut behind minor barriers that fended off damaging spells. None of them lasted against a ' _Bombarda_' for example, as Bellatrix proved. Yet nothing was found in the remains once the walls and roof collapsed, certainly no remarks of pain or calls for help. That was the weirdest thing, since the Death Eaters, prior to the attack, had made sure that no one would be Apparating or using the Floo network to get away.

"How lucky of them," Rodolphus remarked.

To Rabastan he sounded indifferent but eager at the same time. It was then that he realized something was up, something big and he was not in on it for who knew what reasons. He just hoped the excuse was good and the reason for it even better.

"Where are they?" Bellatrix shrieked with rage.

It was not a pretty sight, Rabastan decided. And it was quite curious how there were no victims, like a miracle was taking place. Rabastan did not believe in miracles. He chanced another look at his brother and realised that Rodolphus was looking suspiciously calm about the whole situation. Normally he should be angry that a very important attack on behalf of their Dark Lord was turning out badly. He was also staring a lot at Bellatrix, like he had been waiting for something to happen. It was a bit creepy, Rabastan decided and suspicious too. This he knew could shed some light as to what secret the elder Lestrange sibling was hiding.

When the Aurors descended upon them, ready and furious and like they knew where to find them, Rabastan knew the operation had been betrayed. Then the most curious thing happened. Pettigrew broke rank, threw his hood off and tried to approach one of the Aurors. That was odd, especially for the rat, Rabastan thought. He was ready to intervene, pull back the spineless coward when Rodolphus grabbed his upper arm.

"Just observe, brother of mine," Rodolphus urged him.

"Is this your doing?" Rabastan asked.

"I would never betray the Dark Lord, don't talk nonsense," the eldest of the two siblings commented.

"But you would make others betray him," Rabastan muttered and Rodolphus gave him a shark like grin.

"Do you think me capable of such deceit?"

Yes, Rabastan thought but he did not say that out loud. He did not have to when his older brother just smiled in a way that showed that he knew what his younger sibling was thinking. Rabastan was confused and quite surprised as what Rodolphus had cooked up.

"Play your part and worry about nothing," were Rodolphus' parting words as he joined the fray of battling Death Eaters and Aurors.

Rabastan did not hesitate to follow him but he somehow, unconsciously held back. He did not fire a single killing curse when he knew it would not be deflected. Cutting curses, blasting spells, they were all used liberally but on no specific target. It was like a game really. One big game and he was acting his part while trying to understand what was happening. He noticed at some point, halfway through a roof falling and a tree being set aflame that Bellatrix was up against a dark skinned Auror. She was still fast on her feet, still vicious, but something was off about her spells. It was like her aim was off and the power she had behind each curse was half and less than half than her usual strength. It only seemed to make her more incensed and much more likely to make mistakes. Another oddity, Rabastan decided and he was hesitant to chuck this up as something his brother had cooked up.

_"Bombarda!"_

_"Colloportus!"_

Rabastan snorted as the last spell was aimed at him. Were these Aurors serious? Using a '_Colloportus'_ against an opponent willing to kill them? No wonder the Death Eaters had such an easy time fighting the ministry. He did not bother hiding his disdain as he shot a curse at that particular Auror and saw him going down. When he woke up, he would have a massive splitting headache but he would be alive. Rabastan had just shot a wordless curse that was a darker variant of the stunning spell. Quite mild again, considering other spells he could have used.

Absently he saw another group of Aurors arresting and heavily restraining one Peter Pettigrew, thought to be killed some fourteen years ago by Sirius Black.

It was mild considering in the next exchange of spells, while Rabastan was busy evading Moody, who had joined the battle after he had managed to take down one of the werewolves Bellatrix had taken along, was now trying to cut his head off, sending spell after spell against the youngest Lestrange. It was intense and Rabastan could not afford to lose track of his opponent. He was never more grateful for the workout he had done while parting ways with Harry.

A shriek of pain, mixed with rage made the skirmish that was taking place in Hogsmeade pause as Bellatrix was backing away from Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, cradling her awkwardly bent arm. Rabastan could see the blood, her pale face, the way she swayed on her feet instead of getting back out there like she used to do on days past. He also saw his brother stepping up, taking charge and making sure everyone knew to listen to him as he ordered the Death Eaters to fall back. One by one or in groups of three, the Death Eaters Apparated away. Rodolphus had to approach his wife and forcibly grab her elbow before dragging her along with him in his retreat. No one bothered with Pettigrew.

The last view of Hogsmeade that Rabastan had just before he whisked himself away, was of the Auror that had been duelling Bellatrix now standing over the rat. The next view he had was of an expansive meadow and standing there, looking enraged. Inwardly, he prayed they all survived the coming meeting because unlike his brother, he did not feel very confident.

* * *

"Hold him down!" Kingsley ordered. "And careful! He's a damn Animagus, a rat at that."

"Is that really him?" Dawlish, looking winded, robes torn and cheeks sporting cuts but nothing more serious or life threatening was pale as he stared at a man he had long thought dead.

"That looks like the Peter Pettigrew I knew," Alastor Moody said as he hobbled closer, his glass eye spinning. "Fatter than the last time I saw him. He looks incredibly good for a corpse," he commented.

"You better not lose him lads," Kingsley told the Aurors. "Because if he's alive, then I really want to know why Black is a fugitive."

There was a lot of nodding and all eyes were focused on Pettigrew so no one noticed how relieved Auror Tonks looked or the scathing looks several Order members gave the rat Animagus.

* * *

The tremors he felt had nothing to do with fear and everything to do with the '_Cruciatus_' curse Lord Voldemort had just sent their way. He had been beyond furious to realize Pettigrew was not among them and because they had gotten back so soon and with their numbers trimmed. He had immediately delved into the minds of Crabbe, Bellatrix and Avery and got a decent account of the events that transpired. Rabastan did not remember him ever being so angry, so monstrous either. He held each and every one of them under the torture curse until the rage gave way into anger. The Lestrange siblings were among the last to be cursed and thus they were among the least harmed. Avery was still twitching on the floor and Crabbe was unconscious and Bellatrix… Rabastan winced. She was a mess, a real mess. She had been the first to be cursed because she was supposed to be in charge of the operation.

Snape, while present at the meeting had not known about the attack and Voldemort had left him alone, looking like he was rewarding the Potions Master for something. Rabastan absently thought that Snape had been considered a traitor. Now that the operation in Hogsmeade was a bust with Snape in the dark it looked like the Head of House Slytherin was not really the mole.

Lucius Malfoy, also among the least affected by the '_Cruciatus_' curse, was being as quiet as Rodolphus. He did not react at all when Bellatrix got cursed, the pain curse aggravating her already serious injuries. There was no pity for the witch either. If Rabastan was willing to bet on anything it was that Lucius wanted his sister in law dead and buried just as much as Rabastan himself wanted her six feet under.

"Bella…"

The voice was a hiss, deceptively calm and patronizing and the woman on the ground tensed. Despite her insanity and her pain, she still had enough of her wits to know she was in trouble.

"Bella," Lord Voldemort repeated her name.

She, trembling, stood on her feet and faced the Dark Lord. He seemed pleased at her state.

"My L-Lord…" she tried but he raised a skeletal hand, cutting her off.

"I showed you my trust, gave you such a simple task and yet you come here, reeking of failure!" his voice raised and by the time he said 'failure' his voice was a scream carrying magic that made all of them wince.

Bellatrix sniffed and fell on her knees. "My Lord, I beg your leniency and forgiveness! I had no idea that rat…."

"Ah… Wormtail," the Dark Lord spat the name. "The little, spineless traitor. He finally did it? He finally betrayed me."

"My lord," Bellatrix continued with more confidence. "He went up to the Aurors. He must have known! No one else would dare! No one else knew!"

"Rise Bella," Voldemort commanded.

Rabastan watched as the witch struggled to her feet again and held herself up with all the strength she had. The blood was still flowing from her hand. No one made a move to help her, not even a couple of medi wizards in their midst. Bellatrix certainly did not ask for help and the Dark Lord would have probably not allowed it anyway. Rabastan absently observed and noticed the similarities with how Bellatrix was and how similar this tableau was to the day the Dark Lord had killed his uncle Rafael. The look on his sister in law's face revealed that she was thinking along the same lines.

_"Crucio!"_

Rabastan was not the only one to wince when Bellatrix started thrashing on the ground and screaming in agony. He felt glad he was not in her place, or that his brother was not in her place and hoped that it did not show on his face just how glad he was about it.

The noise ended soon and Bellatrix lay on the ground, tears streaking from her eyes, her throat hoarse from screaming and all composure gone. That was often the case after Voldemort decided to dole out punishment. He was surprisingly more gentle with Bellatrix, that is compared to another making the blunder. They would have been torn apart limb from limb, though Rabastan held reservations, no one knew what the Dark Lord might decide to do next.

The Dark Lord continued toying with her, torturing her until she was barely recognizable. Voldemort had moved on from merely using the Torture Curse and was being more creative, more sadistic. He only stopped when he rendered her unconscious.

"Rodolphus," the snake like wizard hissed.

Rabastan's brother stepped up.

"Take her and be gone, all of you!"

They did not need to be told twice.

* * *

They had been in the Great Hall having lunch when Kingsley walked through the doors, Moody at his heels, a small group of Aurors waiting just outside the door. Harry and several other Hogwarts students had watched quietly as several people where brought in from Hogsmeade in groups that varied according to the shop they had been at the time. Neville had to grab Harry's hand and keep him put.

"They look a fright," Luna remarked before focusing back on her food.

"I really need to know why they're in such a hurry," the green eyed Gryffindor commented.

"We'll learn, eventually," Neville commented. "I bet the Headmaster will tell you afterwards."

Harry nodded, eyes watching as Kingsley and Moody approached Albus and then left with the headmaster in a hurry.

"He's worried about him," Luna offered, making the two wizards turn to her.

Harry felt awkward, realising to whom exactly the blond Ravenclaw was referring to. He did not want to meet with Neville's eyes, focusing instead on his own plate. Neville had been worried enough for him when Harry had revealed to his fellow Gryffindor exactly what Draco Malfoy had stumbled upon. The Longbottom heir had been out of his mind with worry when he found out. Harry had never seen his fellow Gryffindor so out of sorts, so angry with the green eyed teen. Not even when he learned about the affair with Rabastan he had been like this. Then Neville had stalked off and went to meet with the Malfoy heir. The pregnant teen had no idea what was discussed between the two purebloods. He only knew that no curses had been exchanged but that hardly was reassuring. Next morning both of them sat down with Harry in the library, acting all civilised and calm and polite to each other. Luna had advised the green eyed Gryffindor to not ask many questions.

"Boys will be boys," the blonde Ravenclaw had commented, making Harry splutter in outrage.

"What am I? I'm male too."

"Yes, and equally hard-headed as the two of them," Luna added. Then she changed the subject and Harry was left following after her lest he was left behind.

Now, Neville was looking at Harry with worry. "Well... I hate saying this... but he's not a bad duellist and all so... I bet he's fine," he muttered, trying to console his friend.

"I was not worried," the green eyed wizard said a tad defensively.

"Sure," Luna patronised him. "Pass me the bread?"

Harry did so. "I wish you would believe me."

"We do, just not when he's involved," Neville said. "And no one blames you, not for this." He snagged one of the bread buns Luna offered him and pointedly helped place more vegetables on Harry's plate.

"Thanks," Harry said as he forked some cabbage.

Luna then pointed at her plate and Neville, ever the gentleman, served her as well, getting a kiss on his cheek as a reward.

Harry smiled at their antics and tried to eat without thinking about the attack on Hogsmeade and about what might have happened.

* * *

There was noise and activity in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place in London. A werewolf and an escaped convict were the only people there and both were tense and pacing. Remus, being the more rational out of the two of them had tried being calm until they heard from one from the Order members or Dumbledore himself about the outcome of their plan. Yet Sirius had been full of questions. Was the plan successful? Did Rodolphus follow through with their plan? Did he back down? Perhaps the Dark Lord had killed him... Maybe the Aurors had, because after all Rodolphus was an escaped convict, Aurors were supposed to apprehend him and Dumbledore had never told his Order members not to harm the Death Eaters, that was ridiculous! He had ranted about all that and some more to Remus until he had the werewolf feeling as anxious as he himself was.

"Perhaps I should..." Sirius eyed the fireplace.

"No! Stay put!" Remus rounded on him. "Don't do anything stupid," he warned his best friend since they were both eleven year old runts. "If you show your face the whole plan could be in jeopardy. Waiting is not so bad..." He winced at the incredulous look the dog Animagus sent him.

"Just a few seconds ago you were pacing alongside of me!"

"Yes well..."

The fire place flared and the two bickering friends stopped short as Dumbledore himself exited the fireplace. He had a smile on his face as he did so, his blue eyes sparkling with joy.

"Good news?" the two surviving Marauders asked in unison.

"Indeed my boys," Albus continued grinning. "As the good people of the DMLE just finished telling me, Peter Pettigrew was among the two Death Eaters apprehended alive in Hogsmeade, not counting two other bodies. Alastor has quite the aim, despite his age."

"What?" Remus asked.

Beside him Sirius was left staring in shock.

Dumbledore continued smiling. He then pulled a piece of parchment from one of his pockets and extended a hand towards the escaped Azkaban convict. Sirius took it with unfocused eyes. When it became apparent that he was not in a state that he could actually read, Remus snatched it from his hands and started reading. His amber eyes gradually grew wider and he started shooting looks at the dog Animagus and Dumbledore.

"Is this true?" the werewolf finally asked out loud.

"Peter Pettigrew is on trial tomorrow. It was rushed through by Madam Bones as apparently, Sirius cannot be a criminal when the victim is alive. They are questioning him as we speak, Kingsley is among them," Albus explained to the two wizards.

"What?" Sirius repeated.

"It's a summons," Remus explained. "Basically, they suddenly discovered that you never received a trial and want to question you, because of the new evidence. They want you to turn yourself in so they can do you justice."

Sirius did his best impression of a fish but no one blamed him.

"I'd wait a day or two," Albus said. "Supposedly I offered for Fawkes to track you down. It will also give you enough time until they question Peter. With Kingsley asking all the right questions, I'm very confident about your case, my boy."

"So... I'm going to be free? Completely free?" Sirius asked. He had reason to be in disbelief as he had lived the last two years believing his name would never get cleared. It was a shock. He barely registered Remus hugging him and Albus congratulating him, he just stared straight on ahead.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	25. Hectic days

**Author: **enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Hectic days**

* * *

Rodolphus had practiced for when he would become a widower. It would be unseemly to look too happy or too sad. No one would believe he had truly loved Bellatrix and everyone would believe he disliked her enough to have her killed. Now though, they had been fugitives, escapees from Azkaban. There would be no formal funeral, no family attending it. Just them, family, the same one that had planned Bellatrix's death had also planned her funeral. And they had made it beautiful, Narcissa had insisted, in the memory of the sister that had kept her company when growing up, brushed her hair and admired her dresses. Still, the wizard could not be gleeful either as he stood in the middle of the crypt well after the burial was complete, after his sister in law and her family had left him alone there. Rodolphus had no last words to share with the witch, no regrets, no gloating speeches, nothing but relief that it was over. That without Bellatrix around there was one less threat for Sirius' life, one less threat against Potter and his niece or nephew, one less obstacle to the plan he had for his brother to start anew.

He left the crypt silently and joined the Malfoy's and the rest of the people who had turned up, all of them Dearth Eaters. No one was really mourning Bellatrix. Half of the Death Eaters there were gleeful that one more spot at the Inner Circle was open and ripe for the taking. He spotted his sibling easily. Rabastan was being a buffer between Draco and the rest of the crowd, keeping the blond teen occupied and trying not to let him show how scared he was of some of the 'guests' that had turned up.

Narcissa sauntered up to him. "People were wondering when you were going to join us."

"I bet," Rodolphus muttered. "One more hour till they all leave, right?"

The witch nodded.

"I can act for one more hour."

She caught his arm before he could go and mingle. He gave her an inquiring look.

"Even now, seeing her dead, no sign of her insanity… I could not cry," the witch said.

"I'm not the person to talk about this to."

"Would you shed a tear if anything were to happen to your brother?" Narcissa asked of him.

Rodolphus regarded his sibling from a distance. "I would like to think so, yes. But … I don't think I will. I don't believe I have it in me to cry."

"What a cold admission," Narcissa commented. "We are a sad family."

Rodolphus nodded. Oddly he too thought Narcissa as family in a way Bellatrix had never been. "I did not mean to disturb you," Narcissa commented.

"You did not," he told the blond witch. "Perhaps we should talk later, now…"

"Now is hardly the right time," Narcissa agreed. She released his arm and patted it once before walking away.

Mask in place, Rodolphus walked further into the room accepting condolences like it was proper and trying not to look at the clock.

* * *

People were pointing and whispering. Harry, and with him Neville and Luna, bravely ignored them. The Daily Prophet had come out and since that morning at breakfast, the whole world knew that Sirius Black was an innocent man. Added to that, they also knew that the former convict and now free man was Harry Potter's godfather. They knew all about Peter Pettigrew's betrayal and how an innocent man had been thrown into jail without a trial. That had made the most sensation actually. A few brave souls had tried to approach Harry and ask questions but the green eyed teen had turned them away without any explanations, annoyed at their nosy attitude. The pregnant teen had been interested to notice that neither Hermione nor Ron (he had half expected the red head to do that) boasted about having prior knowledge about Black being innocent. The twins made a few jokes but nothing more than that.

The least questions came from the Slytherin's, who had known much more than the public, especially those with Death Eaters for parents. Harry and his friends had decided to sit with the Malfoy heir for dinner that night and Draco was surprisingly vocal about Sirius' situation around Harry. Apparently the blond Slytherin was well informed about the proceedings of the trials from his father.

"... I mean of course they would be called to pay reparations," Draco muttered with distaste. "You can't just throw a person in Azkaban without a trial."

"They did it to Hagrid on our second year," Harry pointed out.

Draco grimaced. "Yes but he is..."

"Not fully human?" Harry guessed.

Draco nodded reluctantly and Harry waved him on; the Gryffindor was not going to go on a crusade about how all were equal or should be, like Hermione would have done, particularly not against Draco Malfoy. Some discussions were best avoided when talking with certain people, the teen knew this.

The blond wizard went on to explain exactly why Barty Crouch the Senior should have never thrown a Black in prison without a trial even.

"How do you know so much?" Harry asked.

This question was answered by Neville. "All purebloods learn how to deal with the Ministry, even the witches," the Longbottom heir said. "Just in case something happens. I don't know if you have noticed but the system is..."

"Archaic?" Harry offered.

Neville smiled. "At times yes. We do not have lawyers, like Muggle's do. Well, we have them, but they do not go to a school or anything. They are traditionally one or two families well versed in the laws and the way the Ministry works. The Malfoy family had such functions some eighty years back, right?" He turned to the Malfoy heir for confirmation.

"My great Uncle Aloysius," Draco replied.

"The Potters never were in that kind of thing just law enforcement or judging and that bit was because they held seats in Wizengamot, and only during the last two centuries. Before that they were into business and inventing," Neville commented. "The Blacks though were well versed in political affairs."

"The Davies and the Mclaggen families as well," the Malfoy heir added. "Anyway, your godfather is about to get even richer. The Crouch fortune had not received anyone's claim what with the last members being dead and all. It was supposed to become the Ministry's but my father said they are already making the papers to give everything, gold and properties to Black as reparations. Since they do not belong really to the Ministry the Ministry loses nothing."

"Like he needs more money," Harry said. "Nothing will get him his life back."

There was a brief silence. It was a commonly known fact among Slytherin's that Potter had met with his godfather and that he had known the man was innocent.

"How is he?" Blaise Zabini asked from Malfoy's side. He had been silent earlier but now he was asking a question many people wanted to know. How was a man after thirteen years locked up in Azkaban? How sane was he? How functional? Was he like Bellatrix Lestrange? Was he suicidal? Was he safe to be around?

Harry hesitated. All those unasked questions and whispers about his godfather he had heard them before. Remus had actually talked to Harry about some of them because once or twice, Sirius, either because he was drunk or had just woken up or in the heat of speech or an argument, he would confuse the teen with his father and call him 'James'. Those moments were rather awkward and made even the dog Animagus feel depressed about treating his godson that way. But now the last male Black was better, actually better. And he did not confuse Harry with his father any more, that had not happened since Christmas.

"Sirius... He was lucky," the green eyed wizard admitted to those listening in and. if he was rueful, to himself as well. He knew his godfather was well, not very sane, but he could be much, much worse. He did not want to admit Sirius' Animagus form but Draco looked like he understood.

"I've heard horror stories about Azkaban," Blaise admitted. "Even those that serve time there on the wings where Dementors should not approach well... Let's just say those creatures know no boundaries."

Harry, who on certain days could still remember the grotesque creature that lay under a Dementor's hood, was quick to agree with the Slytherin.

"Change of subject, please," Neville urged them all. "I actually want to digest my food."

"When did you get so grumpy?" Harry teased his friend.

"When Ron still has not learned to cast silencing charms to keep his snoring from waking the rest of us. I cast them around my bed but it's just not enough."

"Hex him silent then," Draco commented. "It's what we did with Gregory here till he learned to be more considerate."

The two Gryffindor's grinned.

"I'll mention this to Dean and Seamus, better not give Ron another reason to glare at me,' the green eyed Boy-Who-Lived muttered."What?" he said to the stares he received. "I can be devious."

"We know that, Harry," Luna assured her pregnant friend.

"That's what scares us all, Harry," Neville replied, making the other Gryffindor roll his eyes before focusing back on his meal.

* * *

Remus caught the dog Animagus staring at Harry's album again. They had received it from Dumbledore a few days ago. The Headmaster had salvaged as many things as possible from the Potters' personal belonging after that Halloween night and he had told the two Marauders that he had kept them all for Harry. Now that the teen was practically having family of his own he should receive those items. Albus had not wanted to give them to Harry at school though.

"They belong to him but they also need to be waiting for him at his own house," the blue eyed wizard had told Black and Lupin.

It had been also his announcement that Amelia Bones would soon be granting Sirius custody of Harry. Sirius, who after turning himself in had spent two uncomfortable weeks in incarceration before being declared once and for all innocent and free, had not wanted to keep living in Grimmauld Place, but the wards around the residence made it the best and safest solution as far as houses went. Sirius had tried renovating the place, adding colour, getting rid of the heads and the dark artefacts and his mother's gory taste, but Grimmauld, even changed, was still Grimmauld, every nook and cranny of the Ancestral Black London house was filled with unhappy memories and misery. It had never been home to Sirius and the dog Animagus doubted it would become a home for his godson and the baby said teen was carrying.

"Will you stop being so miserable?" Remus commented. "Looks like you're pining after someone."

Sirius gave a half hearted glare at the werewolf. The jibes about him and Rodolphus had become a sort of must do for his friend lately, who would keep teasing the dog Animagus about the affair. Remus had been more comfortable lately at the idea of his school friend being with the Death Eater. Especially since said dark wizard had done one of the things he had wanted the most in the last few years; he had cleared Sirius' name, gave his best friend a chance at a future, a chance to walk around with his head held high.

"I'm not pining after anyone," Sirius denied.

"Then why the long face?"

"Harry's letter. The album… Lately everything keeps reminding me that he's not a kid, that I lost half of my life in Azkaban."

Remus blinked. "Okay… Correct me if I'm wrong, but Blacks tend to live to their bicentennial, right? It means that you have nearly a hundred and fifty years to live free. Harry will soon become officially your ward and move in permanently with you…"

"With his kid," Sirius said. "Moony, I'm becoming a grand father, of sorts…"

"An actual one if Harry starts viewing you as a father figure and not the crazy uncle," the werewolf cut in.

"I'm only good enough to be the crazy uncle. Anyway, stop trying to distract me here! I want to rant."

Remus smiled. "By all means, rant. It makes you look so much like your mother."

"Moony!"

The werewolf laughed. "Sorry, low blow, but you stopped pouting. You were saying?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'm old."

"So am I."

"Yes, but unlike you, I don't like being older."

"Nobody does, you get used to it. Now, are you done with your quarter life crisis?"

"Why can't you take me seriously?" the dog Animagus demanded.

"It just hit me that I'm in my forties, living in my mother's house, single and in love with … a widower I guess."

Remus sighed. "Are you drunk?"

"What? No!"

"Neither am I and I can't do self pity right now. Because my friend, if you want to compete, I can win easily," Remus said. He pointed at himself, "Werewolf, just started making money from fiction books, haven't had a date in five years…"

"Five years? Really?" Sirius gasped.

Remus glared at the dog Animagus.

"Shutting up and no self pity rants," Sirius declared. "You win, hands down."

"Thank you."

"Really? Five years? Does that mean no sex either or just the whole dating theme?"

Remus groaned. "I should have let you wallow," he said and left the room.

"Come on! Share your pain!" Sirius yelled and went after him.

* * *

The Manor was silent now that there was not a cackling witch making noise deliberately to disturb the peace and quiet. On one hand Rabastan liked it this way. On another though, Malfoy Manor was silent as a tomb and the absence of noise was a bit chilling when he was bothering to sit still. Which he did not do very often as he lately had taken to trying to keep as busy as possible lest he over thought matters that were best left forgotten, like Harry Potter and how much he missed the teen. He felt like an addict trying to kick a habit and in a way, he mused, he had been addicted to the teen.

On days like this he thought back on the last day they had seen each other, the last night they spent together and he felt that something was missing, like he had missed his chance, overlooked something. He had gone over those last hours in his mind over and over again. What if Harry had not seen the Wanted Posters? What if the green eyed teen had not seen him dressed in Death Eater outfit? What if the teen had not found out the dark truth about him? Would he have ever told Harry? Probably not. How do you admit you are a monster? How do you stop lying when it has become a habit? What do you do when you betray the ideals you once had? So what if he had been feeling less than loyal to the Dark Lord even before he and Harry crossed paths in France? Would Harry still want to be with the man he was while hiding? Probably yes, there is no future or happy ever after at the side of a Death Eater, worse yet an escaped convict from Azkaban. Even if the Dark Lord won, Rabastan would not get his happy ending. He could not just walk up to the Dark Lord and politely ask if the last descendant of Slytherin could please spare the life of his mortal enemy. Rabastan snorted. If he did that he would join Bella in her resting place before he could blink. Or perhaps a ward for the mentally unstable.

Rabastan kept on walking, those questions swimming in his mind up until he came across the elusive person he had been searching for, for the past hour. His older sibling was in a remote window crevice. Rabastan had seen him receive mail earlier in the day and a few more days this past week. During all those times his sibling would try to act nonchalant but it was obvious he was trying to hide the letter and the one who sent it. Naturally, Rabastan had grown curious, especially since he felt that Rodolphus still owed him an explanation about his actions during the Hogsmeade raid. There was something off about the way Bellatrix had died and though Rabastan had expected her death, he was positive his brother had not killed her to become a widower, as he often joked. There was a deeper root in all of this and he would find out. And since he managed to track down his sibling, today was the day he would get his answers. Making no noise he managed to sneak up on Rodolphus.

"Quite an interesting letter you are reading there," Rabastan remarked.

Rodolphus looked startled. "Brother," he muttered.

Rabastan ignored the glare his recently widowed sibling gave him and settled to wait. "You never explained what you were up to, undermining the Dark Lord's plans and all. Or why you had Bellatrix killed, with the merry help of her sister and brother in law."

Rodolphus carefully folded the letter he got from Sirius, the letter that explained the progression of Harry's pregnancy, and regarded his brother calmly. "Why did you never mention that you slept with the Boy-Who-Lived?" he asked instead and watched his brother flounder.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	26. Options and News

**Author: **enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters from Harry Potter books do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 26 – ****Options and News **

* * *

Rabastan's jaw was hanging open and Rodolphus decided that shocked was a good look on his younger sibling. He would need to spring unexpected matters up more often just to see that look.

"What?"

"Do you want me to repeat myself?" he asked his brother. "I asked you once before and you told me that it was only for teh summer months, you never said that you keptthis up but you did. And now we are in this situation."

No sound came from Rabastan but he did shut his mouth. Denial followed right after but Rodlphus was tired of hiding and pretending that he knew nothing about Potter and his brother. He was also exasperated with the teen for not telling his sibling anything about the coming baby. He would not spill the news, he was not that crash, but he could and would nudge Rabastan towards the right direction. More specifically, he would make his brother go after the teen, explain himself. He did not want to see Rabastan giving up, not like he had. Regrets were worse than Dementors some times and Rodolphus wanted his brother to have a happily ever after with Potter; and if that was impossible, then at least he should meet his kid, be there.

"What situation?" Rabastan asked.

Here his older sibling sighed. "You know I want to tell you so bad. you are going to be so angry when you find out." He met his brother's eyes. "Have you had contact with Potter since the last time you two met."

"No," Rabastan replied. "We just... He knows who I am. you can't possibly believe that he wants to associate with me now."

"Basically, you are too much of a coward to send even a letter?"

"And ask him what?" Rabastan yelled. "How are you? Want to meet again? Ignore that I'm a killer? Ignore that I've escpaed from Azkaban? So sorry we ruined so many lives, your best friend's included but we can have our happily ever after? What do you say Rodolphus when him being around me is stupid at best and dangerous at worst?"

"And how do you know he's better off away from you?" Rodolphus countered.

Rabastan's jaw was set. "You know something. You are going somewhwre with this. Is he okay?"

"Ask him yourself," Rodolphus said. "I can get you close enough to Hogwarts to meet with Potter. Will you do it?" he challenged.

The younger sibling pursed his lips.

* * *

Neville and Luna were eyeing Draco Malfoy with no small amount of mistrust as the blond Slytherin had turned up when Harry's next appointment with Madam Pomfrey was to take place. Even the matron of the hospital wing was eyeing the Malfoy heir with a small amount of hesitation. This time they had closed off the hospital wing so no one else could walk right in and overhear, not again.

"He knows," Harry told the mediwitch with a small sigh.

"And I will keep my mouth shut," the blond wizard said.

"Why are you here then?" Neville asked with suspicion.

Draco just shrugged.

"Can we just get this over with?" Harry asked. "Can you tell the gender yet?" he asked Poppy wistfully.

The witch smiled. "Well, depends on what position he or she is. I need to run another blood test, too. You know the drill Harry. I want you to get weighted."

"He has been eating more," Luna added.

Draco recalled that the green eyed teen had also been eating small snacks between classes or even in the library yet Pince had not once said anything against him about dirtying her precious books.

Ten minutes later blood had been drawn and Harry got the news that he had put on six and a half pounds, something that made Luna clap happily.

"Just be careful not to eat too many sweets," the medi witch said. At the betrayed look Harry gave her she sighed. "Yes, you can have one piece of treacle tart or chocolate cake after lunch but only the one."

Harry beamed at her and thanked her.

Meanwhile Draco was watching silently as more tests were performed. Neville walked up to him.

"Why are you here?" he asked the Slytherin.

"I was curious, and worried," the blond wizard finally admitted. "You know the Greengrass'?"

Neville blinked as he recalled something. "Caspar Greengrass, Daphne and Astoria's uncle. He carried the baby to term but died during birth," he muttered in a very low voice.

"Potter ... he is not in the best position. Physically not just because 'He' is after him."

"I know," Neville replied. "You know, I've seen pictures of my parent's while at school, heard the stories. There were at least thirty five kids in each dorm in each year now though..."

"Barely ten, boys and girls," Draco said. "Not even half of them purebloods."

Neville sighed. "Don't start..."

"I'm just saying," Draco muttered. he watched as Pomfrey cast some spells.

"They are to check for any malformations," Neville explained. "She does that every week."

"Is the other parent a pureblood then?"

"Can't tell you."

"I'm not an idiot Longbottom."

Neville arched a brow. "Then why do you even need to ask?"

Draco fell silent. He watched as Potter conversed with the two witches while being prodded and asked questions and had more spells cast at his belly. Potter looked happy and more at ease. Pregnancy suited him it seemed. He now made an effort to eat better, sleep better and take care of himself. Previously he did not seem to care all that much. He voiced this to the previously timid Gryffindor.

"You really are too smart for your own good," Neville muttered. "You'd give those nosy ravens a run for their galleons."

"Just answer this, if you want to," Draco amended.

"Remember Fleur Delacour?"

"The part Veela from Beauxbatons?"

"Her." Now Neville hesitated. "You know the rumors about Harry's family..."

"Those that he was raised as a prince or the others that they..."

"Neglected him," Neville finished. "They also up and moved. They never showed up at the end of fourth year to pick him up. He said he waited for them for hours and the Delacours noticed. They took him with them, to France."

"And he just followed them?" Draco asked.

"What would you have done in his place?" Neville countered.

Draco stared at Potter again. "Did he tell you how we first met?"

"Madam Malkin's," the other teen replied. "And you made a bad first impression and a worse second one. Not that Ron turned out to be a good choice but at eleven he was more bearable. You on the other hand are better now," Neville commented.

"You are less of a wimp," the Malfoy heir told him.

Neville rolled his eyes at that comment. "Nice of you to point that out."

"So, Potter went to France, he mentioned it at the beginning of the year but not why or how."

"Yes well, apparently Apolline, Fleur's mother, noticed how Harry was after the Triwizard Tournament. They took him to a Healer there and well..."

"Fixed what they could," Draco said. "Is the father a Death Eater?" he asked out of the blue.

Neville spluttered. "Why in Merlin's name would you say that?"

"Why else keep this all a secret?" Draco asked. "Why is that guy not here, at Potter's side? Because he can't or because he won't. So he's either dead, a first grade idiot or a Death Eater, dark sympathizer at least."

"He is," Luna said before Neville could say anything.

"Which one?" Draco asked the witch.

"A Death Eater," the Ravenclaw replied. "But don't ask Harry. The other father does not know yet."

"All done!" Pomfrey announced and the three teens stopped their discussion.

"Do we know the gender yet?" Luna asked as she retook her spot at Harry's side.

The medi witch smiled. "Well, the baby is ..."

"Wait!" Harry cut her off, much to the exasperation of the two friends and a short of not enemy that were with him.

"What?" Neville said impatiently. "Is it a godson or a god daughter?"

Harry bit his lip. "I..."

"If you say you don't want to know, you are lying," Luna told her friend.

The pregnant teen eyed the medi witch. "Go ahead," he said sounding resigned.

They all waited with baited breath.

"It's a boy," Poppy revealed.

"No!" Luna whined while Neville was yelling "Yes!" at her side.

The father of the pending baby boy and the blond Slytherin watched with fascination while the medi witch shook her head.

"The next one better be a girl, I want to spoil her," Luna stated to Harry, who spluttered while the other two teens choked.

"I'll leave you to celebrate," the medi witch said.

Harry smiled at her. Then his hands rested on his stomach, his mind processing the news. A boy. The gender and the baby bump were making this even more tangible. Come summer, he would not be alone any more. Neville sat by his side and Luna on the other while Draco hovered near them.

"Everything okay?" Neville asked.

"Never better," Harry replied.

"So, it's a boy," the Malfoy heir said. "Congratulations."

The green eyed teen smiled, "Thank you."

"Have you thought of names yet?" Draco asked, making Harry groan.

Luna smirked a decisively not dreamy smirk and Neville sighed.

"You just had to mention names," the Longbottom heir said.

"What? Why?" Draco asked, confused.

"Well, there is a list," Harry offered.

"And now we can search for many more names to add to it," Luna cheerfully said. "Make yourself comfortable, Draco."

"What? but classes..." the Slytherin spluttered.

"My duties as Arnold's not fairy but still godmother are more important," the witch said.

"Who's Arnold?" Neville asked.

"You are not naming my kid Arnold Luna," Harry spluttered. "At her pout he followed up with," Nothing that Ginny might use to name cute and cuddly things."

And Draco gulped when he realized the monster he had unleashed.

* * *

Remus was not hiding in from Sirius, he was most definitely not. Well, maybe he was avoiding the dog Animagus just a bit. Lately, Sirius had been unbearable as he kept pestering the werewolf about his love life, or lack of it better yet. The pureblood had, aside from teasing him, been trying to set him up with various people. It was easy for him to do that too, since he had been cleared of all charges. Everyone wanted a piece of the new Lord Black, conveniently overlooking that he had been an Azkaban convict and a fugitive and for years his name was spat as a curse with the same disdain people spoke of the now dead Bellatrix Lestrange.

Thinking of the witch, Remus stumbled on yet another matter. Rodolphus Lestrange had send them a very formal letter announcing the death of his wife. Sirius had not been invited to the funeral, not even remotely close, but the letter had included one other, this one to be delivered to Augusta. They had taken it to Dumbledore to deliver to the old witch since even now, people did not trust in Sirius' innocence completely.

"Mooooony!"

The werewolf winced and hurried his steps but then a dog came barreling at his legs a minute later.

"Damned dog senses," Remus cursed and pushed the drooling canine off of him. He glared at the Animagus. "Could you please leave me alone already?"

Padfoot turned into his human form and grinned down at the ruffled werewolf. "Sorry! I'm not going to nag at you, honestly. Just... A letter came from Harry!"

"What's gotten into you?" Remus asked suspiciously. "you're never this excited about his letters."

The grin on Sirius' face became even wider if that was possible.

"He finally cracked," Remus said to himself and pushed the man away from him so that he could stand again.

Sirius recovered easily and climbed on his feet. He then produced a letter and pushed it into Remu's hands. "Read this, come on!" he urged the other Marauder.

"And if I do, will you leave me alone?" Remus asked his best friend.

"If you read this, old wolf then you'll want to get drunk with me."

Curious now, Remus took the offered letter and gradually his eyes went wide and a happy smile appeared on his face.

"Harry wrote it in Dumbledore's office, as you very well read. They are there now. The old man decided that the lesson they had today should be post ponned. They are having a tea party, meaning no alcohol, but I'm drunk enough already," Sirius said in a rush.

"We are heading to Hogwarts, aren't we?" Remus asked, even though now he was not resigned, he was smiling as wide as Sirius.

The dog Animagus nodded.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore's office was unusually colorful that evening. Harry, instead of eating dinner in the Great Hall had been asked to the man's office. The teen had send a letter early during the day to ask the man their lesson be postponed and the old wizard had readily agreed. Harry, once inside the office froze the painting (by now he knew the spell) and smiled at the weary wizard.

"Wizengamot session was a pain today?" the green eyed wizard asked.

Blue eyes focused on him, showing how tired the wizard was. "The older and wiser we become, the most idiotic we act, remember that Harry."

"Well, I went to see Madam Pomfrey today."

"Nothing serious I hope?"

"Not really. Draco was there, with Neville and Luna."

"Ah, young Malfoy," Albus smiled.

"Is it odd?" Harry asked. "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I took his hand all those years ago. He was a prat, yes, but he redeemed himself. Unlike… Well, you know what I mean."

"I do my boy," the Headmaster said. HE had hugged Harry when he heard the news and the teen had blushed, still unsure of how close he was with the older wizard. "You know, right about now James would be panicking about sprouting grey hair and Lily would be all over you, cooing how you are too young for the responsibility and ecstatic about the news of the baby," he told the green eyed teen. "Your grandparents, both sets of them would be more receptive of the news, I think. Just like Sirius."

Harry's lips quirked. "Is he and Remus really coming over?"

The fireplace flared to life up and two form stumbled out gracefully, carrying what looked like balloons and gifts and a cake. Harry stared with a mix of horror and fondness as his godfather practically tackled him to a hug with Remus left to balance all the things they had brought over and theHeadmaster offering to help with them. Harry was picked off the ground and twirled around in several circles by his overly excited godfather all the while yelling "It's a Boy!" at the top of his lungs.

"You are staying for dinner then," Dumbledore told the werewolf who could only nod.

"We brought cake too, Siri insisted," Remus told the blue eyed wizard.

"Well you are welcome to stay," Albus replied.

"You are staying with us, right Albus?" Harry asked his mentor. He was back on his feet though his godfather had not stopped hugging him.

"I'm honored to be asked," the older wizard said.

"You are practically family," Harry replied, "I want you here."

"I'll let the house elves know to bring enough for four people," Albus said.

Then it was Renus' turn to hug Harry, though he was not as excitable as the dog Animagus had been. He congratulated the teen and brought Harry's attention the packages he had brought over through the floo.

"It's nothing much," the werewolf told Harry.

"And he's not being modest either," Sirius cut in. "Just that it occurred to us that you can't leave this castle so," he motioned to Harry that he could open up the packages.

Harry complied and went for the first one. It was not big or anything and it was wrapped in blue paper, muggle paper. When he got rid of the paper and the ribbons and opened the box, he was left speechless.

"Lily had started looking at baby stuff by her third month… Who am I kidding? Since she learned she was pregnant," Sirius recalled with a fond smile. "Now that we learned the gender we could pick more easily."

Harry took the one piece out. It was small and soft in a blue color. There were ducks on the fabric. It was really nothing special but Harry's eyes teared up.

"If you don't like them we can change them!" Sirius hurried to say.

"No, I love it," Harry said. "It really had not occurred to me to get ready for practical things like this."

Remus smiled and offered Harry another gift. "Open this one too," he urged Harry.

And the teen complied. More practical baby things followed, bibs and blankets and a few more bodysuits for the coming baby. In various colors and styles, even a Gryffindor red and a Slytherin green. And by the time the elves arrived with their food, Remus and Sirius had started sharing stories of Harry as a baby and Albus shared a few with James. Harry was happy when he went back to his dorm that evening. He had been unable to keep any of the gifts, it would be suspicious and dangerous if people found them among his things; one could never be too careful. Sirius and Remus had packed everything up and taken then back to London. They had promised to wait for Harry, find a room that he could call his and one for his baby boy. Albus himself had escorted Harry back to the common room that night and Harry had gone to bed with a wide smile on his face.

* * *

The place was crowded, couples and groups of friends, spouses, families. many types of people were here, all of them muggles. Rodolphus was dressed like one of them though he looked uncomfortable standing in the middle of the day in a cafeteria near a park. But this time it had been Sirius' turn to pick the place and that man always had odd tastes.

Then again, the Lestrange thought, that it was unlikely that the Aurors would expect him to be here.

"I still can't get used to the idea of you with muggle clothes."

Rodolphus turned around. "You don't look bad yourself either," he commented when he saw Sirius dressed in jeans and a muggle coat over them.

"Come on," the dog Animagus told him as he pulled him to the cafeteria.

Rodolphus let himself be led around, his eyes not leaving the other wizard. Something had happened that had put Sirius in a good mood. He had not looked like that outside the bedroom in… He had lost count of the time. Their orders arrived and a subtle use of a spell to keep their conversation from being overheard, the two wizards started talking. Rodolphus had tried stalling, but Sirius would have none of it.

"You know, at some point you need to shut up and let me thank you," he told the Lestrange wizard. "Thanks to you that rat was caught and my name was cleared."

"All part of our deal."

Sirius shrugged.

"Are you still waiting for me to back out?" the Death Eater asked.

"Yes," Sirius truthfully answered. "That's why I feel guilty for doubting you."

An arched eyebrow was his response.

"I won't apologize either," Harry's godfather said. "I'm not here to settle the score between us…"

"A pity," Rodolphus interrupted.

"… but to inform you of the gender," Sirius went on to say.

The other man blinked. "The gender… My nephew?"

"A boy."

A small smile appeared on Rodolphus's face. "A boy?"

"Healthy too, as far as Poppy's scans show. We learned the other day," Sirius admitted. "I thought you should not learn of it from a letter."

Rodolphus this time smiled at Sirius. "I appreciate it."

The dog ANimagus shrugged, feeling a bit uncomfortable. The way Rodolphus looked now was like trip down happier memories and the last thing he needed was to lose control.

"Speaking of letters," Rodolphus said and Sirius reluctantly glanced at him. "I told my brother that he should seek out your godson and talk to him."

"You did what?!"

"Do lower your voice, Siri. The spells can only do so much. Attracting attention won't do us any good."

Sirius was fuming as he tried to reign in his temper. "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing about Potter's pregnancy, I'm not an idiot. My brother needs to hear it from the boy, not from me," Rodolphus said, his tone biting. "Potter is nearing what? Three months now? Entering the fourth month of the pregnancy soon? He will start showing soon enough. He will also be giving birth by June or July. How long must I wait? Rabastan needs to learn that he's going to be a father. I agreed to keep my mouth shut but I can do that only for so long. I never liked lying to my brother."

"Well, Harry's not ready!"

"And how do you know?" Rodolphus demanded. "What if he feels ready when the kid's graduating from Hogwarts. Would that be a good time?"

"Sarcasm really does become you."

Rodolphus glared at the man that had been his lover for years.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I get it! Alright? I may not like it, but I get your point."

"And?"

"And I'll talk to Harry, see how he is, whether he wants to face this."

"A letter won't do," Rodolphus insisted.

"You want them to meet?" Sirius asked, incredulous. "Are you out of your mind?"

The Death Eater glared at him. "Of course they need to meet Black!" he stressed. "These talks are best happening face to face. You really think Rabastan will believe it of he does not see the teen? Not bloody likely. And if he does believe a possible letter, what do you think he'll try to do then?"

Sirius groaned. "Track down Harry and see him."

"And what if he tries breaking into Hogwarts?"

"Oh, Merlin! It will be a mess!"

"Know you're seeing things my way," Rodolphus stated. "They need to meet."

"How? What if Harry…"

"He can start getting used to the idea," the other wizard muttered. "This time I'm rooting for my brother."

"And I need to make sure my godson does not get stressed," Sirius snapped. "I don't need him getting worked up! Do you know what happened after he found out your brother's identity? Panic attack does not quite describe it, more like melt down. He was a mess. It was seer dump luck that Dumbledore found him first. I'm not putting him through that much stress, not again."

The two wizards glared at each other for a while. Neither of them was willing to back down, intent to do what was best for their loved ones. Sirius though gave in first. And the reason for that was the memory of how Harry looked when he first confronted him and Remus with Albus Dumbeldore at his side, telling them the truth about his affair. The teen had come a long way since then. The people who most mattered knew about his situation. Remus and himself, Augusta's grandson and Xeno's daughter. The Delacours would find out during Easter, Harry had decided to show them then and Sirius knew in his hearts that the family that had taken in his godson and cared for him would never judge the teen, that Apolline, her daughters and husband and the baby boy would support Harry and love him all the same. Just like he knew that Harry himself wanted to tell Rabastan, that he still missed the man. Sirius was willing to admit to himself that he was not as deluded as to believe that the green eyed teen had fallen out of love with Rabastan so quickly. The teen still loved the Death Eater and would continue to do so for a long time now that they were having a baby together. There really was no other choice. Plus, the Lestrange family tapestries would soon show the new member arriving. Already the Black tapestry that showed Dorea's line was showing a thin line under Harry's name.

"I guess you have a plan?" Sirius asked.

If Rodolphus was shocked that the last male Black gave in so quickly he said nothing. Instead he went ahead and explained the idea he had for the meeting to the dog Animagus and Sirius listened carefully.

They both knew that they would need to plan carefully so that it could work. Neither of them wanted Rabastan discovered or worse, caught, because then the world would know about him and Harry and that was the worst option possible.

* * *

**End of chapter**


	27. Overdue

**Author: **enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader:** not edited yet

**Disclaimer:** The characters from Harry Potter books do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 27 – Overdue**

* * *

The castle stood tall and imposing at the distance. He had not been this close to Hogwarts in months. In fact the last time it was during the raid and before that, during his date with Harry, the first since their summer in France together. He had showed up to pick the teen up and whisk him away. When his older sibling had knocked on his rooms two nights ago and announced that he had a plan, Rabastan had felt that dreaded shiver of unease. The last successful plan Rodolphus had concocted ended up with Bella's death and him a widower and a free man. Rabastan dreaded what this plan might entail.

He had been told (really he was practically shoved out of the door by Rodolphus) to come to Hogsmead and stand just outside 'Honeydukes' to wait. He felt odd, loitering out of the sweet shop where anyone could see him and call the Aurors. He was not in the mood to flee today or get engaged in a skirmish. He was trying to consider all the reasons why his brother asked him to do this, trying to find why the man and his lover (because he guessed that Rodolphus was once again sleeping with Black, possibly before Bellatrix's death even) were so adamant he and Harry should meet again. Nothing good was going to come from a meeting between the two of them.

Unbidden, images of his last meeting with the green eyed wizard came to his mind. None of his victims had ever looked as shattered as Harry had looked their last night together when all masks fell. Yet his sibling had insisted that he needed to talk with the green eyed wizard. He had been persistent too.

"You'll thank me, hopefully," Rodolphus had said. "Well, after the shock passes."

Now Rabastan was both intrigued and dreading the next few hours. A muffled noise alerted him and he was quickly more aware and on alert when he saw the door to Honeydukes opening. He guessed his expression changed to tell on his surprise because when he came face to face with Sirius Black that was what he felt, surprise.

"Get in," the older wizard gruffly told him.

Rabastan hesitated.

"Get in right now, Lestrange," his brother's love interest demanded with more urgency.

"You're my way into the castle?" Rabastan voiced. What had his sibling been thinking?

"Just get in," Sirius hissed for the third time and Rabastan followed after the man. He grew confused when he was led behind the counter of the shop, down the cellar, past the various crates of sweets and towards a carefully hidden door that led to a dark passage.

Rabastan turned to the last male Black. He got a look of distaste in return.

"You go down there, walk for around twenty minutes or so and it leads you straight in the castle," Sirius said. "Before you use it though I want and Unbreakable Vow you won't be using knowledge of this to gain anything from Voldemort."

"Fair enough. Would you allow me to take my wand out without cursing me?"

"I ought to curse you for everything you've done," Black snapped at him.

Rabastan spared him one last look. "Are you coming with me?"

With gritted teeth Black growled out a short ,"No."

Then he set about explaining further.

"You know how to reach the Headmaster's office, right?" Rabastan was asked.

The dark wizard nodded; anyone who had ever studied in Hogwarts new the way to the gargoyle.

"You go past that place and turn left on the second corridor you encounter. You stop at a painting with a bubbling cauldron and knock."

Those were the last words given and Rabastan got down the dark hole. A lighting spell and twenty minutes walk in a small and cramped passage later, Rabastan Lestrange was in Hogwarts and face to face with the school's Headmaster.

"Welcome," the blue eyed wizard greeted the Death Eater jovially. "Shall we?"

Rabastan was now even wearier than he was before, and inwardly he could admit that he was a bit spooked. Still, apparently his brother had arranged this elaborate scheme and he went along with it, curiosity winning over self preservation.

* * *

The room Harry and Albus used when the older wizard was teaching the teen was not always the Headmaster's office. The Headmaster had a number of rooms available to his use and to the continuation of his research and he had allowed Harry free use of certain rooms like the sitting room the pregnant Gryffindor was occupying at the moment. It was truly a simple sitting room that afforded him a bit more privacy than the library of Hogwarts or his Common Room and Harry was willing to spend more time here studying than on more public locations. When he was in secluded spots like this he had taken to rubbing his belly absently right where the growing baby was.

Currently the teen was in the room, fireplace lit up with the fire burning strong and warming the room. Harry had claimed an armchair next to the flames, a small table and a ray of snacks next to him as he read a book on pregnancy (_Expecting Wizard: The Truth and Lies of Expectations_) Madam Pomfrey had given him. It was a bit dull but it solved many of his questions. Luna had in fact snagged the book before him and returned it to the green eyed teen just this morning with a simple: "You must read this before the week is over." Currently he was following her advice.

He looked up from the book when a knock on the door disturbed his peace.

"Harry?"

The pregnant teen grinned at the sound of his mentor and the sight of bright purple robes. "Albus," he said to the older wizard. "We did not have a meeting, did we?"

"No, no, we did not," Dumbledore assured the teen. "But there is someone you need to me with and..." he trailed off, sounding weary and hesitant, like he should be guilty about something.

The Gryffindor noticed that he was not coming into the room, just lingering on the doorstep and that someone else was just a step behind him.

"Albus?" Harry questioned and the guilt on the old wizard's face increased.

"You know that I care about your wellbeing, right my boy?" the man asked.

"Yes," the green eyed teen readily replied. Meanwhile he had abandoned his book and his cozy spot in the fire, standing on his feet and intending to approach the long bearded wizard.

"Then I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive us, me most of all after all this is over," Albus said and stepped away, revealing the hooded figure behind him. The man, because it was a man, the teen realised, paused there and it took the old wizard lightly pushing him inside to actually make the stranger he brought along enter the room.

"Harry, if you need anything I'm waiting just outside," he told the teen.

The door closed behind the new comer and suddenly Harry felt dread.

"Take of the damn hood," the green eyed wizard demanded urgently. "Siri, if this is your idea of a joke that it is of very poor taste," he told the hooded figure.

Pale hands raised and the hood fell. Harry reached for the chair behind him for some support because suddenly his knees felt weak and there was not enough air in the room.

"Harry..."

"... Rabastan."

* * *

Sirius had just reached the _'Shrieking Shack'_, leaving behind _'Honeydukes'_ and Hogsmead. He easily slipped inside the building and found Rodolphus Lestrange there. The Death Eater was dressed in robes too fine for an Azkaban escapee and he looked entirely unconcerned that he was so close to Hogwarts or that his younger sibling was in that castle and anything was possible.

"He's inside then?" he asked by way of greeting.

The dog Animagus gave a grudging nod and the other wizard grinned.

"I hope Harry forgives me for this," Sirius muttered, his thoughts and worries on his godson who was going to be face to face with the other father of the child he was carrying.

"I have faith in my brother and in your brat," Rodolphus commented as he sauntered over to Sirius when it was clear the last male Black was not going to come any closer to Lestrange.

"Harry's not a brat."

"But he is ridiculously in love with my brother," the Death Eater stated with a certainty that had Sirius grinding his teeth. "Just like my brother is completely taken by him," Rodolphus added. "They remind me of us."

"Not a good comparison to make," Sirius muttered.

"Really?" Rodolphus arched an eyebrow. "I think it is an apt comparison to make. We made it after all, didn't we? Despite our parents, my dearly deceased wife and crazy political wars and a too long stint in Azkaban. At least it seems like this to me."

Sirius stared at the other man. "What... You can't mean..."

"I'm as free as I'll ever be, Sirius," Rodolphus stated. "I'm determined to get what I want this time around. I'm all for rooting for your godson's and my younger brother's happy ever after. Only this time my life won't take a back seat. I may have been a coward all those years ago and given into the wishes of others, but not this time. I figure, if I'm to ruin my life better it be for the choices I make. And Sirius, I don't think I can make any bad choices because I've already made the worst I could."

"You finally cracked," Sirius muttered.

"Probably," Rodolphus agreed and pulled the Animagus to him and into a rough mesh of lips. Sirius stiffened, only for a second before he was kissing back with equal urgency.

* * *

The logs in the fireplace made a loud sound that broke the silence between the two estranged lovers. Harry's knees and nerves finally gave way and the teen sat back on the armchair he previously occupied, looking shaken and taking deep breaths to calm himself.

Rabastan was equally shaken and his hands itched to reach Harry, hold the teen and calm him. He knew just how to do this too, he recalled quite well how the green eyed wizard would relax when he would tread his fingers through thick black hair, how the teen would relax when he was pulled into a tight hug and held close enough to hear Rabastan's heart beating. They had not spent much time together and realistically they should not know each other so well, so intimately. Yet they did know each other this well.

"Harry... I thought you knew I was coming to see you," the older wizard said, not making a move to approach the still shaken teen.

The Gryffindor shook his head, saying nothing.

"My brother... He told me to come to the castle. I don't know if you are aware of this or not, but Rodolphus and your godfather were rather close when they were younger," Rabastan said next. "I have no idea why they wanted us to meet. Closure, Rodolphus said but he's a manipulated bastard on the best of days. I... I will leave right now if you tell me Harry. I promise I will."

Finally Harry raised his head and nodded. "I know. You did keep your word since that night," he muttered, mostly to himself. He was still shaken and feeling honestly betrayed because from what Rabastan was saying and what Albus had told him earlier, it had been a joint plan bringing Rabastan into the castle, organized by his godfather, Remus too had to be in the plan, and the Headmaster. They had known and yet forced this meeting before the teen was ready, before the pain of his failed relationship with the Death Eater healed, before he had forgiven himself for loving the man who ruined his best friend's life, before he was over him.

The silence stretched again before Rabastan made the first move. He did not move to the door with the intent to leave, after all Harry had not asked for this. Instead he moved closer to the green eyed wizard, drinking in the sight of his lover, being close to him after so long. Absently the younger Lestrange brother thought that absence does make the heart grow fonder. He was in no way over Harry. He did not love the teen less now than he did before. He just felt the separation sting more. He truly had missed the green eyed wizard, more than he had missed even his freedom all those years he spent in Azkaban. He crouched down, right in front of Harry, making the youth meet his eyes. On impulse he raised a hand and settled it over Harry's cheek, trying to ignore the way his skin tingled at the contact and his heart thudded in his chest. Rabastan did not dare hope that the way Harry's eyes fell shut was a true indication that his feelings were still returned. He did not want to know if the teen now resented him, if he no longer cared about him. Not when on some nights he still recalled how desperate he sounded when he told the teen how he loved him during those last stolen moments in the abandoned Lestrange house.

Minutes ticked by and Rabastan kept caressing the skin of Harry's cheek, their foreheads now touching and lips only inches away. Neither was pulling away, neither was moving forward.

Finally, Harry sighed. "I know why you are here."

"Because people meddle?"

Harry shook his head gently. He clasped Rabastan's hand and pried it away from his face but did not let go, grasping it gently in his hands.

"There's something you should know," the Gryffindor finally uttered. "Something I should have told you a while ago. I bet that's why they got you here," he said that last bit mostly to himself. He met with Rabastan's eyes squarely, inwardly begging that the wizard would not hate him. He had dreaded this moment more than he had dreaded telling Neville about Rabastan. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to get his nerves under control but the proximity he had to Rabastan and the subject he was about to breach was making him feel almost nauseous.

Rabastan seemed to realize Harry was getting even more nervous because he took his hands out of Harry's and closed his own around them, holding them gently.

"I doubt anything you do will be bad enough in my eyes, Harry. Look at me... Good. Keep in mind who you're have this discussion with, he said in a self deprecating tone. ''Even murder won't be ..."

"It's not a crime," Harry stressed. "I... Merlin it is hard to say. It was not half as hard telling Siri and Remus." He admitted before he took a deep breath and steeled himself. There was no prolonging this any longer. "I'm pregnant," he said fast enough and before he would change his mind.

Then the subject was out there, feeling the silence in the room, even as Rabastan's hands flexed hard around the teen's. That was the only reaction the older wizard had to the news. Harry said nothing even when Rabastan's grip on his hands started bordering on painful. Instead he spoke of those days, right after their last night together, how the Headmaster supported him, how he told everything to Neville.

It was by that point of his story that Rabastan relaxed his grip on the teen's hands. The raven haired teen had no idea how worried Rabastan had been about that bit. It was one more thing to be guilty about, ruining Harry's relationships with his friends, but apparently the Longbottom heir had a bigger heart than he dared hope. He even stuck by Harry as the teen went on to reveal the first days he learned of his pregnancy, when he worried about telling Sirius, when the matron of the hospital wind worried about Harry's health. He even spoke of Draco. His short of nephew knew about the pregnancy and apparently Lucius' spawn had kept his mouth shut about it. It stung too, knowing how his brother and even someone as removed from this situation as Draco Malfoy had known about Harry's pregnancy before him. Yet despite the stung feelings he felt lightheaded, not quite like when he was kissing the Gryffindor's sweet lips but close enough to it. He had been happy then, being close to Harry, touching him... He had been happy then, this same feeling that while not enough to make him smile, it gave him peace.

The room was silent again. Harry had stopped speaking and he was staring away from Rabastan. He was done talking it seemed. It was the dark wizard's turn to talk.

"Nothing's changed, Harry," Rabastan whispered and he was heard clearly.

He felt how the green eyed teen's whole body tensed.

"I still love you," Rabastan continued. Hesitantly one of his hands left Harry's and reached for the small, growing bulge that showed there was a life growing in the younger wizard. It was barely there but it existed. Rabastan's heart gave another flutter and somehow he found it hard to breathe. Then he met Harry's green eyes and smiled. Rabastan flexed his palm and caressed the area again.

Just like that, the teen relaxed.

* * *

**End of chapter**


	28. Acts of Emotion

**Author: **enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters from Harry Potter books do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 28– Acts of Emotion**

* * *

It was the warmth that made the difference, Harry realised as he slowly woke up. He was comfortable and warm in a way he had not been in months. He stirred further and noticed he was being held. The armchair had been transformed to something more comfortable and at some point of Rabastan holding him while he tried to calm down from the emotional strain; they had ended up tangled up together in, the older wizard embracing the teen.

"It's late," Rabastan informed him.

"You're awake?"

The stroking over the slowly growing baby bump continued.

"Dumbledore came in not twenty minutes ago," the Death Eater commented. "He was worried about you. When he saw you were sleeping, how exhausted you were..." Rabastan cleared his throat needlessly. "He gave me until five in the morning to leave school grounds, sooner if you say so."

"What time is it?" Harry asked. He was jostled a bit when the older man cast the _'Tempus' _spell.

"Ten past two."

The stroking continued.

"We need to talk Harry."

"I know," the teen sighed.

They moved a bit, no longer embracing now that Harry was awake, and Rabastan reluctantly stopped touching the green eyed wizard. They were face to face, both looking tired.

"About the baby..."

"I'm keeping him."

Rabastan felt his heart flutter a bit. "A boy then?" A strange smile crossed his face. "I would never... I could never ask you to give the baby up, ever," he told Harry. "But..."

"But I'm a teen and I have a madman after me," Harry finished. "I know. Believe me, I know that very well. It's why most people have no clue about me being, you know, pregnant."

"And when you can no longer hide it?" Rabastan asked.

Harry shrugged a shoulder. "I'll cross that bridge when I have to. As it is, I can be a pretty convincing liar."

"What would you lie about?"

"For one thing, I won't tell people that the father is a Death Eater," Harry stated bluntly.

"Not a loyal one, not since summer anyway," Rabastan commented, making the teen stare at the admission.

"What?"

Rabastan brushed the hair away from Harry's forehead and revealed the thin scar that marked him as the Boy-Who-Lived. "Ever since I saw that scar on your forehead," he told Harry, "The choice was made for me. I could have done anything to you then but the mere thought turned my stomach. As time went on... I know I hurt you, a lot, but I'd never raise my wand against you Harry."

"I believe you," the teen muttered.

The Death Eater let his hand drop away from Harry's forehead. "You're keeping the baby. Raising it too."

"I won't be alone."

"I know that," Rabastan said. "Your godfather, the werewolf, the Longbottom heir and the Lovegood girl are at your side." He threw a glance around the room. "Dumbledore too. Even Draco to an extent."

"Yes."

"And now my older brother. And me," he added himself last.

"Will you really be there?" Harry asked. "How can you?"

Rabastan stood and started pacing. As he paced he started outlining the emergency plan Rodolphus had explained to him in Gringotts not too long ago and the teen listened fascinated.

"Your brother can plan," Harry muttered, impressed by all the little escape plans the older of the Lestrange siblings had concocted.

"Yes, he's terrifyingly brilliant," Rabastan mused. "And he's on our side."

"Our?" Harry cocked his head to the side.

"I'm a dark wizard, born and raised and by choice," the Azkaban convict stated bluntly.

He approached Harry again and sat next to him. He did not reach for him and a part of the green eyed Gryffindor missed the contact, not just sexual, but those casual touches between them. Then again, if Rabastan had made a move, Harry feared what his reaction could have been. Because while he longed for Rabastan's touch, at the same time guilt bubbled inside.

"I've already  
hurt you Harry," Rabastan told the green eyed wizard. "The very least I can do for you..." He trailed off, eyes straying lower, "For the both of you, is protect you with everything I have." He knelt down, close to Harry, faces touching cheek to cheek. "I promise," he said and rubbed his skin along Harry's. The contact made his skin tingle. He could not really help himself or reign in the impulse after that. He turned his head, peered into Harry's deep green eyes and then closed his own and pressed their lips together.

The hesitation from the younger wizard was brief and almost non-existent. The kiss deepened and grew longer as Rabastan could taste Harry again after such a long time apart. He really could not get enough of this, Rabastan thought as he broke the kiss only to start teasing Harry's lower lip with his teeth, then sucked gently, teasing the teen. He felt the smaller wizard shuddering and he ploughed on, kissing Harry again, deeply and almost desperately before Harry gently but firmly pushed at his chest, breaking the kiss.

Rabastan did not press on and leaned back, just like Harry wanted.

"I'm sorry," he told the younger wizard.

Harry worried his kiss swollen lips with his teeth. "It's... fine," he finally said, refusing briefly to let their eyes meet. "Rabastan..."

"I better go."

Harry looked up even as the older wizard stood, hands on his hood, ready to put it on and slip away.

"Harry?" he said when he was at the door.

"Yes?"

"I'd don't regret us. I don't regret that summer, I don't regret getting you pregnant even though it makes things all the more dangerous and difficult for you. And I don't regret kissing you now," he said and slipped away, not getting to see Harry's expression at his words.

* * *

Luna and Neville were having breakfast at the Ravenclaw table. The Longbottom heir had been jittery and the blond witch, by now tuned to his moods had started chattering about her father's newest article in the _'Quibbler' _concerning the Takeshi greenhouses in Japan and their new revolutionary way of growing Moon Poppies (whose seeds were used in potions that treated the effects of the '_Cruciatus_'). Neville appreciated the sentiment and let her, relieved that she was willing to distract him. She knew that he was worried about Harry when the witch asked about their green eyed friend and why he was not by Neville's side when the latter arrived at the Great Hall that morning.

"You can stop worrying you know, I'm sure he's fine," the witch told Neville.

"Am I that obvious?" the other teen asked.

"Yes," Luna replied.

"I have reasons to be," Neville defensively told her. "He just doesn't understand that I worry, that we all worry because we care about him."

"Maybe he was just busy," Luna suggested.

"Still, he would have come back to the dorm," Neville said. His eyes scanned the Hall from the tables with the chattering students to the professors up on the Head table.

"He'll show up," Luna soothingly told him, "Crepes? You can keep worrying with a full stomach just as easily."

Neville sighed, knowing the witch had a point, and nodded. "I know, just..."

"We all worry for him," the blonde said, pointing her head subtly at the Slytherin table, making Neville look that way. True enough; a certain blond pureblood heir was shooting them subtly inquiring looks. "Should we tell him not to worry?"

"Kind of impossible with me freaking out," Neville muttered and started eating, ignoring how the approving smile she sent him made his stomach do flip-flops in a rather pleasant way.

"We can give our rabbit until noon. He has lessons with the Headmaster today. If he does not show up for lunch we will hunt him down."

"He's back to being a rabbit again?" Neville smiled, amused.

"He is cute and cuddly," Luna stated.

"More than me?" the Longbottom heir teased.

She pecked his cheek. "Only once every two weeks," she replied seriously.

Neville shook his head and did not comment, still dazed from the kiss.

* * *

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was quiet save for the sounds of a quill on paper. Remus was working furiously on the latest idea he had for a novel while patiently waiting for Sirius to wake up. He knew the dog Animagus had a late night. The werewolf had been aware of what his friend had been up to. He had his objections to the plan Albus and Sirius, in collaboration with Rodolphus Lestrange, had concocted but he had not acted out because he too thought that Harry should tell Rabastan, it would be disastrous if the man found out about the child from someone else. As it was, no one knew just how Harry's former lover would respond. Albus had been hopeful but then again when was the Headmaster not hopeful and willing to trust that there was good in people? The morning edition of the '_Daily Prophet_' was not titled '_Death Eaters sighted in Hogwarts Castle!_' so at least that disastrous bit did not happen.

Remus was just finishing up his tea when the dog Animagus stumbled into the kitchen, looking tired but perky and walking as his back was tender. That alone answered more questions than the werewolf cared to ask, even before his sensitive nose picked up the change in Sirius' scent.

"Busy night?" Remus asked.

Sirius met his gaze with a guilty look. "You know?"

Remus nodded. "I'm not judging you here, Siri. Just stating a fact."

"That I'm a slut for Rodolphus Lestrange."

"No, I was thinking more along the lines that you love him and because of that you just can't resist him," Remus corrected him. "But you were a slut as a teen though you became practically a monk for the past decade..."

"Are you making fun of me?" Sirius demanded.

"Just eat your breakfast, Kreacher tried to poison the eggs but then he started banging his head against the wall..."

"The usual then," the dog Animagus muttered as he gingerly took a seat and started eating.

The amber eyed wizard waited for the plate to be half way eaten before picking up the conversation again. "What happened with them? Has anyone spoken to Harry or is he mad at us?"

Sirius paused mid bite, chewed and swallowed. "Albus said he would keep an eye on things. I know that Lestrange, the younger one did not leave the castle while I was there and we were there till five in the morning."

Remus frowned. "Rabastan spent the night in the castle?"

The dog Animagus scowled. "Seems like that, yes," he muttered.

"Should we contact the castle?" Remus asked.

"Isn't it too soon?"

"Are you not curious about what happened between them last night?"

"I am," the last male Black agreed, "But I'm also scared to contact Harry yet; you know his temper."

Remus stifled a smile at the memory of Harry's temper. "Do you want to talk about yesterday?"

"Not really," Sirius admitted. "Let me wallow a bit longer and then ask away, just not yet," he asked of Remus. He really did not want to think about his on again/off again affair with Rodolphus when he was worried about Harry.

"How about a different topic then?" the werewolf asked. "Because I've been thinking..."

"Here we go..."

"Siri! I'm being serious here!" Remus stressed. "You have been pardoned, so that is one less headache for you, but you were in Azkaban and Harry was with the Dursley's and even though he's not going back to them there are all sorts of things to consider. For one, he's pregnant. We need to get started with building the nursery for the baby and a proper room for Harry. Regulus' room was supposed to be a temporary solution. And while we're at it," he gazed around him. Grimmauld Place was gloomy and dark and unwelcoming. "Are we even going to stay here? Do you honestly plan to renovate this house properly or just keep doing as we have? You hate this place and Harry's not all that fond of it. And its Headquarters for the Order. With a baby coming... is that even safe? And not to mention a job."

"Job?" Sirius asked.

Remus groaned. "Sirius, you might have the Black Vaults but can you honestly say that you can just sit and goof around? For a few months till you recuperate, a year tops, sure I bet you can. But what about after that? Have you thought what you would like to do?"

"Former Azkaban inmate here."

"You were wrongfully accused!"

Sirius chortled. "Yes well, most people still can't stomach that bit. A job won't be easy. Getting my old job back..." Now the dog Animagus snorted. "That one is not happening and frankly, I could not stand being an Auror now after all that, surrounded by people who were dead set on hunting me down and did not care enough in the first place whether I was guilty or not. Kingsley and Nymphadora are the exceptions to the rule and not enough to make me like Aurors again." He sighed. "I get what you want to say, really, I do."

"And then we have Harry to consider as well," Remus went on to say.

"What about Harry?" Sirius asked.

"He is going to be a father soon."

"And have us to support him and the Lestrange's too, Rodolphus promised that much."

"Yes but there is more than monetary support," Remus stated. "What are his plans, do you know?"

"Well, he's going to finish Hogwarts," Sirius said.

"Is he?" the werewolf countered. "How do you know?" he asked his friend. "Does he know what he wants to do? Will he stay with the baby? Will he drop out? Take a break? Will he let us raise the baby here or take him along at Hogwarts? Is Harry even staying here in Britain? It's going to be even more dangerous with a baby here."

"Are you talking about moving?" Sirius asked, bewildered.

"Well, it is an option," Remus shrugged.

"Yes but moving countries?"

"Harry seems attached to the Delacour's," the werewolf pointed out.

"They are good people," the former Azkaban convict agreed. He gave Remus a considering look. "You really have thought this through, haven't you?"

Remus shrugged modestly. "I had time to think," he replied.

Sirius stared at his plate; breakfast had nearly been forgotten with all the discussion. "That is all... A right mess. I had not even thought of all this! And I wanted to support Harry!" he scoffed.

"Siri, that's why I'm here as well," the werewolf reminded his friend. "There's strength in numbers you know."

"You're thinking strategy?" Sirius smiled.

"Well, we are expecting a Potter offspring," Remus said.

Sirius laughed. "That we are," he agreed. "Let me finish this," he pointed at his half full plate," and then we'll sit down and discuss everything, from the house to job hunting... everything."

"Good," Remus told him.

* * *

Worrying about Harry took up most of Neville's day, up until the lunch break. He had not seen the green eyed teen in any of the classes yet none of the professors were looking worried or angry. That told the teen one thing, that Harry had notified someone, most probably the Headmaster, that he would not be attending classes. It took a trip to the infirmary to learn that Harry was not under Poppy's tender care and the worry was back with a vengeance. He was considering skipping lunch in order to look for his missing friend when he came face to face with the Headmaster himself just as he was climbing the stairs.

"Sir..." Neville nearly stumbled when it seemed that the blue eyed wizard was not passing him by.

"Neville, just the young man I was looking for. I believe you've been worried about Harry?" the aged Headmaster asked and just like that Neville's nervousness vanished.

"You know were he is?" the Longbottom heir asked, adding a 'Professor' as an added thought to that sentence.

Yet Dumbledore did not take offence, just smiled. "Harry's had a difficult night," he commented.

"Is he and... are they fine?" Neville asked, his mind jumping to the worst scenario possible, that there had been complications with the pregnancy.

"They are both safe and sound," Dumbledore quickly assured the teen. "But I believe young Harry would need the comfort of his friends."

"Something did happen," Neville insisted.

Dumbledore hesitated a bit under the teen's gaze. "Yes, something took place last night... It had to happen to ensure Harry and his family are well protected," the Headmaster stated. Then he gave Neville the directions to the study Harry was holed up in and advised that he and Luna be patient with Harry.

"You seem guilty, professor," Neville remarked, almost as an afterthought.

"I did meddle," the older wizard admitted. "But this time, I don't regret it as it had to happen at some point. You'll see." And with those words he left Neville alone.

The teen entered the Great Hall after the Headmaster and headed straight towards Ravenclaw table where Luna was already serving food on her plate. Neville slid to the spot next to her.

"I know where Harry is," he told the witch.

She turned to him. "Are we going now?" already she was making the move to stand.

Neville eyed the lunch table. "We can get the house elves to bring us something to eat later," he agreed and the two walked away.

They reached the area Dumbledore had told Neville and a spoken password later they were inside the study. It was warmer, much warmer than the rest of the rooms in the castle, there was the smell of leather bound books and parchment and tea. The two teens found their friend curled up on a sofa, staring absently at the flames in the fireplace. Luna moved first, perching herself right next to Harry, pulling some of the blanket onto her lap and leaning close to the green eyed teen. Neville dropped his and Luna's bag to the floor by the door and walked over at a slower pace. He opted to sit on the floor next to them.

"Harry, we were worried about you," the Longbottom heir said to his friend.

"Do you want to tell us?" Luna asked next.

A soft sigh was their response.

"We're just as happy to stay quiet and keep you company," Luna commented. "But if you share with us you might feel better."

"I know, but then you won't," Harry said listlessly.

"Let me judge that," Neville replied.

Green eyes now focused on him and not the fire. "Last night he was here," the pregnant teen stated.

"I'm not that good in divination, Harry," Neville commented.

Luna cocked her head to the side. "I think he means Rabastan Lestrange," she mused, ignoring how rigid her friend was next to her and how Neville looked shocked at this. When Harry did not deny this she knew she had been spot on. "Did you know he was going to be here?"

"No, he didn't," Neville answered instead. "It was Dumbledore, right?" he asked Harry.

"And my godfather," the green eyed teen confirmed. "And who knows who else," he added sullenly. He burrowed deeper into the blankets.

"He was here? In this castle?" Neville asked.

"This room," Harry agreed. "Albus escorted him here."

"Oh, Harry," Luna muttered and cuddled close to him.

The Herbology enthusiast let the first shock pass him. A Death Eater in Hogwarts with the Headmaster knowing... But it was not any random monster. It was the man Harry had feelings for, the man who was having...

"You told him about the baby," Neville realised, his eyes going wide.

"You did?" the blond witch asked. "How did it go?" she inquired with worry.

Two sets of worried eyes were on Harry, waiting for his response. The shrug he gave was not answer enough but the small, timid smile on his face spoke volumes.

"He was shocked," the former Gryffindor Seeker said wryly. "Shocked speechless actually." He hugged his hands around his middle. "But he also seemed glad."

"Glad?" Neville parroted.

"I can see why he would be glad," Luna commented.

Neville nodded slowly. "Family comes first," he agreed in an odd tone of voice. He relaxed slowly. "So he knows he's going to be a father," he mused. "And he wants this." That did not strike him as strange, if anything, it was a relief to know that the man would not hold a grudge over this. Yet, from what little Harry had said over the course of their relationship and the few bits that slipped after it had all ended, Rabastan Lestrange would not dare harm his friend. It stood to reason that protection and yes, Neville was willing to think love as well, would extend to his child.

Harry nodded. "He... We talked. There was no yelling."

Here Luna and Neville quirked their lips. Lately, Harry had been a bit quicker to anger and his temper was a subject of teasing and smiles among his closest friends. Even Draco had made a few well placed comments, though not in Harry's hearing range; the Slytherin was surprisingly sensitive about Harry's condition. Thinking about the Malfoy heir made Neville snort.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Draco," Neville offered. "Imagine his face when he learns that his uncle is you're... lover," he stumbled over the word. "He did suspect that the other parent is a Death Eater or at the very least dark wizard," the Longbottom heir admitted to Harry and Luna. "But he kept his mouth shut about it, even though he was curious."

"He is surprisingly smart this year," Luna mused, earning an amused chortle from Harry.

"Will you tell him?" Neville asked curious to know.

"I have no idea," Harry admitted. "I might have to if it comes down to needing his help."

"He'll give it to you," Luna said with certainty.

Neville was nodding in agreement.

"Perhaps," Harry agreed.

"So, what else did you and Rabastan talk about?" Luna asked.

"And would you mind if you talked while we all had a bite to eat?" Neville asked. "We have classes soon. I think you're entitled to taking a day off; Professor Dumbledore seems to have alerted the other professors that you needed rest. And I don't want to ask whether you had breakfast or not."

Harry chuckled, some of the gloominess leaving him now that his friends were around. "Can you imagine if the house elves left me hungry?"

"At least they know to keep track of you," Neville said.

"Next time I'll alert you," Harry promised.

"We really were worried," Luna told the green eyed teen.

"Forgive me?" Harry asked.

"Always," Neville and Luna said in sync.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Remus and Sirius shared a wondering look. Each of them had a parchment before them and a list of things. Right after breakfast the dog Animagus had agreed to his friend's opinion that they should plan for the future, both his own and Harry's. There were lots of ideas and opinions exchanged until Remus made Sirius think of one thing first, his future job. And it was harder than what Sirius expected because with a few well placed questions from the amber eyed wizard, the former convict realised that he had no idea what to do with himself anymore. He was still trying to figure out a profession or at least a pastime that could develop into a job when the chime broke his concentration.

"Are we expecting anyone?" Sirius asked, trying to remember if there was an Order meeting scheduled.

Remus shook his head. He stood and went to open the door, returning with Albus Dumbledore in tow. Sirius forgot all about papers and lists and plans.

"How's Harry?" he asked urgently.

"I'll have Kreacher bring tea," Remus offered as the Headmaster of Hogwarts took a seat around the table.

"No need, I'm not going to stay long," Albus told the werewolf who then joined them. "I just came to bring news about Harry. Rabastan stayed for hours and I think they talked. Harry was exhausted by morning and I alerted the professors that he would not be attending. A good thing too since Harry never left the study."

"Is he okay?" Sirius repeated.

"How upset was he?" Remus asked with dread.

Albus sighed. "I have not seen him myself but I did talk to Mister Longbottom, he and Miss Lovegood are no doubt by his side now."

"Those two are good kids," Sirius muttered fondly.

"They are," Albus agreed.

"Do you think things between Harry and Rabastan are better?" Remus asked.

"They're not getting back together," Sirius said, knowing that this was the direction which his friend's mind was taking.

"Even if they are," Albus cut in, "It is not our place to judge," he eyed Sirius.

"But they're fugitives," Remus said.

"Oh, believe me;" Sirius muttered darkly,"They have resources and the planning to get away with everything."

He received wondering looks from the other two wizards but he did not elaborate further.

"I better go then," Albus said. "I thought you should hear from me the news and not via letter." He stood and noticed the lists on the table. "You've been busy," he remarked with approval.

"Remus keeps telling me to live in the present," the dog Animagus admitted.

"He's always been the smarter of you Marauders," Albus commented. "Keep it up boys," he said and left them.

They waited to hear the front door closing before Sirius turned to Remus. "I hate when he calls us 'boys'."

Remus shook his head. "He views all of us as children Siri, he's taught McGonagall for Merlin's shake."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I don't have to like it you know," he muttered and brought the list on front of him again. "Help me?" he asked and with a roll of his eyes Remus did just that.

* * *

Order meetings rarely had much information to analyze as Snape was still under suspicion from the Dark Lord, so the wizards and witches attending received an unexpected announcement during a meeting, a week from Dumbledore's last visit to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Sirius and Remus sat near Kingsley, asking him about the progress with arresting Death Eaters when the wizard assured them that he had more to share during the meeting.

"Four days ago I arrived at the office and found an envelope waiting for me," Kingsley announced to the room. "Inside was a detailed report about You-Know-Who's plans to start recruiting from outside of Britain. Locations in Bulgaria and Romania. Vampire clans they were approaching, envoys to the Giants, name, locations, dates, everything and much, much more. Yesterday there was an operation taking place," the dark skinned wizard admitted. "I was not part of it but I did help coordinate. I can't tell you details but I can reveal that we apprehended five of the Death Eaters that escaped Azkaban, like one of the Carrow siblings, a Yaxley and Dolohov."

Shocked murmurs started spreading among the members of the Order. Sirius, Remus and Albus were those that hardly looked surprised at the anonymous tipster, the Auror noted, but there was an air of pleasant surprise about them. He pushed that observation out of his mind and carried on.

"Apparently, the British Magical Law Enforcement were not the only ones that received intel," Kingsley announced. "As of yesterday, Fenrir Greyback and his savage pack are dead due to the actions of the French Aurors."

More shock and this time Remus looked stricken, not in a bad way either. Some of the lines on his face were more relaxed now.

"Someone's slipping information?" Snape asked, shocked.

"Was it you, Severus?" Kingsley asked. "I have to ask."

The Potions Master shook his head.

Moody scowled. "If it's not you..." he trailed off and the Aurors present turned to Dumbledore, who looked rather cheerful.

"I think that change is coming," the eccentric blue eyed wizard, looking cheerful.

"You know something," Moody scowled.

"Albus, you have an informant?" Kingsley asked.

Tonks considered Snape at first and then glanced at her former Headmaster. "Who is it?"

"Apparently whoever he or she is, kept their word," the old wizard said and pointedly changed the subject.

* * *

**End of chapter**.


End file.
